


The Big Picture

by LazySundayMusings



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings
Summary: After less than two weeks together the public face of their relationship was essentially unchanged.  In private, however, they were slowly coming to terms with what they meant to each other.  Very slowly, and not just because of John’s request for time.Starts eleven days after the final.  Follows “Aftermath”.  Refers to "Caroline" and "Time for a rethink".





	1. Chapter 1

John and Kayleigh had been a “couple” for almost eleven full days, but this was known only to themselves and a select few, including - Jim, Steve, Mandy, John’s mum, Keiron, Kelly, Kayleigh’s Auntie Pat and Uncle Bob, Kayleigh’s friend who does her hair, and anyone who might have spotted them openly holding hands on the rare occasions John hadn’t been too self-conscious.  
John had been adamant about just one thing - that no one at work should know. “I don’t want them knowing anything about what I do outside of work. Things are only going to get busier, and I don’t want my personal business... our personal business, to be a reason why anyone gets distracted from doing their jobs.”

Kayleigh had agreed but hadn’t hidden her disappointment. Disappointment that briefly turned to annoyance when he tried to make the case that any open affection on their part could result in a health and safety issue, “like that near-miss on Friday with Adam and the boxes of tea bags.”  
“Oh, come off it, John. The sight of us holding hands isn’t going to distract someone so much that they... step in a bucket of paint, fall into a swimming pool or something. It’s not going to suddenly go all Benny Hill at work.”  
“Please, Kayleigh. I just... I don’t want them knowing my business while I’m still working it out for myself. Please.”  
“All right, Jonathan” she said, somewhat testily, “but you can’t stop me smiling when I’m this happy.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it. Your smile makes the world a better place.”  
Her annoyance melted away.

In a quiet moment later, Kayleigh realised she shouldn’t have been surprised that he had gems like that in his repertoire. “Trust a songwriter to know what to say.”

But it hadn’t eased her disappointment. Was he embarrassed that they might be seen by their workmates? Why write her that song if he didn’t want them to be together in some way? Wasn’t being a couple what he meant when he sang “I won’t give up on us”?

Well, by “couple”, she meant that they travelled to and from work together in John’s tragic rental car, had lunch together when they could (which wasn’t that often, now that John was even busier than before), had made Tuesdays their takeaways-night and had gone on a proper, old-fashioned date on Saturday night. A date that had consisted of an enjoyable meal followed by a forgettable film billed as a “rom-com” that was neither romantic nor funny.  
Or perhaps she’d forgotten about the film because he’d stolen a kiss as soon as the lights went out - when it was pitch-black for a few moments, when no one could see - and they’d held hands in the near-darkness. Maybe that was it.

In some ways, things hadn’t changed all that much in the last twelve days. They were still very comfortable in each other’s company, could talk freely on most subjects and had a laugh... except the smiles and looks had a deeper meaning now. In public they had the look of two very close friends. In their limited private time together they were... two very close friends, where one had declared their love for the other, and the other... hadn’t. Not really. Not yet.

During a late-night “put the world to rights” session, some wine had convinced Mandy that John’s relationship-checklist might look a bit like:  
\- Tell her how you feel, more or less. (Check)  
\- Ask for time. (Check)  
\- Start being a couple. (Check)  
\- Tell her what she really wants to hear. (Erm, not just yet)  
\- Let anyone and everyone see for themselves exactly how you feel about her. (Steady on, let’s not be too hasty)  
And while Kayleigh had responded to this with a brief grump, she couldn’t deny that Mandy had pretty much nailed it.

To be fair, though - John was trying. His ever-increasing workload was the problem. Kayleigh knew that a lot of things were going on at work, some of which John couldn’t talk about, and - if she was completely honest - a lot she simply didn’t give a shit about. Long-range weather forecasts? No, thanks.  
But every weeknight he took home a folder bulging with papers and forms, all needing his attention before the next day. While he made sure they did spend time together, he couldn’t completely let go of the work issues and worries most nights, and that was wearing him down. He hadn’t reverted to being overly “managerial” in his approach towards his job, but rather became quite robotic, in that he got everything done but didn’t show any enthusiasm for it. That had literally been an overnight change for John once he’d realised that his life was now almost entirely focussed on work, a state he had hoped he would never be in, and one made worse by the knowledge that the promotion-talk had been empty words and that his efforts would go unrewarded.

Even Compendium had gone on hold. Jim had understood, simply saying “Not a problem, mate. Do what you’ve gotta do, and I’ll catch you on the flip side.”

John did keep the promise he made to the Christmas Team the first time they met as a group. He didn’t assume the role of the “boss” with the others as the workers, but instead took the role of “player-coach” where he brought the team together and set them going, with the aim to eventually become an advisor to the group. And fight the occasional battle if needed.  
Dave Thompson hadn’t been impressed. “You can’t just leave them to it.”  
“What do you mean? I brought the team together, showed them their own potential, opened their eyes to the possibilities while keeping them grounded in reality. Now that they’re empowered, I’m their support crew, giving them the helicopter view, removing the roadblocks, all of that.”  
Dave nodded then made a face. “You’re not making the most of this opportunity, you know.”  
“What opportunity?” John scoffed. “There’s nothing in this for me. There never was.”  
Dave hadn’t bothered to argue the point.

Despite John’s hopes, some of their work mates did suspect that they were starting to move forward in their relationship, while the majority of the staff either didn’t know them, or did know them but didn’t care. But no one from work actually knew for certain.  
Except Cath Hilton.

Kayleigh didn’t quite understand how Cath knew about them. But it was fine. John trusted her and that was good enough. Wasn’t it?

She knew they were good mates. John had said it himself - “I’ve got all the time in the world for Cath...” - and it was a given that they would be working closely together in the lead-up to Christmas. But there was something else. Something she had only just put her finger on. There was a real connection there, as strong as she had ever seen, one that presumably had been there all along and yet she’d not noticed it. Was that because she hadn’t really looked at either of them before?  
That was it. Surely that was it. You don’t see things when you’re not looking. It’s all fine.

Except... this morning she heard the rumour. Seems Cath ditched her boyfriend so she could get John back.

Wait.  
Get him back?


	2. Tuesday afternoon

Cath was at her desk, tapping a pen absent-mindedly against her empty mug as she alternately shifted her gaze between the half-open door and the wall clock as it ticked closer to 2:45. She picked up the receiver and hit REDIAL.

“John Redmond.”  
“Good afternoon, Mr Redmond. Are you free to discuss a matter of the utmost importance?”  
“Again, Cath? Are you bored? Are you not getting any visitors today?”  
“I’ve had four so far, which is a record but a pretty sad one.”  
“Can you not just give it away for the day? You do realise I’m just three doors away. You could have walked here.”  
“Hmmm... defeats the purpose of having an open-door session, if I then close that door and wander off.”  
“True.”  
Cath counted to three. “So - has the call come through yet?”  
“What call?”  
“Don’t act all innocent with me. The call you won’t tell me about, obviously.”

As Kayleigh approached Cath’s office she could hear her voice carrying through the doorway. She listened for a moment, then knocked on the doorframe and slowly pushed the door fully open while waving to get Cath’s attention.  
Cath looked up. “Hold on John. Hi Kayleigh, let me put John on hold here.” She tapped the deskphone and grinned. “He hates the on-hold music. What can I do for you?”  
“Is your open-door session still on?”  
“Absolutely. Come on in.”  
As Kayleigh closed the door Cath tapped the deskphone again. “Hey, gotta go. Yes, it’s Kayleigh... okay, I’ll tell her, if you’ll tell me about the call you’re expecting... oh, you’re no fun. See ya in fifteen,” and hung up.

“John asked that you be at the car at 5:15 please.”  
“Right. Thanks.”

“So, how can I help?”  
Kayleigh shifted awkwardly. “A couple of things - I just wanted to confirm what my holiday-balance is, and check if there is an expectation that the Christmas team will have to do extra duties in the last two weeks of December.”

Cath didn’t react for a moment. “Okay...” She accessed the leave data. “Your holiday-balance is currently six days. The same as it was last week when you asked me. And the Christmas team duties officially wrap up in mid-December. As we explained when the team was first brought together two weeks ago.” Cath leaned forward. “What’s this really about? What’s on your mind?”

“Um... it’s just that John hasn’t been very open with me about some things these last few weeks, and he seems to be spending a lot of time with you, and there’s lots of calls and meetings...”  
“So?”  
“Well?”  
Cath sighed. “Ah.” She tapped her keyboard and desk phone, then walked around the desk to sit in the second visitors’ chair facing Kayleigh. She spoke with an even, measured tone. “If you’ve got a specific question for me, ask it. Don’t go fishing.”

“Well, with you and Michael splitting up, and John spending all that time with you...”  
“Just ask your question.” This time with an edge in her voice.  
Kayleigh sat up straighter. “Are you trying to take my boyfriend?”  
Cath looked her in the eye. “No. I’m not taking your boyfriend. Your... brand-new, secret boyfriend, who has been my friend for about twelve years, is one of a number of people who are helping me work things out at the moment. Now, it’s true that we are spending a lot of time in calls and meetings, and that’s because things here are getting stupidly-busy, and it’s not going to slow down for three more months.” She spoke slowly and deliberately. “This is what happens at this time every year. You’re going to have to get used to it.”

There was a long, awkward silence.

Cath cleared her throat. “Am I right in thinking that you haven’t talked to John about this yet?”  
“Yes. I wanted to talk to you first, rather than just go accusing him of anything.”  
“But it’s okay to accuse me, right?” Kayleigh made to speak but Cath cut her short. “Look. I get why you might think that about me...” Her eyes narrowed. “I’m well aware of the noise being made about me by some of those petty bitches you work with. But I don’t understand why you, of all people, would even consider that John might do something like that. John Redmond. The John Redmond who has been beating himself up for about three years over what happened with Charlotte. He is not that kind of person. And neither am I, thank you very much.”

More silence, during which Cath noticed that Kayleigh was looking at her with an alarmed expression. Cath looked down to see that she had balled her hands up into white-knuckled fists. She felt brief stabs of pain in her fingers as they relaxed, and there was blood in her left palm from where the nails had cut into her skin. “Fuck. Fuck!” She reached for a tissue and dabbed at her palm.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down. “Kayleigh... if he’s not telling you things, it’s for a reason, all right? This is John we’re talking about. He doesn’t keep things from people for fun, or out of spite, or just because he can. Look - I don’t know everything that’s going on in that lumpy head of his, but I do know that some of it is probably about work that he has no business telling you, ever, unless he’s willing to risk losing his job. There’s a couple of work-things I’m sure he’ll talk about when the time is right. And the rest - he’ll talk when he’s ready. Have some faith.”  
Kayleigh didn’t look convinced.  
“Look - he’s not going to make the mistake of shutting you out again. He knows only too well how badly he acted before, what it nearly lead to, and that another song won’t cut it.”

Kayleigh stared, open-mouthed. “How do you know about that? He told me it was private, just for me.”  
“He told me that he wrote you a song and why, but I haven’t heard it and he asked me never to ask him to sing it or tell anyone about it.” Cath shook her head. “I have never known him to write a song for anyone. Well, apart from fun songs for Paul’s kids on their birthdays, and obviously for Compendium, but a song where he lays out how he really feels? Never. You’ve really got under his skin.”  
“When did he tell you?”  
“He mentioned it a couple of weeks ago. The Saturday after you two finally got your act together. Did he not say anything?”  
“No.”  
“Jesus. That boy is his own worst enemy.”  
“I’ve told him that. I tell him that all the time.”  
“Well, you keep telling him, and maybe it’ll finally sink in. Um, about that Saturday - he really should be telling you this, but the short version is - we were lined up for an early start at work that morning but he was in such a state after those two days that he just couldn’t concentrate. So I took him back home, got him something to eat and put him to bed. I couldn’t leave him on his own while he was like that so I did some work while he was asleep, kept him company once he woke up, got some dinner into him then sent him back to bed and I went home.” She looked confused. “He really didn’t say anything? Wasn’t he supposed to be meeting you on the Sunday?”  
“Yeah, he did, but he didn’t say a word. He seemed happy and sorted through. Thank you for looking after him.”  
“Hmmm. Probably didn’t want you to worry. He does that a lot. Keeps things to himself so he doesn’t feel like he’s being a burden to anyone.”  
Kayleigh smiled. “He doesn’t need to do that with me.”  
“He does it with everyone, almost-always with good intentions, but sometimes he does it to the point that he shuts people out. That’s when problems can start.”

Cath contemplated her bloody fingernails for a few moments. “I’m going to have to talk to John about all this.”  
“Do you really have to? I thought these talks are private.”  
“Usually they are, but while you might see this as a personal matter, right now he is the subject of two specific pieces of gossip suggesting improper behaviour and that kind of talk can get out of hand very quickly.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Well, if the talk was about John and someone in... the local council, say, no one would give a shit. But, with the talk of you two for almost four months, the latest lot about me for nearly a month now plus the grumblings about favouritism when selecting the Christmas team and approving holidays over the New Year... it is becoming a management issue. He’ll need to know, and so will Dave Thompson because it will have to be escalated to Area as well.”  
Kayleigh groaned. “Should I not have said anything?”  
Cath was silent for a few moments. “While I don’t appreciate being asked what you asked... the fact is, you thought that what you were hearing might explain his behaviour. That’s because of your personal interest, but it’s possible that someone with an axe to grind might put two and two together and get three. Best thing is to make it known to Area now, rather than having to deal with any muck-throwing later on.” She looked thoughtful. “The only part that could cause concern is the Leave approval, as that has to follow specific guidelines. But there’s always grumbling about holidays around Christmas because not everyone gets all the time off they want.”  
She dropped the bloody tissue into the bin and reached for another.  
“As for the rest, you two are in the Car Share scheme that’s a company-wide initiative so there’s nothing to find there, who is on the Christmas team is less important than that there actually is one, and when they look at what John and I have been actually doing recently they’ll see the shitload of work we’ve finished to get ready for the December/January period. And that will carry more weight than some vague rumour that we’re always bunking off for a fumble behind the bike sheds.”  
“Eh?”  
Cath waved dismissively. “You know what I mean. There’s no substance to any of it, but it’ll be on us to prove that it’s just empty talk.”

They heard a double-knock at the door then John’s voice. “Miss Hilton? Are you available for our three pm meeting?”  
Cath smiled. “Actually, Mr Redmond, we’re not quite done here. Can I ask that you wait a short while please?”  
“Of course. Will a ten-minute delay be sufficient?”  
“It will. That’s very decent of you, sir. Thank you so much.”  
“I shall take my leave.”  
“Oh, Mr Redmond?”  
“Yes, Miss Hilton?”  
“Bring biscuits with you.”  
“Certainly, madam bossy trousers.”  
There was laughter on both sides of the door.

Cath turned her attention back to Kayleigh. “We have a few minutes left. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”  
“Um... if John and I stay together, does work have to be told?”  
“No. But I think you should. There’s actually nothing in the HR regs that say people can’t have relationships in the workplace. But there is an expectation that relationships will be declared where there is money involved or if there is a direct managing role. It’s almost-always best to just come out with it, make it official, so we can make sure there’s no perception of favours or bias.”  
“Does that mean we would we have to be split up, work in different stores?”  
“It’s possible but I doubt it, based on what’s happened here previously. More likely John will still be your line manager for your normal work but admin-type things like performance and pay reviews will be done by someone else. We’d basically have to be more careful about the staffing arrangements.”  
Kayleigh nodded. “Okay then. Thank you for that.”

Cath paused then spoke. “Would you mind if I said something off the record, as John’s friend?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Once John works out where he stands with someone he is incredibly loyal, and loving, and supportive and will make you proud to know him. Please be patient. He is so worth the wait.”  
Kayleigh beamed.  
Cath paused, then continued. “And lastly - just between us - here’s a little tip. Don’t bother with any lippy until after you’ve got to work.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Does he take extra time to make sure there’s none anywhere on his face before he lets anyone from work see him?”  
“Yeah,” she said, nodding.  
“As long as he thinks that you two are nobody’s business, he will keep making sure that his private life looks completely separate from work, and at some point he’ll see this,” she mimicked cleaning her face, “as a chore. He’s not a fan of lipstick - says it’s greasy and distracting. Trust me on this - when he picks you up tomorrow morning, show him you don’t have any on, and watch his eyes light up.”  
“How do you...?”  
“I’ve known him twelve years, remember?”

There was an awkward pause. Cath checked her watch. “Right then. Who is your immediate super at the moment? Is it Simon or Helen?”  
“Oh. It’s Helen for two more days.”  
“Okay. I’ll send Helen confirmation that you’ve been with me for... let’s call it fifteen minutes. This doesn’t count as part of your normal break so you can take that when you usually do.”

“Thanks Cath. Thanks for talking to me. Um, can we talk some more, sometime?”  
“I’m fine with that.” Cath hesitated. “But you should really talk to John about it, because he knows that I will answer most questions, within reason, and there will be some things he’ll want to talk you through first.”  
Kayleigh looked confused.  
“For a start, the rumour that’s going around is something about me trying to get my hooks into John again, isn’t it?”  
Kayleigh hesitated. “Yes.”  
Cath sighed. “Well, that’s a half-truth about some things that were going on six years ago when both of us were single, and John deserves the chance to tell you about that himself.”

Kayleigh nodded slowly. “Okay. Well, thanks again Cath. And I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”  
Cath gave her a half-smile. “It’s not your doing. See you later.”

After Kayleigh left, Cath cleaned the last of the blood from her nails, sat silently for ten minutes then stood and went to the open doorway to wait.

One minute later a smiling John left his office. After a few short steps he turned the corner and saw Cath standing in her doorway, arms folded, her face downcast, her eyes looking up at him in the way he recognised but hated to see. His smile disappeared as he moved to within a foot of her.  
“Hey,” he said softly, “what’s going on? What’s the matter?”  
“We need to talk.”  
He closed the door behind them then sat next to her, held her hand and waited.  
“Kayleigh came in, but rather than the usual questions about holiday pay or requesting overtime or special allowances, she straight-out asked if I’m trying to steal you away from her.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because you haven’t been very open with her recently, and we’ve been spending a lot of time together recently, and Michael left me recently, so presumably...”  
“But that’s not true.”  
“She’s thinking it because she feels you’re keeping things from her. Look, I realise that I now have no credibility when it comes to relationships...”  
“You know I don’t think that about you, right?”  
“Well, you’re probably the only one. The thing is, she’s not hearing what she needs to hear from you, not even that there’s things going on you just can’t talk about yet. Add to that the latest noise about me, just when we’ve been spending so much time together for work - and it’s no wonder that she’s wondering. You’ve told her you need some time to work things out, and that’s fine. But don’t reduce her to being a spectator in her own relationship while you’re doing it.”  
“I’m so sorry, Cath. I didn’t think she’d... I’ll talk to her after work tonight. I will, and I’ll keep doing it.” He paused. “But, what’s the noise about you?”  
“You remember the talk about us, about me, after Jacques left?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s started again now that Michael has gone.”  
“What? That hateful woman left years ago.”  
“Yeah, but she wasn’t the only one having a laugh at my expense back then. And petty people have long memories.”  
“Sure, sure. But, I thought that you’d taken it all in your stride, that you were done caring about it.”  
“I was until I talked about it with Kayleigh just now. Made it all feel real again.”

She continued. “You do realise that we have to tell Area about this, right?”  
“You reckon? Some empty gossip about two people working together a lot?”  
“No, some empty gossip about the Assistant Manager potentially having relations with two different female members of staff at the same time, along with perceptions of bias and favouritism.”  
John winced. “But...”  
“You know as well as I do that type of shit tends to stick. Look, we just tell Area about the noise and be prepared to show that there’s nothing unprofessional going on.”  
John nodded. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. Send the form to me, I’ll complete it and get Dave to fire it through to Area in the morning. No doubt he’ll have a good laugh about it first.”  
“John, I’m happy to do the paperwork on this.”  
“I think it’s best if I do it. Since I’m involved, Area will have to get onto it sharpish. With any luck this should be done and dusted in the next couple of days.”

Cath hesitated. “There’s something else.”  
“Go on.”  
“I’m not convinced that Kayleigh completely believed me when I told her that I’m not taking you for myself, because she asked if we could talk some more. I’m happy to do it but suggested she talk to you first, give you the chance to tell your side of whatever she asks about. Because I know the gossip will have her wondering what happened back when Jacques left, and she might start to wonder if she should be worried now.”  
“I’ll tell her that she has nothing to worry about.”  
“John, I’m not ashamed of any of it, and I have no intention of apologising if she doesn’t like what she hears. But a lot of it was a long time ago, and it’s none of her business. It’s no one’s business. Not any more.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t want you to feel you have to keep secrets from her, either.”  
“I get it, Cath. I’ll be up front with her about what I will and won’t talk about.”

“About that - how do you think she’ll react when she asks about your Caroline?”  
“We’ve already had that chat, the last time she was here. She knows how I feel about her.”  
Cath shook her head. “No. No, it’s different now. Then, Kayleigh was still working out how she really felt about you and whether you felt the same, which is why the obvious connection between you and Caroline had her so unsettled. Now she knows how you both feel, she might start to wonder if your relationship with Caroline is one reason why you want to takes things slowly.”  
“That’s not why... I’m not being reluctant, or holding back, right? I just... I just cannot afford to screw this up and hurt her. I can’t do that to Kayleigh. I’ll look like an even bigger fraud that I already do.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know - “I’ll never get wed”, “I’m happy on my own”, all that... while Kayleigh is all about having babies with the man of her dreams and whatever. I’ll be the stuff of her nightmares if I get this wrong.”  
“Then make sure you tell her that, and keep talking. But while you’re doing that, I think it would be best to keep Kayleigh away from Caroline until she’s confident where she stands with you.”  
“Why? They’ve already met. They’ll get along fine.”  
“Yeah... when Kayleigh asked me if I was stealing you, I knew about the gossip and understood why she might think that. I wasn’t happy about it, but I understood. But if Kayleigh ever asks Caroline a question like that, just out of the blue... you know that Caroline will break her in half.”


	3. Tuesday evening

Kayleigh glanced at her watch. 5:20. Still no sign of John. Usually he would have given her the car keys if he thought he might be delayed but she’d not seen him since their exchange of smiles before lunchtime. She had considered texting him but was still feeling uneasy after her chat with Cath so decided to wait it out, killing time with her phone.  
Just after 5:30 she heard the car door unlock behind her and turned to see him emerging from the staff entrance, exchanging the briefest of pleasantries with other late-leavers as he strode towards the car. 

She was going to mention the time but noted his grim expression and decided on the softly-softly approach, waiting until he got closer before smiling then quietly saying “Hey, you.”  
He gave her a quick smile. “Hey, you too.”  
No sooner had they both got in than John had the engine started and the car was starting to move.

Kayleigh glanced at the back seat. “Um, no folder for a change. Do you not have homework tonight?”  
“No. Gave myself the night off. Do you mind if we don’t do takeaways tonight?”  
“Um, okay. That’s fine.”  
“I think it would be best if we go somewhere quiet to eat.” He looked sideways at her. “And talk.”  
“Is it about my chat with Cath today?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay... I’ll let Mandy know not to expect me home until... later?”  
“A bit later, yeah. Yep. We’ll go for toasties or pizza or something.”  
“Can we go somewhere for a drink first?”  
“No. Not this time.”

He turned his attention back to the road and focussed completely on his driving. With no working radio in slow-moving traffic their trip was essentially silent. What concerned Kayleigh was John’s grim expression and that he was alternately tensing and relaxing his hands on the steering wheel.  
“John, you’re very quiet. I’m getting worried.”  
He cleared his throat. “Things were a bit awkward this afternoon. Just spent the last half-hour with Dave Thompson.”  
“Oh yes. How did that go then?”  
“Not great.” He paused. “Give me a few minutes. Right now I can’t really describe it without using that word you hate.”

They’d been travelling less than ten minutes when John turned off the main road and pulled up in front of a familiar cafe.  
“Oh, right. Why here?”  
“I knew it’d be quiet. And I like their pizza.”  
“Could we not have talked in the car?”  
“This is better, and not just because of the food. Come on.”

They ordered their meals then Kayleigh headed to their “usual” table in the far corner while John paid. His jacket was already off by the time he reached the table and he hung it over the back of the chair opposite her, as he usually did. Then he hesitated, and to Kayleigh’s surprise sat in it rather than beside her.  
Kayleigh spoke quietly. “Are you not going to sit next to me tonight?”  
“This is better.”

Her worried look returned. “So...”  
“So,” John repeated. “Quite an afternoon. The reason I was late is that I was finishing the paperwork to cover off everything about the latest gossip - that you and Cath talked about earlier - then talking it through with Dave so he could write up his impression of it all and then send it to Area. They’ll send someone over tomorrow, hopefully, to check it all out and, with any luck, it’ll be sorted by Friday.”  
“Well. That doesn’t sound too bad...”  
“When I say “talking it through”, what I mean is that I basically had to bully him into doing his job. Up front he said it was a waste of his time because no one was going to believe that I was involved with any woman, let alone two. I then pointed out that my personal file had already been updated with a note saying what I was doing and why, so Dave had no choice other than to complete the process. Which he did, then made a fuss about my imaginary “women troubles” making him late for his dinner and stormed off. Well, if he’d listened to me he’d have known that he could have left it until tomorrow morning. Knobhead.”

“Is it all because of me talking to Cath?”  
“Yes. But... it was probably just a matter of time before it would have come up anyway. We would have had to deal with it at some point.”

“Is Cath mad?”  
“Not as much as I am.” He noted her expression. “Not at you. At the gossip and those bastards who are spreading it. Cath has been putting up with this type of shit for years now, and she’s tough, but this latest lot is really getting to her. See, this is why I don’t want my personal business being known at work, because some people... are just shit. I was all for handing out written warnings but Cath said not to - there’s some new directive coming out to deal with it in the next couple of weeks, apparently.”  
“What kind of directive?”  
“Don’t know - she told me not to ask.”  
“Can she do that?”  
“Oh, yeah. There’s a ton of stuff she does that I have no business even asking about. Not if I want to keep my job.” He scratched his chin. “It was odd though. I asked if “new directive” just meant more admin and paperwork for her and the team, and she smiled and said “hopefully.” I’ve never heard her say that before.”

They sat quietly for a few moments, then John reached his hand across the table and wriggled his fingers until she took it. “Hello Kayleigh,” he said, smiling warmly.  
“Hello John,” she replied, mirroring his smile.  
“I’m sorry I was so grumpy. Things just seemed to go downhill really quickly this afternoon.”  
She nodded.  
“Anyway,” he continued, “about your chat with Cath. Did she give you the answers you were looking for?”  
“Yes. But I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon and have more questions now.”  
“You can ask me, if you want.”  
“Really? Okay. Well... how come Cath knows about my song? And why didn’t you say anything about not being well that Saturday?”

“Right. Well, I didn’t get much sleep on that Thursday night when I was writing your song, and I didn’t get any proper sleep on Friday because I was so worked up, what with the van hitting the car and all. I did try taking a sleeping pill on the Friday but it gave me nightmares and I didn’t dare try to sleep after that. So when we got to work on Saturday morning I’d basically gone two days without any decent sleep and I was just a mess. Completely useless. Cath had put herself out for me, again, and I’d let her down. But she wasn’t angry. Just took me home, looked after me. I was trying to apologize and explain and it just all came out. That’s how she knows.  
And it’s because I was so useless that Saturday that I’ve been taking work home each night. We could have had most of it done that day, but... I couldn’t. I just couldn’t, and I let her down.” His shoulders sagged. “Yeah. Anyway.”  
“You could have told me, you know.”  
He shook his head. “No. Too embarrassed.”

“Well, can I ask about the rumour?”  
“Which one?”  
“About Cath.”  
“Which one about Cath?”  
“Oh. The one that reckons she dumped Michael to get you back. But Cath said it was really about something from years ago.”  
“That’s the latest version, is it? Well, Michael went back to Liverpool to be close to his ex-wife and their daughter. Cath didn’t really have a say in that.  
She was married for about two years before the bastard left her and went back to Switzerland. Piece of shit...” He took a deep breath. “It was two years after that when we got together for a while. But it was pretty obvious that it wasn’t going to work. We’re much better as friends. Some time after that Cath met Michael, and later I met Charlotte.”

“Why are you still angry about her husband? This was years ago, right?”  
“Because of what he did. I wasn’t there - couldn’t get out of work, again, but it was at Cath’s birthday party.”  
“What happened?”  
“Well, her family and their friends were at their place, all chatting away, everything seemed fine. And then he suddenly spoke up. Told everyone that he wasn’t happy, that he didn’t want to be married to Cath any more, that there was no point even trying to save their marriage and that everyone should go home. He then disappeared for a moment, then came out of a bedroom with a packed suitcase and walked out.”  
“He did what?!”  
“Yep. Bastard had it all planned. He dumped his car at the airport, got on a flight that night and went back to Switzerland where he had a flat and job all lined up.” John was seething.  
“And Cath had no idea?”  
“None at all. She was completely blind-sided by it. But to do that to her, on her birthday, in front of her family and their friends... I think the only reason he got out of there in one piece is that it was so shocking that no one could really take in what was happening until after he’d gone.  
But it didn’t stop there, because then the rumours started going around work. Not about what had happened at the party - because no one from work had actually been there - but more speculation about why he had left. One version had me breaking them up, there were the ones that either or both of them were playing around, but the worst one was that he left because she didn’t want to start a family. Now, Cath couldn’t prove it, but suspected that rumour was started by someone who knew perfectly well that Cath can’t have children.”  
Kayleigh sat there, open-mouthed.  
“Yep. Like I said. Some people are just shit.”

Kayleigh was about to speak but decided against it when she saw the server approaching with their meals. She waited until they had both started eating before she spoke again.

“How did you meet Cath? She said you’ve known each other twelve years, thirteen, something like that?”  
“Through work. No surprises there. She was in a different store at the time. HR aren’t technically employed by the store that they’re in, but do HR tasks on behalf of that store. Anyway. There was a big, big meeting where everyone in management and HR were brought together for something or other, and our head of HR at the time, my mate Peter, introduced us. He’d known Cath for ages. She was engaged to Jacques at the time,” - he looked angry for a second - “but we just clicked. Then she asked to transfer to the store, and we were like the Three Amigos for a couple of years, Cath, Peter and myself.” He smiled. “Peter eventually asked for a transfer - because he hates Dave Thompson even more than you do - and Cath got promoted into his job.”

Kayleigh nodded, then looked nervous. “Are you sure Cath isn’t mad at me? It’s just... when I was talking to her this afternoon and mentioned the rumour, she had her fists clenched so tightly that she didn’t realise that her hand was bleeding.”  
“She didn’t tell me that. Did she cut herself?”  
“It was her fingernails.”  
“Was it her left hand by any chance?”  
“Yeah. How did you know?”  
“She’s cack-handed for everything except writing. Used to play a lot of tennis, and has one hell of a strong grip.” He paused. “I’ve told her before that she’d do someone an injury with those nails of hers. Didn’t expect she’d hurt herself. But no - she’s not mad at you. She’s just frustrated that the same gossip and bullshit keeps coming back, time and time again.” He grinned. “If she was mad at you, you’d know.”  
“What?”  
“Cath did see Jacques one time after the divorce. It was about two years later when she was on holiday with her sister in Italy. They were in Milan which is not far from the Swiss border, shopping for... shoes, probably, knowing those two.”  
“Oh! What kind of shoes?”  
He shrugged. “Er, no idea. Anyway, they came out of yet another shop and there he was. He walked over to them but only managed to say something like “Hi Cath,” before she punched him in the face. He hit the ground like the sack of shit that he is, at which point Francie kicked him in the balls and spat on him.” He chuckled. “And then they just walked off! I wish I’d been there to see it.”  
“Why weren’t you there? Were you two not together at that point?”  
“No. Not until she’d been back from that holiday for a few weeks. It took me that long to get my priorities right.” He fell silent.

Kayleigh sensed he was getting lost in his own thoughts so changed tack. “Cath said there is probably other stuff going on that you can’t talk about.”  
“There is.”  
“Is it all like that?”  
“Um... most of it, now I think about it. Some things I can never talk about, not without losing my job, while most of it would bore you to tears. There’s a couple of things that have been going on for a while now, about me at work, which I can’t talk about. Maybe soon, depending on how things turn out.  
I can say this, though - this business about me taking work home because I couldn’t do it that Saturday, right? It’ll be finished on Thursday, and I’ll be back to normal, long, dreary hours again. So we could start going out during the week, not just getting takeaways on a Tuesday. You know, if you want.”  
“I’d love that. Where should we go?”  
“You choose. Just... no dancing, please. Give me some time to make a good impression before I ruin it by standing on your toes.”  
Kayleigh giggled. “What, and scuff my shoes, you mean? Not a chance.”

After they finished eating, John reached both hands across the table. Kayleigh took hold of them.  
“Have you worked it out yet?”  
“Worked what out?”  
“Why I said this was a better idea than trying to talk in the car, even though the car is more private?”  
“Food’s good?”  
“Apart from that.”  
She looked at their hands then at him. “Because we’d be facing each other the whole time?”  
John nodded. “In the car I’d be concentrating on the road, on what I’m doing, getting annoyed with other drivers as they took turns to piss me off... this way, it’s just you and me.” He nodded towards the other customers in the far corner of the cafe. “More or less.”

Kayleigh looked thoughtful. “But, why come somewhere like this for dinner, rather than takeaways at yours?”  
He hesitated, briefly looking away from her for the first time since he’d sat down. “I chose this place in case you didn’t like the answers you were getting. In case you wanted to get away from me in a hurry. There’s buses and taxis just outside, lots of ways to get away from me and go home if you really wanted to.”  
“Why would you think I’d want to do that?”  
“I hoped you wouldn’t, but... I really didn’t know how this was going to go.” He looked nervous. “How is this going?”  
“I’m still here, aren’t I? I am feeling much better about things. Thank you for doing this.”  
“You’ve got Cath to thank. She told me off for not talking to you, not properly, anyway.” He cleared his throat.  
“Okay... okay. I do have another question, as it happens.”  
“Which is?”  
“Are you going to sit next to me now, or what?”  
John smiled. “I’ve been hoping you’d say that.” He got up and moved around to sit at Kayleigh’s right side. In one movement he passed his left arm behind her head to rest it on her left shoulder while half-turning towards her, taking her right hand in his. Then he leaned close into her, gently pressing his forehead into her hair as she leaned towards him. “I will get better at this. I promise.”

They sat quietly for a few moments. He spoke again. “Do you think you’ll talk to Cath some more?”  
“I’d like to, to thank her for this. And maybe I’ll ply her with drinks to find out all about you, learn all your darkest secrets...” She squeezed his hand and winked.  
John arched his eyebrows. “Good luck with that. In a drinking competition she’d destroy you. Let me just say this. Cath will answer pretty much any question you have, but there are some things she just won’t talk about. And if she does answer you, she will not give a rat’s arse if you don’t like what you hear.”  
“Okay.”  
“Which is why I need to say this about Cath. About me, really.”  
“Go on.”  
“I believe my friendship with her is a blessing. I really do. I love her dearly, and have done for... nearly a third of my life, now.”  
“Right....”  
“So... if you two ever fall out, please don’t ask me to take sides. Because I can’t. And I won’t.”

Kayleigh was quiet for a few moments, then smiled. “Cath said that about you - that you’re loving and loyal.”  
John frowned. “Makes me sound like a dog, that.”  
“Dogs are lovely though, John.”  
He sniffed. “Not making me feel better.”  
She kissed his cheek. “How about now?”  
“Much better. Thank you.”  
She waited a moment then pressed her lips to his, gently at first, then more forcefully as she twisted in the seat and lifted her face towards his. They held the kiss for what seemed like an age before slowly drawing their faces back.  
Kayleigh flashed him a coy smile. “And now?”  
“Wonderful.”

They sat quietly, then John glanced at the wall clock and gently bit his lip. “Do I need to be dropping you home soon?”  
She glanced at her watch. “Yeah, but we have a bit of time. I’d like some ice cream first.”  
“Some dessert from here, you mean?” he asked, glancing around for a menu.  
“No, I mean, just go to a corner store and get something with chocolate or strawberry. I've lots of good memories of doing that when we were kids, and I’d like to do that with you. And I’ll pay.”  
“Sure you will.”


	4. Wednesday morning

8:50. Where was John?

Cath had been waiting by the staff entrance for the last five minutes, wanting to have a word with John before he went in. He’d not responded to her text so she’d decided to wait outside, passing the time exchanging pleasantries with staff as they arrived.

“Good morning Elsie, Alexa.”  
“Morning Cath. Are you going to join us for a quick one?” said Elsie, nodding towards the smokers’ shelter.  
“Ah, no. I’m done with them. And you don’t have time.”  
“Sure we do.”  
“Not this morning you don’t.” She tapped her watch. “Keep your noses clean today - I get the feeling that the manager won’t be taking any prisoners, all right? Spread the word.”  
Elsie’s smile was replaced by a serious expression at the mention of the best-behaviour code phrase. “Got it. Thanks Cath.”

The latest store-couple arrived, arm in arm. “Good morning Miss Hilton,” they said in unison. Their double-act had initially been seen as a sweet affectation but was now regarded as profoundly irritating.  
“Good morning Evelyn, Gareth. Keep your noses clean today. Got it? Spread the word.”  
“Got it. Thank you.”

The next arrival was the recent temporary-transfer from HR in Area office. “Hi Cath.”  
“Hi Barbara. Hey, can you line us up for the mid-week leave update once you get settled, please?”  
“You got it.” She stopped and looked in the same direction as Cath. “He’s at the second set of lights.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Mr Redmond. Stuck at those lights. Just missed the turn signal.”  
“Oh right. Thanks.”  
Barbara paused. “It’s funny - I thought he had better taste.”  
“You what? Who?”  
“Mr Redmond. Bit of a surprise, that.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you know. Odd choice for him really. Didn’t think he’d go for that type, not with that reputation. Unreliable. And ugly as hell.”  
“Wow. Steady on, Barb.”  
“And the dealers are hopeless. Once they’ve got your money their attitude changes and they just treat you like a pest.”  
The penny dropped. “No... that’s not his car. That’s a rental, just until his new one turns up.”  
Barbara gave her a questioning look.  
“His old car was written off in a crash.”  
“Oh. Oh! Was he all right?”  
“No one got hurt. Close thing, though.”  
“Oh. Well, that’s lucky. Here he is.” She pointed at the approaching car. “Anyway, see you in a bit.”

John’s tatty rental pulled into his spot and they got out. Most mornings he got out of that car with a slightly depressed look - but not this morning, and neither did Kayleigh. Cath suppressed a smile and waved them both over, away from other arriving staff. “Hey you two. Need a word.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“There’ll be Area-bods in the store today to talk about the rumours. We don’t know if they’ll want to talk to you Kayleigh, but I’ve already told Helen that you could be called away at short notice.” Cath took a quick look at Kayleigh’s lips as she and John shared a brief look. “John - we need to talk. Kayleigh - you should go in. And keep your nose clean, yeah? Spread the word.”  
“Got it. Hey, Cath, do you feel like going for a drink after work?”  
Cath paused a second, saw no reaction from John so nodded and replied with “Yeah. How about we get going just after five?”  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you then. Bye John.”

John watched Kayleigh walk away then turned to Cath. “What’s up?”  
“Couple of things... firstly, you’re looking happier this morning. Is that because Kayleigh doesn’t have any lipstick on, by any chance?”  
“Yeah - for about the first time ever, I think.” His expression changed as he noted Cath’s smile. “Do I have you to thank for that?”  
She winked. “You’re welcome.”  
Cath saw a group of staff approaching so they moved a few paces towards the empty loading bay. “I got a call from Gemma this morning, letting me know that the Area bods will be here to talk to Dave at ten o’clock, and us two some time after that.”  
“That’s no big deal.”  
“Not for us, but Dave has been told to clear his calendar and be available for the entire day, meaning he won’t be able to leave early for his usual golf game this afternoon. And you know what he’s like when he misses out on golf...”  
“Oh, crap.”  
“Which is why I’ve been telling everyone to be on their best behaviour today. Don’t want anyone to cop it from Dave just because he isn’t allowed to slack off for the afternoon.”  
John nodded.  
Cath continued. “So... you’re all right with me and Kayleigh going for drinks tonight?”  
“Yep. I’ll head home and have a thrash at the leftover work.”  
“Not what I meant. You two talked last night, right?”  
“We did. Talked a bit about that Saturday after the crash, but mainly about the rumours, what and when. It went okay.”  
“Hmmm... did you talk about Caroline at all?”  
“No.”  
“On purpose?”  
“Didn’t come up.”  
“What if she comes up tonight?”  
“Hmmm... up to you. I’ve told Kayleigh that you either will or won’t talk about things.”  
“All right. What did you tell her about us?”  
“That we were together for a while after you were divorced.”  
“Nothing else?”  
“That I love you dearly, and won’t take sides if you two fall out.”  
“Really? How’d she take that?”  
“She seemed fine with it.”  
Cath was about to reply but thought better of it.

************

At 10:20 Cath knocked on John’s open door. “We’re up.”

Together they walked towards Dave’s office and were surprised to see him waiting outside for them with the door closed.  
“Seems my job now is to be the doorman for my own office. I told you this would be a waste of my time.” Without another word he opened the door, waited for them to go through then closed it and stomped off. “Fucks’ sake,” he muttered.

Cath and John were invited to sit at the table facing two women and one man, all of whom were known to John only by name. After Cath made the introductions, Susan took the lead in the discussion.  
“We’ve already talked to Dave this morning, and he’s of the opinion that there’s nothing to this. We’re inclined to agree, but, given that feelings of bias and favouritism are very subjective we feel this needs to be looked at. Do you want to take us through it?”

Cath began. “I run an open-door session each week, usually covering leave, overtime and the like. The last discussion was with Miss Kitson, which led to all this...”  
During the next few minutes Cath and John took it in turns to explain what had been going on, with John finishing with “... and the Christmas team was put together on that basis, to be essentially self-managing. And, as you’ve seen, the preparations for December/January are due to be completed this week.”

The room was silent for a moment as Robert wrote notes on a copy of John’s submitted form, then the three exchanged glances and nods. Robert put the pen down and folded his arms.  
Susan spoke again. “Well, that covers everything. In terms of the rumours themselves, though - off the record, what’s actually driving them?”  
Cath spoke up. “It’s no secret that John and I are friends, and have been for years. We were a couple briefly about six years ago after I divorced, but that was declared, even though there was no manager-staff relationship.”  
Susan nodded. “And the other?”  
“Miss Kitson and I are a couple. Now.”  
“I see. May I ask how long for? Again, off the record.”  
“Not even two weeks.”  
Robert spoke up. “So, why were the rumours going back three or four months?”  
“That’s when car sharing started,” John replied. “We got paired up, we got along, people assumed...” He shrugged.  
Karen nodded. “We’re hearing similar from other stores. John, you understand the expectation about declaring the relationship on an ongoing basis, given your position?”  
“Yes. That will be submitted this week.”  
“All right, then,” said Karen. “That seems pretty clear-cut to me.”  
“I agree,” said Susan. “On the record then - based on your submitted form and this discussion, and given that the declaration is coming, there is nothing to see here. We’ll write up our findings, post them to your file for you to review and comment if you wish - and that will be that.

Thank you both for talking to us. Cath - can you stay with us a few more minutes please? There’s something else we want to talk about while we’ve got you. John, we’ll let you get back to it. Please let Miss Kitson know that we won’t need to talk to her.”  
“I will. Thank you.” He shook hands with all three and started to leave. Cath called after him. “Tell Helen as well, yeah?”  
“Right, Cath.”

************

At five o’clock John was outside and well off to the side of the main doors. He had just replied to a text when he heard footsteps approaching from his left. “Good evening, Mr Redmond.”  
“Good evening Miss Hilton,” he replied without looking. He glanced across and give her a quick smile, then paused and slowly turned to face his friend.

Wow.

“Cath, you look... spectacular. Just glorious.”  
She was beaming. “Thank you, John.”  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you wear that before. Is it new?”  
“It’s Francie’s. Well, it was hers. Mine now. She reckons it doesn’t fit her now I’ve worn it.”  
“Really?”  
She smiled suggestively. “Seems I stretched it...”  
John looked confused. “How? She’s taller than you, so how could...” His eyes flicked down to her chest, then widened. “Oh. Right. Got it.”  
Cath looked mock-indignant. “John Redmond! Are you thinking about my sister’s breasts?”  
He looked sheepish. “No. Well, not any more.”  
“Just as well. Then don’t you be thinking about her sunbathing topless, either.”  
John failed to keep a straight face.  
“And God help you if you think about her wandering naked around the house in the mornings.”  
John winced. “Oh, come on. That’s not fair.”  
“Not a stitch on her, John.” She was grinning now. “Even though it’s obvious that she’s a bit cold sometimes...”  
“Cath, please stop talking.”  
“And shaved completely. Not even a landing strip. Did you know she does Naked Yoga? It’s a hell of a thing to see. I don’t believe there is a yoga pose where her legs need to be quite that far apart, you know...”  
“Cath...”  
“And when she bends over to grab her ankles you can see right up..” was as much as she said before John had pressed his finger across her lips. He leaned in and quietly said “Cath, please shut up. Please. I’m begging you, now. Please stop.”  
Cath grinned triumphantly then kissed his finger. “Okay.”  
John was smiling, slowly shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you?”  
Cath arched her eyebrows.  
“Not what I meant, and you know it.”

John picked up some movement in the corner of his eye and looked over to see that Kayleigh had emerged from the store. He waved to get her attention then looked back at Cath. “There was something I wanted to say. Can you do me a favour?”  
Cath giggled. “What, here? In front of a load of strangers and your new girlfriend?”  
“That’s not where this was going. Have a good time, but don’t get too pissed, either of you, yeah? It’s work tomorrow.”  
“You got it. Goodnight John.” She stroked his cheek then started walking towards Kayleigh.  
John watched her walk away, then turned and headed towards the carpark.

Kayleigh was waiting, arms folded. “What was that about?”  
“John reminding me it’s a school night.”  
Kayleigh looked confused. “Well, that’s no fun.”  
“What John was actually saying was that the monthly store-performance review is coming up, and Dave is due to start cracking down on no-shows. So that was for you and me, given what went on today.”  
Kayleigh shook her head. “I’m not following you.”  
“Dave’s not a fan of HR because he can’t really tell us what to do. Today, Dave got kicked out of his own office for the morning by Area-HR, because of you and me and John, for something he thought was just a waste of his time, right? John reminding me about the review is his way of looking out for us, in case Dave gets all petty.”  
“Is that something Dave is likely to do?”  
“You never know with that man. A lot of the time he is quite reasonable, but then...” Cath shook her head. “Never mind him. Where shall we go ?”  
“Somewhere close?”  
“Good plan.”


	5. Wednesday evening

The pair were sitting at a small table away from the bar in a near-empty pub, contemplating their drinks and a bit stumped for conversation.  
Kayleigh tried again. “This is quite nice, now it’s been renovated. But I don’t see why anyone would think that ‘The Dirty Toad’ is a good name for a pub.”  
Cath nodded. “It’s got a better name than some. I mean, “The Dog with two...” She screwed up her face. “I can’t even say it. Mind you, they have a really good wine selection in that place. Although this one’s all right and all. “House white wine.” Top quality stuff.”

Kayleigh bit the bullet. “I suggested going for a drink because I wanted to thank you for what you did - even though it makes me seem a bit lame, thinking about it now.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know - you encouraging my boyfriend to talk to me, and suggesting a way to make him feel more comfortable kissing me in the mornings. I shouldn’t really need that kind of help. Not at my age.”  
Cath shrugged. “He’d have got there in the end, even without the gossip going around. And he doesn’t hate lipstick, he just prefers that you don’t wear it. Certainly not in the mornings, not if he feels he has to clean it off before anyone at work sees it. The thing about keeping work separate from his own life is a big deal with John, now.”  
“Why is it so important to him?”  
“Because... see, when he was with Charlotte, early on, he felt comfortable with people at work knowing about it, made him feel part of the group, I guess. But then it went wrong and he... it was too late to try to keep it quiet. Most people didn’t care, others were sympathetic but a few - including Thompson - thought it was fucking hilarious. And that’s when John decided.”  
“Decided what?”  
“To keep work and home completely separate. “Don’t tell them anything, and they’ll have nothing to use against you,” was his thinking.” She sighed. “Doesn’t always work, though.” She finished her glass. “After Charlotte left, when John realised what had happened and what he’d done, his confidence just disappeared. He just came to work, did his job and went home. Anyway, early last year when his dad got sick, he started to spend a lot of time at his parents’ place, helping his mum to look after his dad. At about the same time a new sales rep starting coming by the store and was showing an interest in him, but he wasn’t in a good place and let her down gently. Well, the gossips saw that - him turning down an obviously interested and, frankly, beautiful woman, while apparently living with his parents - and decided he was definitely gay. The only explanation. One story even had it that he’d paid Charlotte for a sham marriage but she’d taken the money and bailed. Because it all fit and made perfect sense... if you were a moron, that is.  
I wanted to wring some necks but John wouldn’t have it. And then his dad died. There was a bit of sympathy and the chatter quietened down when he came back to work but even then it didn’t really stop...” Cath’s voice tailed off and for a moment she looked as angry as Kayleigh had ever seen her.  
Recalling her own words from the first day in John’s car, Kayleigh felt a brief pang of guilt and found a reason to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes.  
Cath watched her walk away. “Yeah - thought you’d remember that,” she muttered.  
A wave from the bar caught her eye.

Kayleigh dried her hands a second time then left the bathroom to see that her seat had been taken by a man she didn’t recognise, but who Cath obviously knew very well. As she approached she could hear him speaking.  
“... but was held up. Barbara told me you two were heading this way, so I’ve been looking in the windows to find you.”  
He stood when Cath nodded in Kayleigh’s direction.  
“Peter - this is Kayleigh, who I work with at the store.  
Kayleigh - this is Peter, who I used to work with.”  
“Hi Kayleigh - I’m sorry for taking your seat. Here you go.” He took another from a nearby table and sat down.  
Cath continued. “I hear you’ve a little lady on the way. When is she due?”  
“Early January, but Lisa is convinced she’ll be here before Christmas. Both her sisters’ kids were a bit early, you see, so Lisa’s all “I’ll be early,” and “What do doctors know?” She can’t wait.”  
“Right - and how are you doing with it?”  
“Trying not to think about it too much. I’m keeping myself busy for now, making sure that I finish everything I need to, clearing the decks, then I can focus on Lisa when it’s time.”  
Cath smiled. “I’m really excited for you two.” She patted his hand. “And I know you’ll be great.”

“Thanks, Cath. Hey, um, the reason I was looking for you is - I need a really big favour... but I can’t tell you anything about it. Yet.”  
“Er... go on.”  
“I need to talk to Junior, but it can’t be at work, or on his work-cell. Can I ask you to call his own phone from your phone, then let me talk to him? He doesn’t know my number and will just ignore it.”  
Cath looked at her friend. “Hmmm... it’s about work but you don’t want to speak to him on a work phone... interesting...”  
Peter looked at her evenly. “There’s drinks each plus fries from the bar if you’ll help me.”  
“Well, why didn’t you say so? Here we go,” and started tapping her phone. Noting Kayleigh’s confusion she mouthed “John.”  
After a few moments she smiled, then put on a sultry voice. “Well, good evening, Mr Redmond. This is the... filthy... phone call you requested. If you’ll just read out your credit card number... expiry date, security number and name exactly as printed on the card... then we’ll begin...”  
A pause, then in her own voice, “No... that’s not a credit card number. That’s my phone number, you idiot.”  
She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.  
“Hey - I’ve got MmmBop with us, asking for a chat, but he won’t tell us what it’s about. So you’d better tell me afterwards, or you’ll get a whack.” A pause. “No, I said ‘whack’, not... never mind. Here he is,” and handed the phone to Peter.

“Hey mate, you all right?  
Good, good, good. Hey, remember our chat from last time you were over?  
Not that bit, the other bit.  
That’s the one. Still keen?  
Yep, from next week. Two months minimum, almost certainly three. You’ve got to be sure, because it’ll be full-on.  
Well, you’d best clear the decks asap, then.  
So. You in?”  
The others watched his face, serious at first, break into a grin.  
“That’s what I wanted to hear. We’ll be over tomorrow, a bit after lunch. Once it’s done, you can tell who you like. But not until we’ve had that discussion. Well, I say discussion... Keep it under your Stetson for another day, yeah? No one.”  
Then, slowly and deliberately, “At all. Right?  
Very good. We’ll see you tomorrow, probably about one. Bye, mate.”

Peter handed the phone to Cath. “Now then - what can I get you both to drink?”

Kayleigh watched as Peter headed to the bar, then looked back at Cath. “Do you have any idea what that might have been about?”  
“No. You?”  
“No. Guess we’ll have to wait.”  
“Guess so. I hate waiting.”  
“Me too.”

Peter returned with two glasses of wine, and slid the bar-snack order number into the stand on the table. He noted Cath’s expression and shook his head. “Not this time, Cath. And don’t bother asking John either. You’ll find out tomorrow afternoon.”

He glanced at his watch, then knelt beside Cath and took her hand. “Hey, I heard about Michael.”  
Cath looked at him quizzically.  
“Lisa was talking to your Francie on Monday. Are you all right?”  
“Yeah. I’ve had some time to think about it, now.”  
“Okay. Well, there’s no need for me to rush back tomorrow afternoon, so we can talk if you want, all right?”  
“Thanks, Peter.”  
He turned to Kayleigh and smiled warmly. “It was really nice to meet you Kayleigh. Have a nice night.”  
“And you, Peter. Thank you.”  
He turned back to Cath and kissed the back of her hand. “See you tomorrow, gorgeous.”

Both women watched as he stood and headed towards the main doors, Cath with a smile and Kayleigh with a curious look.  
“Do you think I should try asking John about it? See if he’ll tell me?”  
Cath thought for a moment. “No. Well, no point, really. Peter will tell me anything unless he has a really good reason not to. You heard him - he used the grown-up voice when he told John not to tell anyone. Nope - we just wait. It’s a good thing, whatever it is. He acts quite differently when there’s something bad going on.”


	6. Thursday morning

Kayleigh was waiting by the gate when John pulled up outside the small Bury house. The car had barely stopped moving before she got in and closed the door. She smiled... put her seatbelt on... and sat back in the seat.

No kiss.

“Oh shit. What have I done now?” he wondered.  
John gave Steve a quick wave then got the ratty rental moving. And waited.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning, Kayleigh. You look lovely.”  
“Thank you. You look... a bit tired, if I’m honest. Did you not sleep? All excited about the big mystery or something?”  
“A little, but mainly because I was up until about one-thirty finishing all my homework. It’s all done. Cleared the decks. I’m chuffed.”  
“Oh. Well, good for you.”  
“What?”  
“I’m more interested in this big thing that’s going on with you, that’s all. And I’m not going to ask, but I don’t see what’s so hush-hush about groceries.”  
“It... it’s more messy than mysterious. And it still might not happen. Could just fall apart.”  
“Is it a last-minute rush or something?”  
“No, it’s something I only heard about in the last few weeks, after something that’s been going on for about a year.” He looked at her. “If it doesn’t turn to shit today I’ll be able to explain. It’ll all make sense.”

He could tell she wasn’t convinced so changed the subject.

“How did the rest of your evening go last night? You two have a good time while I was doing my homework like a total swot?”  
“Ah - it was okay. It was a bit weird after the phone call. We didn’t stay much longer after that.”  
“That’s too bad.”  
“Um... Cath told me some things. About why you like to keep work and home separate. And basically gave me a telling-off.”  
“You what?”  
“I’m really sorry. For that first morning when I thought you were gay and was giving you grief about it. I had no business saying any of it, in that way, to someone I didn’t actually know, just because of something I’d heard.”  
“You weren’t to know.”  
“It’s not that - it’s because I now know that it was just more of the same for you. I was just like the rest of them. You being picked on - you didn’t deserve any of it.”  
He shrugged. “Well, it could have been worse. I didn’t know about most of it, not until after they got bored and moved on to someone else. See, the store isn’t the most interesting place in the world to work, so people get bored and try to just pass the time. Idle hands, idle talk - all of that.” He was quiet for a moment. “Did you know that Dave once described me as the perfect employee?”  
“What? Dave Thompson? He said that about you?”  
“Not to my face, of course. It was when I wasn’t happy, when I was going to work and just doing my job and then going home again. He said all staff should be like that, all the time. And there are times when I think he’s right. About the ‘just getting the job done’ bit. There might be a lot of bored people, but they wouldn’t dread going to work every day.”

Kayleigh went quiet after that, mulling over his use of the word “dread”. Had she been partly responsible for John being unhappy at work?  
John was tempted to ask what was on her mind, but was still wondering why it seemed he wasn’t worthy of being kissed this morning. Why would she not wear lipstick, but then treat him as her driver? Ah... sod it.  
They continued the trip in silence.

Slow-moving traffic and unhelpful traffic lights made their journey seem much longer than usual but they pulled into the parking space just on 8:50. John kept it simple. “Have a good day, yeah?” as he opened the boot.  
“You too, John.”  
He gathered up an armful of folders and watched her walk away. “That’s something,” he mused. “At least she hasn’t forgotten my name.”

************

The awkward journey in was still weighing on John’s mind as his morning break approached. It hadn’t distracted him, but he hadn’t been able to shrug it off, either.  
At ten-thirty, determined to try to clear the air with Kayleigh, he stood and put on his jacket - just as his deskphone rang. The display read “P HANSEN”. He sighed, sat and picked up the receiver. “Good morning, John Redmond speaking.”  
“Only me,” said Peter. “Are you free to talk?”  
“Yep, it’s just me, here.”  
“Good, good. Well mate, it’s on. We have a meeting booked with your best buddy at one o’clock, during which he will be informed about your temporary transfer to Area starting sometime next week. He’ll also be told not to expect you back for about three months, and I can’t see him being too happy about that. Did you clear the decks like we talked about?”  
“Yeah - sorted last night.”  
“Good man. Have a think about what you do every day and who might be best to take it on, plus what you’ll need to do to get them up to speed in a hurry.”  
“Right, right, I’ll get on to that now. Hey, can I tell anyone yet?”  
“Nope. Not until it’s finalised. Relax, Junior. It’s just another couple of hours. Take a long lunch or something.”  
“You’ve been away from the store too long,” said John. “No chance of that long-lunch carry-on here.”  
“Yeah, I remember. Area’s not that different, you know. You’ll see. Oh - one more thing. Expect to be called into that meeting at some point, but don’t expect it to be fun and games. He’s about to be told what to do - and you know how much he hates that.”  
“Got it. Thanks mate.”  
“See you in a bit.”

The morning’s journey forgotten, John got a pen and paper. “Right then,” he thought, “what is it that I do every day?”

************

An hour later John was reviewing the comprehensive list of his usual and occasional tasks, and was struck by just how menial his working life looked when written down. “How do you convince someone to put up with dull crap like this for three months?”  
He got his lunch and headed for the cafeteria. “Who is going to want to spend three months doing my job?” He looked at the list again. “Hell, why do I even do it?”  
After eating his lunch alone in chilly silence, John made a large mug of tea and walked slowly back to his office. He put the list face-down on the desk, unwilling to look at it again.  
“Who’s going to want to put up with that for three months? Who would benefit from...”  
John paused, then grinned. “Of course. She’d be perfect.”  
He checked the leave plan for December/January. “And not having time off, either. But Dave’s bound to say No. Better come up with a plan B.”

************

The lunchtime mini-rush had eased, giving the promotions team the opportunity to restock the display stands. Kayleigh was eyeing up one of the Lego racing car sets for Steve when she spotted Cath leading Peter and another man through to the rear of the store and the main offices. She glanced at her watch. 12:58. “Looks like this is it,” she thought.

John was standing in his office, cellphone to his ear when the group walked past the half-open door. “Here we go,” he thought and waved to get their attention. Peter responded with a grin and a thumbs-up. Cath poked her tongue at him.

Dave Thompson was ready. He’d cleared most of the paper from his desk and adjusted the guest chairs to be slightly lower than his own, and was ready to accept the invitation that was now just a few minutes away. He heard the knock at the door and stood up. “Come in.”

John was still talking on his cellphone when Cath came into his office, closed the door and sat in his chair. He looked at her. “What are you doing?” he mouthed. “Nothing,” she whispered, then helped herself to one of the chocolate biscuits from the tin in the bottom drawer. She then smiled sweetly while she listened.  
“Well, thanks for that David. I should be there just after five on Monday, if that’s all right. It is? Brilliant. I’ll see you then. Cheers.”  
“Who was that?”  
“The dealer. My new car arrives tomorrow. They’ll check and clean it, ready for me to pick up on Monday after work.”  
“Oh, that’s great. And quick. You’ll be pleased to see the back of the rattly rental.”  
“Too right. Anyhow. Why are you in here eating my biscuits and leaving your bum print on my chair?”  
She giggled and wriggled on the seat. “Peter said I should stay near you for a little while. Do you have any idea what he’s on about?”  
John shook his head. “Actually, no. Not a clue. Was that all he said?”  
“Just that.”  
“Well - I guess we just wait, then. Any chance I can sit in my own chair?”  
“No.”  
He sighed. “Well... at least let me have one of my own biscuits.”  
“All right. Just this once.” She broke one and handed John half.  
“Hmmm...” he muttered. “Hey. While I’ve got ya - have you had any thoughts about what you want to do for your birthday next weekend?”  
“Erm... no.”  
“I have. Since I’m not picking up the car until after work on Monday, it’ll only get to go from home to work and back all week. How about we take it for a run on Saturday? Go to Blackpool for the day?”  
Cath smiled. “Are you going to take me to the seaside for my birthday? Will I need a bucket and spade?”  
“That’s up to you. I thought we could pretend to be tourists. Hopefully the weather will be good and we can relax - turn the phones off, eat lots of rubbish food and just enjoy a day away. Then we could have fish and chips on the beach and watch the sun go down.”  
“Oh... I haven’t done that in ages.”  
“The only thing is - there’s no accommodation over there ’cos everything is booked up for something or other. But, an easy drive back, have a late supper at that Japanese restaurant you like, then a late-late movie. What do you think?”  
Cath beamed. “That sounds fun. Let’s definitely do that.”

They were making a list of things to see and do in Blackpool when John’s deskphone rang. He glanced at the display. “It’s Dave.” He picked up the receiver. “John Redmond.  
Err, yes she is.  
Right. On our way.”  
John looked at Cath. “We’ve been summoned.”

They headed towards Dave’s office and were surprised to see Peter and his offsider standing ten paces away from his door, looking very much like naughty schoolboys outside the principal’s office. Peter shushed them and gestured for them to come closer.  
“Did Dave call you two in?” he whispered.  
“Yeah,” John replied. “What’s going on?”  
“I gave him the news, he wasn’t happy and kicked us out of the office so he could call Alan Campbell. Cath, I’ll explain afterwards, but, for now - everyone keep things formal, all right? Get in there, you two.”  
John knocked on the door.  
“Come in. All four of you.”

They went in and sat down. Dave addressed John with an even tone. “John, I’ve just confirmed with Alan Campbell that you will be transferred to Area Office for up to four months, starting with the “Small Stores” project next Wednesday morning. You’ll appreciate that this is a fantastic opportunity and I have every confidence that your contribution will ensure this new initiative will be a great success. Cath, I need you to work with your Area colleagues to make the transfer go as smoothly as possible.”  
“Yes, Dave.”  
“John, since you won’t be returning to your normal duties for at least two months, someone will be required to act in your role. Cath - it was Ian Hardy who filled in for John at the beginning of this year, correct?”  
“Yes it was.”  
“He’s obviously not an option this time, and it’ll be nearly impossible to get a replacement from another store. So - this is an opportunity to give someone here a chance as a senior manager. Any thoughts, John?”  
“Helen,” he replied without hesitation. “She has filled in for me before, and is more than capable of stepping up for this.”  
Dave thought a moment then shook his head. “No. Two to four months spanning Christmas is too big an ask of a first-timer at that level. Who else?”  
John paused, looked thoughtful, then counted to five. “What about... Helen and the two Simons, working in pairs, two weeks on, one week off?”  
“I’m not following you.”  
“They work in pairs, going week about. Helen with Simon 1, then the two Simons, then Simon2 with Helen, then repeat. For two weeks they do my job - including supporting the Christmas team - and the third week they’re back doing their own. They can also cover each other for leave and any absences. They’ll all be entitled to the higher duties allowance, for the full period.”  
Dave looked at Cath and Peter. “Is there any reason that we can’t do that?”  
“No,” replied Peter.  
“Right, then,” said Dave. “One more thing. Alan has agreed that if I’m not available to do my job here for more than two consecutive days for any reason, then John will be released from the project to act for me, for a maximum of three days only, while Area finds a suitable long-term replacement. That’s not negotiable. Any questions on that?”  
There were none.  
Dave continued. “Good. John, Cath - go talk to Helen and the Simons. Now. Get them on board. John - they want you in Area office on Tuesday morning to met the team and start setting up, so you have tomorrow and Monday to get those three up to speed.”  
John and Cath, sat, nodding.  
Dave pointed to the door. “Why are you still here? Get to it.”  
He turned to the two men from Area office. “And you two... just get out of here. If I never see you again I’ll be a happy man.”

Peter closed the door and followed the others down the corridor. Seconds later they heard the sound of glass breaking, accompanied by a shout of “Bastards!” in a distinctly Scottish accent. “Just keep walking,” muttered John.

Peter turned to his offsider. “You might as well head back. I’ll see you later. Oh, intros. John, Andy. Andy, John. Done.”  
John shook Andy’s hand. “I’ll see you out.” They headed off.  
Peter continued. “Cath, is it okay if I hang out in my office while you talk to whoever you need to?”  
“That’s my office, actually. But yes. And don’t steal anything. We’ll be back in a bit.”  
“Thanks. When you’re done I’ll fill you both in on everything that’s been going on.”

************

Fifteen minutes later they ended their initial briefing for Helen and the Simons with a promise to get them copies of the relevant documentation before they left for the day. John took Helen to one side but didn’t speak until the others had left the room.  
“I’m going to level with you. I suggested you for this role but Dave wouldn’t have it - said it’s too long for a new person going solo. He’s wrong, but I reckon this is the next best thing. I know you guys will be great.”  
He looked away from her for a moment.  
“I also wanted to say that I’m sorry it’s taken so long to find you an opportunity like this.”  
Helen looked confused.  
“Your Billy had a word with me a couple of months back, asking if there was any chance you could get to do something a bit different, with more responsibility. I didn’t say anything to anyone, just kept an eye out for anything you would be great at. And this is your opportunity.”  
“Wow. Oh, thank you. John.”  
“Billy deserves your thanks, not me. Hey, um, what’s the time, please?”  
“Just before two.”  
“Hell, I’d better get going. We’ll all talk again tomorrow, okay?”

John walked into Cath’s office and closed the door. He sat and listened while Peter explained the concept behind the “small-stores” team to her.  
“... so the aim is to get up to ten smaller stores in the first two years, with the team doing most of the groundwork for the first one and setting out procedures for the rest. There will have to be a dedicated team in Area-Strategy to make the rest of them happen. That’s where I want to end up, and that’s where I want John to go as well.”  
“But, what’s the point of small stores? Why not keeping building big?”  
“Too expensive to build new and big. Less expensive to set up inside existing, smaller buildings. And if each store had fifty staff, say, that’s five hundred new jobs in two years. Ten stores needing managers, meaning more opportunities for people to get ahead in their careers.”  
Cath considered this, then turned to John. “So you might not ever come back?”  
John shrugged. “I guess we’ll have to see, based on what happens in the next few months. You’ve seen my personal file - I’m not sure if I have any other options.”  
They were quiet for a few moments, then Peter spoke.  
“There’s a couple of things I need to tell you about working on the team, but, before that - are you not going to ask?”  
“Ask what?”  
“Why Dave had a hissy-fit after he chucked us out of his office before.”  
“Because... because Alan Campbell told him I’m going to Area and he has no say in the matter?”  
“Partly. The main reason is that he thought Andy and I came here today to tell him that he would be joining the team.”  
“He what?”  
“Yep - Dave heard about the project and offered his services, describing himself as “ideal” for the job. Andy and I made the pitch that you had been selected for the team, and Alan backed us up. Dave doesn’t know that you and I talked about it a few weeks back, and he’s not going to, either. Clear?”  
John nodded.

“Now. In terms of working on the team itself,” - he starting counting on his fingers - “there are no dedicated car parks but you can park in the nearby building, where we have a small discount. The team has a flat structure with no boss as such, so we work together and the team reports to the Project lead. We’ve ditched the dress code so you can be tidy-casual. The biggest difference is the hours, though. Starts are no later than seven-thirty for the first month at least.”  
John looked surprised. “How early?”  
“I did tell you it’s going to be full on. You can expect a fair bit of homework too.”  
“Well, I was getting up around four-thirty when I was doing the early-start support role a couple of months back, so seven-thirty starts should be all right. Don’t think Kayleigh will be impressed at starting that early, though.”  
“What do you mean?” said Cath. “Kayleigh won’t be coming in with you while you’re in Area. Her work-day starts at nine, and she won’t want to hang around for one and a half hours every morning before she can start work, especially once it starts to get cooler. No. I’ll see if there’s someone else she can car-share with, otherwise she’ll have to make her own way in.”

“Right,” said John as he got out of the chair, “I’d best go and have a chat with her first, then. Is there anything I can’t tell her?”  
“Keep it bare-bones for now. Definitely nothing about money, approximate timeframes only, and no names.”

Once the door had closed, Peter turned to Cath. “I don’t get it. What’s the deal with the car-share thing?”  
“No. It’s not that. She’s his girlfriend. She was the one with me at the Toad last night.”  
“Oh, right. Really? He never said.”  
“It’s just been a couple of weeks for them and he wants to keep it quiet. You know, after what happened last time.”  
Peter took a moment to think about that. “I’m sorry, Cath.”  
“About what?”  
“Well, when I heard about Michael, I figured that... well, I hoped the timing would finally be right for you and John.”  
Cath sighed. “I don’t think I’m that lucky, Peter.”


	7. Thursday afternoon

“Anyway,” said Cath, “enough about that. What else is going on over your way?”  
Peter was quiet for a moment then leaned forward. “Come to Area and work with me. I can’t ask for you to be transferred, so I’m asking you to put in a transfer request and I’ll do my damnedest to make it happen.”  
Cath looked at him, her eyes wide.  
“You deserve better than this place, Cath. You should have the chance to really show what you can do, in a role where you make a difference for a lot more people. You’ve only stayed in this job and put up with all the shit because John’s here. Well, if this project goes as well as we think, he might not be here for much longer. Ideally, he’ll be back here just long enough to clear his things out of his office.”  
“But...”  
“Look, I can’t tell you what to do, but I really want to see you working at the second desk in my office before the end of the month. I’ll be away with Lisa and bubs in a few months’ time, so the sooner you’re working with me, ready to pick it up and run with it, the better.”  
“But what about...”  
“They’ll be fine. Pamela and Roisin are as good as anyone in HR, anywhere, thanks to you. And Barbara is a quick-learn. It’s time you moved up.”  
“You’re serious.”  
“Very.”

************

“Does this mean that you’re leaving?”  
Kayleigh and John had moved a few steps away from her promotion stand. With no customers around and no other staff in earshot, it was the closest thing they had to privacy.  
“No,” he replied, “I just won’t be working in the store for the next couple of months. At this stage, anyway. Nothing is definite after that, and even this first part might might change.”  
“What might change?”  
“The project could be cancelled, or extended, or taken over by Head Office so we don’t get to do it. We just don’t know. All I know is that I’m meant to start working on it next Wednesday.”  
He shifted uncomfortably.  
“But I don’t think you’ll be wanting to car share with me while I’m there. Well, not in the mornings, anyway, not with those early starts. But I’d be finishing at about four-thirty so I could still drive you home.”  
“Oh. Well, I guess that would be okay.”  
“Cath’s taking a look to see if there’s someone who could give you a lift in...” He was interrupted by the text-alert on his phone. “Oh, speaking of... that’s Cath, asking me to sign Peter out of the store because she can’t be bothered.” He grinned. “Bloody typical.”  
John waved when Peter emerged from the corridor at the back of the store. Peter walked towards them and smiled. “Hello Kayleigh. Nice to see you again.”  
“Hello Peter. Hey, can I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“I was just wondering why this was all so hush-hush.”  
“Oh. Um, sure.” He looked past her to the promotions stand. “Can you pass me that small Lego set, please?”  
Kayleigh bit her lip. “This is the last of them.”  
Peter turned it over in his hands. “John - give us a minute, would you please? Go on. Mush.”  
John made a face but walked away.  
Peter noted Kayleigh’s confused expression. “It’s easier to look like a customer if one of the bosses isn’t hanging around.” He lowered his voice. “The truth is that not everyone is convinced this is a good idea, and hardly anyone thinks we’re the right people to be doing it. We didn’t get the green light for this until ten o’clock this morning, and it could still be cancelled at any point. Right now, we’ve been told to get started so that’s what we’re gonna do.”  
He shook the Lego box. “I like this. I think I’ll have it.”  
He noticed the brief flash of disappointment on Kayleigh’s face. “Did you have your eye on this, by any chance?”  
“Um, yeah. For the brother in law.”  
“Well then,” he grinned, “maybe I won’t have it, after all.” He handed it to her. “You should find some way to hide it until you go home, yeah?” He winked. “See ya.”

He walked over to where John was waiting. “Time I was off, pal.”  
They headed to the customer desk where John signed him out. “What did you say?”  
“Nothing you didn’t already know. Hey, I’ve told Cath that I think she should apply for a transfer to Area. She’s been here for too long, and I want her to be working with me by the end of the month. Will you back me up on that?”  
John nodded. “You got it.”  
“Good man. Hey - here’s a question. What type of pendant is Kayleigh wearing today?”  
“Ahh... don’t know.”  
“I’ll give you a hint - the same type as her earrings.”  
“Still no.”  
“Single imitation pearl. I’m guessing it’s a favourite, as she was wearing it yesterday as well. Unless she only has the one?”  
John shrugged. “No idea.”  
“If your time together is mainly going to be in the car after work, you need to start paying attention. Don’t forget, in the first month or so there’ll be plenty of homework as well so you’ll need to make the most of the time you do have together.” They shook hands. “I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?”  
John saw him out, then walked back to where Kayleigh was waiting. Yep. Dark green.  
“We can’t really talk here. Can we stop off somewhere on the way home?”  
Kayleigh shook her head. “Not tonight. I’m taking Mandy out so can’t be too late getting home.”  
“Right. Right.”

************

It was just on five o’clock. The three of them had walked a few paces away from the staff entrance, just out of earshot of the staff as they left.  
“It’s great that you’ve done that for Helen,” said Billy.  
“It was your doing,” said John, “talking to me that time. And I still wish I could have found something before now, but there’s just not many opportunities around at the moment.” He turned to Helen. “I meant what I said - you could do my job by yourself with no bother. But store managers are a nervous lot, especially around Christmas.” He shrugged. “I know you three will be great.”  
He scratched his chin. “It’ll be a nice addition to your CV as well. Something like... “Was called upon, at very short notice, to collaborate in a senior management position for a 24-hour retail operation during the busiest part of the trading year.” Something like that, but better. I’ll work out a couple of ideas and write them down for you.”  
“Oh, thank you for that.”  
“No bother.” He looked down. “Um... actually, can I ask a favour?”

John had been waiting in the car for less than a minute when the passenger door opened and Kayleigh got in. “Hiya.”  
“Hi you.” He noticed the store-branded bag she was holding. “Have you been spending your own money in the store? Dave will be happy.”  
She made a face then opened the bag and brought out the small Lego box. “Got this for Steve.”  
“Really? Not Chloe or Alfie?”  
“Nah - they’re both too old for this, they tell me. Alfie is more interested in football and Xbox, and Chloe is all about horses now.”  
John took a closer look. “Isn’t that what Peter was looking at?”  
“It is. It’s the last one we had, but when he saw I was keen to have it he left it for me. Really nice of him.”  
“It was.”  
John was quiet. “Christ,” he thought, “Peter’s more thoughtful than me and he’s not even here.”

They drove slowly through the carpark, passing staff on foot as they all headed towards the main exit. Some movement caught Kayleigh’s eye.  
“Wow. You’re popular,” she remarked.  
“Sorry, what?”  
Kayleigh indicated over to John’s right. “Those two.”  
Helen and Billy had spotted John and were smiling and waving. He waved back.  
Kayleigh looked from John to the two women and back to John. “You’re looking pleased with yourself.”  
“I managed to do one good thing today. Not as good as I’d hoped, though, but still good.”  
“Better than “good”, judging by them two,” said Kayleigh. She sighed. “Billy does have nice shoes on tonight. She must have loads.”  
John smiled and pointed to the glovebox. “Have a look in there.”  
Kayleigh opened it and retrieved a piece of paper. “What’s this?”  
“The places in London where they go shoe-shopping. They have websites with lots of photos, apparently.” He passed her his phone. “Have a look if you want.”  
She looked across at him and smiled.  
“Two good things,” he thought as he drove out of the carpark.

Kayleigh’s mental shopping spree was rudely interrupted by a car horn not far in front of them. She looked up and was surprised when she realised where they were. “How long have we been stopped?”  
“Not even a minute. I saw flashing lights not far ahead, could be a breakdown. Traffic is moving up ahead, just not quickly.” He checked the clock on the dashboard. “Might pay to text your Mandy.”  
“How much longer, do you reckon?”  
“Twenty minutes? Maybe half an hour. You don’t have to be home in a hurry, do you? Because... you won’t be.”  
“No. We thought we’d head off any time after six-thirty or so. Gives us a chance to relax and have a quick bite before we go.”  
“So where are you off to?”  
“It’s her birthday tomorrow, so tonight I’m taking her out for a couple of drinks. Tomorrow is her family-birthday. You know, when we’ll pile into the Citroen and go out for chips and burgers and milkshakes and whatever.”  
“Oh, right. Well, wish her a happy birthday from me.” They were moving again, but slowly. “This is better.” He changed lanes. “It’s Sophie’s birthday on Sunday. She’s gonna be seven.”  
“Oh! Is she excited? Does she have friends coming around?”  
“She’s fizzing. The party-party is on Saturday but I’ll go along on Sunday night for their family-birthday. Sophie asked for pizza. I’ll order some when I get there.”  
“Birthday pizza, eh? Will that make you the favourite uncle, then?”  
“I’m the only uncle. Or aunt, even.”  
“You’re not just buying pizza for her birthday, are you?”  
“No, no. I’ve got her a few sets of clip-on earrings, bracelets and pendants - all bright and colourful. She’s taken a shine to her Mum’s jewellery, you see. The pizza is, um... things are a bit tight for them at the moment, so I chip in where I can. Special occasions, mainly.”

“Speaking of special occasions - I pick up the new car on Monday, after work.”  
“You’ll be looking forward to that.”  
“Yep. It’s a bit of a faff, though. Have to drop the rental back at lunchtime, then get a cab to the dealer, then it’s about half an hour or more to get it all sorted, so I’m not likely to be out of there until nearly six. It’ll be a slow trip home, that’s for sure. Roads will be jammed.”  
“That’s okay. I don’t mind.”  
“Oh. Do you want to come as well?”  
“Course I do. Were... were you not going to ask me along?”  
“I really didn’t think you’d be interested. You know, it’s just another Fiat. Besides, you might not get home until nearly seven o’clock if the traffic’s really bad.”  
“That wouldn’t be a bother. We could have a celebration-muffin or two on the way home.”  
“The last muffins in the shop? Their “Special Reserve”? No thanks. A proper sit-down meal at that time would be much better. Would you want to go somewhere? Unless it’ll be too late?”  
“No, that’ll be fine. Unless, you’ll have lots of work needing to be done?”  
“No, no. That won’t start until Wednesday or Thursday I think.”  
“Good. Well, you have a think about where you’d like to go. My treat.”  
John bit his lip.

“So. How are you feeling about the big project? Excited?”  
He was quiet for a moment. “Nervous.”  
“Oh? Why?”  
“Mainly because I don’t want to screw it up, but also because it could be cancelled, or taken away, or end up going nowhere and I’ll be back at the store like nothing had happened.”  
“Is that such a bad thing? I mean, that would be disappointing, but...”  
“I’m stuck, Kayleigh. Right now I have no prospects in the company. This project is about the only thing I’m looking forward to but I couldn’t talk about it in case it didn’t actually happen, and now I can’t get excited because it could all just go away tomorrow.”

“Do you remember one time we were talking about work and you felt I wasn’t getting a fair deal, and I told you it wasn’t as bad as it looked? I was wrong. It was much worse but I didn't realise it at the time. But, hearing myself say it got me thinking, and once I knew what questions to ask then things started to make sense.”  
And with an even voice he related what he learned during the previous few weeks - the missed opportunities plus those he’d never been told about, the way he’d been sidelined so others could progress, some of the attitudes towards him, and the generally-accepted but unspoken truth - that he would never be a store manager.  
“And now that I’ve been given the chance to work on the project, about all I can do is keep turning up every day and hope it’s still going. And if it is still going, then I’ll work harder than anyone else. Do you remember me telling you and the Christmas team to go big this year, to do it for yourselves? Well, that’s what I’m going to do.”  
Kayleigh twisted in the seat to look at him. “I don’t understand how you can seem so calm after all of those horrible things that have been going on.”  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I mean, they’ve not done me any favours, but they’re not trying to sack me, either. I’ve still got a job, the bills still get paid, most of the people I work with aren’t complete bastards, and I’ve got people on my side, backing me up. Family, friends.”  
“And you’ve got me.”  
A pause. “Do I?”  
She gasped.  
John looked straight ahead. “Why wouldn’t you kiss me this morning? Did I do something wrong? It was like you couldn’t even bear to look at me. And I thought you’d forgotten my name.”  
“Oh, John... no... no, nothing like that. I was... I had a couple of wines with Mandy after I got home so I was... a teeny bit hung over, and I hadn’t brushed my teeth, and my breath was a disaster. I didn’t want to put you through that. I should have just told you. I’m sorry.”  
John winced. “Oh crap. Have I got it all wrong again?”  
“No. We just forgot to talk, that’s all. For all the talking we do, we don’t talk-talk enough. We need to keep working on that. All right?” She took his hand.  
“Okay. Okay.”  
“So - do you have any other big news to share?”  
“Ah, no. That’s me. Mind you, I didn’t know most of that until a couple of weeks ago, so who knows what I’ll know tomorrow, right?”

They hummed along to some of the songs on John's phone for the rest of the journey, and soon pulled up outside the small Bury house.  
John checked the clock on the dashboard. “There we go. Not too late after all that.” No response. He looked across to see Kayleigh looking wistful.  
She looked at him. “I was thinking - it’ll be strange not seeing you as often. You know, in the car, and whenever during the day.”  
“Hmmm... well, that’s like most couples, right?”  
“I suppose. Now, then.” She undid the seatbelt, leaned across, pursed her lips... and then stopped just out of his reach.  
John looked confused. “Um...”  
Kayleigh leaned back and opened the door. “Out you get, and come round here. Come on.” She got out and waited, her hands by her sides.  
Once John stepped onto the footpath Kayleigh reached around him and held him tight. He grinned and did the same.  
“I wanted a hug,” she said. “A proper one. Can’t do this in a car. Shouldn’t even try.”  
“Nope,” he agreed. “Shouldn’t even try.”

They stood and held each other, oblivious to all until the moment was finally broken by a car horn in the distance. They loosened their grip until they were just holding hands.  
“You’re right,” said John. “It will be strange not seeing you as often. I meant what I said about us going out. Actually going out, not just getting takeaways on a Tuesday.”  
“I’d love that. But not tonight, obviously.”  
“Obviously. Or tomorrow, obviously.”  
“Obviously. How about Saturday? Or Sunday morning?”  
“Or both?”  
Kayleigh smiled. “Let’s decide tomorrow.”  
John nodded. “Yeah. Can I ask you to do something, for me?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Always brush your teeth in the mornings.”  
She smiled. “Always.”


	8. Friday morning

The best part of the morning was the minute or so after Kayleigh got into the rental and closed the door. Because that’s how long it took for them to say “Good Morning”, then for Kayleigh to casually mention that she had brushed her teeth, then casually mention that she felt confident that her breath was more than acceptable that morning, then casually invite John to check for himself. Which he did. Five times, each time more intently, more studiously than the last. In the end Kayleigh had to call time on the checks, claiming “I think you’re taking liberties now, Mr Redmond.”  
He managed a smile that was both shy and sly as they pulled away.

“So,” she said, “when will it be official? You know, the arrangements while you’re away?”  
“First job of the morning, assuming the project hasn’t been binned, is for Helen and the Simons to tell their teams what’s going on. Then the rest of the department heads will be told so that they can pass it on to their teams as well. So, by ten-thirty, everyone who needs to know, will know, and then those three will be with me for the rest of the day.”  
“Is one day going to be enough?”  
“No. It’ll be Monday as well.”  
Kayleigh looked thoughtful. “Doesn’t really seem like enough time.”  
“It should be enough. Plus, Cath and I put a mountain of paperwork together to cover the next few months. They can talk to Cath or call me. Or Dave - if they’re desperate.”  
They both smirked.

John didn’t smirk for long. Dave shared Kayleigh’s suspicion that two days would not be enough, so he suggested the group shadow John as he carried out his duties each day, giving them an idea of customer numbers throughout the day and a high-level view of what was required to keep the store operational. But then he pointed out that weekends were busier, requiring more active monitoring of customers and stock levels, and what better way for John’s charges to experience that, than to actually experience it. That weekend. And what better way for John to show them the ropes than for him to be the on-site acting daytime-manager. All weekend. At face value it was a sensible, practical option, given the very short timeframe. But John was in no doubt. Dave was clearly bitter about missing out on the project so had taken the opportunity to screw John over one more time. An act that, as he explained to Kayleigh a bit later, “boiled my piss.”

John began the day’s familiarisation by taking the three of them to the empty cafeteria so they could work out what needed to be covered, particularly during the weekend. John would have to do twelve-hours shifts starting at seven o’clock both mornings, but he spared them all that tedium and lined them up for a six-hour shift each day.  
John noticed that SimonB was looking at him. “What?”  
“That was blatant, wasn’t it? The way Dave volunteered you to be acting manager for most of the weekend. He meant to piss all over your weekend plans, didn’t he?”  
John nodded. “Yep.”  
Helen looked pensive. “Have we got that to look forward to, then?”  
“No.” John looked at the three of them in turn. “Dave and I don’t really get on. Not any more. If it’s about work, then there’s no problem. But, other stuff? Well, you saw what happened.” They didn’t look convinced. “Look, you’ll all be fine. There wasn’t a lot of time to organise all this, but if he didn’t think you were all up to it he wouldn’t have said Yes to the idea.”

He looked at his watch. “Um, I need to go do something. I’ll meet you back at my office, well, your office, in about ten minutes or so. We’ll get you access to the systems, then do a quick pass through the store. Actually, let’s make it fifteen minutes, yeah?” And with that he got up and left.

He walked around to where Kayleigh was working, waiting a short distance away until a freeloading customer had their fill of free meaty-snacks and moved on before he approached.  
“Good morning, Mr Redmond.”  
“Good morning, Miss Kitson. A couple of things. Cath can’t get you a car-share buddy for another ten days. It’s Janine, if you’re interested. And yes, it won’t be a problem getting a lift with her just in the mornings, if you’re still interested in getting a lift home with me.”  
“That sounds all right. Yeah.”  
“Bit of bad news about this weekend though. I’ve been lined up as store manager all weekend, seven till seven both days, so I’ll only be free on Saturday night, but not for very long. Got to be up at five, you see, so can’t do a movie. Can definitely do dinner though. Thing is, it’s a bit crap for you to come all the way into town, so, is there some place close to your Mandy’s that you like? I could meet you there, and I’d still be taking you out for dinner, just, not very far.”  
“What about Sunday? Oh, wait, is that your Sophie’s family-birthday day?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh. All right, Saturday-dinner it is. I’ll work out where we can go.”  
“Very good.” He smiled. “I have to head back. I’ll see you at the car after work.” His fingers brushed her hand as he turned to walk away.

Within thirty minutes the news of John’s transfer and the three temporary replacements had been shared with the staff, immediately sparking speculation as to what it all meant. Those “in the know” were convinced that Dave Thompson had finally run out of patience with the Assistant Manager and had acted decisively, moving John aside and bringing in new blood. Why else would two HR high-ups from Area have met urgently with Dave Thompson the previous day? But, then - why would Cath Hilton have been in that same meeting? “Well, it’s obvious,” cried the rumour mill. “She got her hooks into Redmond again, didn’t she? He’s been distracted and neglected his duties, forcing the manager’s hand. And getting in three replacements can only mean one thing - absolutely nothing has been done to prepare for the Christmas rush, the store’s clearly deep in the shit. Hilton will be the next one out. It’s obvious.”  
The lack of facts notwithstanding, it all made perfect sense.

************

None of which got anywhere near John and the trio. A scheduling clash meant they did the store-walk first so were back in his office before the news broke and the speculation began. Gail had come over from Systems Support to sort out their access to the email system, then talked them through the new process for requesting access and items from her team in the future.  
John waited until Gail was finished so he wouldn’t interrupt her session. “Excuse me, Gail, before you go, can I have a quick word outside, please?”  
“Sure, John.”  
He followed her out and closed the door. “Hey, do you remember our chat from a couple of weeks back?”  
“Yes. Yes, I do. Did you get it?”  
“I did. Can I ask you to take a quick look, make sure it’s good quality?”  
He got a small plastic bag from his pocket, then brought up a website on his phone. “So I’ve definitely got what I ordered, but can you just check it?”  
Gail tipped the bag into her hand, then took a closer look, quickly referring back to what she could see on John’s phone. “Yeah,” she said, “that’s really well made, and absolutely worth the price. Nice choice.”  
“Could you just show me how it...”  
“Yep - hook and twist.” She demonstrated. “Just like that.”  
John mimicked her movements. “Like that?”  
“Yep. You’ve got it.”  
John zip-closed the bag and put it back in his pocket.  
“Thanks Gail. Have a good weekend. See you over there on Tuesday.”

************

Kayleigh and Elise had found a small table in the far corner of the cafeteria at lunchtime. Elsie was looking confident. Kayleigh was clearly confused.  
“Elsie, what are you on about?”  
“I’m only telling you what I’ve been hearing, kid. The transfer is a cover story - your Mr Redmond is for the high jump. And Cath Hilton will be up the road as well.”  
Kayleigh sighed.  
“Sorry, love. This must be hard to hear.”  
“Elsie... why do you even listen to that kind of talk? See - he’ll be working in Area office until January and then he’ll come back. He’s been taking work home every night for weeks, now. And he hasn’t abandoned the Christmas team - he set it up so we could just concentrate on getting things done while he makes sure nothing holds us up, and we’re going really well. Really well. He wouldn’t be acting as Store Manager all weekend if they were kicking him out, would he?”  
“Is he? How do you know that?”  
“It says so on the duty-manager roster.” She pointed to the noticeboard on the far wall. “Helen told me he recommended her and the guys because it’ll be good experience for them. And if Cath Hilton does go, it’s probably because she’s been here ten years and wants a change.”  
Elsie looked thoughtful.  
“They’re not being kicked out, okay? Look, I know you’re not a gossip, Elsie, but please stop listening to all their bullshit, yeah?”

************

Helen and SimonB both turned to face SimonG when he walked into the office. “You would not believe what I’ve just heard,” he said as he sat down.  
“Yes, we would. How does it feel being regarded as nothing more than a last-second choice for a cleanup job?”  
“What the hell is wrong with some people?”  
They shook their heads.  
“How is John about it? Where is he, actually?”  
“He had a visit from Cath Hilton, who was furious. I genuinely think she wanted to start punching people. Anyway, he said to stay put and they went off to see Dave, we think.”  
The door opened and John stepped through. “Hi guys.”  
“Hey John. You all right?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“How’s Cath?”  
John paused. “Calmer. She’s gone home for the day. I called her sister to come get her, and she’ll keep her company this weekend so she’s not by herself. We spoke to Dave and then I called in a favour... and that’s all I can really say about it for now. Look, we need to carry on ‘cos there’s a lot to get through and - you know that noise wasn’t about you three, right? That’s mainly a dig at me, you do know that, right?”  
“Oh sure.” They nodded in unison.  
“Okay. Well, let’s just forget all that for now and get back to it, because... um... I expect you to be called away sometime in the next couple of hours...”

************

John had been sitting in the car for just over five minutes when the passenger door opened and Kayleigh got in. “Hey you.”  
“Well, good evening.”  
“You’re looking relaxed.”  
“Today turned out better than I expected, that’s for sure.”

“What happened this afternoon? Helen came back from that meeting of the section heads looking shocked.”  
John started the car. “Short version? I overreacted. Just a bit.”  
“More than just a bit, I’d say.”

************

It was just after eight-thirty. John contemplated what he’d made for his lunch the next day as he finished his second cup of tea. 

He picked up his phone and hit speed-dial 2. It rang twice before being picked up.  
“Hi John. You all right?”  
“Hi Francie. I’m good, yeah. You?”  
“Doing all right.”  
“Are you screening her calls all weekend?”  
“No, just tonight.”  
“That’s a great idea. Hey, I’ve got a bit of news, so do you wanna put me on speaker? I think you might be interested as well.”  
Francie walked over and sat next to Cath on the couch. Cath took the phone and rested it on her knee. “Hi John.”  
“Hey you. Better?”  
She smiled at her sister. “I’m in good hands.”  
“Have you heard from Roisin and the team since you’ve been home?”  
“Yeah but they couldn’t tell me much.”

“Right. Well, after we got out of Dave’s office I thought some more about what he said - you know, how would we want to deal with it? But it wasn’t until after Francie had picked you up that I had an idea. I called Peter, told him what was going on, then pointed out that it was only Wednesday when they were over to sort out those other rumours and yet all the noise was starting up again... and I asked if they would do something specific about it for me.”  
“Which was?”  
“I asked if they could send over the attack dogs.”  
“Oh! And?”  
“They did.”  
“Really?!”  
“Wait - what’s this about dogs?” asked Francie, looking alarmed.  
“You’ve heard of good cop, bad cop? Well, Area-HR has good cop, bad cop, attack dogs. “Take no prisoners, take no shit” sort-of attitude.”  
“Oh, wow.”  
“So,” John continued, “once that was confirmed, I went back in and told Dave that I wanted to make an example of someone.”  
“Who?”  
“You know that smug prick who’s always slagging people off and boasting about getting away with stuff?”  
“Yes...”  
“He’s not so smug now. He got called into Dave’s office, along with his super and the staff rep...”  
“Yes?”  
“And the “dogs” tore him a new one.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, yes. Then sent him away with the promise of a suspension if he even breathes too loudly in the next month or so.”  
“Oh, that is unfortunate.”  
“Isn’t it just? Well, there’s more. Dave then called an urgent meeting of the section heads. He told them... most of what had happened, then spouted some bollocks about professional standards needing to be maintained in every team, focus on the job, less chitchat - all the standard shit. Then the top “dog” just said, “If we get called back here for something similar you will regret it. Is that clear?”  
“Oh, shit.”  
“Exactly. Dave sent everyone back to work and the place emptied without a word. It was... an odd experience seeing that, I have to say. But it was satisfying to see a few guilty faces as they left.” He chuckled. “Do you want to know the best bit?”  
“There’s more?”  
“Before that meeting started, I handed the top “dog” a note pointing out that this was the second time in three days that Area had sent someone over to deal with unfounded rumours about you, some going back months. Well. He took that as his cue to give Dave an absolute bollocking after the section heads had left, gave him the same speech about professional standards needing to be maintained, then insisted that an official apology to you was well overdue.  
Well, there’s an envelope in the top drawer of your desk. Reading his apology should be a nice way to start your Monday.”

“John, I... I don’t know what to say.”  
“Just try and enjoy your weekend, yeah? As best you can. Don’t worry about anything.  
And, Francie? How can I thank you for looking after Cath like this?”  
“You’ve made her smile, John. That’s thanks enough for me.”  
John checked his watch. “Look, um, I’ve got a really early start tomorrow so I’m gonna have to go to bed shortly.”  
“Hey, John?”  
“Yes, Cath?”  
“The next time I see you, I’m gonna hug you until your ribs hurt.”  
John smiled. “I look forward to it. Good night, you two.”  
“Night, John.”  
“Good night.”

The sisters were quiet for a few moments after the call ended.  
Francie turned to face Cath. “My God, he’s good to you. Why aren’t you together? It seems the most obvious thing in the world.”  
“Because our timing is shit. We first got together for the wrong reasons, tried to stay together for the wrong reasons, then once we worked all that out and the time was right... our timing was wrong. And still is.”  
“Oh. Sorry, love.”  
“Yeah.”

Francie gave Cath’s hand a squeeze. “So... do you know where he’s taking you for your birthday outing this year?”  
“Blackpool.”  
Francie didn’t look impressed. “Oh. Okay.”  
“We’re going to be tourists, wander about, see the sights and maybe a show, then back here to that Japanese restaurant that you found, then a movie.”  
“Well... that sounds all right, actually.” She hesitated. “So, on that Sunday, should I... you know?”  
“Yes. Definitely.”  
“Right. Right.”


	9. Saturday morning

It was six-forty. John was bringing the night manager up to speed with the events of the previous day, over a shared breakfast in Dave’s office.  
Brenda took another bite of the muffin and nodded. “Well, that makes sense. We’d heard the message but not what brought it about.”  
“It took some doing just to get Dave to agree that something needed to be done. I thought he was just going to brush it aside again. That’s what annoyed me. That’s why I took the chance of calling Area. Anyway, Dave got his big moment where he told off the section heads, but that was then overshadowed by Thurman from HR giving them all the big “or else” speech.”  
“But, in the end, Dave copped it, right?”  
“He bore the brunt of it but the message was aimed at all of us. Thurman was basically saying “This is management’s fault,” and he was right. We all copped it, which is why the email was worded in that way. There’s always been a division, the “us and them” between the operations side and HR, but what I’m wondering now is whether I’ve just made things worse.”  
Brenda shook her head. “Maybe a bit messier, but only in the short term. Could it have been handled differently? Absolutely. It could have been sorted months ago, right when it seemed to really get going. And I don’t just mean the noise about Cath - I mean you as well. You got the right result by calling in the heavies, it just shouldn’t have got to that stage. Forgetting all that for now - what you did was basically a precursor to the new Directive that’s on the way.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” John mused. He checked his watch. “Hey - I’d better head back to my cupboard and wait for the team.”  
“Right, see you shortly. And thanks for bringing breakfast in - that was lovely.”

One minute later he was back. “Turns out they were waiting for me. Let’s do the handover now and you can head home.” They all sat around the table. “Tell us about your night.”  
“Good overall,” began Brenda, “no issues, but hardly any customers in the early hours. Just eight or so between two o’clock and six o’clock, then it picked up as usual. Starting to see the same patterns as last year.”  
John shook his head. “Almost not worth being open overnight, isn’t it? I’ll mention it to Dave again when he calls later.” He wrote a note in his diary. “Anything else we should know?”  
“The main thing is the two lorries that were held up by a crash on the motorway - they’re moving again but won’t be here for another hour. Warehouse stock good for now, shelf-stock is okay but could need a restock by early-afternoon.”  
She handed him the duty-phone, then pretended to sigh with relief. “Tag. You’re it.”  
When they stood John gave her a hug. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
Brenda looked at the trio and grinned. “Hugging isn’t part of the handover. That was just for me.”  
“And me,” said John.

They thanked her and the group headed out for the store check - which was always clear when Brenda was on nights - then went to watch the activity in the loading area. John lead the group to the main enquiry desk which was well within the clearly marked safety zone and waited. It wasn’t until the fork lifts were outside the main door that John attempted to get the attention of the supervisor, who waved and walked over. “Good morning John.”  
“Good morning Sanjay.”  
They shook hands then John introduced the trio.  
“Tell us about your morning, please.”  
“Everything received so far this morning has been moved through. Last time I checked there were just three pallets left to unload. We expect those delayed lorries here in an hour, so they should be empty and gone sometime around nine - although the usual nine o’clock arrivals could have to queue up for a while.”  
John was writing notes. “Got it. Anything else we should know?”  
“That’s all - but I do have a request. Any chance we can get the extra forklift earlier this year?”  
“How much sooner would you like it?”  
“End of the month, if you can. Bit of a squeeze last year.”  
John was writing again. “I will get you an answer today. Right, mate. Have a good day.”  
They headed back to John’s office.

“You remember me telling you yesterday that it’s time to step things up?” He held up the phone Brenda had given him. “This is the duty-manager’s phone, meaning I am the store manager. This store now requires an Assistant manager.” He picked up a pen, placed it on the table and spun it - and when it stopped it was pointing at Helen. “And right now, that’s you.” He handed Helen his work phone. “The person holding that phone is the Assistant manager. For today and tomorrow you’ll each have the phone for thirty minutes before passing it on. From Monday it’ll be the same but for an hour at a time.  
Remember - this isn’t about showing me what you’re capable of. It’s not a job interview. You’ll always be working together as a group or in pairs, so talk to each other, ask lots of questions. Okay?”

************

Every thirty minutes the current Assistant manager was sent out to do a high-level store check and report back to the group. This continued throughout the morning, interspersed with the ongoing review of store procedures and a look at the reporting requirements that would form part of their responsibilities. John had structured the morning so he spent less time talking and more time encouraging and listening. At twelve-thirty he joined them for their final store check then they reconvened in Dave’s office.  
“One last task. At this time in the weekends Dave calls the senior on-site manager for an update. That’s usually the duty manager but not always.” At that moment the duty-phone rang. John tapped the screen to activate the speaker, then placed the phone in the middle of the table. “John Redmond.”  
“John, it’s Dave. Is your team there?”  
“We’re here,” they chorused.  
“Very good. Tell me about the morning.”  
John started to read from the notes they had prepared, talking about the handover from Brenda, the unexpected increase in customer numbers mid-morning and the flow-on effect of the delayed deliveries.  
“I see - what’s the story with stock levels after all that?”  
“Good for the morning, but some shelves looking a bit bare. I’ve offered an extra thirty minutes for any early-shift staff who want a bit of pocket money helping to restock the shelves before they leave today.”  
“Many takers?”  
“Eight.”  
“Very good. Anything else?”  
“Two things. Brenda is still tracking customer numbers overnight, and thinks it’s almost time we went back to reduced hours, particularly on weekends.”  
“What kind of numbers?”  
“Eight customers in four hours.”  
“Eight? That’s all? Okay... tell Brenda that we’ll track numbers all week, and if they’re no better we’ll look at when we can cut back.”  
“Will do.”  
“What was the other thing?”  
SimonB held the phone so spoke up. “A request from the loading team to have the extra forklift earlier this year, ideally by the end of this month if possible.”  
The phone was quiet for a moment. “Do we have budget for that, John?”  
“We do.”  
“All right, tell them Yes. Have them work out the details and we’ll get onto it this week.”  
“Will do.”  
“All right, then. Thank you for that. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Dave ended the call.

The group sat quietly, then John gave them his review of the morning. “You’re doing really well, but you still tend to focus on your own areas at times. The senior managers need to look at the place as a whole, to see the big picture. The truth is that section heads do most of the operational tasks. The main role of the Senior team is to oversee operations. So leave the running of your sections to whoever is doing that job at that time. Otherwise - good stuff.”  
He glanced at his watch.  
“Right. That’s your day, done. I’ll see you here tomorrow. Can you all be here before twelve forty-five so you can listen in on the call, then we’ll get into it.” He pointed to SimonB. “On your way out, can you let Sanjay know they’ll get that forklift early, but we need all the details from him to make it happen. He knows what we’ll need.”

With that, the trio said their Goodbyes and left.

************

John spent the rest of the afternoon working through his own list of jobs, most of which he’d put aside for the morning so he could keep the trio occupied. He continued to write up his impressions of the three of them, something he’d started two days earlier when Peter had told him the transfer was going to happen. As he reviewed his notes he again questioned his choices, wondered whether he should have suggested the others who were clearly more suitable for the task, even though they had either started or fuelled some of the recent rumours. “No,” he muttered. “Fuck them.”

Activity in the store started to pick up again in the late afternoon so he increased the frequency of store checks, eventually staying out of the office and constantly circulating through the different sections. As six o’clock approached he started overseeing preparations for the overnight shift, welcomed the overnighters as they started to arrive, then observed the warehouse and loading-bay teams as they started the preparation for the overnight lockdown. Finally, he completed the formal handover of the duty phone to Brenda (along with a hug, fresh coffee and muffin, to her delight), sent the shift-end summary text to Dave - and at seven o’clock his day was done.

He took the opportunity to shower and change, sent the “on my way” text then got in the rental and headed to Bury. There was no one outside when he arrived, and after briefly considering and rejecting the idea of sounding the horn he thought “best make a good impression” and rang the doorbell.

Steve answered the door. “All right, John? Nice to see you.”  
“And you. Keeping well?”  
“I am. Come on in - Kayleigh will be... I don’t know how long Kayleigh will be. Not a clue. Make yourself comfortable.”  
“Thanks, mate.”  
Mandy stepped through from the kitchen. “Hi John. Kayleigh will probably be just a minute or so, and... since when do you wear glasses?”  
“I don’t have to wear them for driving, but I sometimes do when I’m feeling tired. Helps me concentrate, you see.”  
“Oh right. So, where are you off to tonight?”  
“No idea.”  
“What? How can you not know? Are you winging it?”  
John explained the long day and early starts, hence the need to keep their dinner short and local. “Kayleigh has chosen something around here, but I don’t know what. Looking forward to it, though. Starving.”  
“We’re going Italian,” came Kayleigh’s voice as she walked down the stairs. “Hi John. Thanks for waiting, and... since when do you wear glasses?”  
Steve spoke up. “Well, he wears them when he’s feeling tired - helps him concentrate. Had you forgotten?”  
Steve and John were grinning. Kayleigh looked confused. Mandy tapped Steve on his shoulder. “Steve?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Don’t be an arse.”  
He chuckled. “See ya, you two.”  
Kayleigh took John’s hand and led him outside. As the door closed they could hear Mandy quietly giggling.  
“It wasn’t that funny,” Kayleigh muttered.

The restaurant was practically full and very noisy when they arrived. Kayleigh had downloaded the menu to her phone so they could decide on their meals on the way, and were able to order as soon as they’d been shown to their reserved table - mostly by pointing to the menu and nodding. Their initial attempts at conversation were thwarted by the level of chatter, and they resigned themselves to having to “slum it” conversation-wise until the place quietened down.  
They didn’t have long to wait. Within ten minutes three of the nearest tables were empty, the noise level in the room was much lower and their starters had arrived so John no longer needed to gulp water to try to stop the rumbling in his stomach. He had muttered a little when their starters arrived - “where’s the rest?” - but the extra bread that followed shortly afterwards improved his mood.

For a reason he couldn’t quite fathom, their conversation had barely lifted above simple pleasantries as the room had become quieter, but John put that down to his own hunger and increasing tiredness.  
For her part, Kayleigh was also wondering why they didn’t seem to be connecting. The clamour in the room hadn’t helped matters when they’d arrived, but it was quieter now, and yet...

She saw John’s eyes light up. “Here we go,” he said, sitting a bit straighter and moving his utensils aside. She glanced around to see the server approaching and did the same. But when their meals had been placed in front of them, both Kayleigh and John found themselves looking at each other’s plates.  
“Just lasagne?” she asked. “No extra vegetables? Really? That’s all you’re going to have?”  
“Yep,” John replied. “It may not look like much, but it’s filling. If I eat too much I won’t get enough sleep and I’ll be useless tomorrow. Can’t afford to be useless at work. Not any more.”  
A thought came to her mind. “You’re wearing your Dad’s watch again. You’re wearing it a lot now, aren’t you?”  
“This is the only watch I have, and I really need to keep track of time now. More than ever. Don’t seem to have enough of it lately.”  
“Yeah,” she thought, “he’s trying but work is still tying him up in knots. Change the topic.” She pointed to his plate. “Can I try some?”  
“Sure,” said John, “although it’s still too hot to eat just yet. Um, what is that you have there?”  
“Vegetable risotto.”  
“What kind of risotto looks like that? It looks a bit like macaroni cheese.”  
“Oh, well I prefer the creamy risotto dishes. Just need to be careful eating it - can get a bit messy if you’re not careful. Want some?”  
“Yes, please.” They traded part of their meals. After a quick taste-test they both decided the other had made the better meal choice.  
“I used to stick with lasagne and spaghetti until our Keiron started making different types of meals when he was still in training.”  
“What’s that like?” asked John. “Having a chef in the family, I mean. When he’s on leave do you end up eating all fancy, or does he just want to avoid all cooking when he’s at home?”  
Kayleigh shook her head. “No, no. Keiron loves cooking - that’s why he became a chef - but to really eat fancy means getting really good ingredients, and since none of us are flush with cash he’s tried to show us how to make do. When we were both still in the house, we took turns when he was home but he showed me how to make little tweaks to basic things and perk them up. Like, sausages and mash, but with a little twist to make it a bit special. Although I did get a bit lazy when he was away. That’s how I ended up with this muffin top, you see.”  
John cleared his throat. “What is a muffin top, exactly?”  
“Well...”

************

After John dropped Kayleigh home, he took some time to think more about what Kayleigh had said. Her explanation had left him suitably enlightened, but a bit confused. Kayleigh had a small belly-overhang, sure, but it was microscopic compared to his own. And his was smaller than it had been. He’d spent many months in the company of pastries and baked goods after he watched his relationship with Charlotte waste away so he knew a thing or two about muffins - and Kayleigh looked nothing like one. Not even close.  
Kayleigh was... petite, with some rather lovely curves, he’d noted. Obviously, she wasn’t a leggy lovely like her sister Mandy, or tall and imposing like Caroline, or “nicely upholstered” as Cath liked to describe herself, or lithe like Rachel, or shiny like Tess Daly, or...  
A distant car horn brought him back to the present with a jolt.  
“For fucks’ sake, Redmond. Get a grip!”

Now fully aware that he was almost too tired to drive, John used the old standby of having the window fully open to keep himself alert. But not until after he’d slapped himself in the face, hard. 

Once he was safely home, John worked quickly to find lunch for the next day and lay out his clothes for the morning. He then sent a Good Night text to Kayleigh, then gave himself just fifteen minutes to write up yet more notes for the trio, all the while thinking “I’m never going to able to tell them enough before Wednesday. I’m letting them down. This is fucking impossible!”


	10. Sunday morning

It was six-thirty. Brenda and John had already walked through the store and were out in the carpark where Brenda pointed out the site of the drunken fight in the early hours. He listened quietly as Brenda described the events that had resulted in the security guard finding the injured men, calling the police and ambulance and her decision to close the store for three hours until the first of the deliveries was due to arrive. Brenda made certain John understood how impressed she had been with the security guard and the overnight staff who had helped the men before the ambulance arrived, and how they deserved some form of recognition. Actual recognition. Something substantial. Not the obligatory certificate or passing mention in the company newsletter.

They returned to Dave’s office and ate the breakfast that John had brought in for them, but with little of their usual cheer. They talked through some ideas for how the staff could be recognised for their efforts that morning, Brenda handed John the duty phone - with a real sigh of relief - and he escorted her to the front of the store to wait for the taxis John had ordered for herself and three of the overnight staff. Ever the professional, Brenda insisted that “her” staff should get first-pick of the taxis, and she sent the three of them home with praise and good wishes. It wasn’t until they’d gone that she let her guard down, accepting John’s arm around her as they waited quietly for the few minutes it took for her own taxi to arrive. 

John waved as her taxi drove away, then reached for his phone and searched through the contact list.  
“Good morning, Bill. It’s John Redmond here.  
Yes. Her taxi just left. Hey, I don’t know how much she told you, but please look after her, yeah? She’s had a rough morning.  
Thanks, Bill. Bye, mate.”  
He turned on his heel and strode into the store.

************

Helen and the Simons were seated at the table in Dave’s office as it approached twelve forty-five, waiting for John’s return. He’d started to tell them about the events of the early morning but had suddenly stopped and left the office, simply saying “Back soon,” as the door closed.  
Helen glanced at her phone. “He’s cutting it fine.”

The door opened and John stepped through. He placed a small bundle on the desk then sat at the table just as the the duty-phone rang. He tapped the screen to activate the speaker. “John Redmond.”  
“John, it’s Dave. Is your team there?”  
“We’re here.”  
“John - Brenda seemed all right when she told me about the shutdown this morning. How did she seem to you?”  
“Shaken. I think she was okay at the time because there was a job to do, people to help, staff to keep an eye on, but later, when she’d had time to think about it all... I think she got a proper scare. She’s not back on for another three days, which is something. James is up next.  
Now, she may not have told you, but there was just one customer between midnight and three o’clock when Brenda shut the doors. Never mind tracking customer numbers all week, it’s time we went to reduced hours. We’re just burning money keeping the place open all night.”  
He hesitated.  
“And I don’t want Brenda having to do night shifts any more. She deserves better.”  
Dave was quiet for a long time. “I hear you John. We’ll talk about this tomorrow and I’ll make some calls. We’ll get it sorted.”  
“Thank you.”

“Anything else about your shoplifter?”  
“Seems she was known to the police, had been seen trying her luck in a few stores recently. Like I said, we caught her with no fuss, the police got here quickly, all discreet and quiet.”  
“And the rest of the morning?”  
“Typical Sunday. About the same customer numbers as last week.”  
“Very good. All right then. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

SimonB spoke up. “I’d heard about an early-morning fight happening in this area - didn’t know it was here.”  
“Oh yeah,” said John and he talked them through the events of the early hours. “As for the shoplifter - an older woman that tried to walk out with a big bottle of meths. Didn’t try to hide it, so probably off her head.”  
“Why meths?”  
“To drink, we think.”  
The trio were silent.  
“Yeah,” John continued, “like I told Dave - no big fuss, cops got here quickly and took her away. I’ll take you through what we did and the write-up for our records when you get back from the store check. You’ll need these.” He went to the desk to retrieve the bundle of notebooks and pens. “Take plenty of notes during the store-checks, including the time. That’s the best way to make sure you don’t forget anything when you hand over to the next shift. And always take notes when you talk to the staff. Make it obvious that you’re listening and taking note - literally - of what they’re saying. All that stuff about smiling and nodding and agreeing is fine if you’re chatting, but it looks patronising if someone is trying to make a serious point.  
So, yeah. Listen. Take notes. Get them an answer when you say you will - even if it’s just to say that you don’t have an answer yet but you’re still trying. Don’t leave them hanging.”  
He handed his work phone to SimonB. “I mean, how happy was Sanjay yesterday when you told him he’ll get his forklift?”  
“Very happy.”  
“Exactly.”  
John checked his watch. “Okay. Store check - all three of you. The whole store, carpark and surrounds. Go.”

************

When they returned, their first discussion was a quick recap of the actions and write-ups relating to the shoplifter.  
John then took them through an overview of the extended security procedures that the store put in place through the Autumn and Winter months, then printed out the full set for them. “You’ll have to lead this over the next few weeks - no point me being involved. Basic processes, external lighting and camera reviews, extra checks during the overnight lockdown, procedures in standard versus reduced hours - you’ll need to know all of it.”

It was while they were getting to grips with the extent of the camera coverage in the security room that John’s cellphone rang. “Excuse me.” He stepped away from the trio.  
“Hi Paul.  
Yep, now’s good, not a bother.  
Does she now? Okay, put her on.”  
His voice softened.  
“Hello Sophie.  
I’m good. How are you?  
Are you? Well, that’s really good.  
Yes, I am coming for your birthday tea.  
Of course I’m bringing presents.  
Well, I don’t know. You have a think about what type you’d like and tell Mum and Dad, yeah?  
Oh. Well, I don’t know if you can get chocolate on pizza. But we’ll see. Can I talk to your Dad again please?  
Bye bye!”  
There was a pause. “Paul. Chocolate pizza. Your thoughts?  
No. All right - standard order then?  
Will do. I’ll order it early and should get there at about the same time it does.  
Right then. See you later.”

He turned to see the trio looking at him. “What?”  
“It’s just - I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile today,” said Helen.  
“I think it might be, yeah.”

************

With three increasingly-confident Assistant managers to call on, John was able to take a back seat and focus on his tasks as Duty manager. He didn’t see them again until six o’clock, when he lead them through the preparations for the overnight shift. He also took the opportunity to show them the effectiveness of the external security lights as sunset approached, and had Sanjay explain how the warehouse and loading-bay teams locked down the external and service areas of the store. The final act was to bring the next duty manager up to speed with the events of the day.  
As usual, James had arrived early and done a preliminary walkthrough of the store, then waited in Dave’s office until John and the group returned from the warehouse. After assuring James that Brenda was in good spirits (“I’d asked her Bill to take care of her after she got home, and she later rang me back and told me to stop fussing like an old woman!”), John and the team took James through the events of the day, wished him well for the evening then each went their own way.

************

It was well after eight o’clock and everyone in the Redmond household was full of pizza and dessert. Ben was watching TV while Sophie was modelling her new birthday-jewellery with the help of her mum. The brothers had made hot drinks for everyone and taken theirs outside for one of their chats.  
After the chaos of the birthday party the previous day, the family had spent a quiet day together, although Sophie had slowly grown increasingly excited at the thought of her Uncle John coming to her birthday tea.  
Paul was particularly pleased. He’d unexpectedly received a call confirming that his application to join the consultancy firm had been accepted, so his smile was as wide as that of his daughter. He’d immediately offered to pay John back for the last few dinners that John had paid for. John, of course, wouldn’t hear a word of it.

Paul took one of the biscuits from the packet they’d snuck out with. “So then. How goes it with you at work?”  
“Well, I can’t compete with your news.”  
Paul grinned. “What about this transfer of yours? How are you feeling about your replacements?”  
“Nervous.”  
“Why?”  
John took a deep breath. “Because it’s not gonna work. There’s nowhere enough time to get them properly up to speed. It’ll be a rushed effort to get them sort-of ready to do most of it, but it’s not doing them any favours. What if Dave takes advantage of that to show them up? Obviously, since he supported the idea he won’t go too hard on them but could rip me apart, saying I’ve let them down...”  
“John.”  
“When I got brought into that job, I was shadowing a couple of seniors for almost a month, and wasn’t allowed to say Boo to anyone until the second week. Now I’m having to get them ready in four days?!”  
“John.”  
“What was I thinking?”  
“John!”  
“Yes?”  
“Calm the hell down. Look, what I’m about to say is going to seem a bit harsh, so just hear me out, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“If you had died when the van hit your car, what would have happened?”  
“What?”  
“I’m serious. What would have happened if you had died that day?”  
“What?”

“You said the store needs an Assistant manager, right? Does it really? Could the store run without someone sitting in that office?”  
“Well... sure.”  
“And at some point, they’d get someone in, right?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Would they be expected to know every single thing that you do about the store?”  
“Well, not all of it.”  
“Even of they had been doing the same job somewhere else?”  
“No.”  
“So, if it had happened, if you had died two weeks ago... at some point an experienced person would take on the job, right? But, if that had happened and they had no choice other than to move one of your three trainees into your job all by themselves, would there have been any expectation that they would be on top of the job immediately?”  
“No. Not at all.”  
“Would they have access to your notes about how everything works?”  
“There were some but not a lot.”  
“Would they have access to you? Would they be getting to work alongside you for a few days where you take them through some things they may never have to deal with?”  
“No. Obviously.”  
“Right. You chose three people who seem keen and capable, and you are doing the best you can for them in what little time you have available. You’ve done the store a huge favour, John. And there’ll probably be mistakes or little things along the way - it’d be a miracle if there weren’t - so they’d be forgiven if they were trying to do their best. But if there was a mistake, and if Dave tried to make a big deal of it, given all that you’re doing for them... well, that would make a him a complete bastard, wouldn’t it? Which is why he won’t. He’d grumble, make sure things were put right and then just get on with it.  
Which is what you should do. Get these three as ready as you can in the time, then get on with what you need to do. Give it your all.  
It’s like Uncle John would say. It’s time to step things up.”


	11. Monday morning

Paul’s words hadn’t kept John awake. They’d been a comfort, in an odd way. But not until John had got past the revelation that the store wouldn’t necessarily have missed him if he had died.  
Paul had been right, though. John was doing the best he could for the trio in what limited time he had. And, as a side effect of Dave crapping on his weekend, John had made good use of the extra time with the trio to build their confidence, plus he’d made a start to get the store hours reduced - ostensibly to save money, but also as a way to get his old mentor working in daylight hours.

Added to that was the time he’d spent with Paul and his family. In previous years he’d minimised his time with them, feeling like an outsider, just a visitor, watching from a distance as Paul and Monique focussed on their children. But as they had grown and become “actual people”, he’d found that he could start to relate to them by becoming their uncle as opposed to some adult who came in and had meals with them on certain occasions.

He’d woken before the alarm, again, but felt okay with it. He just got up, got sorted, got fed and got on the road, meaning he arrived at Bury about ten minutes earlier than usual. But rather than rushing Kayleigh he coasted to a stop by the driveway, leaned back in the seat and sat quietly, jotting down ideas in his notebook as he thought about his aims for the day.  
He did catch their front door opening out the corner of his eye and so wasn’t surprised when the passenger door opened.  
“Hiya.”  
John didn’t move. “Well, good morning.”  
After a moment she leaned across and kissed his cheek. “Were you just going to sit there?”  
“Hmm? I was just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“How much I’ve got to get done today.”  
Kayleigh looked at him. You don’t seem too stressed about it.”  
“Yesterday went really well. Well, the team went pretty well in the weekend, Sophie had a great birthday, Paul starts his new job next week, the weather’s pretty good... and I pick up the new car after work.”  
“Well, very good. I am a little surprised though, because you were fairly wound up about things on Saturday night at dinner.”  
“True,” John admitted, “but then I think I managed to make a difference at work yesterday, and Paul put some things in perspective.”  
“Like?”  
“That I’m doing me best in the time available.”  
“Well, yeah. That was obvious.”  
“Not to me. He helped me realise that I was thinking I had to get them fully trained in a few days, and that’s just not possible.” He started the engine. “Working out what they absolutely need to know - that’s the trick.”  
“What’s left for them to know then?”  
“Plenty. And there’s a thing or two that have just come up that they’ll have to lead.”  
Kayleigh pondered this as they approached yet another roundabout. “Hmmm. So. When do you find out what you’ll be doing in Area?”  
“When I go over there tomorrow, just before lunch, I think. I’ll get set up, then they’ll take me through it all during the afternoon. And I get stuck in on Wednesday morning.”  
“Really? You get a half-day crash course and then you have to be on it?”  
“Ummm... yeah. Basically.”  
“And you’re all right with that?”  
“That’s just how it is.”  
“You can accept that they will only give you a half-day to get up to speed with your project?”  
“A half-day plus homework,” he corrected.  
“Sure - they give you a half-day plus homework, while you’re giving our guys about four days’ worth of your time while working alongside them, and there’s tons of documentation available that you’ve been working on for weeks - and you’re thinking you’re not doing enough for them?”  
“Well...”  
“Are you thinking that Dave will try to make something of it if you haven’t told them every one of a thousand things they might need to know in the next few months?”  
“He might do that anyway. That’s not it.”  
“Well, what then?”  
“I want them to succeed.”  
“In case you don’t come back?”  
“Oh, I’ll be back, all right. I’m convinced that this project will either get canned or taken away from us. Just got a feeling about it. But I want those three to succeed anyway.”  
“Why?”  
“To piss off the people who are thinking that they should have been given that chance.”  
“What? What people?”  
“I didn’t pick the best people for the job.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yep. I chose those three partly because I think they deserve the chance to show what they can do, partly because they’ll work really well together, but mostly because the pair who should really be doing it are bastards. They’ve been bastards to me, they’ve been complete bastards to Cath and I am not going to do them any favours.”  
“But you can’t just-”  
“I can, and I have. When Dave made me Duty Manager all weekend, he gave me all the time I needed to fill out every form and complete every bit of admin-shit to make it official for those three. Title. Allowances. The lot.” He shook his head. “Typical. Twenty two years and I’m only starting to make a bit of a difference now.”

Kayleigh twisted in her seat. “Are you serious? Do you really think you haven’t made a difference in all this time?”  
John hadn’t heard her. “And it’s not that much of a difference either - just giving three people a chance to do something new that should look good on their CVs. At least if we go to reduced hours early that’ll be better for Brenda and the overnight teams.”  
“Who’s Brenda?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Who is Brenda?”  
“Oh. Brenda Kelson is one of the duty managers who do the overnight shifts. She trained me way back when, got me ready for this job. She was the best manager I’ve ever had, but got fed up and left when she kept getting knocked back whenever she tried for a store of her own. But then she came back a few years later, taking on the overnight shifts for pocket money. Three days on, three days off.”  
“I’d wondered who “BK” referred to on the duty-manager roster. So, why didn’t she get her own store?”  
“Women didn’t get to be store managers at that time.”  
“Why not?”  
“They just didn’t.”  
“Could she not get one now?”  
“She’s not interested any more. Besides, there’s no positions available, remember? And there won’t be for a while even if the project does get under way. No. The best I can do for Brenda is get her regular work during the weekends, plus some extended hours closer to Christmas.” He looked across. “Reduced hours is six am to midnight. If we stick to two shifts, that’s nine hours each, which better than twelve hours like now.”  
“How will you do that?”  
“Well, I won’t be. One of the tasks I’m leaving for Helen and the Simons is to look at the staffing levels for reduced hours, based on what I put together for last year. They’ll work with payroll and HR to make it happen early. That’ll be a nice win for them.”  
“Surely that’ll be a win for you, right?”  
“The guys will be the ones fronting the work, and they’ll get the credit. And I’m fine with that.”  
“But you’ll have done all the-”  
“It won’t matter. The most important thing is that it gets done.” He paused, then grinned. “And that Dave can’t take credit for it.” Then a sneer. “And neither can those two bastards.”

There was something in his tone that made Kayleigh feel uneasy. “This isn’t like you, John.”  
“What isn’t?”  
“You... doing things out of spite.”  
John frowned. “I think you would have a different opinion if you’d been on the receiving end of their noise.”  
“As opposed to?”  
“It’s not just me,” John continued. “It’s not just Cath. It’s us and a dozen or more other people who have been on the receiving end of that kind of noise, or been overlooked, or had their reputation smeared by Dave and those two bastards. And the rest. The “favourites”. The “who they know, not what they know” crowd. What I did was use the official processes to draw attention to a situation that shouldn’t have been happening in the first place, and give three people a break that they otherwise wouldn’t have had. Hell, if I was better at my job I would have done it before now. And if Dave wasn’t such an arsehole it wouldn’t have been happening at all.”

“Well, how is it that you suggesting Helen and the guys isn’t favouritism, then?”  
“Dave asked me to suggest someone who we could give this opportunity to. And I did. I just didn’t suggest the most obvious people. Dave could have said No, but he didn’t. I’m gold.”  
“But don’t the other two deserve the chance as well?”  
“They don’t deserve shit. They only got where they are by saying the right things to the right people, not actually doing the work. But if they do kick up a stink - even though it’s too late - then Dave will have to vouch for them, undoing all the work already done to make it happen, and he’ll have to justify going back on his verbal and written approval of Helen and the guys.  
And that’s why I want them to succeed. So there are no grounds - none - for Dave to go back on his approval. Just this once, I want to see the right thing happen.”  
“The right thing in your eyes, you mean?”  
“Would you prefer to see the bum-lickers get their own way, then?”  
“It’s not always that simple, John.”  
“This time it is.”

************

“Have a good day,” he’d called out, just as the passenger door closed with the usual bang.  
Kayleigh hadn’t responded, just kept walking towards the staff entrance. He watched her go. Maybe she just hadn’t heard him? Maybe he should go and... Oh, fuck it. Can’t worry about that now. No time. Too much to-  
His phone started ringing.  
“Shit, it’s a bit early for that...” then he noted the number. He put the phone to his ear. “John Redmond...  
Good morning.  
Yes...  
This morning? Excellent! Let me write this down...”

Kayleigh hadn’t heard him - the noisy passenger door put paid to that. It took a few seconds before she realised he wasn’t walking beside her, and she turned to see him still sitting in the car, phone to his ear and writing something on the notepad he always had with him. The sight of Helen and SimonB walking towards John, notepads in hand, convinced her that “their” time together was over for the morning. She sighed and walked through the door.

************

The first piece of business for John’s team was to prepare for the morning status update with Dave, and they had a lot to get through. But at the end of the meeting - in which John had been mostly silent - they had agreement from Dave for their initial workplan that included initiating the formal process for reducing the store’s opening hours, arranging the extra forklift for the loading team, the ongoing support for the Christmas team and working on a refresher campaign for identifying and handling shoplifters. Helen also chipped in with a thought about reviewing the usual warehouse stock levels, given that there was always the chance that deliveries might be delayed.  
At this point John spoke up. “Plus there’s the need to acknowledge the efforts of the security guard and our three members of staff yesterday morning. My email included the draft of the letter for the security firm, plus the ideas Brenda and I worked on for the staff. Brenda should run that one.”  
“I agree,” said Dave. “Ask Brenda to put those offers forward and we’ll make it happen.”  
Dave was quiet for a few moments. “You’re only here until tomorrow-lunchtime. What’s next for your team here?”  
“I’m thinking a dry run for the Fire Service review. That’s as big-picture as it gets. This afternoon, probably three hours.”  
Dave looked at the trio. “Very good.”  
And with that the meeting was over.

The group left and headed back to John’s office. His summary was simple. “Good stuff. Now give me the phone and your notebooks.”  
“Um, why?”  
“Because you’re going back to your sections for the next hour or so while I take care of something.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t forget - you won’t be doing this job for the full three months or whatever. It’s two weeks on, one week off, meaning, a week back at your own sections. You need to be able to switch focus from your section to the entire store and back again. It’s two different jobs, in effect. Working back on your sections for a week isn’t a demotion, or a punishment. Remember, it’s because you do those jobs so well that you’ve got the chance to do this one, okay?”  
They didn’t look convinced.  
“It’ll all make sense soon enough. I will be doing a store check before we start again, and I expect your sections to be shedloads better than the rest. Got that?”  
They nodded.  
“Good. I’ll come and get you all a bit later. Go.”

He smiled to himself as they left, then picked up their notebooks and started to look through them in turn. He didn’t have to wait long before his expected visitor came in and closed the door. He looked up. “Hey you.”  
Cath smiled. “Come here.”  
When John stepped forward Cath reached her arms around him and pulled him close. He did the same and they stood silently, then John started to pat Cath gently on her back.  
She giggled. “Are you trying to burp me?”  
“No. And I thought your hug was going to make my ribs hurt.”  
She scoffed. “I’m not giving you a reason to go home early.”  
He chuckled. “So. You all right then? Good weekend? Did Francie look after you?”  
“Yes, yes and yes. She asked me to pass on a message.” She kissed him on the cheek.  
“Wow. A kiss from a model. Nice one.”  
Cath looked into his eyes. “And this... this is from me.” She gently pressed her lips to his. “Thank you.”  
John spoke softly. “Hey, all I did was... poke a senior HR investigator with a stick to get him angry.”  
“You certainly did. And the result was that I got an official apology for my personal file, plus a hand-written apology with an undertaking to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Would you like to read it?”  
He thought for a moment. “Um... no. That’s okay. I’m just happy that you’re happy.”

They were quiet again, each lost in their own thoughts, until the sound of footsteps in the corridor brought them back into the moment. They each loosened their hold on the other and stepped apart.

“So,” said Cath. “Where are your apprentices? It’s strange not seeing them following you around like ducklings.”  
“They’re back at their sections for an hour or so. I wanted some time to go over a few of my notes from last year’s Fire Service review before I take them through it this afternoon.”  
“Well... that sounds ghastly.”  
He nodded. “But I also wanted to ask you a favour.”  
“Which is?”  
“Can you throw the good-behaviour code phrase around every couple of days, for the next week or so? I’d like the team to have a nice easy run of things for a little while.”  
Now Cath was nodding. “You mean - put the frighteners on the staff so they don’t give your newbies any headaches for a bit? Very sneaky. I approve of that. I’ll do that for you.”  
“Thanks Cath.”

“Actually - I have some news.”  
“Do you?”  
“It’s my birthday this Sunday.”  
“Well... yeah, I know.”  
“And you know what that means, don’t you?”  
“Yes I do. Nice presents, lots of compliments, never mention your age.”  
“Correct answer. Just making sure.”

John shifted awkwardly. “Hey, Kayleigh told me that you’re heading out with her and the usual suspects for your birthday-drinks after work on Friday.”  
“Yeah. Looking forward to it. Should be fun.”  
“Right. Um, I don’t really know how to say this...”  
“How to say what?”  
“You know how your pre-birthday drinks are usually a couple of days before we head off on a day away?”  
“Yes?”  
“And you tend to get a bit messy when you’re out with that crowd...”  
“Right...”  
“Well, I don’t want to tell you not to have fun, but...”  
Cath took his hand. “John, I’ve never been hungover on one of our birthday outings, yours or mine, and I’m not starting now, okay? They’re OUR days together. I always look forward to them, they’re always fun and they’re some of my favourite memories. Now, I can’t promise that I won’t be a bit tired on Saturday morning, but I will be ready and organised when you come by to pick me up. That I can promise.”  
“Thank you.”  
He glanced at his watch. “Um, I need to get on with all this stuff, so can we talk later? Have a think about when we might head off on Saturday, okay?”  
“All right. I’ll do that and text you.”  
“Good stuff. And, um... have you got any more chocolate?”  
Cath looked surprised. “Afraid not. How did you know?”  
He smiled coyly. “I could taste it...”

************

Janine and Kayleigh were at a table in the cafeteria, near the end of their lunch break. The room was slightly subdued.  
“Yeah.” Kayleigh was nodding. “It has been a bit odd this morning. It was like - everything’s normal, then we got the best-behaviour nod, but then there was no sign of any managers stomping about the place and throwing their weight around.”  
“Same with us,” said Janine. “We wondered if someone from Head Office had turned up to put the frighteners on the bosses, but didn’t see anyone. Did Mr Redmond say anything about it to you?”  
“I haven’t seen him this morning. Well,” she corrected herself, “I have seen him in the store but not to talk to. He’s been in a hurry all morning, it seems. Though, with him leaving tomorrow, he’s probably got loads to finish off.”  
“Yeah, I suppose.”  
After a few minutes the sound of talking began to be drowned out by the sound of chairs scraping on the floor as the staff began to leave. Janine sighed. “I guess that’s our cue.” They joined the stream of staff heading out the door.

************

John hadn’t expected the trio to fawn over him, but he didn’t expect the childish hostility either.  
“They’re our notes,” had been their reaction when he’d given them a scathing review of the contents of their notebooks.  
“No, they’re not. They’re for the benefit of the Assistant Manager, whoever that person happens to be on any particular day. And it could be anyone, either from this store or anywhere else, so make sure that they can make sense of your notes to get on with the job, all right? I’m done talking about this.”  
He looked at his watch. “Right. Next job is the dry run for the Fire Service review. Be at the front doors in ten minutes’ time. We’re not stopping until we’ve finished, so if you need to pee, do it now.” He jerked his thumb at the door to dismiss them.

He waited until the door had closed before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the purchase he’d made thirty minutes earlier after dropping off the rental car. The colour was a perfect match, and the way it caught the light made it look spectacular, even under office lights. He put the purchase back in his jacket, his frown replaced by a smile.  
The next few minutes were spent rereading his notes from that morning. Finally, exactly nine minutes after he’d sent the trio packing he got up and headed to the front doors where they were waiting, notebooks in hand. He nodded in approval. “Front gate. Let’s go.”

************

Just short of three hours later the group were in the small meeting room, paper strewn across the big table and the whiteboards full of notes and ideas. John’s earlier rant about their note-taking had the desired effect in that they had plenty of solid material to review, being both their observations and the background documents John had brought in for them to look at.

“So,” John continued, “that’s why the layout of the parking area was changed, why the security lighting is set up the way it is, why there’s ground-level lighting in the aisles, why the shelving isn’t as high as it could be, and why the go/no-go areas in the warehouse are marked in non-slip paint. We’re well past the minimum requirements in every area, but particularly in the most dangerous areas. The loading bay. The warehouse.” He stopped for some water.  
“What I’m about to say goes no further than these walls, okay? You remember earlier this year when Ian Litchfield was made store manager in Wigan in no time at all? That’s because their store had two strikes in the safety review, and the previous manager was basically told to jump before he got pushed. If the store isn’t safe it won’t be allowed to open, and no customers means no profit. The company isn’t in the best shape financially, but it was still cheaper to pay off the previous manager than to have a store unable to open. And it’s not the first time that’s happened, either.”  
He let them think about that for a few moments.  
“You’ve seen how good things are set up here. But one of the most important jobs you’ll have is to make sure that standards never slip. Every day that staff and customers don’t get hurt in this place is a good day.” He shrugged. “Okay. That’s enough preaching from me.”

“Now. The plan. I’m going at some point tomorrow, probably late-morning. You three will do the Assistant Manager role as a group for the rest of the week, then go into the rotation from next week onwards. How you organise all that is up to you. Dave is at an appointment for another hour so I’m doing double-duty until he gets back. You’re back at your sections for the rest of the day.”

************

John continued to jot down ideas in his notepad as he waited for Kayleigh to come back from the bathroom. The restaurant he’d chosen hadn’t been busy and he’d been able to choose a table near the front window, giving him a clear view of “Little Blue” parked out front. He wasn’t really a car guy and had his own reasons for buying a car that was underpowered and a bit big and kind-of ugly (in a charming way) and one lapse of concentration away from needing extensive and expensive work on the fuel system - but it was his.  
For a few extra pounds he’d been able to choose a couple of upgrades. The improved stereo was his indulgence, and the multiple USB ports were a definite plus. It was funny how even a few small upgrades added something to the satisfaction he felt being back in his own car. A real car. Well, another Fiat. Mind you, compared to that P-O-S rental, just driving his car was like being on holiday. No rattles! A working radio! Luxury.  
The sight of the staff setting out more desserts caught his attention. He briefly considered going up to select a dish for himself but resisted. “It won’t cost you anything to wait,” as his Dad had often said. But still - how long does it take for a woman to pee, anyway?

Kayleigh avoided looking at her reflection as she washed her hands a second time. She hadn’t needed to go to the bathroom, but wanted a few minutes away from John to get her thoughts together.  
She’d not been initially impressed with John’s restaurant choice, thinking he would have wanted to celebrate collecting “Little Blue” (as he’d christened the new Fiat that seemed exactly the same as the previous one, bar the colour), yet he’d pulled up in front of a nondescript Chinese restaurant she’d never been to and led her to the buffet tables, insisting that “everything’s great.” Her doubts lasted just a few mouthfuls. Everything was great. It was hot, tasty and freshly prepared, and everything was clean, and the music wasn’t annoying, and the service was excellent, and the food was really well priced, and...  
Yeah. Everything was great. John really knew his restaurants. She would have to bring the Bury mob along sometime.  
But then she’d realised that was the point. Kayleigh had hoped John would choose a restaurant where they could celebrate getting his new car. A restaurant that was less... family-friendly and more... sophisticated. Adult. Intimate.  
But part of her suspected he’d chosen this place precisely because it was cheap and cheerful. She had offered to pay, after all.

John was still writing in his notepad as Kayleigh returned to their table. She noted the lack of plates. “Oh. Are you not having dessert then?”  
“I was waiting for you. They’ve only just been brought out - no need to rush.”  
“What you working on?”  
“It’s just a couple of ideas I had while we were talking. Wanted to write them down before I forgot them. Besides, it’s not as if the ice cream’s gonna get cold, is it?”  
She smiled. He did have a point.

After two helpings of dessert each, they could do little more than sit quietly and wonder how such small portions seemed to have taken them both down for the count.  
“How you doing over there?” asked John, sipping his tea.  
“Well, I’m like Mr Creosote.”  
“You’re who?”  
“Mr Creosote. You know.” She puffed up her face. “I couldn’t eat another bite. I’m abtholutely thtuffed.”  
The best John could muster was a blank look.  
“You know,” she prompted. “Monty Python. “Meaning of Life.” Do you not know it?”  
John made a face. “I never... I never got Monty Python. It was over the place, the animation was weird, and... it just didn’t seem funny.”  
“Ohh, don’t be saying that to Steve. He loves the Pythons. Loves the Pythons.”  
John thought for a moment. “Well, there was one bit I liked. It was some guy-”  
“Let me guess,” she interrupted. “Some guy being chased by a load of girls who all have their tits out?”  
“That’s it! Yeah. That’s the bit I liked.”  
Kayleigh screwed up her face. “Yeah,” she muttered. “You and every other man.”

She changed the subject. “Do you need to be doing work right now?”  
“This isn’t work. Take a look.”  
He passed over the pad and Kayleigh saw a list of dishes, some of which had check marks. “Are you writing down what I’ve been eating?”  
“No, that’s a list of dishes that I’ve enjoyed lately, and the check mark is if I’ve found something on YouTube showing how to make it. See, the risotto you had last Saturday is on there.”  
“I can show you how to make that, if you want.”  
“I’d... kind-of hoped I could learn it myself, and make it for you as a surprise sometime. I mean, going out like this is nice, and I am enjoying it but we can’t do it all the time. I’d like to invite you around for dinner once a week or so. You know. If you want.”  
“Oh, I’d love that. So, when?”  
He cleared his throat. “Kayleigh. Would you like to come round to my place for dinner on... Thursday?”  
“Why Thursday?”  
“Because tomorrow and Wednesday are going to be hectic, on Friday you’re out for Cath’s birthday-drinks, and we’ve both got plans for the weekend.”  
“Right... well, Thursday it is. What can I look forward to?  
”I’ll give you a hint. How do you feel about... bacon?”  
“Big fan.”  
“And eggs?”  
Kayleigh looked confused. “Are you just going to cook bacon and eggs for dinner?”  
John smiled. “No.”

************

Ten minutes after they’d ended their nightly phone call Kayleigh got a text from John.

“I’ve just seen Mr Creosote on YouTube. That video should come with a warning. I nearly pissed myself laughing!”


	12. Tuesday morning

John was having his breakfast when the alarm went, having already showered and dressed. He’d woken well before the alarm, yet again, even though there was no rush this morning. He had no homework to complete and pack up, no notes to read, no notes to write. His main task, his only task, was to get to work on time. And to make sure of that he was on the road fifteen minutes earlier than usual.

Patrick Swayze was gazing adoringly into Kayleigh’s eyes as he held her aloft in the aisle of the ballroom, seemingly with no effort at all. The moment seemed to last for a lifetime... and then there was an odd sound, a buzzing, like a thousand wasps flying by all at once, then disappearing in an instant. Then another thousand flew past and vanished, then another, then another. Patrick’s eyes reflected her confusion as the invisible swarms continued to fly past. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise but saw nothing out of the ordinary, while everyone else in the ballroom only had eyes for what was happening up on the stage. Confused, she looked down and found herself looking deep into Ted3’s adoring, rheumy eyes...  
She woke with a start, the alarm blaring, her heart racing. “Oh God, that was fucking horrible!”  
“Kayleigh! Keep it down, would you?”  
She winced. “Sorry Mand...”

Steve had brought out a mug of tea for John while he was waiting. No bike-work this morning - Steve was in a contemplative mood. This was the third morning in a row where he’d come outside and simply sat, listening to the circus as the family fed themselves in the kitchen.  
Even with no bikes to work on he’d continued to wake at the same time but had been unable to simply lie in bed - not without a reason to stay. Or an invitation. Not that he’d had one of those in a while.  
So he’d decided to get up at the same time and get everything ready for the family so they could eat, then he’d clean up once they were done and gone before he headed to work.  
“It’s odd, John. I’d been looking forward to that day for... months, now, but when it was done, once I got past the thrill of finishing it, going for a few rides and knowing it was as good as it could be, I felt a bit..”  
“Empty?” John offered.  
“Um, maybe? I thought I’d be all proud when I look at it - and I am - but I’m also thinking - now what?”  
John was nodding. “I get that. You’re fully into a project or job or whatever, and then it’s suddenly over and you’re thinking - is that it? Still - there’s plenty of old bikes out there in need of some love.”  
Steve shook his head. “There’s no way I can get another bike. Once the parts come through for the Triumph, that’ll be it. I’ll work on that, get it mint, but that’ll have to be it. I can’t get another one, not with the kids getting older and things getting really expensive.”  
“At least with your work and your play you’ve got something physical, an actual thing to show for your efforts. Me - at work I might get a lump of work to do, maybe organise something for the store, I get it done, and then two days later it gets torn down and goes in the skip. A photo or two in the store newsletter that nobody reads, and then forgotten.”  
“How about with your band? You’re writing some songs, you get to play them over and over, that’s a real thing isn’t it?”  
“I guess... yeah, yeah. They’re okay. I mean, I enjoy playing them, and it’s always a good sign when me mate Jim is happy to play them with me, but mostly the audiences listen and clap politely and wait for something they actually know. That’s when I start to wonder why I bothered in the first place.”  
“You never know. Your big break could be one or two songs away.”  
John sat quietly, then shook his head. “I just don’t see it. I mean, I never thought I’d be a star, but I’d hoped I might be able to write something that would get some attention. Seems all I can write is songs that people put up with.”

Both men were quiet after that.

The door opened behind John. “Hiya.”  
“Hey you.”  
“Ready to go?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He toasted Steve with the empty mug. “Thanks pal. Shall I take it in?”  
“Just leave it there. I’ll take it when I go in. Have a good day mate. Bye, Kayleigh.”  
“You too. Cheers, Steve.”  
“See ya.”

The journey in was a quiet one. John had no inclination to speak, just wanted to focus on getting there in time. But he did make the effort to hold her hand whenever they came to a stop at traffic lights.  
When they pulled into John’s parking space John took a moment to reach across and hold her hand one final time while making a show of pointing at the clock on the dash.  
“Right, then. I’m not sure when they want me over there but I should be back just after five. I’ll text when I know for sure.”  
“Okay then. Have a really good day, yeah?”  
“Thank you. You too.”  
John’s phone rang in his jacket pocket. “You best go in, I’ll sort this.” He retrieved his phone. “John Redmond...”  
Kayleigh got out and closed the door quietly. When she turned to look back he was writing furiously in his notebook. She sighed.  
“Ah well...”

***********************

The trio were waiting in his office, all with notebooks in hand, all looking nervous. John took the work phone out of his jacket and held it out. “Who’s up first?”  
SimonG held out his hand. “I’m it.”  
“Okay then. Right, you all know what to do. My last act as Assistant Manager is to send you out for a store check, and while you do that I’ll clear my crap out of your office.”  
After they left John sat there with a slightly empty feeling. He only had two personal items in the office, being his tin of chocolate biscuits (which was almost empty, thanks to Cath) and a family photo taken in the middle of the previous year, when his father still looked happy and vaguely healthy. Everything else in that room was work-related, reflecting what his life had become.  
Out of habit he turned off the light as he left.

After a quick detour to Cath’s empty office - to drop off the biscuit tin - John headed to the empty cafeteria, set himself up with a large mug of tea and started to look through some of the project objectives that Peter had emailed to him overnight. While reading the section about the expanded role of Area office, John was struck by a random thought and sent a text to Cath:  
“need a word at the spy hole”

The response was immediate:  
“K”

He waited at the observation window that offered a discreet view over a large part of the main floor. Cath was there two minutes later. “What’s up?”  
“Two things. Is half-past nine too early to be picking you up on Saturday morning?”  
“Nope - that’ll be fine. I’ll be ready.”  
He lowered his voice. “And... have you, um, have you applied for the transfer to Area yet?”  
“How did - Peter told you, didn’t he? Of course he did.”  
“Well?”  
“It’s done but not sent - I got distracted by leave reports and shit.”  
“Today, please. It’ll take a couple of weeks at least to go through.”  
“All right, bossy boots. I’ll text you when I’ve sent it.”  
“Thank you. Oh - and don’t lose my biscuit tin. Feel free to fill it up sometime as well.”  
“Sure, sure. When do you head over?”  
“Don’t know. Peter said he’d call sometime before lunch, as they’re still arsing about with the setup in the meeting room they’ve taken over.”  
“Drop by before you go, all right? There’s something I’d like you to take over there for me.”  
She brushed the tip of his nose with her finger and headed back to her office.

Through the window John spotted the trio as they worked their way across the main floor. He watched them for a moment then headed back to the cafeteria.

He got the call at 10:15. “It’s time, mate. Come on over.”

The cafeteria was half-full with staff on their break, but none of them acknowledged his presence or even made eye contact during the time he was there. After a quick detour to Cath’s office where she gave him a plastic bag - “work-shit for Gemma” - John walked out the staff-only entrance and headed across the staff parking area.

No one said a word to him as he left.

********************

Kayleigh had finished lunch and was heading back to her display stand when she spotted Cath Hilton coming in through the front doors. She waved her over. “Cath, have you seen John? I wanted to wish him luck for today.”  
Cath gave her a blank look. “He’s already gone.”  
Kayleigh was looking confused. “But his car’s still here.”  
“Obviously. For today, anyway. From tomorrow he’ll be parking in the building not far from their office.”  
“So, when did he go?”  
“About two hours ago. He got the call from Peter Hansen not long after ten, came by to pick up a folder of bits for my mate Gemma and was away.”  
“Oh. I guess... I thought he’d say Bye.”  
“Well, what were you doing about two hours ago?”  
“Just... oh, we’d been flat-out with the ready-made pasta promotion and had to restock the display stands in a hurry.”  
“Well, there you go. He’s not gonna interrupt you when you’re busy, right? And he’ll be back to pick you up in a few hours anyway.”  
Cath could see Brenda waving to get her attention and tapping her watch.  
“Hey, I’ve gotta go. What time is the Christmas Team meeting? Is it two or two-thirty?”  
“Two o’clock, for thirty minutes. Why?”  
“Because an HR rep will be attending your meetings from now on. John’s idea. Usually it’ll be one of the others, today it’s me. See you at two.”

********************

The Christmas Team meeting was five minutes along when the door opened and Cath came in. “Sorry I’m late, Helen.”  
“No bother, Cath. Please have a seat.”  
There were a few confused looks around the table as Cath sat in the only empty chair, nearest the door.  
Helen spoke again. “We’ll stop for just a minute or two, here. This year there is a standing invitation for one of the HR team to join us in the rest of these meetings. We’ve asked Cath along today to explain.”

The group turned to look at Cath. She noted some of the suspicious looks and chuckled. “Relax, all right? I’m not a spy. I’m not here to piss on your parade. How you organise the team, the ideas you come up with and what you ultimately put together for Christmas is none of HR’s concern. HR’s role in this is just to observe, to look at the effort this is likely to require and how that might impact you all in your day-to-day work. Remember, things are only going to get busier over the next couple of months, and what we can’t have, legally, is a situation where your normal workload plus that of the Christmas Team comes close to exceeding what is set out in your conditions of employment.”

There was a pause, then Clarice spoke up. “Is this because of the problems in the Wigan office last year?”  
“Not officially, but your managers...” Cath indicated Helen and SimonB at the head of the table, “thought it prudent that HR be asked along at this point in the process, so those problems simply don’t happen this year.”  
There were a couple of knowing nods around the table at the reference to the “Wigan troubles” in the previous year. Kayleigh made to speak but Cath shut her down with a barely perceptible shake of her head.

There was a short silence, followed by the scraping of her chair as Cath stood up. “Anyway, that’s me. Thanks for listening. It’ll probably be Roisin or Pamela here for the next couple of meetings, and they will be on time.”  
“Thank you, Cath,” said Helen.

Cath stopped just before the door. “Oh, and by the way...” Everyone turned to face her. “My nephews thought last year’s displays were great, and they're keen to see what you come up with this year. No pressure...”  
She left them with a grin.

The door had no sooner clicked shut, then “She’s looking happy.”  
“Well, it’s no wonder, is it? Not with-”  
“Stop right there.” Simon’s voice brought the room to silence. “Do we have to remind you about the expectations for professional behaviour here?”  
“But it’s just-”  
“Just stop. You know what happened with Curtis. He’s one slip-up away from being suspended, and that’s despite being the nephew of a high-up in Head Office. What do you suppose they’ll do to the next person who crosses the line?”  
There was a pause. “You’ve certainly changed your tune...”  
Simon spoke slowly and deliberately. “I’m trying to help you. Do you really want to piss them off?”

There was an awkward silence.  
Helen spoke up. “Let’s... um. Yeah. Let’s carry on.”

Cath had heard the entire exchange from her spot just outside the closed door. She strode back to her office, grim determination having replaced her initial anger.  
Two minutes later John received a text:  
“transfer request sent”

********************

At 4:40 John, Cath and Peter were sitting in the smallest meeting room in Area. John was livid. “I’m gonna kill those two.”  
“No, you’re not,” said Peter. “Everything is going to be done by the book, and the book doesn’t include any reference to homicide. They’ll get theirs. They can’t help themselves, and one day they’ll say the wrong thing-”  
“And I’ll kill them,” John interrupted.  
Cath spoke up. “No, they’ll say the wrong thing and I’ll throw the book at them. Not you, me. You... you need to calm the hell down.”  
“But-”  
“Don’t “but” me. This isn’t about you. Not this time.”  
“They’re doing it because I stiffed them for the Acting jobs.”  
“No, they’re doing this because they’re bastards.”

Peter spoke up. “Listen, John. The best thing you can do, right now, is listen to Cath. Because the last time you were this wound up, you got yourself in the shit by dishing out written warnings that all had to be rescinded, remember?”  
“Yeah, but...”  
“You didn’t actually get away with that. The only reason you didn’t get anything other than a reprimand was because you were all wound up with your dad being so ill. Right now, if you go overboard there’s not much I can do to help you.”

Cath took John’s hand. “Here’s what you are going to do. Nothing. You are going to sit here quietly until I say otherwise.” She got her phone and tapped at the screen.  
“Hey Roisin.  
Yeah, getting there, thanks. I need to ask a favour, though.  
In about fifteen minutes, can you head out to the staff carpark, and call me as soon as you see John walk in? I want to know exactly what he does, especially if it’s anything other than getting into his car and driving away. If he tries to go into the store, read him the riot act then have him thrown out.  
I’m not kidding. He is not to go into that store today, unless he is escorted by Dave Thompson himself.  
I’ll explain tomorrow. But right now, I want you to change his security status from STAFF to VISITOR.  
Right now, please. Tell me when it’s done.”

Peter and John could only stare at her.

Cath continued. “Thanks for doing that.  
No, I’m here for a bit longer then heading home. I’ll be in about eight o’clock tomorrow.  
See ya...”

John was shaking his head. Cath held up a finger before he could speak.  
Peter cleared his throat. “Should I go?”  
“No - I want you to hear this as well.” She pointed to John. “You listen to me. As of today you are assigned to the “Small Stores” project based in this office, and as such you have no business being back in the store. Your security status was going to be changed anyway - I just fast-tracked it.”  
“I’m not a child...”  
Cath was now glaring at him. “You are not to go anywhere near those two. Don’t try to see them, don’t try to talk to them. No phone calls, no texts, no emails. No messages passed on by someone else. Nothing. Got that?”  
“Cath...”  
“Or I’ll break your legs.”  
“What?”  
“I will sort them out. You will stay out of it. And if you’re very, very good, I might let you watch when I make them cry.”  
“Cry?”  
“Because I’m not allowed to actually kill them.”  
“But it's okay to break my legs?”  
“I’ll be doing that as a friend, not a co-worker, so it’ll be fine.”

The tension was broken, grimaces replaced by grins.

Cath spoke again. “Peter, would you give us a minute please?”  
Her arms were around John’s neck even as the door was closing. “You know how I sometimes tell you not to ask? This is one of those times.”  
She lowered her voice and spoke into his ear. “Lord knows I love you, but sometimes... you’re just fucking impossible. I need you to trust me on this, all right?”  
He nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

She released her hold. “Right then. You need to get moving. Don’t make Roisin wait around in the carpark for you. Then go get yourself a kebab or something for dinner. But avoid lamb and onions... you gas monster.”  
“That’s rich coming from you.”  
“Seriously - you need to go. Shove off.”

John passed Peter in the hall on his way out. “See you tomorrow mate.”  
“Good and early, yeah?”

Pater came in and closed the door. “So, what are you going to do about those two?”  
“Their arrogance will catch them out. They’ll sign the new declaration without actually reading it, then they’ll go and do something that breaches the terms of that declaration - and I’ll have them.”  
“That could take a while.”  
“I’m fine with that. Now. Tell me about my transfer.”  
“Effectively approved, but can’t be rubber-stamped until Friday. Expect to be packing up your stuff at the end of next week.”  
“But I get to tell everyone in the store about the new requirements and declaration, right? Even if it’s later than next week?”  
“You certainly do.”

********************

Kayleigh waved to Roisin as John steered “Little Blue” out of his parking space. “Really? Cath has got Roisin reporting on you?”  
“Today she does. Threatened to have me thrown out of the store if I tried to go in. That’s why I couldn’t go in and meet ya.”  
“Can she do that?”  
“Yep. I’m officially a Visitor now, which means no access out of normal hours, having to sign in and out and being escorted through the store and everything.”

“Okay. So... what’s for dinner?”  
“Well, I fancy a kebab. Keen?”  
“Ohh, lovely. A nice lamb kebab would suit me.”  
“And then, I’ve got some homework you can help me with.”  
“Oh. Really? But you’ve not got folders and stuff.”  
“No, no, this is shopping homework. I’m going to find a smaller store somewhere near the kebab place and go in and get some things, and take note of how the place is laid out, their variety, prices and whatever.”  
“So, what do you need me for?”  
“Well, if I go in and look for soap, say, I’ll basically be happy if I can find a product with the word SOAP written on it. You said your bathroom shelf is rammed with stuff, so I’m interested in what you might be looking for. You know - is one type of toothpaste acceptable, or maybe one of each brand?”  
“How does this help?”  
“If we go to all this effort, but end up with too few choices, say, people may just not want to buy anything from the new stores. Can’t afford to make that kind of mistake.”  
“Okay, I get that. So what are you looking at buying tonight?”  
“Well, I do need a few things for the bathroom, so I figured I’d go hunting for those, and have take a look around to get a feel for the place while I’m at it.”  
“If I see something I need, can I buy it?”  
“Yeah - I’ll put it on me card.”  
“Any limits?”  
“I’m not looking at spending more than 30 pounds or so.”  
“That’s not much.”  
“I’m thinking about doing this a lot in different places, and since the smaller places can be a bit expensive, I’ll need to be a bit picky.”  
“So if I was after an extra toothbrush and toothpaste, and maybe a shampoo, that’d be all right?”  
“Sure,” said John, oblivious to the implication.


	13. Wednesday morning

John’s Wednesday picked up where his Tuesday had let off - in a slightly cramped meeting room with not-quite enough equipment, in a mix of people who were under no illusions about how their project was perceived by others in the company, yet were convinced it could make a real difference, were motivated and willing to give it their best.

Kayleigh’s Wednesday picked up where her Tuesday had let off - in a bright, airy environment in a well-established grocery store, in a mix of people who were under no illusions about how their efforts were regarded by others in the company, were convinced they were nothing more than cogs in a machine, knew exactly how their day would play out and could only look forward to lunchtime and going home.

Which is why, after less than two full days, John had decided to play down both the brilliant atmosphere within the project team and the excitement he felt just being a part of it. The same Kayleigh that had casually said “I love my job” had also said “Oh God, I can’t cope with that again”, and he wasn’t certain how she might react if he admitted that being away from the store - and, by a technicality, away from her - was easily the best he’d felt about work in years.

They’d agreed to cut the previous evening a bit short, wanting to finish their meals and groceries-expedition then get home well before the expected thunderstorm arrived. John had listened and sympathised as Kayleigh talked about her day - a “typical Tuesday” - then spoke in vague terms about his own, focussing on the hours and amount of work involved rather than the positive atmosphere in the group. He noted that Kayleigh didn’t mention what had happened after Cath had left the Christmas Team meeting and briefly considered mentioning it - but instead took the opportunity to turn the conversation back to their dinner. “Not bad, eh?”

“Another great choice, John. How’d you find this place? It’s sort-of nowhere.”  
He hesitated. “I... after Charlotte... I was having to pay the mortgage by myself, on a house I didn’t really want to spend much time in, so I was doing long hours at the store, then finding different places to eat and kill time until it too late to do anything other than go home and just sleep. And the next day I’d get up and do the same thing all over again. But I couldn’t keep doing it - too expensive, and there’s only so many extra hours you can do before you just can’t do your job properly.  
So, yeah - tried a lot of places, most of them weren’t great but I kept a note of the good ones and go back occasionally. Like this place, which is better now than it was then.”

Another piece of the Redmond puzzle fell into place.

********************

The brush-off in the Christmas Team meeting the previous day was still bugging Kayleigh at mid-morning so she took the chance to talk to Cath outside in their tea break, out of earshot of any other staff.  
“I still don’t understand why the rest of the Christmas Team can’t know that it was John’s idea to have you come along. I mean, it was his idea.”  
“It was also his idea not to tell the Team that,” Cath replied. “I agree with you, especially given the recent noise about him supposedly not pulling his weight. But he said the most important thing was that the Christmas Team knew that management wanted to avoid any of the trouble Wigan had last year, not that he’d thought of it. And me saying it during the meeting was meant to give the new guys a bit more credibility.”  
Kayleigh didn’t look convinced.  
Cath continued. “He didn’t want to undermine them on their first full day, and I get that, but I doubt it would have made a difference. I think the group will have worked out that John obviously thought of it, given that the new guys probably wouldn’t have known about the problems in Wigan. Still - done now. He won’t be involved with the Christmas Team again this year, even if the project folded tomorrow and he came back.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah. Unless Dave put his foot down, I’m sure that John would let those three stay in their Acting roles through to Christmas. Give them their chance. He did put a decent case forward for the three of them, and Dave went with it, so... you know. Mind you, if he did end up back here tomorrow, I think the best thing he could do is take a couple of weeks off. He’s hasn’t had time off for months, now. Not since his Dad died.”  
“Wait - he hasn’t had time off in about nine months?”  
“Nope. Well, lots of things kept cropping up or being dumped on him, and then he got geared up about the Christmas Team being his key to a promotion,” - she shook her head - “and then the latest scramble to get things lined up so he could go to the project. There just hasn’t been a decent chunk of time where he felt comfortable about being away for a while.”  
“Hang on. There are rules about having to take your holiday-days every year, right?”  
“There are.”  
“Well, if the project does carry on, he might not get the chance to take time off until sometime in January. And that would mean he won’t have had time off for about a year.”  
“Yep.”  
“How is that not breaking the rules?”  
“It is... but the rules aren’t always enforced, depending on the situation. See, right now, John sees the project as his only way to get ahead in the place, so he’s focussed on it. Willing to do nothing but project-work for as long as it takes. Now, since his efforts could result in a benefit to the company, the company isn’t going to insist that he stop working on it and go on holiday part-way through. Simple.”  
“Or, nothing could come of it and John’s put himself out, for months, for nothing.”  
“True,” Cath admitted, “but he’s willing to take the chance.”

********************

Kayleigh was half-way through her lunch when she received John’s text:  
“Easy dinner in Bury tonight?”

“why Bury again?”

“Seven-start tomorrow”

“ok”

 

“Something wrong, kid?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“You look a bit miffed, there.”  
“No, no - I um... thought I was gonna sneeze for a second. Hey,” she said, changing the subject, “I’ve been meaning to say - congratulations on your special mention in the staff newsletter. “Outstanding customer service.” I’m so proud of you.”  
Elsie was beaming. “Thanks, love. You know, it would never have happened if it hadn’t been for Mr Redmond sticking up for me that time, getting me another chance. Will you thank him for me?”  
“Sure, Elsie.”  
“It feels strange him not being around. Thinking about it now, I don’t remember many days when he wasn’t here, always writing in his notebook. The place already seems different.”  
Kayleigh nodded in agreement.  
“Well, different in a good way, I mean.”  
“Wait, what? “In a good way?” What do you mean?”  
“Well, you know...”  
“No.”  
“Well...” Elsie hesitated. “Well, he obviously wasn’t very happy, was he? I mean, he was all right for ages, but then... it seemed that he just gave up on things. Even when he got the Christmas Team he didn’t seem too keen on it.”  
“What - people can’t have a bad day now and again?”  
“Kid, I’m not saying he wasn’t doing his job. It’s just... it’s like he...”  
“What?”  
“It’s like... he had a face on him like it was his job to pick up dogshit all day, but he was trying to make the best of it. That’s the only way I can describe it.”  
Kayleigh was stunned.  
“With Helen and the guys taking over, at least they’re smiling when they’re talking to us.”  
“I don’t believe this. He does not look at people like they’re turds.”  
“Well, maybe he doesn’t look at YOU like that...”  
“Really, Elsie? Would you prefer managers to smile a lot or treat you properly?”  
“That’s not it...”  
“Sounds like it to me. Would you still be here if he’d just smiled a lot instead of standing up for you? Remember, Dave Thompson wanted you gone. You wouldn’t be featured in the newsletter, you wouldn’t be-”  
“Stop right there.” Cath’s voice brought their discussion to an abrupt end, and when they turned towards her they realised they had a small, attentive audience. “Both of you, come with me. Right now.” They got up and sheepishly followed Cath out of the cafeteria. There was some murmuring and a few titters after they left, but soon the room was filled with noise as the usual conversations resumed.

Cath followed the pair into her office, simply said “Sit and be quiet,” and closed the door. She sat at her desk and glared at the pair for nearly a minute before finally speaking.  
“Do either of you know what the expression “professional behaviour” actually means? I’ll give you some hints.” She turned to Elsie. “It doesn’t mean referring to a senior manager as someone who looks like he picks up dogshit for a living.” She turned to Kayleigh. “And it certainly doesn’t mean passing on information shared in confidence, in a staff cafeteria.”  
She silently counted to thirty.  
“What I’m about to say goes no further than this room. Is that clear?”  
They both nodded.  
“Kayleigh. John Redmond had no business telling you anything about what happened that day, and you had no business repeating it. Or anything else he may have said. It might possibly mean disciplinary action for you and, potentially, instant dismissal for him. Understand? Just shut it.  
Elsie. It is because John Redmond spoke up for that you that you were only suspended, rather than losing your job after you punched Janine. And one of the reasons why he hasn’t looked very happy lately is because he has been on the receiving end of some grief and aggravation, precisely because he stood up for you. Understand? He put himself out for you, and has been getting some abuse for it ever since.” She didn’t try to hide her fury. “So don’t you dare say that his job is to pick up dogshit. Don’t you dare.”  
More silence.  
“Now. I have to call him and tell him that your little chat potentially put all three of your jobs at risk, as well as remind him what “professional behaviour” means.  
As for you two - your lunch break is over. Get back to work.”  
They both muttered “Sorry Cath,” and left, closing the door behind them.

She took a minute to calm down then sent John a text:  
“Find somewhere private and call me immediately”

********************

Suitably chastised, Elsie and Kayleigh had both returned to their respective areas and spent the remainder of the day being the best employees they possibly could, friendly and helpful to customers, quietly professional among their workmates. And neither had dared take an afternoon break.

Cath’s conversation with John had been brief and to the point. After telling him what had happened in the cafeteria and what she’d told them in her office, her messages to John were blunt - “don’t tell Kayleigh anything that’ll get you both in the shit if she repeats it,” and “Elsie’s on her own now - if she screws up again, you stay out of it.”  
Although she did confess to going over the top a bit when she’d told them off in her office, “for their own good, obviously.”

Elsie’s afternoon in the deli went like most afternoons - the usual ebb and flow of customer numbers, interspersed with refreshing the various cheeses and pasta offerings. Focussing on the job at hand was the key to avoid thinking too much and making the time pass quickly, and it seemed no time at all before her day was done. What she didn’t expect was to be the subject of more glaring by Cath as she left via the staff entrance. She stopped, then turned and walked slowly over to where Cath was standing, arms folded, still clearly annoyed.  
And after quickly checking they were out of earshot - “I am sorry, Cath. Really. He hasn’t looked happy but I just didn’t think about where I was and what I was saying. And I won’t do it again.”  
“See that you don’t. But I’m not the one you should be apologising to.” Cath nodded to her left. “Go on.”  
She watched as Elsie walked towards John after he got out of the car. She couldn’t hear what was being said but the way Elsie was standing, her head slightly bowed, spoke volumes. After an obviously one-sided conversation she could clearly see him eventually start nodding and saying “Okay, okay,” before they separated and Elsie headed towards the main entrance, her head held a little bit higher.

Cath was shaking her head when John got closer. “You big, soft shite. She’s an idiot, John. She’s as good as anyone in the store, maybe better than some, but she keeps screwing up because she just... doesn’t... think.”  
John glanced back over his shoulder. “She might be all right this time.”  
Cath didn’t look convinced. “We’ll see.”

Kayleigh’s afternoon at the display stand had been cut short when she was needed on checkout three after Sara had to be helped to the first aid room. With a constant flow of customers and a fixed routine to follow, Kayleigh was able to put the events at lunchtime out of her mind for a few hours.  
Until she walked out of the staff entrance, where she saw Cath and John deep in conversation. She couldn’t hear what was being said but since they were both watching Elsie walk away, she could easily guess the topic. She walked slowly towards them until Cath held up a hand in the universal “wait there” gesture.  
John noted it as well. “What are you doing?”  
“Making Kayleigh wait for a moment. I meant what I said - if Elsie screws up she’ll only shit in her own bed. If Kayleigh blurts out something that she should never have been told, you might be out on your arse. So, don’t tell her things she has no business knowing. Got that?”  
“Got it.”  
“Good. But I’m still mad at you.” She leaned in and lowered her voice. “So my birthday present had better be amazing.”  
A wry smile.  
“I did you all a favour, John. You know what’s coming.”  
He nodded.  
“Now, get off the premises, you “visitor.” You’re making the place look untidy.”  
“Charming.”

********************

They were sitting in the cafe that Steve had suggested, one that neither of them had heard of. Kayleigh had expected it to be a greasy spoon with extra mould and cockroaches. John had been confident it would be a half-arsed ripoff of the Ace Cafe but with more oily motorbike parts.  
They weren’t even close.  
The cafe was bright, airy, modern, tastefully decorated and a mix of light jazz and blues was coming through the sound system at a level that would offend no one. The staff were attentive, the menu was exciting and the wine selection was, in Kayleigh’s words, “just wonderful.”

“This is great,” had been John’s first reaction. “Are you sure we’re in the right place?”  
“Even if it’s not,” she replied, “would you want to leave?”  
“Not a chance.”

Their starters had been delicious, their mains were just “minutes away” and their conversation had been free-flowing.  
Until...  
“I think Cath covered it off pretty well, don’t you? Let’s... let’s just leave it, okay?”  
That had been John’s reaction when Kayleigh tried to bring up what had happened at lunchtime. She’d been hoping to clear the air, more for her own peace of mind than anything else, but John wasn’t interested. “Oh, come on,” she thought.

A pause.  
“What I don’t get,” John continued, “is how you ended up on checkouts for the afternoon.”  
“Well, Sara just came over a bit light-headed, and though she said she’d be fine, Helen and Brian helped her into the first aid room. She ended up needing a lie-down so Helen called her mum to come and get her. There’d been no interest in the new ready-made stews on the stands so I asked Helen if I could help on the checkout. Did some bagging to start, then a bit on the till, then did some running around to find prices and things.”  
“You didn’t mind?”  
“No. Felt good to make myself useful. You know, after what happened...”  
He didn’t take the bait. “Okay. And how is Sara?”  
“Suit yourself,” she thought, then said “Seemed okay. She’s not rostered on again until Friday anyway.”  
“Right, right. Do you think you’d like to do it again?”  
“Don’t think so.”  
“Oh, right.”

Their mains arrived, were eaten and the empty plates were cleared away.  
In silence.

She was fidgeting. “So, how is it that you’re now starting at seven o’clock then?”  
“That’s just tomorrow. Two of the team are flying out mid-afternoon, so we’re starting early and having a short lunch.”  
“But a normal finish?”  
“Just on five, I think. I’ll text you.”  
“Will you have homework tomorrow, then?”  
“Nope. Straight home, get dinner on - should be eating by seven at the latest. If there’s anything you think would be nice to snack on while dinner is cooking, we can grab some tonight.”

Another pause.  
“Hmmm. So. What is tonight’s homework?”  
“Tonight I thought we’d go where you normally do your shopping. We’re now looking at what it is about a store that would make it someone’s favourite.”  
“Huh.”  
“What?”  
“Can we not do that? Not tonight. I’d prefer to go straight home. Could you get whatever you need tomorrow after work at the store?”  
“Ah... yeah. Sure. I can do that.”  
“Can we go now?”  
“Do you not want dessert or something?”  
“No.” She was already standing up.

She hovered by the door as John paid the bill, and was walking out even as he was putting his cards-wallet back in his pocket.  
“Be like that, then,” he thought.


	14. Friday morning

Kayleigh’s cellphone was completely silent. “Nope - it’s dead, Mand. Been plugged in all night but hasn’t charged at all. Battery must be gone in it. Any idea where I can get another one?”  
Alfie spoke up. “Auntie Kayleigh - that phone is just so old. It’s got lots of buttons on it, and no phone looks like that now. You should just throw it away. Get a real one.”  
“Alfie, that’s doesn’t help me.”  
“He’s right, though,” said Mandy. “There’s no way to got another battery for that, not in a hurry anyway. It’ll be quicker and maybe-cheaper to just get a new phone and swap your cards over.”  
Kayleigh made a face. “I can’t afford to get a new phone, not until I get paid next week. Can I swap my cards into yours, Steve? Just for a few days? You don’t really use yours, right?”  
Steve shrugged. “I don’t know if that’ll work.”  
Alfie piped up again. “It won’t work, Auntie Kayleigh. Yours is just SO old...”  
Steve cleared his throat. “That’s enough, son. Here,” he said, handing his phone to Kayleigh, “just use mine until you get a new one. It’s not fancy but at least you’ll have a phone. You know. For when you lock yourself in again.”  
“Ha ha, Steve. But thank you.”

********************

John’s cellphone had been virtually silent for most of the previous 36 hours, with a notable exception being the call from his Mum reminding him that the extended family were all meeting for a late lunch at Paul’s on Sunday afternoon, and casually enquiring whether his mysterious lady friend might be joining them. His response had been simple.  
“I’ll be there.”  
“But what about-”  
“Just me.”

It was the second morning in a row where he’d been at work shortly after six-thirty, taking advantage of the quiet to get ahead on his job-list for the day. This morning he’d started by writing up his notes about his two solo shopping expeditions. The first, on Wednesday, was in an unremarkable store in Bury once he’d dropped Kayleigh home after the frosty end to their dinner. The second, the previous night, was in a mid-sized store of a rival chain, having already prepared and eaten dinner on his own. Which wasn’t his plan, but the text Kayleigh had sent at lunchtime had put paid to it:  
“going straight home with mandy tonight”

That he’d read as:  
“don’t wanna talk or see you today”

Which he thought was probably fair enough.

But, while stopped at the lights just after five o’clock, he’d seen her walking towards the tram by herself. And since he knew that Mandy worked just 15 minutes away from home, and since Kayleigh hadn’t told him that her plans had been changed, he’d decided that her text had actually meant:  
“fuck you”

So he hadn’t made an effort to get her attention, to renew his offer of dinner or even just a lift home. Or to send any texts that evening asking how she was, and whether she might be interested in going with him to the Redmond family lunch that Sunday afternoon.

No. He’d thought, “I can’t deal with this shit today,” moved his hand away from the horn, drove straight home to make his dinner then went shopping in a store belonging to a rival grocery chain.  
His final act was to set his alarm for thirty minutes earlier than usual before going to bed.

********************

“Yeah. Well, it’s just for the first two weeks, while everyone gets their act together. After that, the whole team will be based in this office, with the expectation that everyone is here for the full working day. Every day.”  
John and Peter Hansen were sitting in the now-empty meeting room having seen the last of the other team members depart for the day fifteen minutes earlier. John was tapping his watch. “Yeah - but leaving before lunch on a Friday? That’s bullshit, even with the early starts.”  
Peter nodded his agreement. “True, but don’t forget - most of the team is in the same position as you, having had to get things organised in a hurry before joining the project. But not all of them were able to do that as well as you did. And it’s just today and next Friday.”  
“Huh.”  
Peter finished his coffee. “Forget all that for a second. Look. Even with the hassle of getting this room set up, and the guys having to fly out on Tuesday, and everyone else having to leave early today, the Project Lead is happy with where we’re at, and that’s just after eight days. It’s no guarantee that the project won’t get canned, but still...”  
“Sure, sure.” John paused to sip his tea. “So, have you talked to Cath yet?”  
“About her transfer, you mean? Nope. Can’t tell her for another...” He checked his watch. “Fourteen minutes.”  
“Why not now?”  
“The earliest I can tell her is twelve o’clock. I call her to let her know, then send an email as confirmation, then another to Dave T telling him what’s going on. Her last day in the store will be next Friday, and on the following Monday she’ll be in my office here... bossing me around, most likely.”  
“A week? That’s not long.”  
“I wanted it to happen faster but they wouldn’t have it.”  
“All right. Well, how about you call her then we’ll go get some lunch.”

********************

It was three-thirty. John and Peter were listening intently as Gail recounted the events at the store thirty minutes earlier.  
“So, yeah - three fire engines, lots of people standing around, no smoke, no fire. You don’t realise how many people are in a big building like that until they all get chucked out at the same time.”  
“Why were you at the store anyway?”  
“Needed to review the current setup for the HR upgrade work.”  
John looked at Peter.  
“My side project,” Peter explained.  
“Oh, right.” John turned back to Gail. “So, the alarm went, everyone got out, no dramas?”  
“Nope. Smooth as.”  
John was nodding. “Well, that’s the best-”  
John’s personal cellphone rang. He retrieved it from his pocket, looked at the screen and frowned. “It’s my... it’s the work phone. Excuse me. John Redmond.  
Hi Simon.  
Yeah, we’ve just heard. Is everyone okay? Did it go all right?  
That’s great. It really is. So, what...  
Really? A short in... but, that was all checked in the last servicing round about three months ago.  
Is he now? Well...  
I will find it and call you back. Shouldn’t take too long. Bye.”

He put the phone down, sat in front of his computer and started typing.  
“What’s up?” asked Peter.  
“The store fire alarm went because of a fault in the circuit itself, but that was checked and certified about three months ago. But the company that did the inspection are claiming they never went near it and the inspector himself no longer works there. So you’ve got the Fire Service asking if the store wasn’t certified after all, that company seemingly having forgotten that they did the checks and Dave in a flap. Simon gave me a heads-up in case there’s any finger-pointing.”

Gail was looking at John. “Should I go?”  
“No, no,” John replied, “this’ll only take a minute or so. Just, um, I’ll... here it is.” He tapped his phone then continued typing.

“Simon Gardner,” came the voice through the speaker.  
“Simon, it’s John here.”  
“Hi John.”  
“I’ve found it, emailing it to you now. Who is there at the moment?”  
“The Fire Service rep is in with Dave. They had the inspecting company on the phone for a while.”  
“Okay - tell you what. Print two copies of the cert-documents, give one to Dave and another to the Fire Service guy. That’ll prove we were certified and they can take it up with that company.”  
Simon was quiet for a moment, then they heard tapping.  
“Just opening my email now... here it is.  
Oh, that’s brilliant. I’ll print this now. Thanks John. Thanks for your time.”  
“Not a bother. Can you send me a text later, let me know how it goes please.”  
“You got it. Bye John.”

John tapped the phone to end the call, then sat quietly and stared at the phone, arms folded.  
Peter recognised his mood. “What are you thinking?”  
“I’m wondering what else I forgot to tell them.”  
“Oh. Look. You had about four days to bring three newbies up to speed as best you could. So far they’ve had to call you once. If they end up calling you once a week for the three or so months you’re here that’s only a dozen calls. More than acceptable, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, sure.” But he didn’t look convinced.

********************

John was eating alone in the cafeteria, referring to the two open folders in front of him as he wrote in his ever-present notepad. He reached for his mug, saw it was empty, sighed, then jabbed his fork into another of the pieces of pie he’d already cut. After blowing on it briefly, he heard the door behind him open and then the distinctive clicking of heels approaching across the hard floor. He recognised the perfume instantly.  
“What are you eating?”  
John finished his mouthful before replying. “Leftovers.”  
Cath looked at her watch. Four-forty. “Late lunch?”  
“Nah, early dinner. Started early again, just felt hungry.”  
“You’ve got pie, then. Can I have a bite?”  
“Sure.” He spiked another piece with the fork and held it up. “Careful, it’s a bit hot.”  
She ate it straight off his fork. “Hmmm. Bacon. Egg. Potato?”  
”Yep, and some other stuff.”  
“That’s really good. Got any more?”  
He chuckled. “Black container on the bottom shelf of the staff fridge. Might as well heat up the rest of it.”  
“Okay. More tea?”  
“Yes, please.”

John watched as Cath demolished most of the pie. “Hungry then, were ya?”  
Cath grinned. “A little bit, but I mainly wanted to eat something decent before I meet them all at the pub. Plus I’m warmed up now - the wind’s picked up and it’s getting cold.”  
“I was wondering why you were here.”  
“Peter called me at lunchtime - my transfer has been approved and I’ll be here the week after next. He’s just been telling me what I’ll be working on.”  
“I know. He’s been giddy with excitement all afternoon.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. It’s gonna be like old times for us three, for a few months anyway.”  
Cath nodded. “I have missed it - us hanging out, I mean. Just one week to go...”

“So. Where are you and the Wonder Women going drinking then?”  
Cath smiled at his use of the name that the all-female HR team had given themselves. “We’re starting at the Toad. Then, we’ll see. Combination of birthday and leaving drinks - could be messy...”  
John made to speak, then just closed his mouth.  
“I told you John, I’m not going to go overboard tonight, but it won’t be an early finish either. I got my bag of bits ready last night, all ready for tomorrow.”  
“Bits?”  
“Change of shoes, something warm to wear just in case. Forecast is for some rain later on, but not until after dark, I think. We’ll be back by then, but you know our luck with weather when we’re out.”  
John nodded. “Good point. I’ll get my stuff sorted tonight. When are you meeting everyone?”  
“In about fifteen, so will go in a couple of minutes. Before I go though,” - she lowered her voice - “any particular reason that you haven’t talked to Kayleigh today?”  
John looked surprised.  
“I sort-of overheard half a phone call she was having, and she seemed a bit miffed, to say the least. Sounded like you ignored a call or two.”  
“I didn’t get any calls or texts from her today. Or yesterday, actually.”  
“Oh. And you didn’t...?”  
“I, um, made a mistake on Wednesday because she wanted to talk about their chat and how you told them off-”  
“Rightly so,” Cath interrupted.  
“True. Anyway, we were at a cafe, she wanted to talk, I just wanted to leave it and then she copped an attitude and wanted to go home. And then blew me off altogether yesterday. I’d invited her round for dinner last night - that you’ve just eaten - and she said she was going to go straight home with her Mandy. Except she actually went home by herself on the tram. I saw her from the car. So I assumed she didn’t wanna know me and just left it. I figure I’ll give her the weekend to cool off, even though I’ve actually done nothing wrong.”  
Cath arched her eyebrows.  
“Well, I wasn’t the one you told off about what was said in the cafeteria on Wednesday.”  
“No, you were the one I told off for telling her things she shouldn’t have heard in the first place.”  
John was nodding. “Yeah, I know.”  
“So, don’t leave it all weekend, yeah? Even a text would do.”  
“All right, I will. I will, okay?”  
Cath stood. “Good. Right, I’m off. Thank you for letting me help you eat your lunch, or whatever that was.”  
“You’re welcome. Have a good time, and I’ll see you in the morning. Half-nine, remember?”  
Cath mock-groaned. “I know, I know.” She ruffled his hair with her fingertips. “Night, you.”

John watched her walk away, then turned back to his notepad. He heard indistinct voices from outside and then Peter walked in. “There you are. I was wondering if you’d gone already.”  
“No, ‘cos my work day isn’t over yet, is it? Unlike some. And I wanted to take another look at this lot.”  
Peter glanced at the folder. “Why are you looking at Fire Service Review notes?”  
“After what happened today.”  
“Why? Your guys did fine. There’s no way you would have known that company would lose their own copy of the report they prepared. Just forget it. Your guys helped get everyone out safely. That’s always been your highest priority and they did great. Focus on that. Actually, better yet - focus on this. Cath told me that while the Fire Service rep was there your best mate Dave was getting all wound up and starting to bad-mouth you - as you’d expect - but when your man went back in he made it clear that you found the document in the system, and the reason why no one else did was because of the known bugs in the search function. He could have taken the credit but didn’t. Are all three of them like that?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
“We need more people like that around the place. Good for you for giving them the chance to show what they can do.”  
John sat quietly and thought about that.

Peter continued. “And, speaking of chances - I want to ask a favour. Actually, no. I want you to promise me something.”  
“What’s that?”  
“That you’ll never let Cath go back to working in a store. Ever.”  
“What?”  
“I never want to see her working standard-HR in a store again. She’s wasted there, filling out leave requests and other shit. I want her to be here, making a real difference, showing everyone just how good she is.”  
“By doing what?”  
“My side project will replace the HR system with a new setup - that’ll be done by Systems. But it’ll also be looking at bringing everyone in HR up to her level. You know how good Pamela and Roisin are, right? That’s because Cath took it upon herself to help them improve. Well, in my project she’ll be doing that for everyone in HR. Everyone. And she can’t do that if she’s filing sick-leave forms and whatever.”  
“I get that. I do. But, why would she go back to a store with me?”  
“For the same reason she’s been at the store so long - because she needed a friend there or felt you needed one. Without “Small Stores” you wouldn’t be here and Cath wouldn’t have listened when I asked her to be here as well. Now that she’s here I want her to stay. Got that? Now. Promise me.”  
“I promise.”  
“Good man. And I promise that I will do everything I can to help her make her mark on the place. You think you’re proud of her now? Just wait. You're gonna see her fly.”

********************

The usual voices - a loud Irish one, in particular - gave Cath the clear indication that the store-crowd had taken over the far-right alcove in the Dirty Toad. She returned the wave from Roisin and headed to the bar.  
“Good evening. What can I get for you?”  
“I would like a glass of house white, please. And can I order some fries as well?”  
“Of course.”  
Cath took a quick look at the group assembled in the alcove as her wine was poured. The small HR team was there, including Barbara from Area whose transfer had been made permanent just hours before, some from the checkouts and promotions groups, as well as the usual crowd from the various sections. Cath paid and made her way over to the group.  
Unsurprisingly the initial chatter was mainly about the fire alarm that afternoon.  
“It was hardly exciting.”  
“Sure it was.”  
“Standing around outside in the cold for half an hour without a jacket? No thank you.”  
“That fireman you were eyeing up was a woman, you know.”  
“No!”  
“Yep. She does her shopping every Saturday morning, at about ten o’clock.”  
“Oh, balls.”  
“Actually, no, Jackie.”  
A different voice. “I’m serious - she genuinely said “Can’t you just run this up while everyone else is leaving?” and then got all tetchy. I mean, who in their right mind would think, “Yes, I can hear a fire alarm but that’s not as important as getting these sprouts paid for?” Some people...”  
“Were they sprouts, though?”  
“That’s not really the point, Joyce.”  
“Oh, didn’t Mr Stevens look handsome in his hi-viz jacket?”  
“No, Elsie.”  
“Are you sure that fireman was a woman?”  
“Yes, Jackie.”

Cath had spotted Kayleigh at the far end of the group. She seemed to be nursing her glass and wasn’t her normal bubbly self, but it was the way she kept glancing at her phone that peaked Cath’s interest. She proceeded to mingle her way through the group towards Kayleigh, waiting for another phone-check before she spoke. “Hi Kayleigh.”  
“Oh. Hi Cath. Umm... Happy Birthday for.. tomorrow, is it? And congratulations as well.”  
“It’s on Sunday, and thank you.”  
“Excited? Sounds like you’re going to be really busy for a while.”  
“I am looking forward to it. Time for a change, I reckon.”  
“Sure, sure.”  
“So...”  
“So.”  
“Is that a new phone?”  
“Oh. Ummm, no, it’s a borrow. From the brother in law. Mine’s playing up.”  
“Ahhh... yeah. See, John tends not to answer calls from numbers he doesn’t recognise, so...”  
Kayleigh’s face changed from surprised to almost-guilty as she realised what Cath meant.  
“Call him again.”  
Kayleigh hit Redial and put the phone to her ear. After a few seconds her face fell and she shook her head.  
“Right.” Cath got her phone out, swiped the front then put it to her ear. “Hey you.”  
Kayleigh watched as Cath walked a few paces away, seemingly in sole-charge of a one-sided conversation, none of which she could hear but she could clearly see that Cath’s lips were moving almost constantly. As Cath headed back Kayleigh started to hear snatches of the conversation.  
“No, not good enough. And do it now.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“See you in the morning.”  
Cath was standing next to Kayleigh as she ended the call, a satisfied smile on her face. At that moment Kayleigh’s phone rang, a familiar number showing in the display.  
“Go on, then.”  
Kayleigh put the phone to her ear and spoke softly. “Hi John.”  
She was quiet for a long time. Then, “I’m sorry, too.” She put her now-empty glass down, picked up her jacket and headed towards the door to the smokers’ area outside that was cold and deserted.  
“No, this is Steve’s, the battery...”  
Cath smiled more broadly as Kayleigh went outside and closed the door.

Cath returned to the group as the first of the fries arrived from the bar. Helen nudged Cath’s arm. “I didn’t know Kayleigh smokes.”  
“She doesn’t. Needed somewhere quiet for a phone call. Too noisy in here, and them at the other end don’t need to hear about Jackie’s fireman-woman confusion.”  
“All I’m saying is that she looked like a hot guy. That’s all.”  
“Fuck’s sake, Jackie!”

A few minutes later Kayleigh finished her call and came back inside, happier but colder. She came back to the group via the bar and handed Cath one of the glasses of wine she’d bought. “Thanks Cath.” Then in a whisper - “From John.”  
“Thank you. Gotta say - you look cold.”  
“Yep. Need warming up.” She looked at the table but only saw empty baskets. “Oh.”  
“No, no - there’s more fries coming in a bit. Didn’t know how long you’d be so didn’t think it was best to leave any in case they got cold.” She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. “That, plus the fact that Elsie’s diet is driving her spare.”  
Elsie laughed the loudest at that.  
Cath turned away briefly to look at her phone, and could almost hear John’s voice in her head as she read his text:  
“Thank you - enjoy (but not too much)”  
She smiled and put her phone away.

Within a few minutes the fries arrived - Cath made sure Kayleigh had a basket to herself - and another group nearby got up and left. With the noise level having dropped, Cath took the chance to tap her glass lightly to get the attention of the group. She looked at each of them in turn.  
“I’m not going to make a speech but I just wanted to say a couple of things. Thank you all for being here tonight and for your good wishes.” She then faced the HR team. “You guys are the best. The best. Thank you for everything. Barbara - you’re gonna love working with these two. I guarantee it.”  
Pamela spoke up. “Awww, thanks Cath - ya big soft shite!”  
The group erupted in laughter.  
“Cheers everyone!”


	15. Saturday morning

“Oh my God. I’m dying.”

“No you’re not. You’re fine. Well, you’re hungover. Again.”  
Kayleigh winced at the obvious disapproval in her sister’s voice. “Mand, please don’t.”  
Mandy made to speak, then slowly closed her mouth. “Hmmm.”  
Kayleigh tried to sit up but failed. The room started to slowly spin so she closed her eyes, gripped the edges of the mattress and waited until her world was stable again. “Oh, that was bad...”  
Her second attempt, rolling on her side then slowly propping herself up on her elbow, was more successful. But something wasn’t right. “Um... why aren’t I wearing anything?”  
“Because it was easier to just get you out of your clothes and straight into bed rather than try to put a nightie on you.”  
“Who? And, how?”  
“Just me, and the same way I used to get the kids ready for a bath when they were little.”  
“Oh. Don’t remember that.”  
“Not surprised. What do you remember about last night?”  
“Ummmm... well, went to the pub with them all, went somewhere else for dinner, then to a... somewhere else for more wine. And singing, I think.”  
“How about getting home?”  
“Not really.”  
“How can you not know how you got home?”  
“A taxi, I’m guessing.”  
“Yes...?”  
“No, that’s it.”  
“You were put in a taxi after the wine bar closed for the night. We got a call with details of the taxi company, car, driver and when to expect you. It’s some account that was set up for the store, so they’ll get you to pay it back over the next pay or two. I think that’s what she said.”  
“Who?”  
“Errr... Steve?”  
“Cath, she said her name was,” came his voice from outside the door.  
“Cath? Huh. Is that the same Cath you’ve been slagging off for the last couple of days?”  
“Ummmm....”  
“You know. The Cath that you were saying loves the sound of her own voice, likes to throw her weight around? That Cath?”  
“Ohhh... probably, yeah.”  
“Well, that Cath, that “mouthy bitch” as you’ve been calling her, that Cath made sure your drunken arse got home safely.”  
Both sisters were quiet, then Steve’s voice came through the door. “You about ready to head off, love?”  
“In a minute,” Mandy replied. Then, to Kayleigh, “Steve and I are taking the kids into town for the morning so the place’ll be quiet.” She looked at Kayleigh’s face. “You going to be all right by yourself?”  
“Yeah - I’ll be fine.”  
“Hmmm. Steve, pass us that bucket would you?”  
It appeared through the gap in the doorway, then Kayleigh could hear footsteps as Steve went down the stairs.  
“I won’t need that. I just need a lie down and some quiet.”  
“Okay.” Mandy put the bucket by the bed. “Just in case.”  
“I’m telling you, I won’t need it.”  
“Like I said - just in case. You did throw up three times after you got home last night.”  
Mandy pointed at the small bedside table.  
“There’s water and Nurofen. We’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“I don’t take things like that, Mand. You know I don’t.”  
“Just in case.”

********************

“Oh my God. I’m dying.”

John’s shoulders sagged. “I knew it,” he muttered.  
“It’s open. Come in John, but please keep your voice down, yeah?”  
He opened the front door but there was no sign of Cath. “Where are you?”  
“Kitchen.”  
John was frowning. “Are you well enough to go anywhere?”  
John pushed the door fully open and walked in to see Cath looking anything but unwell. She grinned. “Morning, John.”  
She was loading packets of crisps and sweets into a bag. “And you doubted me.”  
“Yeah - you got me. So. Are you ready, then?”  
“Just about - just as soon as I get those water bottles out the fridge. Pass the small cooler bag over, would you? And can you take the rest of them to the car please?”  
“What’s in all these?”  
“Bag by the door has extra clothes, this one has a few snacks for the road, got my new camera in the other one.”  
“Why not use your phone?”  
“Because the camera in my phone is a dog turd. We’re not all running out to buy the latest and greatest, Mr “I’ve got an iPhone.” Some of us are happy with a working phone and a battery that lasts more than a day.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“The camera will do a decent wide-angle for when we go up the Tower, you see.”  
“Oh, very good. Wait. We?”  
“Yep - you’ll be there to take my picture as I gaze out at the ocean...”  
He forced a smile. “Squinting into the distance you mean?”  
“Shut up, you.”

Cath was looking around the cabin of the Fiat as John got in and closed the door. “Is this the facelift version?”  
“Yep.”  
“What did they actually change, then?”  
“A couple of panels, and the trim in here. Well, not in this model, the next one up has it. This has the slightly improved engine, but only as an automatic. But it does have seat warmers.”  
“Okay, okay.”  
John cast a slightly-envious look through the windscreen to her silver 3-series parked in the drive. “Yeah, well, it’s no Beemer but it does me.”  
John started the engine and the radio came on.  
“I paid a bit extra for a better stereo.”  
Cath glanced at the display, saw “FOREVER FM” and groaned. “Why do you listen to this station? You’re a musician, so why aren’t you listening to some actual musicians, rather than these... these... lip-synching no-talents?”  
“It’s not all kiddies and one-hit wonders you know. They play some good stuff.”  
“A few tit-bits thrown in to keep you listening, nothing more.”  
“All right, all right. Find something else, then.”  
“Thank you.” Cath found the tuner button and proceeded to flip through the stations in the same rapid-fire way that John changed channels on the TV, accompanied by the same kind of commentary:  
“No.  
No.  
Oh God no.  
Shouldn’t be allowed.  
No.  
Not a chance.”

And then:  
“Oh, here we go.”

Cath nodded in approval as U2’s “Hold Me, Thrill Me...” came out all nine speakers. “Not bad. Not bad at all, John. Let me just sort your bass out, here...”  
A quick tweak later and they were both nodding along, John doing double-duty by humming the bass line and conducting the string section, while Cath switched between air-drums and air-guitar with ease.  
John glanced over while they waited at an intersection. “You’re not playing proper notes, you know. And he’s doing that bit with a foot pedal, not a whammy.”  
“How would you know? I’m the air-guitar champion of us, remember?”  
“You’re only the champion because you distracted me when it was my go, and you don’t want a rematch.”  
Cath grinned. “Hey - there was nothing in the rules that said I couldn’t flash you when it was your turn. And it served you right for not concentrating.”  
“Hmmm... I’d still like a rematch...”

********************

Kayleigh was sitting on a chair on the paved area at the back of the small Bury house, the sound of the dishwasher barely audible through the door.  
The area was quiet. The sun was warm on her face. The two Nurofen she’d eventually taken had eased the incessant pressure behind her eyes, giving enough relief to let her sleep for an hour, and she’d woken feeling ready to face the morning. Well, the ninety or so minutes that remained of the morning, anyway. She’d indulged in the longest shower she’d had in a long time, forced herself to eat breakfast and then started on all the obvious chores in and around the kitchen, the last being to load and start the dishwasher.  
And it was that sound that was keeping her company. Misty had been asleep in her usual spot away from the house when Kayleigh had first ventured outside, and although she’d tried to be quiet Misty had stirred and trotted over even as Kayleigh was sitting in her chair. Typically, as soon as she’d finished off a handful of biscuits Misty had headed back to her shady spot and resumed the arduous task of happy-napping.  
Kayleigh had watched Misty walk away with mixed emotions - happy that her beloved Misty was so content in the house with them all, having been suddenly uprooted from the home where she’d lived since being adopted at just three months old, but put-out that her beloved Misty had seemingly lost interest in being sociable once she’d had her fill of biscuits. More concerning was the way in which Misty’s belly was starting to swing easily from side to side as she walked - a side-effect of being in a house with five humans who were easily swayed by being gently brushed by her tail, or when she would place her head gently on any available lap, or - the last resort - the quiet whimper accompanied by sad eyes.  
Whereas Kayleigh’s own belly was (in her own eyes) “huge” as a result of attempting to drink wine like a twenty-something-year-old on multiple occasions.  
Her drinking, specifically the hangovers, had become a point of contention between the sisters, sparking more than one argument and a few days where they’d agreed to avoid the subject by avoiding each other. Ironically, that impasse had been resolved when they’d sat down and talked things through over a couple of glasses of wine.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the distinctive pattern of beeps indicating that the dishwasher had completed the full wash/dry cycle.  
The memory of Mandy’s tone that morning, together with the suspicion that more was likely to come her way when the family returned spurred Kayleigh into action. She opened the dishwasher door slightly to allow the steam to escape, wrote a brief note, hooked the dog lead to Misty’s collar and they headed for the nearby park.

Five minutes later there was a rattle of keys and the front door opened. “Hey, we’re back.”  
Silence.  
“Kayleigh?” Mandy called up the stairs. “You up there?”  
Chloe called from the kitchen. “There’s a note here Mum - “walking Misty, back later.” And the dishwasher’s been on. Still a bit hot.”  
“Huh,” said Mandy, noting the much-improved state of the kitchen. “All right. Well, let’s get started on lunch. We’ll leave some for your Auntie for when she gets back.”

********************

“Turn left at the lights then head up, crossing two intersections. It’ll be on the right.”  
John followed Cath’s directions as they looked for the private parking building suggested by her counterpart in the local store. “How does Andy know about this place then?”  
“His wife works for the carpark company so he got a park at the staff rate. We’ll be in his spot for the day.”  
“It’s really nice of him to do this for you.”  
“He’s a really nice guy. I asked him to recommend a parking building quite close to the Promenade, and he said “Just take my spot in the building - it’s about five minutes’ walk from the Tower.” How great is that?”  
John spotted the main sign and pulled up to the main entrance door.  
“All right, here we are. It’s a keypad. Code, please?”  
“4782317.”  
The door started to open. “Right, we’re in. What was the park number again?”  
“213.”  
John steered the Fiat past a brace of Porsches, each with a massive rear wing and garish paint job, then past a pillar and into the correct space. He looked back at the sports cars. “Christ. And they say no one’s got money any more.”  
He turned to Cath. “Okay. You know this place better than me, so... where should we start?”  
“Lunch. There’s a couple of places quite close to choose from. I think we should eat now, do the tourist-thing near the beach before it gets too windy, a bit of looking around shops and stuff, find somewhere to have a drink, then have dinner. We’ll want to be seated by six o’clock so we’ve got a good spot to watch the sunset. I looked at the forecast and don’t think we’ll want to be eating outside at that time.”  
“Very good. Um, what kind of shopping do you have in mind?”  
“Just a few things, nothing heavy. Plus a thank-you present for Andy. So. Let’s go. Whose turn is it to buy lunch then?”  
“Yours, I think.”  
“How is it that I’m buying lunch when this is my birthday away-day?”  
“Because your birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”  
“Okay. Fair enough.”

********************

Kayleigh’s attempt to avoid more grief had almost worked. She’d managed to stretch out her walk with Misty to almost forty minutes, meaning they didn’t get back until after the rest of the family had eaten their lunch. The atmosphere had been a bit strained at first, particularly with the children, but the tension eased as the house started to empty out. Alfie had wanted to play football with his mates so Steve had dropped him at the park on his way to work for the afternoon. Chloe had wanted to try on her new shoes and then she’d settled in front of the computer to watch her favourite YouTube channel about horses, while Mandy had made an effort keep things light while she worked out how to say what she’d been holding in all morning.

Kayleigh had changed into shorts and set up a blanket on the grass at the back of the house. She’d given Misty a thorough brushing, but that was promptly undone when Misty rolled happily around in the grass. They had then settled on the blanket and enjoyed the warmth of the sun in relative peace.  
Misty heard the approaching footsteps first. She sat up, turned and waited expectantly.  
Mandy crouched in front of the dog. “It’s no good sucking up. I don’t have any food on me. See?”  
Misty sniffed the empty outstretched hand, snorted, then accepted a scratch on the head before settling on the grass.  
“Can we talk?”  
Kayleigh patted the blanket.

“They missed you this morning,” Mandy began. “They missed having their Auntie Kayleigh with them at the shops, joining in with their fun while Steve and I were the grumpy grown-ups.”  
Kayleigh sat, waiting for more but nothing came. She turned to Mandy, who was avoiding her gaze. “What?”  
“They both heard you throwing up last night. You were a bit loud when you got in, so that woke them up, and then...”  
Kayleigh winced. “Oh, no.”  
“Yeah...”  
“Should I go talk to them?”  
Mandy was quiet for a moment. “I’d leave it if I were you. They’ll come around. But... probably not today.”  
Kayleigh sat, her head in her hands. “Shit.”  
Mandy waited a few moments, then, “Anyway. While we were out, they saw a promo for some... bloody animated thing so we’re going to see it tonight. We’re thinking about going a bit early, having some dinner then seeing the movie. Wanna come?”  
“Ummmm... No. Best not, I think.”  
“Why?”  
“It’ll just be awkward if I’m there, so, I’ll stay home and watch TV. Have an early night. Start afresh tomorrow.”  
“You really don’t have to, you know.”  
“I think I do, this time.”

********************

Unsurprisingly, John had chosen an old-school coffee shop for their lunch, mainly because “the tea and sandwiches are always good in places like these.”  
As they’d eaten they’d looked at their to-list, cross-checked it against a map of the area and come up with a plan.  
Number one was to set their phones to vibrate-only.  
Number two was to put on their sunglasses.  
Number three was the most important one - enjoy the hell out of their day.

Lunch over, they took a short zig-zag route towards the Tower, crossed the road and stood in the slowly-moving crowd. John looked at Cath.  
“So. Where now?”  
Cath was pointing at a tram. “I’m thinking we get on that and head to the South Pier, because I’m sure there’s an ice cream down there with my name on it.”  
“Right...”  
“And then we take our time walking back. We’ve got until six to be sitting in... probably that place over there,” - she was pointing across the tracks - “with a view of the sun as it sets. That’s the only thing we have to do today, okay? Everything else is a bonus.”  
John smiled. “Well, best we get going, then. Do you suppose there’s an ice cream down there with my name on it?”  
Cath looked thoughtful. “No. But come with me anyway.”

Cath had lied. There was an ice cream at the South Pier with John’s name on it. They each ate their strawberry-flavoured namesake as they walked among the various rides and attractions, none of which took their fancy, but, as Cath had said, “just being here on a sunny day is good enough for me.”  
Equipped with newly-purchased hats and cold bottles of water, they started walking slowly towards the Central Pier, but within a minute Cath felt compelled to make an astute observation:  
“John, this is a lovely place and all, but it’s getting really hot now and that Pier is fucking miles away. Either we take the tram or you carry me”.  
He pretended to consider it. “Tram, I think.”

Once at the Pier itself they took the chance to escape the sun in the different arcades, all of which took John’s money with ease. Cath, on the other hand, had skill to burn, being particularly adept with darts in hand - “beginners’ luck, mate” - and quickly relieved a stall-holder of one of the “finest” stuffed animals on display.  
John leaned in close as they walked away. “He wasn’t happy you did that so easily. How did you get those shitty darts to fly straight?”  
“Unscrewed them just a bit to get the balance right.” She glanced back towards the stall. “His fault, really - should have glued them so they always wobble when you throw them. Ah, well.” She grinned.  
He followed her through the rear doors and out on the Pier itself. In front of them was the Wheel. Cath took a few steps back, arching her neck to try to see the top, while John could barely bring himself to look at it. “If you want to go on it,” he said, “I’ll wait over there.”  
She gave him a knowing look. “No, it’s not the same by yourself.” He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first. “It’s all right, John. Really.” She glanced past him. ‘What I would like is a sandwich or two, though. Your turn to pay, right?”

They found the only empty table and sat, their stack of sandwiches piled on a plate next to Cath’s prize of a small white lion. John noticed that the lion was the subject of some admiring looks from a small girl at a nearby table. “Hey,” he said quietly, “Simba has a little friend over there,” pointing discreetly.  
Cath glanced across, then at the lion, then at John. “Think I should?”  
“Yeah. I do.”  
Cath waited until the little girl was distracted then waved to get the attention of her parents. She pointed to the lion, then to their daughter, then nodded when the father mouthed “Really?”  
Cath stood up. “Here we go. And don’t eat all the sandwiches while I’m gone...”  
John laughed then watched as she walked over and placed the lion on the table in front of the little girl. “Hello,” Cath began, “this is my little friend...”  
Less than a minute later she was back, and the lion had a new owner who looked like she would never let it go.  
John was smiling. “You’ve probably made her day, you know.”  
Cath took the last sandwich. “I doubt she’ll remember this.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure. That is a happy little girl. She looks like she’s going to hug the stuffing out of it.”  
“Well, maybe we should go soon, in case she hugs Simba’s head off. Don’t need to see stuffed-lion guts all over the table... that’d be enough to put you off your ham sandwich.”  
He nodded in agreement. “Ewwww...”

The walk to the North Pier was quick, despite the building crowds. They walked past the front bars and eating places, all of which seemed to only offer kebabs or fish and chips, then around past the coffee bar to the beginning of the Pier itself that seemed like it was a mile long.  
John turned to Cath. “I don’t know... it looks like a nice walk and all, there’s places to sit as well, but... maybe I’m just Pier’d out today. Do you mind if we don’t?”  
Cath nodded. “I’m with you on this one. Tell you what,” she said, looking over her shoulder, “I wouldn’t mind playing a bit of pinball. Then we can head over the road. Is that okay?”  
John glanced at the Tower. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

Cath had suggested they double-up on a pinball game but John convinced her that playing different games would be better - not least because his lack of skill would mean he would have spent most of “their” game watching her rack up a huge score. So while Cath proceeded to do exactly that, John went in search of a game that he might have a chance at. Luck-based games were a waste of time, but what he could do, thanks to some tips from his brother Paul, was pick out the crane-games that were likely to give up a prize. He set off to find a suitable machine.  
Cath was so focussed on destroying the current high score that she didn’t realise he’d gone. For more than ten minutes her score continued to grow until a miss-timed shot sent the ball through the left-most gate and into the drain for the final time.  
“Shit,” she muttered.  
“That’s bad luck,” said John before putting another square of chocolate into his mouth.  
Cath turned to see John with a big grin, holding on to a large Cadbury box.  
“Where did you get that?”  
“Won it. Want some?”  
“Yes, please. On what?”  
“Crane game in the corner,” he replied, breaking off a row.  
Cath lowered her voice. “But aren’t all the crane games rigged?”  
“Usually - they must have forgotten to hobble that one.”  
“Huh. So... can we go to the Tower now, please?”  
His smile faded a little. “Sure. Okay.”

John didn’t speak for several minutes as they left the arcade, crossed the road and navigated their way through the different levels in the Tower before finally ending up in the line to go up to the viewing platform.  
They’d just missed the previous elevator so were first in line for the next. Cath leaned in and spoke quietly. “Thank you for doing this. I know you’re not keen.”  
John didn’t reply, just nodded quickly.  
“Here’s what you do,” she continued. “We’ll be first in, so - go straight to the corner and turn around so you have something solid behind you. Put both hands on the rails but don’t hold too tight. Don’t close your eyes and don’t look down. Just look straight out through the window. Look at the Piers, look for planes, anything. They pack a lot into the lifts but it’ll only be for a minute, and I will be right here. Okay?”  
“Okay.”

Cath had glanced at John while the elevator was rising and saw that he had his brave face on, so when the doors opened at the top she took his hand and led him around to the left rather than following the others straight out.  
John looked confused. “Um...”  
“They’re going where the glass floor is.”  
“Right. So, what are we doing now?”  
“We’re waiting right here until I see that you’re a bit happier.”  
“I thought you wanted to go the higher levels.”  
“I will, but there’s no rush. In the meantime,” she took his other hand, “have you thought about where you’d like to go next?”  
“Oh. Ah, no. Not really.”  
“Okay, well, there is some shopping I would like to do, starting with a thank-you present for Andy for using his parking space, then a few things for me. You know, makeup and stuff. That I’m assuming you’re not interested in...”  
“Not really, no.”  
“Well, in the shopping centre a couple of streets away there is a temporary music shop along with everything else, so there’s bound to be plenty to keep you occupied. And we’ve still got plenty of time to do whatever. Happy with that?”  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
“Good. So, how did “Little Blue” go today on her first big run? Seemed all right to me, no trouble on hills, and... why are you smiling like that?”  
“Because I’m feeling better now, thanks to you. So go on up - I’ll be fine.”  
“Okay. There are some seats somewhere further round - let’s see if we can find you one.” She glanced out the window as they started walking, Cath having positioned herself between John and the outside windows. “Actually, do you want to check the forecast? It looks a bit murky way out there but that could just be muck on the glass.”  
John nabbed the solitary empty seat and pulled out his phone. “All right, I’ll do that now. Anything else you’d like me to look up?”  
“Nothing I can think of right now.” She squeezed his hand. “Back soon.”  
John watched her walk towards the the circular staircase then twisted slightly to look away from the windows and focussed on his phone, thankful for the distraction.

As John pondered the crossword he felt the seat next to his sink down slightly. “Hey, you.”  
“Hey you, too. How was it up there?”  
“Great view. Wind’s a bit cold though. Very pleased I went up.”  
He noted the time. “You were ages. Were there queues going up and down?”  
“No, no - I’ve been taking some pictures at various spots on the different levels. And I’d like to take one of us, right here, too. But I’d really like you to take a picture of me while I’m standing on the glass panels.” She noticed his expression. “I’ll be on the glass, you’ll be by one of the pillars over by the wall, that way no one will bump into you while you’re taking the pictures. Please? It’ll be fine.”  
“Sure. I can do that.”  
“Thank you.” Cath started to set up her camera. “Did you check the forecast?”  
“I did - heavy rain is due about ten o’clock or so tonight at home, and will hang around until early-morning.”  
“Oh. Are we going to get our sunset?”  
“Doesn’t look good.”  
“Oh, I hope so. Okay. Camera is ready. First things first, though...”  
They each took the obligatory selfies with their phones.  
“Right then.” She took his hand. “Let’s go.” She led him around to the sea-facing side of the floor where they found the best pillar for him to stand by while she walked onto the glass. John only managed to take a few pictures before the next lift-load of people arrived, at which point picture-taking became impossible. He looked at Cath and shrugged.  
She took back the camera and looked through the pictures. “Thanks John. These are great.” The camera went into her bag. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, but... I think I want to take a look. Just a quick one.”  
“Oh. No, John. No.”  
“But...”  
“Please don’t.”  
John looked at her, confused.  
“Unlock your phone and put it in movie-mode, or whatever it’s called. Make it the highest quality. Please.”  
He did and handed it to her.  
“Wait here.”  
Cath tapped RECORD, held the phone out and slowly walked towards the glass floor, before bringing the phone up to eye-level, close to her face. She then moved closer to the main window and slowly turned from left to right, taking in the sea and beach, before turning and bending forward until she was looking straight down through the glass to the ground below. She stood upright and tapped STOP, then paused and put his phone in her pocket. “I don’t want you to see that until we’re back on the ground again.”  
She took his hand and led him around to the queue waiting for the “Down” lift.

Ten minutes later they were sitting at a table on the lowest level, each with a cold drink. Cath had waited until he was visibly relaxed before she’d put his phone on the table in front of him. He’d watched her video without a word but when it finished he looked up at her, his eyes wide open.  
“That’s exactly what you would have seen,” said Cath, “and that’s why I didn’t want you to walk on it.”  
John was quiet for a long time. “I’m sorry, Cath.”  
“For what?”  
“Not being able to go on the Wheel, or up the top of the Tower, or anywhere like that with you.”  
“Hey, hey, hey... don’t you worry about that for one second. I’m having a great time being with you today. But I’m the one who should be apologizing. I had no business asking you to go up there with me. I know it can be upsetting for you but I just hoped... I’m sorry.”  
John was quiet for a moment, then, “Well, I wanted today to be fun for you, and I figured it would only be for a little while. But can we not do that again, please?”  
“I promise.”  
They were both quiet while they finished their drinks.

“Well,” said John, “now that we’ve finished being sorry... we’ve got just over three hours to fill before dinner. You still want to go shopping, I assume?”  
“I certainly do.”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“There’s a shopping centre a couple of streets over, but there’s plenty of other shops all around it. I’m thinking we have a quiet wander around, then go into the centre where there are lots more shops plus places to sit and relax. After that, drop all our goodies back in the car then more touristy-stuff. There’s the wax museum, and an aquarium, and... other stuff. It won’t all be walking - there’s trams and whatever. Then hunt down some place to have dinner.”  
“Sounds good. Do we have to be out of the carpark by a specific time?”  
“No. Andy said he has all-day access. So there’s no rush.”  
“All right then. Let’s get to it.”

********************

Kayleigh had spent most of the afternoon keeping a low profile. It had been relatively easy when it was just herself, Mandy and Chloe in the house, but when Steve and Alfie returned she felt increasingly self-conscious and had resorted to spending the better part of an hour in her bedroom. During which time she’d thought repeatedly - “Why am I hiding in my room? I’m not ten.”

About fifteen minutes before the family was due to leave she made a show of rattling Misty’s dog chain and gave them a short “See ya” before taking Misty for a walk. Misty hadn’t really been keen to go anywhere, so she took her on a short walk around the block, taking just enough time so the house was empty when they got back.  
Her younger self would have been thrilled to be in the house on her own, able to play any kind of music, watch TV and talk incessantly on the phone. But today she just felt embarrassed, so set herself up on the sofa, microwave-pasta at the ready and Misty splayed out on the floor. She briefly considered having a glass of wine, but since that had been her downfall the previous night she decided against it and just reached for the Sky remote.  
Kayleigh checked the time. They’d be home in just under three hours. Time enough to eat, tidy up and watch enough TV so she could join in the chatter at work on Monday. But she decided to be in bed before the family got home, to spare herself any further awkwardness.

********************

Cath and John had managed to get the last small table by the window in the beachside-bistro, one that gave them an unobstructed view out to the horizon. They’d briefly considered sitting outside but, as Cath had said, “we’d have a wonderful view but it’d be bastard-cold,” - although that prospect hadn’t bothered some diners. “They must be locals,” Cath mused. “They breed them tough over here.”

There was a growing sense of anticipation among the diners as the sun got lower in the sky. A dark bank of clouds was starting to be lit up from beneath by the sun as it got lower, giving the underside a distinctive orange glow. Cath got out her camera and took a few shots. “It’s got a Sunset mode - just having a quick test,” she explained as she showed the pictures to John.  
“They’re really good,” said John. “I think my phone has the same...” His voice trailed off and Cath saw he was looking at her intently.  
“What?”  
“Do you have glitter on your cheeks? Just here,” he said, indicating his cheekbones.  
She smiled. “I tried a blush that supposedly has mini-highlights. How does it look? I don’t look like a glitter ball, do I?”  
“No, no - it’s really subtle, just little pinpricks of light. Want to see?”  
“Yes, please.”  
He lifted his phone towards her then grimaced. “Yeah - without poking your tongue out, please... Right. Um, how about I video you, to show you the full effect.” He tapped his phone and pointed it towards her. “Start by looking at me, then slowly turn and look out the window... yeah, that... that is... wow.”  
He passed the phone to her. “There you go....”  
“Oh, John. It looks...”  
“Stunning.”  
She smiled coyly at him.  
He held her gaze. “You know what else is stunning? Our dinner is here.”  
Their matching meals were placed in front of them.  
He paused. “I realise I suggested fish and chips ON the beach, but... will this do?”  
“Absolutely.”

They ate their meals as the sun continued to get lower in the sky, the colour of the cloud bank becoming a deeper orange as each minute passed. The chatter in the bistro grew quieter as the orange glow grew more intense, and then the talk stopped completely when the glow turned fire-red as the sun dipped below the horizon.  
A single voice cut through the silence. “Daddy - it’s like the sky was on fire.”  
There were murmurs of agreement from other diners.  
The room was quiet save for the sound of utensils as people continued to eat, then the chatter slowly picked up again as the red glow outside started to fade.

********************

The TV had failed to hold her interest and neither Keiron nor Kelly had responded to Skype calls so Kayleigh had turned to YouTube for company. She’d taken a chance and just kept clicking the suggested videos in the “Up next” list... and two hours had quickly disappeared.  
But when it got close to the time when the family would be home, she shut down the laptop, re-tidied the kitchen, turned every light off - other than the one outside the front door - and went up to her room.

She would face them like a grown-up in the morning.

********************

The worsening weather meant that the drive back from Blackpool had been slow and steady, with the result that they were too late to get into Cath’s first-choice restaurant.  
“Never mind,” she’d said. “There’s a coffee place that Francie took me to, and it’ll be open for ages yet. It might be a bit noisy but it’s spacious and we won’t be squashed in.”  
They’d ended up being shown to a small table in a coffee house that John had never heard of, but it had a wide range of tea blends and some of the best cake that he’d ever eaten - so he knew he’d be back. But he wouldn’t eat quite so much beforehand.  
“Can you not finish that?” asked Cath, her own cake barely half-eaten.  
“I’m sure I’ll get there, but... I think that if I try to rush it I’ll just pop.”  
Her grin matched his. “Well, you know how we talked about going to a late movie?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Do you mind if we don’t? I mean, it sounds like it’ll be a laugh but I don’t fancy squeezing into a little seat in the cinema when I’m feeling this full.”  
“Oh. You sure?”  
“Yeah. Let’s just... take it easy, finish these if we can, then go home and splodge in front of the TV. Will that be all right?”  
John nodded. “That does sound all right, yeah.” His smile slowly faded. “You know what doesn’t sound all right, though...”  
“This rain?” Cath was bringing up the weather radar on her phone.  
“Bad?”  
Her face fell. “Yeah. We’re gonna get soaked no matter when we leave, so we might as well stay put. Would you like some more tea?”  
“Yes, please.”

********************

“Every bloody time,” John muttered as he took off his sodden jacket. He’d made a second trip to the car to retrieve the last of Cath’s purchases, and his no-umbrella gamble - risk getting wet in order to keep both hands free - hadn’t paid off. “Honestly. Who’d live here?”  
Cath passed him a towel. “Here you go. And you should get those wet jeans and trainers off.”  
“Yeah... I’ll put some trackies on.”  
“Squeeze the water out and put them on the drying rack. The heater should sort them out.”  
“Right.”  
John got changed, put the kettle on then wandered into the lounge that was noticeably warmer. Cath was sorting through her purchases from their shopping expedition, but as far as John could tell it just looked like a pile of small pink and blue boxes.  
“Is that all from the makeup shop you threatened to drag me into?”  
“Most of it, yeah,” she replied.”  
“You didn’t muck about. I wasn’t gone that long.”  
“Yes you were. About forty minutes at least, you were in that music shop. I had time to wander through the clothes shop next door.”  
“Oh. It didn’t seem that long.”  
“So what did you get from there after all that? Did you buy some new spectrums?”  
“Plectrums,” said John, grinning at their private joke. “Plus a couple of sets of strings, a new tuner and some cables. But the best buy was the books of sheet music, jammed with stuff from the sixties and early seventies. Really cheap.”  
“How much is “cheap”, then?”  
“Hundred and forty or so, all up.”  
“A hundred and forty pounds? For books, guitar picks and some cables?”  
“And a tuner.”  
“Oh. Well, that’s all right then.”  
John sniffed. “Well, what about all this lot? Dare I ask?”  
“My little birthday-splurge? Um, just over three hundred.”  
“Th-three? Three hundred? For a small pile of boxes?”  
“These, and a couple of tops and other bits.”  
John wore a look of total disbelief. “Well, does that include the glitter-makeup that has probably been washed off by the rain?”  
“No, didn’t buy any of that. It was fun to have it put on me, though. Actually, that reminds me. Can I have a look at the pictures you took today on your phone? I’d like to put some up on my Facebook, especially that sunset if you took some.”  
“Yeah, help yourself.” He passed over his phone. “Same PIN. I’ll go make us a hot drink, get us warmed up. Have you thought about what you like to watch tonight?”  
“I have. It’s in the player, ready to go.”  
“Is it a Bond film?” asked John, looking hopeful.  
“You’ll see...”

The lounge was warmer still when John came back in with their drinks and put them on the small table in front of the sofa. As he sat down Cath came in, having changed into a soft dressing gown over pyjamas, and dropped a blanket at each end of the sofa. “Just in case.”  
“So,” said John as she sat down, “is it a Bond film?”  
“Nope,” said Cath, hitting PLAY. “Bourne. The first one.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“Not disappointed, I hope. ‘Cos I’m not swapping it for something else.”  
He grinned. “No, no - I like this one. I do.”  
“Just as bloody well...”

For most of the first hour they sat silently, each totally engrossed in the story as it unfolded, although John noticed that Cath eventually began to fidget. And at the next quiet point in the story she reached for the remote and hit PAUSE.  
“What?”  
“I need to pee. Feels like I’ve been holding it in for a week. And then I fancy having a drink. Think I’ll have a Baileys. Would you like one?”  
“Um, yes, please.”  
“How would Sir like his drink? Straight up, or... over ice?”  
“Over ice, please.”  
“Well, well... how terribly exotic.”  
When Cath returned from the kitchen she placed the two half-filled, mid-sized glasses on the small table in front of them. She hesitated, then went back to the kitchen before returning with the bottle itself. She grinned, “Just in case,” then put it on the table and hit PLAY on the remote.

Over the course of the next hour they avidly watched the rest of the film, both topping up (John) or filling up (Cath) their glasses twice each. So at the end of the Paris set-piece the combination of their drinks, excitement from watching the film and growing tiredness had left them both feeling a little giddy.  
As the credits began, Cath looked across to John, grinning triumphantly.  
He grinned back at her. “I did say I liked this film. It’s great. It really is.”  
As the credits continued to roll, they alternately looked at the screen and each other. But when John’s eyes next flicked away she noticed that he frowned briefly, as if he’d come to some realisation, and when their eyes met again he had a serious expression on his face.  
“What? What is it?”  
John hesitated. “There’s something I want to say. I’ve... um, I’ve been waiting all day to say this. Since I first saw you this morning, actually.”  
“Oh. Well, what is it?”  
He gave her a half-smile, shuffled across the sofa until his leg was touching hers, then took her hand. As he leaned in closer she felt his breath against her mouth for a moment, then against her cheek as he moved towards her ear, and then he started to whisper:  
“Happy birthday.”  
“Wait. Is it... is it?”  
“Yes, it is. It’s now Sunday. Birthday girl.”

He started to sing softly:  
“Happy birthday to you...  
Happy birthday to you...  
Happy birthday, dear Katerine...  
Happy birthday to you...”

They both leaned forward slightly so they could reach their arms around each other, then just sat there, neither moving nor speaking, the only sound being the rain on the roof. Until Cath yawned into his ear then quietly giggled.  
“Hmmm - sounds like it’s past your bedtime, young lady,” said John, before yawning himself.  
“And yours,” she replied.  
“Yeah. Hey?”  
“Yes?”  
“Had a good day, then?”  
Cath kissed his cheek. “Lovely, thanks to you.”


	16. The early hours of Sunday morning

Her first kiss on his cheek had been accompanied by a smile, as had the second. But then she pressed her lips against his neck and held them there, while placing her hand on the other side of his face. She then pulled back, looked him in the eyes then kissed his mouth - hard - while reaching her hand around the back of his head and holding him there, leaving him in no doubt as to her intentions.

He reached into her gown and started to trace his fingers across her chest, using gentle but deliberate motions. Cath responded by briefly stroking his chest before brazenly reaching between his legs. But when John tried the same she squeezed her thighs together. No way in.  
“Not here...”

She led him into her room, stood with her back to her bed and motioned for John to stand a few feet away, out of reach. While looking into his eyes she loosened her dressing gown, let it slide off her shoulders then draped it across the end of the bed.  
He made to move towards her.  
“No.”  
He reached for his shirt.  
“Wait.”

Still holding his gaze, Cath undid the top button of the pyjama top, then each of the others, pausing briefly between each one. But then a quick movement removed the top altogether and it was gone.  
His eyes urging her on, she loosened the drawstring of the pyjama pants, eased them past her hips and let them fall to floor, easily stepping out of them and casually kicking them aside.

Again, he made to move towards her.  
“Don’t move.” This time, said more forcefully.

Cath took a moment to savour the situation, enjoying the feeling of control she had over him. Then...  
“Shirt.”  
His shaking hands fumbled for the buttons, then he lifted it over his head and dropped it to the floor. At her nod he then undid the drawstring and yanked the trackies down, but with none of the finesse that Cath had displayed. And there he stood, wearing just his briefs, his hands covering his crotch.  
“Move your hands away.”  
He was straining against the material. It didn’t look comfortable, but Cath was in no mood to rush.

“Hands behind your back.”

The teasing began in earnest. His eyes followed her hands as she ran them across her body while she slowly turned around, giving him the clearest, most frustrating view of her possible.  
He took half a pace towards her.

“No. Back you go.”

More teasing. Then she stepped forward and pressed her breasts firmly into his chest, all the while shifting her hips just enough to brush against his bulge with the lightest of touches. Then a kiss, quickly broken as Cath stepped back from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

She motioned him forward, pressing her fingers against his stomach to stop him when he was within a foot of her. Then the single stroke across his bulge. A pause, before she briefly cupped him in one hand while running her fingernails up the inside of his leg. As his breathing became more laboured her hand movements became slower and more deliberate until he couldn’t stop himself and started to thrust his hips forward... at which point she took her hands off him completely.

“Wait.”

She shuffled backwards on the bed, then leaned back on her elbows to give him the clearest view of exactly what he wanted to see.

“Take them off.”  
He could not have removed his briefs any faster.

“Come here. Now.”

And for the first time in nearly eight months - since his own birthday, when Cath had been his birthday treat - he was with a woman, one with whom he shared a clear understanding of where things stood and exactly what they both wanted at that precise moment - and the rest of the world be damned.

And because it was his first time with a woman in nearly eight months... it was soon over. Far, far too soon for Cath, whose frustrations ran even deeper than his.  
Each night John would go home to continue his solitary life, one that he reluctantly accepted, one he had come to terms with.  
Each night Cath had gone home to a man whose focus was elsewhere, who was so weighed down with his concerns that he hadn’t been able to bring himself to touch her in the four months before he eventually left.  
She missed seeing that look in a man’s eyes. She wanted more.

So when John finally calmed down and made to move off her she tightened her grip, holding him where he was.  
Instead of soft whispers she spoke in sultry tones.  
Gentle caresses were soon replaced by slow, deliberate strokes down his back.  
Instead of sweet nothings she talked about what they’d just done in explicit detail, describing every sensation she’d felt and the pleasure he had given her.  
And then the confessions started - how often she would take the time to simply look at him, how even the briefest of their touches during the previous few weeks had been both soothing and thrilling, how much she’d wanted them to be alone.  
But it was the final confession that had the most impact on him, the one time when she did drop her voice to a whisper - “I didn’t stop the film last night so I could pee. I stopped it because I wanted to...” - and then told him exactly what she’d done while less than ten feet away from him, separated by a thin wall and one closed door.

Having got the reaction she was after, she told him in no uncertain terms what she was thinking and what she wanted, her words becoming increasingly filthy as she reconnected with his inner animal. And as he lost all self-control, a simple command:  
“Don’t you dare stop.”

********************

“Bloody dog.” But said with a smile.

Steve was sitting on a chair on the paved area at the back of the small Bury house, hot mug of tea in hand, the only sound being Misty’s ragged breathing as she sat beside him. Yet again he’d been the only one in the house to hear her quiet whining - having himself been lying awake for almost an hour beforehand - and now he was sitting outside in the cool air at just after six o’clock, fully aware that no one else was likely to stir for at least another hour.

He hated not having a bike to work on. One was complete and in perfect working order - for now, anyway - while the Triumph was... a mess. But with the required parts at least two weeks away there was nothing he could do. What it also meant was that his usual means of “escape” wasn’t available to him, so he’d had little respite from his worries. The same worries that kept him awake most nights and woke him again the next morning.

Money was the big one. He’d already changed to an extended working week, working both afternoons each weekend as well as his usual daily grind, as that had been the only thing he could think to do to get a little bit ahead financially. Mandy had questioned his decision, pointed out that he would miss out on family time, but his response - “It’s either this or no holidays. Ever.” - had shut down that discussion in a heartbeat. In line with that, the family outings had become more basic and less frequent, but he’d tried to keep them fun.  
And last evening had been all right, but just too expensive. The food had been decent but the film itself hadn’t been worth the effort. The best part of the evening had been right at the outset in the car. One golden moment when Mandy had announced that Kayleigh wouldn’t been joining them for the evening. It was when Chloe had asked, seemingly innocently, “Is Auntie Kayleigh grounded?”  
He’d pretended not to hear the question, trying to look busy negotiating the traffic, essentially forcing Mandy to answer the question.  
“You know,” Chloe continued, “for shouting when she got in on Friday night. The way she wanted to ground Alfie for a whole month that time.”  
Mandy looked flustered. “She wasn’t shouting, she was... look, she’s not grounded. She’s just not feeling well.”  
“What, all day?”  
“Yes. All day, Chloe. Just... leave it please.”  
He’d managed to keep a straight face, but only just.

Dear, sweet Chloe. Sweet-looking, anyway, with a razor-sharp mind. He could already see that she would be the best of them.  
Unlike her brother, who was in for a shock one day when his cheeky grin stopped working for him and he had to make an actual effort. Assuming he managed to keep his teeth, of course, having already been beaten up at school after pushing his luck.  
He had no worries about Mandy, who he loved more than he had ever thought possible.  
His marriage, however, was more like a business partnership formed solely to keep the family running, and it had been more functional than fun for a long time.

And then there was Kayleigh. The in-law, something she’d never been completely happy about, something she’d made quite clear many times. It must have physically pained her to have to ask to live with them, to live under “his” roof. And even now she was often abrupt with him, still bad-mouthing him at times.  
To her credit though - she was very fond of Alfie and Chloe, and tried to have fun with them. When she wasn’t hammered, obviously.  
Christ knows what John saw in her a lot of the time. Clearly she must have an “off” switch.

A different thought gave him cause to smile. He’d “have to” go into work before lunchtime, making it impossible to join the extended family when they went to visit the sisters’ mum later in the morning. Neither of them was looking forward to the visit, but Alfie and Chloe were the only grandchildren of Valerie Kitson so a no-show was not an option. “That is unfortunate,” he muttered with a grin.  
His train of thought was interrupted by the sensation of Misty bumping her head against his leg. He poured more biscuits into her bowl and watched her finish them before she trotted over to her usual spot away from the house.

Oh well. At least Misty was happy.

********************

“Bloody cat.” But said with a smile.

John was in the kitchen, watching Muffin eat the breakfast he’d set out for her. As he’d expected, the attention he’d been receiving - the purrs, the rubbing against his legs, the licks of his feet - had stopped the instant the food bowl was placed on the floor, and he’d been dismissed by a single flick of her tail. He put fresh water in the other bowl then gave her a pat - that she ignored. He briefly considered making some tea but a long yawn put paid to that idea. “Nup. Bed.” Then he heard Cath’s voice.  
“John... what are you doing up?”  
Shit. “Sorry - did I wake you?” He walked into her bedroom.  
“Yeah, but that’s okay. Why are you up at - it’s only just gone six. What are you doing?”  
“Just fed Muffin.”  
“Oh, thank you. She usually hassles me, even with visitors. Did she jump up on you and smack you with her tail?”  
“No - she was sat in the doorway.”  
Cath thought about that for a moment. “Wait. She gave you the “come hither” call from a doorway and off you went? That little tart has you wrapped around her front-left paw.”  
John smiled. He’d been smitten from the first time he’d been introduced to the chocolate-brown cat, when Muffin had made his lap her own while they were watching TV. It had surprised John, amused Cath and annoyed Michael, who had brought Muffin home from a cat shelter as a “forgive me” present for Cath after yet another argument, and then completely failed to bond with the animal.  
John’s thought was interrupted by “Well?”  
“Um, excuse me?”  
“Where’s my birthday kiss?”  
“Well, do you not think that...”  
“No.”  
“Oh. Okay, um, sure.” He moved closer to her bed and bent down.  
“Happy birthday.” He kissed her forehead.  
“Happy birthday.” He kissed the tip of her nose. This set her giggling.  
“Happy birthday.” He hesitated, then pressed his lips to hers, held the kiss for a second then pulled back and smiled.  
“Thank you.”

He stood upright. “Are you sure that...?”  
“No, John.” Cath pulled back the covers. “Now get back in here.”

He climbed in and gave her a shoulder a gentle nudge. She rolled to face away from him, at which point he moved closer to press against her back, placing his hand in hers.

“So then, Birthday girl,” he began, “how do you feel, having reached the grand... old age... of...”  
She squeezed his hand. “Not another word.”

He chuckled. “Seriously, though. How is your birthday so far?”  
Cath let go of his hand, and rolled so they were face to face.  
“It’s been quite wonderful, thanks to you. How are YOU enjoying my birthday?”

Well.  
He’d managed to keep his expectations in check all day, mentally prepared himself to be in the guest room overnight, even as she kissed him after he’d sung Happy Birthday. Then her teasing and touches had made him desperate beyond belief - but then there'd been that familiar sinking feeling when it seemed to be over in a flash. But he’d clearly done something right, because she’d held him tighter than he’d thought possible and got him worked up again with her words - words that ranged from the most reassuring through to those that would shame a sailor.  
God, it had been good.  
But, God, she’d been rough with him. Curse those fingernails...

“What are you thinking about?”  
Cath’s words brought him back to the moment. “Oh. Well... you know.”  
A sly smile, then Cath lifted the sheet and looked under it. “Yes, you certainly are.”  
For a few moments Cath alternately looked under the sheet then into his eyes, waiting. But when he started to move towards her she pushed him flat on his back. “No.”  
In a series of quick movements Cath shifted across, straddled his stomach then sat up straight. His eyes lit up and he reached for her breasts - but she deftly caught his wrists and pushed them back down beside his shoulders.

Cath giggled. “Hands up.”  
John looked confused. “Um, I thought...”  
“Shhh.”

********************

When John had ended their relationship six years earlier he’d done it for what he felt were strong, sensible reasons, with an eye to the future. Cath had disagreed. The force of the slap was enough to make John lose his balance, and as she stood over him she let everyone in the car park know exactly what she thought of his “sensible reasons” with a few choice words, of which, “spineless coward” and “daddy’s boy” were the kindest.  
Five minutes later they were in Dave Thompson’s office.  
Three minutes later John began his week of forced leave and Cath began her week of exile to Area office.  
Dave’s final words were simple:  
“Sort it out, the pair of you.”

It took a week of forced separation, two weeks of forced-civility at work and a weekend of arguments and make-up sex to do exactly that.  
They couldn’t be together. John’s “sensible reasons” were in the way.  
But the thought of being apart was more than they could bear.  
Friends, then.

Dave had put them both on notice. “You will act professionally or you will be out.” So they did.  
As the senior HR rep Cath had been given more responsibility and started to build a solid team around her, in the face of growing resistance from Dave who wasn’t happy that HR was being as set up as an independent unit within each store.  
As Assistant Manager John was feeling increasingly frustrated, having been relegated to an admin-only role after the carpark incident. He came close to resigning more than once, but was encouraged to stay and fight on by Cath who had simply said “Don’t give the bastard the satisfaction.”  
Advice from his brother proved pivotal. “Pick an aspect of the place and make it your own, make it a point of difference between you and him.”  
So John became the store advocate for health and safety. He didn’t make any friends when new safety measures were introduced around the public areas of the store, but the reducing number of near-misses in the loading bay and warehouse earned him the respect of the teams working there.  
At the same time he started to repair the damage done by Dave with regard to the relationship between the operational side of the store and HR, trying to remove “us and them” attitude that had started to take hold. A welcome side effect of this was that his relationship with Cath was improving as well, and they moved past simply being friends, to being almost as close as they had ever been. Almost.

Their relationship was back on a solid footing when John took Cath to a concert for her birthday three months later. Two days later they emerged from Cath’s bedroom having had a revelation - no-strings sex between them was both a fantastic birthday present as well as an incredible release after months of stress and frustration.  
But they knew they couldn’t go back to where they’d been before John had ended things. His “sensible reasons” were still there, another open relationship between them would be unacceptable at work, and Cath (a beautiful, confident and increasingly-successful woman) had more admirers than ever. With them seemingly unable to commit to each other, they rationalised that being each other’s birthday/Christmas present would be good enough - as long as neither had fully committed themselves to someone else, obviously. And then they both both pretended to believe it.  
That idea barely lasted a year. Cath had met newly-divorced Michael and he was living with her soon after. Then John met Charlotte eighteen months later. Their arrangement was moot.

 

This year had been different. His failed-engagement aside, it had been John’s worst year personally and professionally - following the death of his father and slow death of his career - while Cath’s personal and professional lives were both stagnating. In late February, with his birthday having barely been acknowledged by his own family while they continued to mourn, it hadn’t taken much for Cath to convince John to leave town with her for a few days; to hide from the world while they tried to make sense of things.  
They’d arrived at the rented cottage having rediscovered the fun of going on road trips together.  
They’d finished the second day with a renewed appreciation of how freeing it was to be able to talk to each other with complete honesty.  
And when Cath joined him in the shower the following morning - as his belated birthday present - they knew that talking wouldn’t necessarily be their highest priority during the next two days.

They went back to work on different days and avoided each other completely for almost two weeks, confident that not being in each other’s company should preclude any gossip about them. And it had, but only for a while. Within months the rumours were flying again, the stress and frustration started to build, and it seemed that her upcoming birthday might be the only thing they could both look forward to.

********************

Kayleigh could hear Steve’s voice from the top of the stairs. He was having a one-sided conversation with plenty of technical-talk so was clearly on a work-call. She gave him a silent wave as she walked past and though to the kitchen.  
The distinctive sound of the container of dog biscuits got Steve’s attention. “Yeah, hang on a sec, please, Pete?”  
He leaned into the kitchen. “Misty’s been fed. She in her spot outside.”  
Kayleigh turned. “Oh, thank you...” but Steve had already gone.  
The increasing clamour from the childrens’ bedrooms didn’t sound like something she wanted to be involved with, so Kayleigh got herself a glass of water and went outside.

She was brushing Misty’s coat when Mandy came outside. “There you are.”  
“Was that Steve’s bike? Has he gone already?”  
“Yep - they’re all going in early. Got a lot to get done before tomorrow, apparently.”  
“Right, right. Could they use some extra help?”  
“Forget it. You’re definitely coming with us.”  
“Oh, please, Mand? Just leave me here. I can’t deal with the idea of seeing “your mother” today.”  
“Not a chance. If I have to visit “your mother” then so do you.”  
They both smiled at the shared joke.  
“Look,” said Mandy, “it’ll be fine. Well, probably not - but it’s only for a few hours and then it’ll be over for another month or so. And you never know - she might focus all her attention on the kids and not give us any grief.”  
“Nice thought...”

“Um, Mand...”  
“Yes?”  
“What am I going to do about the kids, after Friday?”  
Mandy smiled. “Just be yourself, and don’t try too hard. Like I’ve said - they’ll come around.”

“Um, K...”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you and John talking yet? Because, well, you’ve usually got something to say about him but you haven’t really mentioned him since Friday lunchtime or so, when you thought he’d been ignoring you.”  
“Not really. Well,” - she held up the phone - “he’s called this phone on Friday when I would have been at the pub, but I don’t remember actually talking to him.”  
“Well, that’s not surprising, really.”  
“I sent him a text earlier but he hasn’t replied yet.”  
“Well, it’s what? Nine-thirty? Could he be sleeping in?”  
“Not likely - reckons he’s got noisy neighbours.”  
“You’ve called him at home?”  
“No answer.”  
“Could he be at work?”  
“I don’t know. He might be, I suppose.”  
“Did you not try calling him there?”  
“I don’t know what his work number is over there now.” She looked thoughtful. “I do know he’s got lunch with his family today.”  
“He’s probably driving there or something.”  
“Oh, yeah. ‘Course he is.”

********************

Cath stirred, aware of a noise but not completely able to discern what it was. Then a specific thought gave her cause to smile.  
She looked to her right. No John. Oh.  
She looked to her left, at the clock on the bedside table. 10:37.  
Then, a voice in a loud whisper. “Muffin - you sitting there isn’t helping. Let’s find you a sunny spot.”  
She smiled, then sat up and reached for her robe that was laid out neatly on the bed. Then more noises, obviously from the kitchen. “Better get up,” she thought, and headed for the bathroom.

John was about to go through to wake Cath when he heard water running briefly. “Perfect timing,” he thought, and poured the egg mixture into the pans before loading the toaster and flicking on the kettle. Both places had already been set at the table so all he had to do was focus on getting their breakfast ready.

Cath went through into the kitchen to see John working two pans at once. “Good morning, again,” she said, then slid an arm around his waist.  
“Good morning again yourself, birthday girl. Have a seat. There’s tea in the pot, and these will be done in a couple of minutes.”  
“Oh lovely. Um, did you set an alarm?”  
“Not as such. Muffin decided I’d been asleep for long enough.”  
“Well, that was nice of her.”  
“To wake me up?”  
“To let me sleep.”  
“Hmmm...”  
Cath sat in her chair with everything laid out in front of her, including her iPad. In the middle of the table were two small wrapped presents and a card. “Oh, what do we have here?”  
John smiled. “Not until you’ve had your breakfast.”  
She poured tea for both of them, checked the headlines and weather on the iPad then watched John as he started to plate up their breakfasts. She’d been living alone for just over a month and while she didn’t miss Michael being there, she did miss the simple pleasure of having breakfast prepared for her by someone else.  
John brought both plates to the table, placing one in front of her. “Your birthday-breakfast is ready, young lady. Three scrambled eggs on terrible white toast, with more terrible white toast on the way, as per.”  
She smiled and beckoned him closer.  
He leaned down so Cath could kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

John sat and they began to eat, John fetching more toast for both of them as they worked through what was on their plates. When they were done he cleared the table, leaving just the card and presents in the centre. Cath looked at him expectantly.

“Card first.”  
It was a typical John-card, with a picture of flowers on the front, a simple but heart-felt message on the inside, and the coin. The same one-pound coin that they’d been giving to each other on their birthdays, year after year, for almost a decade.  
Cath looked up to see John was smiling. He pointed at the presents. “The small one. Careful when you open it.”

Cath gently prised open the paper to see a charm consisting of a small silver locking-hook connected to a small oval ring, from which hung three stones of different colours, each on a short silver chain.  
Cath was confused. “You got me one earring?”  
He smiled. “No. It goes on your belly ring. I thought I’d get you something a bit different.” He watched as Cath took a closer look at the charm, waiting for the moment she realised.  
“Wait... green, white and red?”  
“For Italy,” John said, “because it’s your favourite place to visit.”  
She was beaming. “How do I put it on?”  
“Open the other present first.”  
Cath looked suspiciously at the small rectangular box. “If you’ve bought me a pen and pencil set, I’m going to hurt you really badly.”  
John grinned. “Just open it. No need to be gentle with this one.”

She tore off the paper then opened the box. Laid out on the soft inlay was a pendant consisting of a pale-coloured gem in a silver setting, itself on a simple chain. Her eyes widened when she held it up to the light and the colour become more obvious. “Is that...?”  
“Yep.” Her eyes were fixed on the gem. “I think the chain might be a touch short, but-”  
“Just put it on me.”  
Cath lifted her hair so John could pass the chain around her neck and join the ends. She stood - “I’ve got to look,” - and headed to the bathroom to get a better view in the mirror.

She wasn’t gone long, but it was enough time for John’s lap to be claimed by Muffin, who purred loudly as he gently traced small circles on the top of her head.  
Cath shook her head. “No, honey - you’re in my spot.” She lifted the cat and placed her gently on the floor, before sitting sideways on John’s lap, her arms around his neck. She noted John’s expression. “She’ll get over it. Right now, though...” She lifted his chin and slowly brought her mouth down on his for a gentle, lingering kiss. “This is beautiful. Thank you.”

They sat quietly, Cath resting her cheek gently on his head while she stroked his hair. The belly-charm then caught her eye, and she picked it up from the table for a closer look. “How do I put this on?”  
“You hook it through the ring then twist to secure it.”  
“Huh,” said Cath, as she opened her robe. “Show me.”

The time he’d spent practicing paid off. Cath was soon wriggling on his lap to get the charm moving, giggling at the sight of it.  
“You like it, then?”  
“I really like it. I’ve been tempted to buy one but never got around to it. I think it’s just fun.” She sat still and looked at him.  
“Whatever gave you the idea to give me this?”  
“Um...”  
Cath thought for a second, then... “Oh, let me guess. Has your favourite Rihanna been posting more half-naked selfies on her Twitter again?”  
“Maybe...”  
Cath smiled to herself at John’s celebrity crush. “I see...”

A thought struck her. She twisted towards him, bringing her mouth close to his ear.  
“You know how some singers put up a front, try to come across as tough or saucy in their videos, but they’re really sweet and shy?”  
“Um, yes?”  
“I’ll bet she’s not. I’ll bet that your Rihanna is anything but sweet and shy. Just think of all the times you’ve seen her with almost nothing on, in public or in her videos. All the confidence in the world, that girl.” She lowered her voice. “Imagine what she’s like when she’s at home, in private...”  
He took a sharp intake of breath.  
“You know what I mean, don’t you?” She lowered her voice even further. “And I’ll bet you any money that she’s a dirty, dirty bitch in bed...”  
Her movements became more deliberate.  
“You know she’d be up for it. Just think - anything you wanted. Anything. Over and over again...”  
The way he was squirming beneath her showed he was thinking exactly that.

She grinned as he reacted to each slight shift of her body weight, then again after she stood and casually slipped the robe from her shoulders, exposing herself to him completely.

But when she opened his robe and saw exactly how her words had affected him, her grin was replaced by a look that was altogether different. And then, with a slight quiver in her voice...  
“Bed. Now.”

********************

Any thoughts of an unhurried, indulgent follow-up in the shower were quickly abandoned, in part because they were increasingly conscious of the time, but mostly because the water was stinging the fresh scratches on John’s lower back. He’d gritted his teeth in the shower but it wasn’t until Cath gently applied a soothing lotion that he’d felt any relief.  
“I’m so sorry, John.”  
He winced. “Please trim your nails.”

As it got closer to twelve-thirty they grew quieter, spending less time talking and more time just sitting together on the couch, his arms around Cath as she leaned against him.  
She twisted to look at him. “You’re going to have to go soon. You’ve got to pick up Rose on the way to Paul’s, yeah?”  
John sighed. “Yeah.” But he didn’t move.  
Cath patted his arm. “Seriously, if you don’t get moving soon I will keep you here... and you’ll have to confess that Rose didn’t get to go to lunch because you were with that “damned girl” again.”  
John frowned. “You know it’s not like that with you any more, right?”  
Cath nodded. “I know.” She got up from the couch. “Come on.”  
Cath went into the kitchen to start tidying up while John retrieved his shower bag from the bathroom, put on his now-dry jeans and trainers then got his bag from the bedroom. He joined her in the kitchen and started to load the dishwasher.  
At one point while Cath had the fridge door open John noticed she was staring at something. “What’s up?”  
A smile slowly spread across her face as she closed the door. “Nothing. It’s all right.”  
Once the cleanup was finished, Cath took his hand and led him to the front door where he’d left his bag. She gently wrapped her arms around him. Thank you so much for everything. Our day away, my presents - which I love...”  
Her voice became huskier. “Everything...”  
“Well,” murmured John, “you’re very welcome...”  
Neither of them spoke for more than a minute, until Cath eventually sighed. “Seriously - you need to get going.” She loosened her grip.  
“Okay. Okay. Say Hi to Francie for me, yeah?”  
A half-smile. “I will. Have a nice afternoon with everyone. Call me later, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Cath stroked his cheek.  
“Bye, you...”  
She stood at the open door and watched the Fiat drive away.

 

Ten minutes later she heard the door open and then a familiar voice. “Hey, it’s me.”  
“In here.”  
Francie walked through to the kitchen, put her bag on the table and gave Cath a long hug. “Happy birthday, you.”  
“Thank you.”  
Cath extracted herself from the hug and flicked the switch on the kettle.  
Francie retrieved a card and small wrapped box from her bag. “Have you heard from Petra?”  
“Uhuh - she called yesterday morning. Her card got here on Friday. Did you know she’s shifting back to Milan in the New Year?”  
“I heard - doesn’t that muck up the school year for the boys?”  
“Could do...”  
The next ten minutes were a mix of catch-up and family chat, after which Cath was given her presents - a spa voucher for two (“we can do that when you get back”) and another silver chain for Cath’s ever-growing collection.  
“He’s got you more jewellery then. Can I see?” asked Francie, indicating Cath’s pendant. “Shall I swap it onto this chain for you?”  
Cath passed it over. “Oh, yes, please. I’m just going to get changed.”  
“Okay. Oh, that’s beautiful... Wait. Come back for a second.”  
“What?”  
Francie held the pendant up to Cath’s face. “It is. It’s the same colour as your eyes. Where’s he found this?”  
“Don’t know, don’t care. I just love it.”  
“Well... no wonder you, um...” Francie muttered.  
“You what?”  
“Ah, nothing. Hey, we should head off in the next ten minutes or so.”  
“Right - I’ll get changed. Can you check that all the windows are closed, please?”  
“Right.”

Cath returned after five minutes. “Yep, ready.”  
Francie took one look and shook her head. “No. Put something else on.”  
“What?”  
Francie pointed at the low-cut top Cath was wearing. “I’m not sitting opposite all THAT lot while I’m trying to eat my lunch, thanks very much.”  
Cath smirked. “Really? Do I tell you not to wear heels so you don’t look even taller than usual?”  
“Just... just put them away. Jesus.”

Cath returned soon afterwards, having changed into a dark blue buttoned shirt, her new chain and pendant prominently displayed. “Better?”  
“Yes, thank you. Let’s go.”  
“Sure. No, hang on a second.” Cath went into the kitchen.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just making sure there’s plenty of milk in the fridge,” called Cath. “Yep. Plenty. Oh, hello...” She came back out. “This time.”  
Francie led the way to her car.

Cath put on her seatbelt and watched, fascinated, as the hardtop folded itself into the boot space. “Thanks for the wine, too. When did you put those in the fridge?”  
“When I came in about an hour or so ago.”  
Cath failed to suppress a smile. “Oh. I didn’t hear you,” she said, feigning innocence.  
“Yes... well, I’m not bloody surprised.”  
Cath grinned before looking away.  
Francie shook her head. “God, you two are noisy when you’re fu-”  
“Francie!”

********************

Francie had brought Cath to a quiet cafe set back from the road. They had chosen an outside-table with a view of the gardens, and the only sounds were birdsong and the quiet conversations from the other diners.  
Cath had to admit that the Z4 was a brilliant sunny-day car. She’d expected it to be great, but the combination of the good weather, relaxed drive and fantastic stereo had all added to the experience. Francie was more matter-of-fact about it.  
“Oh, there’s no question that your 3 is a better choice. This thing... it’s a toy. Completely impractical. But on days like this - such a laugh.”  
“Go on, then... how’d you get the upgrades thrown in for nothing? Probably wore a really short skirt with heels, then did your catwalk-wiggle I expect...”  
Francie smiled. “Might have done.”  
“Bet the salesman loved that.”  
“It was a saleswoman, actually... and I think she did, yeah.”

Their conversation was barely interrupted by the arrival of their meals.

“So,” Cath continued, “tell me more. You’ll be based in Valencia for how long?”  
“Three weeks. Then Naples for another two.”  
Cath was openly envious. “I wish I could go with you.”  
“You’d be just as bored as last time.”  
“Even just one week in each place would be fantastic.”  
“As a tourist? Absolutely. But not when you’re working. I still think we should hold off until late-April or May and go visit Petra when they’re settled in Milan. That’s just when the weather perks up but there’s hardly anyone around.”  
“But that’s such a long time to wait.”  
“Plenty of time to get your Italian back up to scratch, though.”  
“Yeah, I suppose. Yeah. Let’s do it.”  
They toasted their plan.

********************

The extended Redmond family had finished their lunch and were enjoying the sun outside. John had completed his duties as “favourite uncle” by keeping Sophie and Ben amused for nearly an hour before he joined the rest of the adults as they chatted amongst themselves.  
Monique had lost interest once they’d started dredging up family memories from years before she’d married Paul so took the opportunity to get her laptop. One particular Facebook entry got her attention.  
“John?”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re not on Facebook, are you?”  
“No.”  
“So you won’t have seen Cath’s page, then.”  
“Well, no.”  
“There’s a new album of pictures from yesterday with you two. Except it’s not really you two, there’s maybe one selfie of the pair of you, some touristy-shots, nice ones of Cath and about a hundred pictures of food. It’s like a food review with a bit of scenery. Did you just eat all day?”  
He grinned. “Pretty much.”  
“All right. Well, where’s this place with the cake?”  
John took a closer look. “Oh, yeah - it was a slow trip coming back so we missed out on the restaurant but went to this coffee place instead. Really nice cake. I can find the name off the receipt if you want.”  
“Oh, thank you. That’d be great.”

John was then distracted by another of Sophie’s requests for attention, so he missed the look that Monique gave Paul.

 

Two hours later their house was theirs again, with John having just left to take Rose home. The TV was keeping the children amused while Paul and Monique tidied the kitchen.  
Paul pulled the door closed. “All right then,” he said, “ said Paul, “what’s the deal with Cath’s Facebook?”

Monique opened the laptop and brought up Cath’s page. “Take a look.”  
“Okay... what am I looking at?”  
“The pictures of Cath.”  
“What about them?”  
“Just look.”  
“I’m not following you.”  
“Look at them - the pictures he’s taken of Cath are the best pictures of the lot. He’s used a camera as well as his phone, I’m guessing, and they’re all great. Miles better than of anything else. They’re all in focus, all clear, nice and bright - she looks fantastic in all of them. Now listen to this.”  
She played the video of Cath in the beachside-bistro. At the end they could just make out John saying “wow”.  
“Wow, indeed.” said Monique.  
Paul frowned.  
“What?”  
“John doesn’t know anything about makeup. He just doesn’t give a shit. He’s not saying “wow” because her face is a bit sparkly. He’s saying “wow” because of how... beautiful she looks.”

They were quiet for a few moments, then Monique spoke. “He’s got a girlfriend, hasn’t he?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where was she today, then?”  
“Mum said he wouldn’t talk about it, but thinks they might have had an argument during the week.”  
More silence.  
“You don’t suppose he and Cath were, um...”  
Paul looked thoughtful, then shook his head. “No. No. It’s John. There’s no way.”

********************

The traffic had been heavier on the way back but it hadn’t reduced Cath’s enjoyment of the drive at all. Once back at her house they set up chairs outside in the shade and Cath put two wine bottles in an iced-filled plastic bucket that she’d found (“classy, Cath, classy”). Francie made a short phone call then borrowed a TShirt and shorts before they settled in for the afternoon. After a few minutes Francie noticed that Cath was smirking.  
“What?”  
“My TShirt looks like a tent on you.”  
“Yeah? Well, your legs are too short.”  
Cath grinned. “We’re completely out of sight here - you could go without, if you want.”  
“No point - can’t get sunburned or tanned before I go. Makes it too tricky for the makeup team on the shoots.”  
“That’s too bad.”  
“Yeah. Hey, thanks for looking after the car for me, but don’t let it just sit there. A couple of things, though - watch out for the folding roof, and careful when you park because the bonnet is longer than you realise when you’re sitting in it.”  
“Got it. Well, is it okay if I take it to work this week?”  
“Since when do you drive in?”  
“I’ve got a carpark for the week.”  
“Oh. Okay. Well, is your 3 not enough to wind up that idiot Thompson?”  
“We’ve got a few days of good weather coming up, and I’d like to turn up in a roadster and park it next to his shitty estate... just to really rub his nose in it.”  
Francie laughed. “Sure, go ahead. With any luck his head’ll explode when he sees you in it.”

The first bottle was done so they moved on to the second.  
“Francie... this wine is fantastic.”  
“It is good, isn’t it?”  
Cath nodded. “Yep.. but I know what else would be great right now. You don’t have any, do you?”  
“No, but can’t anyway. The drugs test is compulsory now, so I wouldn’t get as far as the plane.”  
“Really? Just for that?”  
“Just for that.”  
“Oh. Pity.”

They were halfway through the second bottle. Both had been quiet for a while, just enjoying the weather, then Cath could hear Francie moving about in her chair. She opened her eyes to see that Francie was just looking at her. She sat up straighter.  
“What?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“About John being here today.”  
Cath smirked.  
“All night?”  
“Yes.”  
“Right... well, didn’t you tell me once that he’s in love with someone else?”  
“He is. More or less.”  
“Then what about-”  
“She’s a flake. She’s scared of being forty so is acting like she’s still in her twenties, taking advantage of people, making fun of people to try and look cool or whatever. Did you know that when John fell and hurt his arm a while back she basically laughed in his face? But when Rachel showed him some actual sympathy she panicked and starting slagging her off-”  
“Which one’s Rachel?” Francie interrupted.  
“The tall blonde at work. The dancer.”  
“Her? Oh, right.”  
“Anyway. Rachel made him an offer last year. Told him that if he helped get her a decent promotion, she’d be his for the taking. “Anything and everything,” she said. Even offered him a quickie on the spot. He turned her down flat. Know why? Because he knew that his word wouldn’t count for anything at that time, and he told her that up front. He could have lied - put her across his desk a few times then said nothing - but he didn’t. He’s a decent man.”  
Francie arched her eyebrows.  
“Don’t look at me like that. Today was our birthday treat, all right? We know... we know what we’re doing. We both know what it means.”

Francie was quiet for a long time. “You’re not gonna try to mess it up for John and the girlfriend, are you?”  
“I won’t need to. She’ll do that herself, sooner or later. She’ll say the wrong thing yet again, just over-react for no reason, take him for granted once too often. Then he’ll see through her bullshit, and then... then I’ll have him.”

Another pause.

“Would you though? Have you ever really forgiven him?”  
“I know why he did it, why he felt he should, but.. that was then. That’s done, now. I’ll still make him earn it - but... yeah. I’ll have him. It’s just a matter of time.”

 

After an early dinner they’d tidied the dishes and settled at the kitchen table, passing the time until Francie’s lift home arrived.

“So, is he back tonight?”  
“No.”  
“Oh. Well, probably just as well he’s not here. I’m not sure I could look him in the eye after this morning.”  
Francie smirked. Cath didn’t.  
“Well... maybe I don’t want you looking into his eyes.”  
“What?”  
Cath’s smile was gone. “Ever since you “accidentally” walked around this place bare-arsed that time, he’s looked at you differently. Sometimes asks about you, just out of the blue. It’s hard enough having to pretend I’m not bothered when I see him at work, let alone knowing that he sometimes thinks about you.”  
“I only did that for fun, just as a tease.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“He’s never tried it on, all right? And he has never once looked at me the way he looks at you.”

They heard a double-beep of a car horn from outside.  
“That’s Nessa. Time to go.”

They had a final hug at the front door. Francie kissed Cath’s cheek.  
“Call him later. Even if it’s just to say Hello and Goodnight.”

Cath nodded. “Hey - when you’re swanning around Valencia in your swimsuit...”  
“Yes?”  
“Try not to get any sand in your crack, okay?” Cath’s smile was back.  
So was Francie’s. “You’re mad, you. But I love you to bits.”  
“Love you too.”

********************

Sunday evening 

Life in the small Bury house was almost back to normal. The sisters had devised a plan on the way to visit their mother, to make sure that at least one of the kids would be with them at all times so Valerie wouldn’t get a free moment to pass judgement on the choices her daughters were making. And they’d made it obvious what they were doing, making it all the sweeter. In the end, “Nana” had given up trying and instead lavished attention on her grandchildren.  
They’d stopped at McDonalds on the way back where Kayleigh insisted on spoiling all of them. It worked. Once again she could do no wrong in the eyes of Alfie and Chloe.

It wasn’t until they got home that Kayleigh saw that John had replied to her text from earlier that morning with a message - “left the phone in the car overnight, thought I’d lost it” - along with a picture taken during their family lunch, showing him in the clutches of a little girl that she assumed to be Sophie. She smiled, then felt the usual brief pang of jealousy at the sight of a family that was clearly enjoying each other’s company.  
Her call went straight through to his voicemail, her text went unanswered. She noted the time. Barely nine o’clock. “Oh. Well, he’s probably back on early starts again, I suppose.”

 

John had dropped Rose home with no small sense of relief. She - in conjunction with his mother - had spent an unnecessary amount of time that afternoon basically pestering him about why he’d been there by himself. He’d taken the cheats’ way out by making himself available to Sophie every time she’d wanted attention, effectively using the happiness of his niece to counter the incessant inquiries from his mother and grandmother. It had worked brilliantly.

It was now just on nine o’clock. His lunch was made. His clothes were laid out, ready for the morning. He’d relived every key moment of his weekend. But now it was time for bed.

Then his phone rang. He noted the number and smiled.  
“Good evening, birthday girl.”  
“Hey you.”


	17. Monday morning

“It’s not fair, John.”  
“What’s not?”  
“On your birthday we can usually go away for up to four days, but on my birthday I only get to keep you for a day or so at the most.”  
“Keep me?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
He’d chuckled.

They’d chatted for about half an hour, discussing the rest of their respective Sundays when they’d been apart. The only time they’d talked of their time together in more than general terms was when Cath tried to nudge John towards considering coming back for the night. It hadn’t worked.  
“How’s your back?”  
“Still smarting.”

She told him she was sorry, that she hadn’t meant to get carried away - but then admonished him for getting her so worked up that she couldn’t help herself.  
That was true the first time.  
But not the second. Having received her presents, Cath sat John on the edge of the bed before dropping to her knees and proceeding to thank him for those gifts in a manner that no other woman had ever freely offered to do. He’d not lasted long - her Rihanna-talk had made sure of that - before they swapped places and John responded in kind, giving her another, incredibly intimate gift using the skills she’d taught him years before.  
But where he was usually a quiet lover, Cath was not - becoming increasingly vocal as her pleasure grew, her words getting John increasingly excited while he brought her to orgasm.  
So he was ready and able when Cath again took charge and unceremoniously dragged him on top of her. At that moment, when he was hers to command, she decided. She waited for an appropriate time before deliberately dragging her nails across his lower back, using enough force to leave her mark but not so much that he’d be injured, or - more importantly - distracted from his immediate “duties”.  
She wasn’t sorry. Not even slightly.

They’d ended the call with “see you in a few days” and gone to bed. Alone.

 

“No second helpings.”  
Cath had come up with that rule, one they’d both agreed with. Once they finished “their” time together and went back to their “own” lives they would avoid each other for a few days, avoid any temptation. The thinking was - if they knew their time together was limited, then they’d make the most of it. And they did.  
It was an easy rule for Cath to make. Their time together was never long enough but she almost-always had a partner who could help her take the edge off afterwards.  
But not any more.

“No second helpings.”  
She hated that rule.

Cath considered that while she got ready to leave for work. Even some late-night phone sex would have been preferable to her birthday-treat simply ending like it had when John left.  
As she contemplated her freshly-polished fingernails she was reminded of the sight of John’s back and what she’d thought as she gently rubbed lotion into the scratches she’d left on his skin:  
“Well, he won’t be in a hurry to show that lot off.”

********************

Pat Smythe was in a good mood. After nearly two months, her morning and evening commutes would no longer be bus-based. She hadn’t been able to last three full days as the car-share buddy of “Stink” Ray from Seafoods, as the odour of the man (and his car) was almost as overwhelming as his need to tell anyone and everyone his thoughts about fish, fishing and fish preparation.  
On the one hand Pat admired his passion for his vocation - the family history, where it had taken him, the state of the world’s fisheries and so on - but on the other hand the man needed to lighten up. And freshen up.  
So, no more buses. Pat’s name had finally come up in the ballot and this week she would be travelling with Cath before her transfer over to Area office, while from next week she would be buddying with Barbara from HR. Eyebrows had been raised at the apparent ease of which both HR staffers had been allocated that parking space for the car-share scheme that they administered, but... big whoop. They were sharing their cars with someone else, unlike Dave Thompson who steadfastly refused to participate in the program.  
The only downside was that HR operated slightly irregular hours at different times each month so there would be days where she’d have to kill time - either before she could start work or expect to head home - but that minor inconvenience was a price worth paying in exchange for cost- and odour-free transport to and from work.

This morning was going to be a standard day. Pat was standing outside, enjoying the warm morning air while she waited to Cath to arrive. “A grey one” is all Cath had said when Pat asked what type of car to look out for. There had been a few grey cars drive past so far this morning, but none had stopped.  
And then the Z4 in gunmetal grey pulled into the driveway, a smiling Cath at the wheel. “Morning, Pat.”  
“Morning, Cath.” Pat got in. “Well, you did say “a grey car”, but I didn’t expect this. It’s brilliant. How how long have you had it?”  
“It’s my sister’s. I’ve got it while she’s overseas for a few weeks. And since there will be good weather for a few days, I figured - why not use it? Let’s treat ourselves, yeah?”  
“Huh. Does that mean we can go in with the top down?”  
Cath grinned as the roof mechanism started to move. “Yes it does.”

 

The sight from the smokers’ shelter was an unusual one for a Monday morning. The small group watched the obviously out-of-place roadster sweep into the staff parking area and pull up next to the MPV of Dave Thompson, the roof assembling itself before the two women got out with broad smiles on their faces.  
“Good, eh?”  
“I loved that.”

As they walked towards the staff entrance, a male voice called out from the shelter. “Look at that - it’s a piss-poor version of Velma and Louise.”  
They both stopped. “Fuck, I hate that guy,” muttered Pat.  
Cath paused then turned to look directly at the offender. “Hello, Curtis.”  
“What do you want, Hilton?”  
“It’s “Miss Hilton” to you.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
Cath stepped closer. “Do you remember your “special” meeting from a week or so ago?”  
Curtis’ expression changed, his eyes flicking left and right in a panic.  
“Yeah, you remember. Do you remember the... understanding that everyone came to?”  
“Yes...”  
“Who do you suppose is keeping track of that, hmmm?”  
His face fell. “It’s you, isn’t it?”  
“Correct. From next week it will be someone else, but they will be keeping me informed of your progress for two more weeks after that. Or longer, at MY discretion. Got that?”  
“Yes... Miss Hilton.”  
“Oh, and Curtis?”  
“Yes, Miss Hilton?”  
“It’s “Thelma and Louise”, yeah? If you’re going to slag someone off, at least get the movie name right.”  
She glared at Curtis, daring him to respond but he quickly looked away.

Cath waited a moment, her eyes flicking across the small group looking for any further challengers. Seeing none, she turned and joined Pat as they went inside.  
Pat turned to Cath. “He won’t like that. Won’t he just call up his uncle in Head Office about this?”  
Cath shrugged. “He can try...”

********************

The mid-morning meeting began on time, despite having been shifted to the largest meeting room at short notice. This was because the section heads and entire HR team had also been instructed to attend, bring the head-count to twenty-one. It was the largest group Cath remembered seeing at what was usually a manager-only meeting, and this, combined with the fact that attendance was compulsory, had raised a few concerns among the group. Dave dealt with those concerns immediately.  
“Good morning, everyone. HR and the section heads are with us this morning as there are two extra items of business we will be covering shortly. Once that is done, you’ll be released to pass some information to your teams. We’ll start with the performance figures from the last week...”

The next few minutes painted a picture of a store operating in a stable but unspectacular fashion.  
Dave continued. “Carrying on from that - it’s become obvious that the small volume of customers in the early hours of the morning - any morning - is making it uneconomic to have the store operating 24 hours. To that - we had one customer between one o’clock and five o’clock this morning. One.  
Now, that’s not a reflection on this store. We’re seeing the same in other stores plus our competitors’. So we are moving to reduced opening hours - 6 am to midnight - starting in two weeks’ time, rather than in six weeks’ time as we have done previously. Obviously, the warehouse and loading-bay teams will continue to operate as normal, as our suppliers will follow their own schedules. And we’ll return to operating 24 hours from the second week in December until mid-January.”

“Next item. Next Tuesday morning, between nine-thirty and eleven-thirty, every store and support facility in the country will be closed so staff can attend a special meeting. It is compulsory for every staff member to attend that meeting or a one-to-one follow-up. Now, I’m not able to disclose many details just yet, other than to say it applies to every member of staff and concerns the expectation as to how we all do our jobs, not the jobs themselves. So that’s the message for the staff - attendance is mandatory, it will cover how we do our jobs, it is not about store closures, job losses, or impacts to pay and conditions. Section heads - can you pass that on to your teams this morning, please. There will be details posted on the noticeboards later today.”  
And with that the section heads were dismissed.

Dave turned to the HR team. “Cath - is there anything else that you can tell us?”  
Cath addressed the group. “I think you’re all aware of the basic premise of the new directive. A team from Area will run a session with everyone in this room at some point on Thursday morning. As Dave said, attendance at a session or follow-up is compulsory for all staff, and we must sign a declaration stating that we understand the requirements and will abide by them. That will also be recorded in our personal files. It will also be required for new employees as they on-board.  
Head Office have already done this. Area offices are going through the process today, store management is on Thursday, all other staff next Tuesday.  
Head Office will coordinate all publicity about the shutdown, stressing that it is happening so all staff can be given information in a coordinated, timely manner, and that it is not related to job stability or store closures. Our suppliers have already been informed.”

There was silence, then a lone voice. “Cath - isn’t this basically for “show”? I get the bit about having people commit to behaving professionally, but... will it make an actual difference?”  
“It already has,” Cath replied.

********************

The meeting ended. The HR team were about to leave, when - “Cath. Can you wait a second?”  
She stopped and turned to see Helen walking towards her with a big smile on her face. “What?”  
Helen tapped her throat then pointed at Cath’s pendant. “Can I see it? I noticed it earlier - been dying to take a closer look.”  
Cath nodded. It wasn’t the first time that someone had taken an interest that morning. And no wonder - she’d worn a dark top specifically to show it off.  
“Is that a birthday present?”  
“It is. The chain is from my sister. The pendant... is from someone else.”  
“From an admirer, perhaps?”  
Cath smiled. “A dear friend.”  
“Is your friend a “he”, by any chance?”  
“Yes...”  
“Well, “he” has excellent taste. That is beautiful.” Her eyes narrowed , then briefly flicked up to Cath’s face and widened. “Oh! It’s the exact same colour as your eyes. Where’s he found this?”  
“No idea - I just love it.”

They were interrupted by Dave’s harsh tones. “Any chance you two could go get some work done?”  
“Yes, David,” Cath replied flatly.  
”Actually Cath - there is something you can do, right now. There’s a car I don’t recognise in the staff parking area, in Redmond’s spot. A little BMW. If it’s a visitor’s car it’ll have to be shifted.”  
“No. A member of staff drove it in.”  
“Who, exactly?”  
“Me.”  
“You parked that there?”  
“Yes.”  
Dave regarded her for a moment. “Clearly, we’re paying you too much.”  
“What are you talking about? “You” don’t pay me.”  
Dave drew himself up to his full height. “How long until you go?”  
“The end of the week. Relax. You’ll get what you wanted, soon enough.”  
Dave grumbled briefly, then walked away.

Helen waited until Dave was well out of earshot. “Why does he have such a downer on you, Cath? I know he’s not a fan of HR, but still...”  
Cath was quiet for a moment. “It’s a long story... but the short version is - quite a while ago he made me an offer that I was happy to refuse, and he’s been pissed off at me ever since.” She noticed Helen’s expression at hearing this. “It’s not what you think, but that’s all I want to say about it.”

********************

It wasn’t until Kayleigh got back from her morning tea break that she saw John’s text:  
“I won’t be free to give you lifts home for 3 weeks - sorry”

With the section head at a meeting and no customers in sight, Kayleigh had taken the chance to call him there and then.  
“Three weeks?”  
“Yes, including weekends. At this stage.”  
“Why?”  
“The team is three short this week, so we’ve no choice.”  
“But... three weeks of long hours every day, including weekends?”  
“Yes. With those three not being released from their stores until next Monday, we have to do this if we’re going to keep to the schedule. And I’ll still be free for Saturday evenings.”  
“But you’ll be expected back at work by seven on the Sunday morning, right?”  
“Well, yeah. We all will.”

Kayleigh was silent, so John pressed on.  
“Look... it’s not ideal but it’s only for three weeks. And Roisin has been able to swing it so Janine can give you lifts from Wednesday, not from next week.”  
“It’s not about the bloody car-sharing, okay?”  
“All right, all right...”

John knew that tone only too well, so he stayed quiet.  
“It’s just - it looks like you’re putting your life on hold because of work.”  
“It’s not just me. And, what am I supposed to do? Refuse to do my job and get sacked? How’s that going to help things?”  
“What about asking to be dropped from the project?”  
“Wait, do what? You know I can’t do that.”  
“Sure you could. You did say it might be canned anyway.”  
“If they can the project, then it’s not going to be for lack of effort on our part. But if I say I want out now, right when the pressure’s on, then my card will be marked. I won’t get another chance like this again. They’ll never consider me for anything.”  
“You don’t know that...”  
“I’ve been overlooked and bypassed for over a year. So I do know, actually,” he snapped.

John saw Peter waving from the door.  
“Look, I’ve got to go. We’ve all been called into a meeting.”  
“Yeah, sure you have.”  
“We have. It’s the same thing that you’ll have to go to next Tuesday morning. Have you not been told about that yet?”  
“No.”  
“You will.”  
“What’s it about?”  
“You’ll find out.”  
“Why can’t you just tell me?”  
“Because I’m not allowed to, all right? I know what it’s about but not all the details. You’ll find out on Tuesday.”

Kayleigh looked at the empty aisle.  
“I’ve got customers. I’ve got to go.” She hung up.

At that point Simon returned from the mid-morning meeting. He walked over to Kayleigh then waved to get the attention of the staff in the vicinity, motioning for them to gather around him.  
“Excuse me, I need a word with you all. There’s a meeting planned for next Tuesday morning...”

 

In Area office, the display on John’s phone read “Call ended”. He was glaring at it.  
“Not this shit again...”

********************

Cath was in a good mood. She’d taken note of Dave’s schedule and made sure she was leaning against the Z4, arms folded, when Dave walked out of the staff entrance just before five o’clock. She somehow managed to keep a straight face as she watched his reaction - the look of recognition, a scowl, some muttering - before he got into the MPV and slowly drove away. As a bonus she gave him a little wave that he obviously saw but didn’t respond to.  
“See you same time tomorrow, David,” she muttered.

It had been a good day. Cath and the team had been visited by Head-Office HR and were now bound by the requirements of the new Directive as well as ready to present the requirements to the rest of the staff in the store, starting with the managers on Thursday. Cath had taken a couple of hours to prepare the spiel she would give alongside her colleagues from Area. The best part was that she would give the same spiel to the bulk of the staff the following Tuesday, albeit with some unsubtle changes.  
Her eyes flicked to the smokers’ shelter where Curtis was holding court, a dopey grin on his smug face. “You won’t be grinning next Tuesday, you little prick,” she thought.

Cath’s phone rang in her hand. She swiped the front and put it to her ear.  
“Hi Roisin.  
Is she?  
Thanks.  
See you tomorrow.”

Cath checked her watch. “Any second now...”  
At that moment Kayleigh walked through the staff entrance, quickly scanned the carpark and started walking directly towards Cath.  
“Here we go...”

Cath took a step away from the car. “Hi, Kayleigh.”  
“Hi, Cath. Um, I was talking to Helen earlier. She said you’ve got a pendant “to die for”. Can I see it?”  
“Sure.” Cath opened the top of her jacket and waited.  
Kayleigh nodded. “That’s lovely, all right.” She paused. “Did John give it to you?”  
Cath hesitated. “The pendant, yes. The chain is from my sister.”  
“Huh. Does he buy you lots of presents, then?”  
“We give each other presents on our birthdays and at Christmas, just like everyone else.”

There was an awkward pause, during which Kayleigh looked at her feet and then at the car. “Pat said she had a great time coming in this morning.”  
“It is fun in this thing.”  
“It’s not yours, right? You’ve got an Audi, don’t you?”  
“This is my sister’s. I’ve got a BMW, but not like this.”  
“So, how is it that you can use a convertible for car sharing? It’s only got room for two people.”  
Cath gritted her teeth. “Really? And how many of you were in John’s car, then?”  
“Um, well, we had “Stink” Ray in with us once...”  
“His name is Ray. And one extra passenger in about three months doesn’t count.”

There was an edge in Cath's voice that made Kayleigh feel nervous. She looked at her watch. “Maybe I should go...”  
“You’ve got time. The next tram isn’t for a while yet.”  
“How did you-”  
“I assumed, since Janine isn’t giving you lifts until Wednesday and John is on late finishes for three weeks.”  
“He told you then, did he?”  
“Peter told me. They’re all doing longer hours, but John’s taken on a couple of Peter’s tasks so he can get home a little bit earlier than the others.”  
“He’s what?”  
“It’s not a big deal for John, being single as he is.”  
Kayleigh folded her arms. “He’s not single.”  
“Well, it’s not like he’s got a pregnant wife waiting at home, is it?”  
Kayleigh sighed. “Yeah... it’s just... I don’t see why John’s the one who’s ended up doing the longest hours, out of the whole team.”  
“Well, that’s because you don’t actually know him all that well yet.”  
“Sure I do.”  
“Really? What’s his middle name, then?”  
“Um...”  
“Frances.” Cath paused. “No, that wasn’t a fair question. How about this. Why do you suppose he’s got a big Fiat to drive around in? Running on diesel, of all things?”  
“Um... because it’s a diesel and doesn’t need filling that often?”  
“Partly,” Cath acknowedged, “but a diesel Golf is much better for that. So. Why would a single man have a lardy, oversized Fiat, when he mainly just drives between home and work in it?”  
Kayleigh shrugged.  
“Because it’s easy to get in and out of. He’s had a couple of cars like that in the last few years. To get in them you open the door, step in, park your arse and you’re away, right? Dead easy. But in a smaller car, you’ve got to open the door, turn around, bend over a bit, back in and twist around to face forwards, and eventually clamber out again. But, still easy for us, right?”  
Kayleigh nodded.  
“It’s not so easy if you’re older... or much older... or needing help to get around...”  
The penny dropped. “His Mum and Rose?”  
“Yep, and his dad when he got really sick. Don’t think that John wouldn’t like to drive something more fun. See, my sister only buys convertibles,” - she jabbed her thumb at the car - “and each summer when she’s working in Spain and Italy she leaves her car with me. When John and I would go driving in the weekends, we’d head off in the morning, drive for a couple of hours, find somewhere nice to have lunch then drive back. I never saw him without a grin on his face the whole time.”  
She smiled at the memory.  
“So yeah - he would absolutely love to have a fun car, but his sense of... duty, I suppose, means he gets cars that lets him help other people. His family, mainly. That’s what he does.”  
Kayleigh looked thoughtful.  
Cath pressed on. "Look - since you two started car-sharing, he’s been helping his family, his friends, saved Elsie, saved you at least twice, got you on the Christmas Team despite Dave’s protests, helped me, helped Helen and the Simons - and is now doing his best to keep “Small Stores” on track, to help everyone in that team. John does those things, and more, because... that’s who he is.”  
She frowned. “And all while people have been lining up to shit on him.”  
She looked past Kayleigh. “Hi Pat.” She unlocked the car, waited for Pat to get in then moved towards Kayleigh and lowered her voice.  
“So maybe you should cut him some slack.”

********************

The rest of the family was watching TV. The sisters were alone in the kitchen. Mandy poured the wine.  
“So, how is it that you’re still coming home on the tram?”  
“Because John’s now doing long days, every day, for the next three weeks.”  
“So does Steve.”  
“It’s not the same.”  
“You’re right, it’s not the same. Steve will be going into work every single day right through to Christmas at least, while John’s only doing it for three weeks. Big deal.”

Ten minutes later Mandy’s glass was empty but she was ignoring it and the half-full bottle, focussing instead on her sister. “I think I’ve worked out part of the problem.”  
“Go on, then.”  
“You’re not going to like it.”  
“Just... just tell me.”  
“All right. You’ve never had an adult relationship and you don’t know how they work.”  
“Excuse me... I’ve had relationships.”  
“No. Rushing into things with guys because “why not?” doesn’t count. And neither do those dating-site disasters. I’m talking about a proper, complete relationship with someone who is their own person, with their own priorities and responsibilities - but where you’re both an equal part of it all. Not one where you expect them to mould themselves around you and what you want.”  
Kayleigh bristled. “I’m not like that.”  
“Really? You basically asked him to shit on his own career today. And isn’t that what’s been happening to him for months, already?”  
“Yeah, but... that’s not... look, what I want is for us to actually be in a relationship. It started, but then... all this stuff keeps getting in the way. And it’s all about work, none of which seems to be making him happy. Is it to much to expect that we can actually get to spend time together?”  
“Not at all. For a start... is he working all day, every day?”  
“Well, no.”  
“Is he free Saturday night?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What?”  
“He’s not answering my calls.”  
“Oh. Well, send him a text then. Offer to take him out for dinner this Saturday night. Start it with “I’m sorry.” Guys love that.”  
“Mand...”  
“I’m serious. They love it. First, though. What you said before about wanting to actually be in the relationship? Work out exactly what it is that you want to say, write it down and then call him. If he doesn’t answer, leave him a voicemail then send him a text asking him to just listen to it. Definitely start that text with “I’m sorry” to get his attention.”  
Kayleigh didn’t look convinced.  
“He’s a reasonable man. He’s probably not going to just delete it. And you won’t know if you don’t try.”  
Kayleigh nodded. “Will you help me work out what to say?”  
“It won’t be the same, coming from me. But I can tell you how it sounds.”

Ten minutes and three attempts later, they were happy. But Mandy wasn’t celebrating. “I think you should get Steve to read it.”  
“Um, why?”  
“Because men think differently.”  
“Oh, yeah. Good idea.”  
Mandy opened the kitchen door a crack. “Steve - can we borrow you for a minute, please?”  
He came in. “What’s up?”  
Kayleigh cleared her throat. “I’m trying to write a message for John, but I want to hear what you think of it. Basically - does it make sense, what I’m saying?”  
“No problem. Give it here.”  
A few seconds later he was frowning. “Um, are you mad at him?”  
“No, why?”  
“This bit sounds like “or else” to me.”  
“What bit?”  
“If you’re not going to...”  
“Oh. Well, what would sound better?”  
Steve didn’t hesitate. “If it’s something you don’t want to do...”  
Kayleigh “Are you sure?”  
“Yep. It’s what I’d want to hear.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”  
Steve nodded and left.  
Kayleigh changed the line and passed it to Mandy who read it silently, then nodded. “Now read it out loud a few times until you’re comfortable with what you’re saying - then call him.”

Two minutes later Kayleigh had left the message in John’s voicemail and sent the “please just listen to it” text.  
She looked at Mandy. “Now what?”  
“We wait.”


	18. Saturday, late-afternoon

“Really? Go into your office? Can I not just meet you a bit later when we go for dinner?”  
“I, um, I thought you might be interested to see where I’m working these days, meet some of the team. It won’t be for long.”

As unappealing as that had sounded, Kayleigh had agreed to come in earlier than they’d originally planned to meet John at Area office. She asked for John at the security desk and was coolly directed to a seat, where she watched as a second woman approached the desk and was welcomed like an old friend.  
“Hello. He’s already on his way. Won’t be long.”  
“Thanks, Ben.”

Kayleigh noticed the baby-bump as the woman turned around so was quickly out of her seat. “Here you go.”  
“Oh, thank you.”

The second woman was elbow-deep in her handbag when the internal door opened and Peter Hansen walked through. Kayleigh gave him a smile and small wave. “Hi Peter.”  
“Hi Kayleigh. Hi love.”  
The woman looked at Kayleigh suspiciously. “Um, how do you know my husband?”  
Peter spoke up. “This is Kayleigh - John’s girlfriend. My wife, Lisa.”  
Lisa didn’t react for a moment. “You’re John’s girlfriend?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh! Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kayleigh.”  
“Thank you. And you.”  
Peter then took them to the security desk to update the visitors’ register. As Kayleigh signed for her Visitor card, Lisa cast a quick sideways look at Peter, who simply shrugged.

The corridors were initially silent apart from the sound of their footsteps, but within a minute they became aware of an obvious clamour in the distance.  
“Why does this seem like a hospital corridor?” asked Kayleigh.  
“It used to be a medical centre,” Peter replied, “built in the seventies I think, so it’s got that sort of feel.”  
They pushed through double swinging doors and the noise increased dramatically.  
“Here we go.”  
They rounded a corner and pushed through into a room that clearly wasn’t big enough for the number of desks and people in it.  
“Here it is, our little empire,” said Peter. “The key word being “little”, obviously.”  
The walls were covered in maps, floor layouts and design sketches. Boxes of paper were piled in one corner and on two of the three large tables in the room, while the third table was laden with soft-drink bottles and a small stack of pizza boxes. What struck Kayleigh was that everyone in the room was involved in one (and sometimes two) of the concurrent conversations, everyone seemed to be smiling, and the majority of the occupants were women.  
“Where’s John?” asked Peter.  
A random voice. “Still in the machine room, shouting at the printer.”  
Peter nodded. “Fair enough. Shouting worked yesterday.”

At that moment John emerged through a side door, shaking his head and scowling at the crumpled mass of paper in his hand. “Bastard machine...”  
He looked up. “Oh. Hello.”  
“Hiya.”  
“Um...” He turned to an offsider. “Nope. It’s knackered. The small one is still working but it’s dead-slow. I’ve put in a request for Systems to look at it in the morning.”  
“Thanks, John.”  
He turned back to Kayleigh. “Hi. I’m here for maybe another hour, but I can give you a quick tour and then set you up with some tea, and there’s plenty of food if you’re peckish.”  
“Okay. Is there some way I can get my phone charged too?”  
“Sure, not a bother.” He pointed to the wall behind Kayleigh. “On that shelf are a dozen fast-chargers with about a hundred charge-cables in the containers. One of them is bound to do the job. And this,” - he handed her a piece of paper - “is the guest Wifi account so you can look at whatever on your new phone while you’re waiting.” He looked across to the group in the far corner. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Kayleigh was rechecking their dinner booking when she heard a familiar voice. “Hi, Kayleigh.”  
Oh, great. “Hi, Cath. What are you doing here today?”  
“Just setting up my office.”  
“My office,” interrupted Peter as he walked past.  
“For now...” Cath replied. “Yeah, came in to finish setting up. And help finish off the pizza. The far one has loads of bacon on it - it’s really good.” She turned - “Hi Lisa,” - and gave her a hug. “You look amazing. Not long now, yeah?”  
Lisa groaned. “Sooner would be so much better...” Then a smile. “Is that the pendant I’ve heard so much about?”  
“Uhuh...”  
“Oh, it’s gorgeous...”

John returned, sparing Kayleigh from hearing yet another glowing review of Cath’s birthday present. “Let me show you some of what we’re up to.”  
He began by restating the objectives of the project, then talked in general terms about the progress of the project during the last month, including what had gone on before he’d joined the team. Kayleigh listened politely as John started to talk about “product breadth” and restocking challenges, but it wasn’t until he showed her some of the floor plans and design concepts that her interest was piqued, being more of a visual person than anything else. And one thing jumped out at her immediately.  
“There doesn’t seem to be a lot of room in those aisles.”  
“No. Well, the layouts give a general idea of how things should look, we’ll have to meet minimum spacings for safety purposes, but yeah - they’re going to be smaller than what we have in most stores, depending on the size of the buildings we’ll eventually move into. But it’ll be more comfortable than most corner-stores.”  
“But how will teams run promotions when the aisles are that cramped?”  
“There won’t be many promotions, and it won’t be with the usual setups you’re used to running, anyway. It’ll be more like the low-cost ones you’ll have seen - you know, where their budget is smaller so you have to make do, and...” He paused. “Oh. Um, would you mind if one of the team has a quick word with you about that?”  
“Okay, I guess...”  
“Great. Excuse me, Shannon? Have you got a few minutes, please?”  
The older woman that stood up had the most genuine smile that Kayleigh had ever seen. “Yes, John?”  
But there was something about the way Shannon was now looking at John, combined with that smile that prompted Kayleigh to take half a step closer to John while he spoke.  
“Kayleigh, this is Shannon, who is looking at the product branding and display options for the new stores.”  
“Hi, Shannon.”  
“Hello.”  
“Kayleigh works Promotions in MCS1...”  
“MCS1?” interrupted Kayleigh.  
“It’s the admin short-code for the store. Manchester Central Store 1.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
John continued. “Shannon is looking at the product displays mainly from a graphical, branding perspective, but part of it will be working out how to set up products to look their best.”  
Kayleigh frowned. “But the products come with their own promotional material, and we have to go with what has been provided as per their guidelines.”  
“Sure,” said Shannon, “but you’d be having to adapt that material depending on aisle space, expected customer numbers, time of day and whatever, and I’m interested in what tends to work best when time and space is limited.”  
John chipped in. “And since you actually do the job, right now you are the most qualified person in this room to talk about it.”  
“Well. All right,” said Kayleigh. “Where would you like to start?”  
“Any insights you can share will be great. But, do you mind if we sit down?” asked Shannon. “And do you mind if I take notes?” she added, holding up a notepad.  
Kayleigh had seen notepads on every desk in the room, so John’s working methods had clearly made an impact. “Sure, that’s fine. Well, it depends on the products themselves, really, but once...”  
John watched as Kayleigh and Shannon sat and started talking, then smiled as others took note of their conversation and drifted across, all taking notes and chipping in with their own questions.  
Then, remembering the folder in his hands, he walked back to the group in the far corner and rejoined their conversation.

After ten minutes Kayleigh had given the team plenty to think about and was back looking at her phone, sipping the tea that Shannon had made for her and deciding which chocolate biscuit to eat next. The sound of approaching footsteps prompted her to look up from her phone.  
“Isn’t it great?” asked Cath quietly, pointing to the group where John was being handed the whiteboard marker.  
“Hmmm?”  
“To see him happy.”  
Kayleigh noted that John was smiling but she still frowned. “Was he actually unhappy at the store?”  
“Over the last couple of months he was. Anyway - time to go. See you on Tuesday.”

Kayleigh was pondering this when another set of footsteps approached, this time a woman that Kayleigh didn’t recognise. “Hello. I’m Mary. I wanted to thank you for talking to the team earlier.” She noted Kayleigh’s “Visitor” tag. “Who are you?”  
“Hi, Mary. I’m Kayleigh. John’s girlfriend.”  
“Oh, right. So... why are you here?”  
“I’m waiting for John to finish so we can go out.”  
“Huh. John?” She beckoned him over.  
“Yes, boss?”  
“Why are you making Kayleigh wait for you?”  
“Well, I’m working on the notes about the parking-space counts in the two test sites.”  
She looked at him incredulously. “No, you’re not. You’ve done late nights all week, so leave it for tomorrow. Kayleigh shouldn’t have to wait around for you,” - Mary looked at the far table - “especially now that all the double-bacon pizza has gone. Seriously - leave that for the morning, and get going.”  
John made to protest.  
“It’s only half an hour early.” She jabbed her thumb at the door. “Go on. Piss off.” And with that she gave Kayleigh a sly wink before heading back to rejoin the larger group at the whiteboards.  
John looked after her, then turned back to Kayleigh.  
“Right. Seems I’ve finished for the day.”

 

As John and Kayleigh made to leave, Lisa took a final, discreet look at Kayleigh then leaned in close to Peter. “She’s actually his girlfriend?”  
“Yep. Well, they’re making hard work of it, but - yeah.”  
“But...”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
A pause.  
“But...” She started counting on her fingers. “Anna. Susan. Caroline. Cath. Charlotte. And now... her?”  
“Surprised me too.”

********************

The breeze wasn’t strong but was enough to prompt John to put on his jacket. “Should I fetch the car? It’s in the parking building over the road.”  
“No, John. Walking’s fine.”  
“Okay. So, tell me about dinner. Where are we going?”  
“I’ve booked us a table, somewhere close. You’ll see.”  
“Am I dressed okay for it?”  
“You are. Now, the booking’s not for a while, and, well, I’d really like to have a drink first.”  
“Okay.”  
“And I’d like you to have a drink with me as well. Please.”  
“Sure. Let’s do that.”

Kayleigh led the way up a side street, through a covered alleyway and finally into a bar that was busier than John had expected. Kayleigh pointed him to the standing tables - “grab us one, would you?” - while she headed to the bar.

John chose the table at the end of the row and moved it an extra foot further away, to give them a semblance of privacy. He briefly tried sitting on a bar stool but gave up on it when he realised the seat wasn’t designed for his “matronly arse” as Paul described it.

Kayleigh returned with a large glass of wine and a pint glass - “Here you go - it’s low alcohol” - and sat on her stool with no trouble whatsoever.  
John raised his glass to her. “Thank you.”  
They clinked their glasses together.  
“So...”  
Kayleigh touched his hand. “Can we just sit for a bit, first?”  
“Sure, sure.”

Kayleigh was quiet for a minute, alternately looking at John and her glass. Then, “I get it, John.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I get it. I know why you wanted me to go in today. You wanted me to see why you’re putting in a big effort for the project, for the team. I get that. But you could have just told me.”  
John shook his head. “I’m not doing it for the project.”  
“Pardon?”  
“I’m not putting in long days just for the project - although that is the main reason right now.”  
“So, why then?”  
“You know that the project could be canned at any time, right? Well, even if it doesn’t I’ll be back at the store in a couple of months - maybe four at the most.”  
“Four months? Since when?”  
He hadn’t heard her. “I can’t go back to the store. I don’t think I could stand it. I’ll go back to being a nobody, doing the same thing every day until they eventually force me out.”  
“Wait. What? What do you mean?”  
“I’ve been at Area for less than two weeks, and it’s already a million times better than being in the store. I’ve got the chance to make a real difference now, but I won’t be able to do anything if the project gets canned for any reason. So that’s why I’m making an effort, why we’re all making an effort, so it gets a chance to succeed.”  
“But, even if it does succeed, that doesn’t mean that you’ll continue with it, right? You won’t necessarily get to keep doing it?”  
“True...”  
“So?”  
“Because it gives me time. Time to make an impression, to make it obvious what I can do so that if the project ends, or even if the project goes ahead without me, there’s a chance that I can be picked up for something else in Area. And never have to go back.”

Kayleigh regarded him for a moment. “When did you work this out?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but especially these last few days after the three guys weren’t released by their stores and we realised we’d all have to step up. Mary got us all together first-thing on Monday morning to explain what was going on, and we decided there and then, as a group, to put in the extra hours. No one even questioned it. That would never happen in the store. Area is just a better place to work, ‘cos it’s where you get to work with people. Alongside them, not just doing the same things as them.”  
“You do that in the store, though.”  
“Sort-of, but in the store it’s more about having meetings where decisions get made and then people get sent off to do stuff. Here, there’s that as well, but the nature of the work means it gets done by teams. Actual teams. Not just a group of people put together to make up the numbers.”

Kayleigh was nodding. “I know what you mean about being on a team that’s working on something special,” she smiled, “thanks to you. But it’s not going to be like that all the time, right? It’s not going to be projects and interesting work every day. I don’t know much about what Area does most of the time, but I imagine that’s it’s probably like any typical office where they’re mainly keeping track of what’s going on, writing reports, that sort of thing. A place where the bulk of the staff basically sit in offices nine to five and do whatever it is they do to keep the place running.”  
John was quiet for a moment. “Very true. But... there are more opportunities available to me in Area than back at the store, than in any store. That’s why I don’t want to go back.”

Kayleigh thought about this. “Were you going to tell me about this at any point? About you not wanting to come back to the store, I mean. You didn’t say anything about this when we’ve had lunch this week.”  
“I was - just as soon as I’d worked everything out in my head. Which I’m still doing.”  
“Still? You seem pretty certain.”  
“I’ve been looking at some of the other stuff that’s going on, getting a feel for the place, seeing if there’s somewhere where I might fit.”  
“Any thoughts?”  
“A couple, but sticking with “Small Stores” is what I’d prefer to do, for now. It could lead on to other strategy-type work. Long-term planning. That sort of thing.”

An unsettling thought came to Kayleigh. “What about... HR? That’ll always be there.”  
John shook his head. “No. That’s about people and policy, with some legislation thrown in. I want to be in an area where you can see an actual result, something real, something you can touch.”  
He didn’t see the look of relief on her face.  
“Hang on, though - you put in a bunch of Health and Safety measures back in the store. How is that not about people and policy?”  
“Well, it is, but... I wasn’t coming up with a bunch of requirements for the sake of it. I made it happen so our guys in the warehouse would be safer.”  
“Our guys?”  
“You know what I mean. I knew all of them in the warehouse team at the time. The least I could do was... try to make it a safer place for them to work.”  
“So, some of your responsibilities in the store are worth doing, right?”  
“Yes, but most of them aren’t like that, of course.”  
“What about working out the best time to go to reduced hours, helping out your old boss?”  
“That was going to happen anyway. I just pushed for it to happen earlier.”

Kayleigh took a moment before speaking again. “This is a bit surprising, John.”  
“What is?”  
“You - being in management but being more interested in actions rather than words. Sounds like you want to be able to point to something that you’ve done and say “that was my doing”. Something real.”  
“Well, even being able to say I was part of a team that put something together - to say that, given the opportunity, this is the kind of thing that I can do.”  
“Something you could put in your CV, you mean?”  
“Something I’d be proud to put in it, yes.”

“Hmmm.” Kayleigh drained her glass. “I’m going to have some more wine. I won’t get you another one.”  
John looked at the table and realised he hadn’t touched his glass since they’d toasted each other.  
“Oh yeah.” But she’d already gone.

 

John was tapping on his phone when Kayleigh returned with her wine. “Not work, surely?”  
His eyes flicked up. “Mum, asking if I’m going to be at lunch with everyone tomorrow.”  
“And are you?”  
“No. Maybe next week.”  
Kayleigh arched her eyebrows.  
“We’re starting at seven o’clock tomorrow. Won’t be done until six at least. Maybe later.”  
“Well, Mary let you out early today...”  
“Half an hour early, not half the day. Big difference. So, no. Next week, probably.”  
“Oh. Won’t they miss you?  
“They understand. Although Sophie isn’t too happy, so I’ve stopped in at Paul’s on my way home a couple of times this week to read her a bedtime story, build up a bit of goodwill. It’s only for another week. Or two. I’ll make it up to her when I can.”

“How long until you get some proper time for yourself?”  
“In about a fortnight, if I’m lucky.” He sighed. “Well, it might be earlier, since the other guys are back from Monday, but... I’m assuming that it’ll be a fortnight. I’m not committing to much until then, so I don’t disappoint anyone if I have to bail on them.”  
Kayleigh nodded. “Well, I’m glad you’re here with me now.”  
“Me too. Um, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“When’s dinner?”  
Kayleigh looked surprised. “How can you be hungry? Have you not been picking at pizza all afternoon?”  
“I had some earlier but - I can’t eat loads of rubbish food any more. Sits too heavy on me, can’t think straight, can’t sleep properly. Don’t need that at the moment.”  
“Are you still taking your multivitamins?”  
“I am, but there’s only so much good they can do.”  
“Well,” she checked her watch, “we should head off in about ten minutes. It’s not far. I picked a place that hopefully won’t be too noisy.”  
“All right. Sounds good.”  
She pointed to the beer that he’d barely touched. “Are you not going to finish that?”  
“No. It’s foul.”  
“Oh. Sorry, John.”  
“You weren’t to know.”

********************

The “Hard Wock Cafe” had appeared to be a shameless ripoff of the international chain that initially offended John’s musical sensibilities (“what are “Fondle” and “Gobshite” guitars exactly?” he’d asked no one in particular) until he realised it was actually poking fun at themed restaurants and wasn’t meant to be taken seriously. What mattered were the meals and the music, both of which were excellent.

As she watched him savour his steak, Kayleigh thought about their conversation in the bar and pondered another of the differences between them that was coming to light.  
She was anything but serious about her work - although her future was starting to weigh her down - and would love to be wined and dined in the places she’d seen featured in the racks of magazines on display in the store.  
He was very serious about work and his future, yet he eschewed “serious” places like classier bars and sophisticated restaurants, preferring casual, family-friendly places above all others.  
She’d have to ask him about that one day.  
Or maybe someone in his family. If she ever got to meet them, of course.

John realised Kayleigh was looking at him. “What?”  
“You’re enjoying that, then?”  
“It’s great. It really is.” He nodded towards her plate. “How’s that, then?”  
“Yeah, it’s good, yeah.”  
John sensed she was building up to something. “What?”

“Hey... I know we agreed not to talk about work, but there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you. About something that Cath told me.”  
“Um, okay.”  
“She said that Dave Thompson wasn’t happy that you put me on the Christmas team, and that you saved me or something?”  
John nodded. “He wasn’t happy. But, he was the one who said I could choose whoever, and I did.”  
“Okay, but when did I need saving?”  
He cleared his throat. “You haven’t done yourself any favours by lying about your grandparents conveniently dying all the time, so Dave was already of a mind to send you up the road if he could. So. You remember our trip to Wigan? Dave was quite prepared to listen to the rumours that we went there together, and since that would have meant that you lied about being sick, he was determined to sack you there and then.”  
“Oh. Why didn’t I hear about that?”  
“He hauled me into his office to have a go at me about it so I told him to ring Litchy. Who wasn’t there, but his offsider remembered me being there that day and confirmed I’d been by myself.”  
Kayleigh looked confused.  
“She’d not seen you, so she wasn’t lying.”

“What else?” Her face fell. “Oh, it wasn’t me and Elsie in the cafeteria, was it?”  
“Dave doesn’t know about that, and just as well. Seems the others in the cafeteria thought you two were all worked up about something you’d seen on TV. Cath agreed to keep it quiet, as a favour to me.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Otherwise it would have been you, me and Elsie in the crap for that one.”

Kayleigh avoided his gaze. “Sorry, John.”  
He took her hand. “You can’t push your luck at work any more. You can’t give him any excuse to kick you out, okay? On Tuesday, all the staff in every store are going to find out about the new behavioural expectations, and no one will be of a mind to do people favours any more.”  
“How do you know about this?”  
“Head Office, Area offices and store management have already heard what you’ll be told on Tuesday. I can’t give you any details, but the bottom line is - you’ll either agree, in writing, that you’ll abide by the new requirements, or you’ll resign.”  
“Are they serious?”  
“Every store in the country will be closed for two hours, remember? They’re serious, all right.”

********************

That topic had put a damper on their meal until John started an impromptu “guess the background music” quiz to distract them both. That, and sticking to “no work-talk” improved their moods until he’d had to call time on their evening. It was barely eight-thirty, and Kayleigh hadn’t tried to hide her disappointment.  
But when John suggested that she wait in the diner while he went to get the car, she simply linked her arm in his and said “Come on. You can buy me an ice cream on the way.”  
“Isn’t it a bit cold for that?”  
She smiled. “It’s never too cold for ice cream, John.”

********************

“Say what you like about automatics,” John thought as he drove away from the small Bury house, “but they do have one thing going for them.”  
The walk in the cold breeze, the cold hands, the ice cream headache - none of it mattered.  
Because they’d spent almost the entire drive to Bury holding hands.

********************

Kayleigh watched from the doorway as “Little Blue” drove away, then went into the front room where Mandy was waiting.  
“You’re home early.”  
“He’s starting early again tomorrow, isn’t he?”  
“Okay. So? How’d it go?”  
“Really well. Although...”  
“What?”  
“It’s like... the more time I get to spend with him, the less it seems I actually know him. He’s currently working out how he can move away from the store and go to the Area office permanently. I had no idea about that until today, but, after meeting the team he’s part of, I’m actually not surprised. They seem like a great bunch. And I managed to help them myself, today.”  
“Oh. Well, very good,” replied Mandy. “Does that mean there could be a place for you there as well?”  
“No. There’s no promotions role there. It’s most likely to be admin-stuff, and I had more than enough of that while I was temping.”  
“Hmmm,” said Mandy. “I remember you grousing about that at the time. Never mind. How about today, then? Was it a good day, despite you being home just after... nine o’clock?”  
Kayleigh smiled. “Yes.”  
“And you’ll be seeing him again... when?”  
“Tuesday. He’s back at the store for the big meeting in the morning, and hopefully he can stick around for lunch.”


	19. Tuesday morning

The first indications Kayleigh had that it was not an ordinary Tuesday was the presence of two vans from the Security company in the carpark, plus most of the overnight team were still in the store. Those with other responsibilities had left when they usually did, but most of the night-team were still there - and busy. Those not on checkouts were helping restock the shelves, as the publicity about the stores being shuttered for part of the morning had generated a lot of interest, bringing in far more customers than usual.

Out of sight of the main floor the warehouse and loading-bay teams were on a mission. They had to clear the earliest deliveries as quickly as possible - a task made easier by the presence of the overnight team - then make room so the nine o’clock deliveries could be quickly unloaded and the lorries sent on their way.  
SimonB had made himself available to the loading-bay supervisor as an admin-dogsbody, freeing Sanjay up to focus on the activities of the teams. Inside the store, Helen and SimonG were working alongside the HR team to set up the two meeting spaces and print staff lists so they could record who was present at each meeting.  
Dave Thompson watched all this with mixed feelings, both pleased with how it was all coming together but also annoyed that it was happening at all, given that even a two-hour closure would cut into the store’s profit margin.  
He did note that John’s choices to replace him were working out well. He’d not always been convinced that John’s judgement was sound - the rumoured relationship with Kitson being just the latest example - but he’d had to admit that John had been spot-on with those three.  
In recent days both Debbie Forrster and “Big” Dianne had made noises to him separately about missing out on the opportunity to replace John, but he’d had nothing to offer them other than a sympathetic ear. Quite apart from the fact that they’d left it far too late to raise any objections, the trio were motivated and very good at what they were doing, given their lack of experience. So good, in fact, that Dave was facing a different dilemma: what to do with them when John returned. But that could wait for another day.

At 9:15 the security guards moved into place at the main doors, limiting entry to late-arriving staff while only allowing customers to leave with their purchases.  
With the main doors secured and manned, focus switched to the loading bay as the teams raced to finish unloading the nine o’clock lorries.

Dave and two Area-HR reps were the last to enter the cafeteria, the location of the first meeting. After getting the nod from Roisin that everyone present had been noted on the staff list, he called for quiet.  
“Good morning...”

********************

Elsie and Kayleigh had found adjacent chairs in the open area by the produce section, the location of the second meeting. Even though it would be slightly delayed while the loading-team finished unloading the lorries, they’d jointly decided to find seats early, because, “why not?”  
Barbara from HR had recorded their names on the staff list, but then they’d been left alone with no information and no timeframe for the meeting. Naturally, this lead to guesswork and chatter.  
“It’ll be some bloody thing to satisfy some new legal requirement.”  
“An arse-covering exercise. Nothing more.”  
“Then why close every store in the country?” asked Kayleigh.  
“Well - that’s standard practice for passing on bad news, isn’t it?” had been the reply.  
Elsie chipped in. “There’s a few smiles among the managers, though. So it can’t be all that bad. Either that, or it’s not all that bad for them...”  
Kayleigh was desperate to put an end to the chatter, but she was now conscious of the need not to pass on any information John had shared so had to keep quiet.  
Another voice. “Maybe it’s like that outfit in Canada a couple of years back. Every store closed at the same time for meetings just like this, and they all got sacked in those meetings. All of them. That would have been awful.”  
Rachel spoke up. “Jackie, please stop talking.”

The chairs continued to fill, although one group was noticeably absent. “Donna, where are Rick and the team? Are they not coming to this?”  
“Rick told me they have to unload the nine o’clock lorries so they can get going. The team will be here after that.”

Dave Thompson had made his way down from the cafeteria, having stayed just long enough to open that meeting. “Not much longer, everyone. Once the warehouse team is done... oh, here they come now.”  
Sanjay led the expanded group through the doors, with SimonB bringing up the rear.  
Dave continued. “HR need to note your names as you come in, and can you then each take a seat. Thank you.”

One minute later, Barbara gave Dave the thumbs-up. He stepped forward to address the staff.

“Good morning. I’m sure you’ll all appreciate that today is somewhat unusual, what with every store in the country being closed for the next two hours. There has been comment in the media, some speculation as to why every store would have to close at the same time, so let me just say this. The company is not in financial trouble. Stores are not going to close; in fact, work is under way to open more stores during the next two to three years. Staff are not going to arbitrarily lose their jobs. The company is looking ahead, aiming to maintain it’s position in the industry that is becoming increasingly competitive.”  
He looked around the assembled group.  
“The company requires higher standards across the board. Performance. Attitudes. Behaviour. Everything. The driving force behind this requirement is not important. What is important is that everyone in the company will be bound by it.  
I’m going to hand over to Peter Hansen from Area office, who will explain.”

Peter stepped forward. “Thank you Dave. Good morning. Following on from that - the company intends to keep moving forward, to keep improving. This can can only happen if all staff are contributing to the best of their ability. One of the ways to do that is to define a new level of expected behaviour, a new degree of professionalism - and then have every member of staff, at every level, commit to it. This directive, this code of conduct, will be applicable to all staff - permanent, part-time, contractors, everyone. And every one of us will sign a declaration that we have read and understood the requirements and will abide by them. It is a condition of our continuing employment that we do so. Anyone who refuses to sign it must resign.”

Peter waited patiently until the murmuring died down.

“Everyone will receive a copy of the document at the end of this meeting. You will have a week to read it, understand it, ask questions and, ultimately, decide whether or not to sign it. I’ll now give you a rundown of the new requirements. I’ll call for questions as we go along...”

 

Peter referred to his notes as he spoke, working through a series of points, answering questions as he went. When he finished speaking the room was quiet, and there were no concerned faces that he could see.

Peter cleared his throat. “We’re not quite done,” - he staged a cough - “and I’m a bit dry.” He looked behind and to his right. “Cath, if you would, please?”

Cath had been waiting patiently for her cue. She stepped out from behind the other Area-reps, handed Peter a bottle of water and moved forward. “Thank you, Peter.”  
She took a moment, both to confirm the location of certain people in the group and to let everyone get a good look at her. She’d wanted to look the part so was dressed completely in black, with just the silver pendant as a contrasting colour, something she knew would catch everyone’s attention, something they would focus on.  
“There are a couple of things we need to reiterate.”  
A pause.  
“This requirement is not just for staff in the stores. Every one of your managers, along with everyone in the Area offices and Head Office has had this presentation, and every one of them has signed the declaration. Everyone has the same choice: sign, or resign. You’ve got a week to choose.”

She was moving her head slowly from side to side, not focussing on any one person in particular while moving slowly to her left.  
“You could refuse to sign, of course, but think of it like this - what would that say about you as a person? Who wouldn’t sign a form indicating that they will act in a professional manner in the workplace?  
The aim is to make the company a better place to work, both to benefit the existing staff as well as to help attract new staff. To have a workplace that is professional, welcoming, rewarding. However, there are certain behaviours that have no place in any business. Things like “special” favours, “who you know, not what you know”, back-handers, bullying...”  
She stopped moving.  
“Baseless rumours...”  
Cath was now standing in front of Debbie and “Big” Dianne, talking directly to them. “All of that. It all stops. Today.”

The room was silent. Cath counted down from ten, continuing to glare at the two women whose initial defiance had quickly evaporated and were now unable to look Cath in the face.

Her eyes flicked up. “To any of you thinking that this is all “for show”, that there will be a double-standard applied, that it’s just a staff beat-up... think about this.”  
She was now moving to her right.

“Head Office staff went through this process almost two weeks ago. Early last week a senior person in Head Office - “Mr X” - made a decision and acted in a way contrary to the spirit and the letter of his employment. That action was noticed, the person was questioned and could not provide a suitable explanation for his actions. That person,” she was now looking directly at Curtis, “a noted high-flyer, someone regarded as having a very bright future... that person is no longer employed at this company. His status changed from possible-CEO to unemployed with a ruined reputation in just under thirty minutes.”  
Curtis was now looking at the floor. Cath shifted her gaze back to the entire group.  
“Make no mistake. The company intends to make some media-mileage out of all this. You’ll have heard stories about senior managers seemingly getting away with murder and being sent on their way with a golden handshake, right? Not any more. The intention is to show a company that demands better of it’s staff,” she was now looking at Dave Thompson, “at every level.”

She turned back to the seated staff. “You want a simple guideline? Think of it like this: remember what it is that you actually get paid to do, and just get on with it.”

Cath looked to her left. “Dave - if you’d like to wrap this up?”

“Oh. Yes. Thank you. Right.” Dave looked at his watch. “Let’s aim to be open in twenty minutes, please. Can everyone remain seated while your HR team hands out copies of the declaration. Then can you assist in stacking the chairs so they can be moved out to the warehouse for the rest of the day. Thank you everyone.”

John had watched from behind the main group, out of the eyeline of most of the staff, silently cheering as Cath had her long-overdue win. For most of it Cath had looked impassive while she spoke, but there had been a couple of times - particularly when addressing the two women - when she’d shown a hint of emotion. But it was the way she was holding herself when she’d handed the group back to Dave that spoke volumes about how she felt after talking to the staff, having told them a few truths.

She’d loved it.

********************

Peter and John made a point of standing with Cath as the staff stacked chairs and started to disperse. They’d seen Debbie and “Big” Dianne approach Dave Thompson as the meeting ended but he’d simply waved them away before heading over to talk to the security guards at the main doors.

At this point they were approached by Curtis.  
“Excuse me... Miss Hilton. Can I have a word, please?” He looked at the two men. “In private?”  
“All right.”  
John didn’t move until Cath gave him a nod.  
John looked at Curtis. “We’ll be just over there...”

Curtis waited for John and Peter to move away. “Was that really necessary? To bring up my uncle in that little speech of yours?”  
“Your uncle signed the declaration knowing exactly would could happen if he screwed up. It was his actions that got him sacked. Look - the company plans to make a point of it in the media release this afternoon so it was going to come out anyway. He won’t be named, but it’s probably known across the industry already.”  
Curtis winced. “Oh, great. So, where... where does this new thing leave me? I’ve still got another two weeks of “close attention” as you put it.”  
“Well, you’ve got a week to either sign or resign. Do you want to stay?”  
Curtis didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”  
“Then you have to sign it. You want to do yourself a favour? Take a look at the declaration, go see Roisin, ask any questions and sign it today. Because, right now, your “arrangement” basically means that you’ve promised not to dick about for another two weeks. Once you sign that declaration, you’re saying that you’re willing to be subject to stricter rules right from the off. I can’t guarantee that it’ll make a difference but it won’t hurt.”  
Curtis nodded. “Thank you.”

John and Peter came back, John looking suspiciously at Curtis as he walked away.  
“What was that about?  
“He wasn’t impressed that I referred to his uncle getting the sack.”  
“What?”  
“The company is making it public today, so me telling the staff made no difference.”  
“Hmmm. Anything else?”  
“He also asked what signing the declaration would mean to his situation. I suggested he sign it early to make a good impression.”  
“Will it?”  
“No. He’s only asked because his uncle’s not there to go and cry to any more. The arrangement will stay in his personal file, regardless. And, since the new rules are tighter than before, when he screws up again - and he will - then he’ll be gone.”  
John nodded his approval.

********************

While Cath and Peter went with Roisin to confer with the HR team, John joined the Simons to discuss how they felt their time as Assistant Managers was going, along with their take on the events of the morning. As they spoke John was impressed by how confident they both were, but sensed there was something on their minds.  
“Guys, it’s just us here. What else?”  
SimonG hesitated. “That bit by Cath at the end. Do you not think it was a bit on the nose, her calling out four people of front of everyone like she did?”  
“No. Long overdue. Debbie and Dianne got away with their muck-spreading for months because Dave was happy to look the other way. As for Curtis - tell me you didn’t enjoy seeing that smug bastard squirm a little.”  
Both Simons looked uncomfortable.  
“Look. Cath publicly reminded Dave that he can’t look the other way any more, which is a great way to let the staff know that the boss won’t be playing favourites from now on. And remember, Curtis was a hard worker before his uncle got that promotion. Now that his uncle has gone, maybe he’ll pull his finger out.”

The ensuing silence was broken by the distinctive sound of a reminder-alert from the computer. SimonB glanced at his watch. “Time for the store-check.” He nodded to John. “Come on - you can talk to Helen as well. And there’s someone else who wants to say Hello.”

********************

Helen saw them approach, smiled and motioned them closer. “Hi John.”  
“Hi Helen. You all right? Do you have time for a quick chat?”  
“I am and I do.” She turned. “Sandra - can you finish checking these please?” She handed Sandra a notebook.  
“Sure, Helen.”  
Helen nodded to her left. “Can we talk over there?”  
Helen and Simon shared a brief look, then Simon moved a discrete distance away.

“I was talking to the guys before to get their thoughts about all this. I’ve not heard any bad news so it’s obviously working out, but... how do you feel about it? How is it going? Is there anything I’ve not told you that I should have? Anything you need help with?”  
She smiled and pulled a piece of paper from a pocket. “I’ve had a few thoughts.”  
John skimmed the notes, then frowned. “What’s this last bit? What temporary Section-head?”  
“Your original idea was that other Section heads would cover for us three while we do your job, but they’ve been too busy with their own teams to cover mine as well. So we have an unofficial rota in place where my team takes it in turns to be the Section head while I’m off.”  
“Oh, right. How’s that been?  
“Good so far. The other Section heads just check in every hour or so, or if they’re needed. My team seem to be enjoying it, and they wouldn’t otherwise get this kind of chance. To get a taste of being a team-lead, I mean.”  
“And Dave was okay with it?”  
“Yep.”  
John was quiet. “That’s a great idea. It didn’t even occur to me, but it seems obvious that it might happen.”  
“Well - you only had four or five days - you couldn’t think of everything.”  
“Hmmm.” John refolded the paper and tucked it into his notepad.

Helen moved half a pace closer to John. “Actually - I was wondering if I could ask a favour. A couple of favours, really.”  
“Go on.”  
She leaned closer and lowered her voice. “I was wondering - can you help me get my CV into shape? It’s just that - I don’t want this place to know about it.”  
John glanced behind him.  
“Simon knows. They both do, but I don’t want anyone else to know.”  
“Okay. I can do that for you, no bother. Are you planning on going somewhere?”  
“Billy’s being transferred down to Kent next year. March, she thinks, and I need a lot of help getting my CV and everything sorted before then.”  
John smiled. “You got it. Will you need a reference or referee?”  
“Both, if that’s okay.”  
“That’ll be fine. Get your CV together as-is, give me a call and I’ll come get it. On the quiet.”  
“Thank you.”

Helen double-checked that no one was in earshot. “There’s one more thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“The pendant you bought for Cath is beautiful. Can I ask where you got it?”  
“I... I didn’t buy that for her.”  
Helen shook her head. “Don’t even try, John. Of course you did. Cath told me it was from a “he”, a “dear friend” - and that’s you, all over. I watched you while Cath was speaking today - you could not have been more proud of her.”  
John leaned in. “Christ. Am I that obvious?”  
“No. It was the pendant. Everyone was stunned by it - except you. I got the feeling that’s because you’d seen it before. So, where did you get it?”  
“It’s a custom piece. I went to the jeweller in that block of shops three roads up, told them what I was thinking and then waited. Took nearly a month to get the right design then find that stone.”  
“Dare I ask?”  
“Don’t. It makes my teeth hurt to think about the price.”  
“So...”  
“Because it was Cath’s birthday - a special one. But I can’t say which one or she’ll hurt me.”  
Helen smiled. “Would she, though?”  
John thought of the now-healing scratches on his back. “No. Obviously. But I promised I wouldn’t say, so...”

Helen thought about this as John and Simon headed towards the doorway through to the Warehouse.  
“No. I’m not buying it, John,” she thought. “It must have cost hundreds of pounds. You don’t spend that sort of money on a piece of custom jewellery for a “friend”. Even if she is turning forty.”

********************

It was just after twelve o’clock when Simon and John finished the store-check, nearly half an hour longer than usual because John had taken a few minutes to speak to most of the section heads as they walked through the store. Sanjay in particular had been happy to talk, particularly about the extra forklift that had arrived just the day before but had been invaluable in their efforts to quickly unload the lorries that morning.  
But it was his chat with Brenda Kelson that took most of the extra time. He’d been surprised and delighted to see her, but hadn’t expected that his old boss would be working part-time alongside Pat Smythe and two others in the admin-support team. It had taken him a minute to come to terms with her apparent loss of seniority while they shared a muffin.  
“You don’t mind? Not being in charge, I mean.”  
“No. It’s been freeing, in a way. I’m basically a morning person, so being an early-starter suits me. Plus I’m still taking my turn as the morning duty manager on weekends, Bill doesn’t worry about me like before, so... I’m actually better off, thanks to you.”

********************

John was still smiling at her comment when Simon led him to the reception desk where they were greeted by Craig.  
“Hi Craig. Can I leave John with you until the rest of his group arrives, then have you sign them all out, please?”  
“Not a problem, Simon. Hi John. How’ve you been?”  
“Very good, Craig. Very good. You?”  
“Very well, thank you. Let you get you a seat...”  
John shook hands with Simon - “Bye, mate” - then watched as he headed to the rear of the store.

From his seat John had a partial view of the aisle where Kayleigh and Rachel were double-teaming to flog... something... to customers. Yogurt, maybe? As he sat, he realised that he didn’t actually know what products were in that part of that aisle. The overhead sign simply said “Dairy” so wasn’t much help. “How can you have been a manager for so long and not know where anything is?” he wondered.  
He waited until Rachel was facing the other way before he stood and gave Kayleigh a discreet wave. When she returned the wave he made two quick hand gestures - “outside, five minutes” - and waited for her nod before sitting down again.  
From his seat he had a unique perspective of the activity on the main floor. It was the first time he could remember where he could just sit and watch the store operate, without having anything to actually do; in fact, he wasn’t allowed to do anything other than sit and wait. So he watched.  
He watched as the customers come through the main doors, then were carefully and deliberately guided past the displays of spur-of-the-moment purchase “opportunities”, into the mini-maze of vegetable bins and around into the aisle of cereals and breakfast items - all bunching up at the end of the aisle because there wasn’t enough room for everyone to get around...  
“John.”  
... because Dave had bought into the idea that a aisle-end display right there was a good use of space,when in reality it just slowed customers to a crawl at a point where there was nothing worth buying so the hold-up just tended to annoy them...  
“John.”  
... and then there was the behaviour of some customers when they get to the end of an aisle where the promotions team was working. Some were presumably working through a shopping list so had to go up the aisle and either engage with or ignore the promotions teams, while others simply avoided the aisle altogether...  
“John.”  
... hang on. Where’s she gone?  
The double-click of Peter’s fingers in front of his eyes brought John back to the moment. “What? What happened?”  
“Mate, you were a million miles away. You all right?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I was just watching...” He pointed vaguely towards the aisles.  
“It’s your store. You must have done that thousands of times.”  
“Not like this, I haven’t.”

 

Roisin had escorted Cath and Peter back from their discussion with the HR team. While the trio had a last-second chat, John took the time to note what the staff themselves were doing. The majority were doing what he had himself done many years earlier - actively taking note of the state and stock levels of the thousands of products in the various aisles, bins and displays spread across the main floor, all while trying not to disrupt the “shopping experience” of the customers in any way.  
“Being invisible in plain sight” as Brenda used to describe it.

John noted that one member of staff was anything but active, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.  
Peter had seen the same.

“Why are you both frowning?” asked Roisin.  
“John doesn’t think much of him,” said Peter, nodding to his right, “and neither do I.”  
Roisin glanced to her left. “It’s just Curtis.”  
“He’s a spoiled brat who just lost his privileges. They tend to be either humbled by it or bitter. So just keep an eye on him, yeah?”  
“Do you not think you’re over-reacting?”  
“It’s just a feeling I’ve got, that’s all.”

After Peter and Cath were signed out, they stepped past the reception desk and moved towards the main door where Peter stopped and turned.  
“John. You coming?”  
John’s eyes were following Kayleigh as she walked behind the pair. “Ah, no.”  
“Okay.” Peter turned to Cath, smiled and offered his arm. “Come on, gorgeous - I’m taking you to lunch.”  
She made a show of taking his arm.  
“Besides,” he continued, his voice just above a whisper, “it’s not often I get to show you off in public. I don’t see why John should always get that little perk.”

John smiled as he watched Cath take Peter’s arm, handed over his “Visitor” tag then spoke quietly to Craig who was counter-signing John’s entry in the Visitor register.  
“Curtis didn’t start until well after nine, right?”  
“Right...”  
“So why is he just standing around, then?”  
Craig looked to his left and frowned. “Good point.” They shook hands. “Good to see ya, mate.” Then, “Curtis - let’s get back to it, yeah?”

 

John walked through the main door and turned to his right, away from the usual staff entrance. He was still thinking about what he’d seen while seated at the reception desk so didn’t pay much attention to the other people around him. But he didn’t miss the sight of Kayleigh waiting to the right of the main entrance to the car park.  
“Hiya.”  
“Hello.” He took her hand briefly. “Ready for lunch?”  
“I am. Where shall we go?”  
“You choose. Somewhere close, so you don’t have to rush to get back in time.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’ve got an eight o’clock finish tonight, so getting back a few minutes later than usual won’t make any difference to that.”  
“Oh. Well, there’s a new place just two streets away that I’ve been dying to go to.”  
“Lead on.”  
“It’s vegetarian.”  
“I’ve eaten vegetables before.”  
“I don’t think they do chips, John.”  
He paused. “You never know. They might.”

********************

John frowned at the menu. “What kind of cafe doesn’t do chips?”

He ordered their meals at the counter while Kayleigh found them a table. They toasted each other with the cold drinks he brought with him, then were quiet for a few moments. Then Kayleigh smiled.  
“What?”  
“It’s funny,” she replied, “seeing you in a suit again. I mean - I haven’t seen you that much, but still...”  
“Today’s the first time I’ve worn it in about two weeks. Feels weird. I didn’t realise how... closed-in the jacket makes me feel. I don’t miss wearing it, that’s for sure.”  
“So why did you wear it today?”  
“We don’t have a dress code in the office, but there’s an expectation that we’ll smarten ourselves up when we’re out and about, like today.”

That was her cue. “Well, today was dramatic, wasn’t it? You know - with Cath basically naming and shaming like she did, but without actually naming anyone.”  
John didn’t reply, just smiled.  
She leaned forward. “Did you know she was going to do that?”  
He shook his head.  
“Really?”  
“Not a clue. I was there today because it was a good opportunity to spend some time with Helen and the guys to see how they’re getting on. That little floor show - that was a bonus.”  
“Debbie and Dianne didn’t look very happy afterwards.”  
“Too bad. They’ve had it coming. They’re not the only ones that have been spreading rumours and lies about Cath but they’ve been the most blatant with it. We’ll see how brave they are under the new rules. If they decide to stay on, that is.”  
“Do you think they will?”  
“Probably. But we’ll know for sure in a week.”

“What about when Cath talked about the person in Head Office getting the sack? What was that in aid of?”  
“Ah. “Mr X” is Curtis’ uncle.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yep. Cath didn’t say that to have a go at Curtis - well, she sort-of did - but it was a message to everyone. It doesn’t matter what part of the company you work in or how far up the chain you are - if you break the rules you’ll be out. Which is why she gave Dave the evil eye as well, to remind him that he’ll have to earn his salary just like everyone else.”  
“No wonder he looked annoyed afterwards.”  
“That’s not why he was annoyed. He signed the declaration last week, so already knew he’ll have to get his act together. No - he was annoyed because it was Cath who said it to him in front of everyone.”  
“Well, I know they don’t get along...”  
John chuckled. “He’s wanted rid of her for years, and just after that’s finally happened - with Cath moving to Area last week - she’s ended up back in the store telling him in fron of everyone that he’s got to do better, and there was nothing he could do to stop her saying it.”

 

They were both quiet as their meals were delivered to the table. After they’d been eating for a few minutes, Kayleigh nudged John’s foot.  
“So. Cath and Dave. What’s the story?”  
“Okay. This is quite a few years back, after Cath transferred to the store but while Peter was still head of HR. She’d come in and immediately made her mark on the place. Really, really good at her job. Impressed everyone. Dave certainly noticed, and he made her an offer.”  
“Oh, yes?”  
“He said that if she was looking to further her career, he was in a position to help her out - if she was willing to do something first.”  
“Oh!” Kayleigh screwed up her face. “Dirty pig!”  
John looked surprised. “No, not like that. He said that if she really was interested in moving up, then she should transfer from HR to the operational group so he could fast-track her into a job in management.”  
“Oh! Oh, well, that sounds reasonable...”  
“Into my job, specifically.”  
“What?!”  
“Yep. Well, Cath wouldn’t have it - him using her to squeeze me out of my job, I mean - and told him exactly what she thought of him and his offer, and why. That was the start of it.”  
“Did she turn it down because you two were together?”  
“No. She’d just got married, and Peter had introduced us not long before.” He looked quizzically at a red vegetable on his plate then moved it aside. “No, Cath did it because she was my friend.”  
“And you two have been sticking up for each other ever since, haven’t you?”  
“Yes.”

He took a deep breath.  
“That’s why today was such a good day. She finally beat him. Not physically, obviously,” he smiled, “although I know she’s wanted to, but... she didn’t give up and quit. The new rules mean that Dave can’t just let things slide any more because he’s too young to be thinking about retirement and can’t risk losing his job in the meantime. And since everyone’s been put on notice, Dave and the rest will be worrying about what could happen if they mess up, meaning they’ll behave, meaning the store will be a better place to work.”

Kayleigh arched her eyebrows. “For now, anyway...”  
John nodded. “For now.”

Kayleigh watched John push some beans around on his plate.  
“So, if the store is going to be such a good place to work from now on...”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Would you be happy if you came back then?”  
“No. It might be better day-to-day, but there’s still nowhere for me to go. I’ll be just as stuck as before.”

********************

John had managed to keep that particular truth at the back of his mind for several days but it was now front and centre in his thinking, draining his enthusiasm and making his afternoon drag. Even his dare-dinner of a lamb kebab with extra onions hadn’t lifted his spirits all that much.

By seven o’clock he realised his ability to concentrate had deserted him so broke out the old standby - “need some fresh air” - in order to get away from the other two team members still with him in the project room. But rather than going outside, he headed down the corridor to the office Peter was now sharing with Cath. She’d already left for the day - having headed off early to have drinks with the store-HR team - but John wanted to hear Peter’s opinion on a couple of topics.

“Hey, John.”  
“Hey, mate. Um, can I have a word?”  
“Sure.” Peter looked closely at John’s face and recognised his expression. “What’s up?”  
“Two things,” said John as he pulled up a seat.  
“Go on.”  
“What Dave said in the meeting this morning, about the new stores being opened. Does he know something we don’t? Because he spoke like it was definitely happening.”  
“No. He doesn’t know any more than we do. He was convincing, though, wasn’t he? That was some manager-grade bluffing, right there.”  
“Was he told to say that, do you think?”  
“I’ve been wondering about that myself. My guess is that Head Office realised that shutting down every store was probably the wrong move, so the managers might have been encouraged to say something reassuring to the staff. And it did work today.”  
“Hmmm. Yeah, I suppose.”

“What else?”

John paused. “Is it worth it? All the effort we’re putting in?”  
Peter smiled. “Absolutely.”  
“How can you be so sure? It could get shit-canned tomorrow.”  
“True. But one of the things you’ve not seen is the amount of interest there’s been in the project during the last week in particular. That room has had plenty of visitors from all over.”  
“Really? When?”  
“During the day, most days. You’ve not seen them because you’ve been head-down and arse-up pretty much constantly. Mary has brought quite a few people in to see what’s being done, but more importantly, how it’s getting done.”  
“I’m not following you.”  
“Simple - lots of time tends to get wasted when groups of people can’t get their shit together, right? Visitors have noticed that the people in your room are all on to it, and that’s a good thing, because if you can get it together working on “Small Stores”, you’ll probably be able to get it together if you end up working on something else. You know, in case the project gets binned tomorrow.  
And there have been plenty of comments about “that guy”, meaning you, and how much time you’ve been spending in that project room. More important, though, are the comments about how you’ve been doing what you’ve been doing. Leading discussions, encouraging everyone to join in, knowing when to shut up - all of it. You’ve wanted to make a good impression, and you have, all right.”

He gave John a moment to think about that.

“There’s one more thing, though. You’re only a week into these long days you all agreed to do, but you’re starting to look a bit tired. I know you’re prepared to do it to keep the project alive, but you won’t be able to keep doing that if you burn yourself out.”  
“But-”  
“You don’t always have to be the first in and last to leave, you know. No one’s going to think any less of you if you turn up on time rather than twenty minutes earlier than anyone else, every day.”  
“Won’t Mary mind?”  
“Who do you think mentioned it to me? Seriously - have an early night and an extra half-hour sleep-in tomorrow. You won’t be letting anyone down and you’ll feel the better for it. It works wonders for Lisa.”  
“Well, yeah, but that’s because she’s pregnant.”  
“Is she ever,” Peter replied. He was distracted by the email-alert on his computer so reached over and gave the mouse a nudge. “And she’s still tougher than you. Oh. Hello.”  
“What?”  
“It’s from Gail in Systems...”  
John waited patiently while Peter gazed at the monitor. “Is it a long email, or has she used lots of big words, then?” John asked, grinning.  
Peter gave him the fingers. “Shut up, you. Looks like you’re getting Sunday off. They’ve got to do a security upgrade on the... “authentication and front-facing server clusters”, apparently.”  
John frowned. “I thought they normally do that stuff overnight.”  
Peter was reading again. “Seems they’re starting at one o’clock on Sunday morning and going through to... six o’clock in the morning.”  
“Okay...”  
“But,” Peter continued, “they want to reserve all of Sunday for testing, and... some bollocks about performance metrics. So there you go. You’re all getting a day off.”  
“Could losing a day be a problem for the schedule?”  
“That’s something for Mary to worry about. But it’s all the more reason for you to have an early night and sleep-in tomorrow morning, isn’t it? Might be the last chance you get for a while.”  
“Good point.”  
“So why are you still here, then? Hop it.”

********************

The project room was empty when John went in to get his jacket and bag. “Typical.”  
He thought for a moment about what he and Peter had discussed, then picked up his phone and chose the only “K” entry in the contact list. It was picked up on the third ring.  
“Hi John.”  
“Hello.”  
“What you up to? Are you still at work, then?”  
“Yeah. A few of us are still here.” He glanced at the empty room. “Right now they’re out getting chips.”  
“Oh, right.”  
“Um. I’m calling to ask you...”  
“Yes?”  
“We won’t be working on Sunday. There’s some system changes happening so we can’t do anything. So I was wondering - there might be our family lunch in the afternoon, and if it is - would you like to come along?”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. If you’d like.”  
“They wouldn’t mind?”  
“I don’t see why they would. But I will find out if it’s on, or not, and let you know... tomorrow. How would that be?”  
“That would be great.”  
“Great. Oh, sounds like the guys are coming back, so I should go. But, I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Actually, no. Do you want to do lunch again?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“All right then. I’ll meet you outside the main entrance to the car park at... twelve-thirty? Is that okay?”  
“That’s fine. I’ll see you then.”  
“Very good. So, yeah. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, John. Oh, John?  
“Yes?”  
“When did you find out that you’re not working on Sunday?”  
“Five minutes ago. Why?”  
“No reason. Bye.”  
“Bye.”

John put his phone down then checked his watch. Seven-thirty. “If we can’t work on Sunday, I might as well keep at it, I guess. Another hour or so won’t hurt.”  
He pulled a bag of crisps from his desk drawer and turned his computer back on.

 

In Bury, Mandy had watched Kayleigh’s smile grow broader as the conversation continued. “You’re looking happy...”  
“He’s just invited me to meet his family at their big lunch on Sunday.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Wow. So what are you going to wear?”  
“What?”


	20. Sunday morning

“So can you hear me all right? You keep breaking up.”  
“I hear you fine.” Paul’s voice was now carrying clearly through the car speakers. “What I said was - those marinade recipes you sent me are really good. Where’d you get ‘em?”  
“Kayleigh’s brother’s a chef - taught her loads.”  
“Really? Very good. Anyway,” said Paul, “we’re thinking that with the weather not being as warm as it has been, we’ll still cook all the meat on the grill outside but then go in to eat. So, you’ll be here about... what? One?”  
“That’s the plan.”  
“Well, I’ll have the grill almost ready by then. Once you get here we’ll all pitch in to sort out the bread and salad and shit, then you and me can head outside and double-team the sausages and steaks.”  
“Okay...” said John, “but what about the chicken?”  
“Mon’s gonna do that in the oven. She’s doing that baked-chicken dish Cath showed her.”  
“The one with all the spices and stuff?”  
“That’s the one. Which is why I called you, actually. I need you to grab a couple of extra things on your way.”  
“Sure. What?”  
“You’re gonna want to write these down, I think.”  
“Oh, great. Hang on - let me pull over.”

 

Mandy was confused. “Wait. What? You said you were going out last night.”  
“Yeah. I went out with the girls, and John went to the blues club with his bandmate Jim. Him and some guys from the recording studio were booked to play.”  
“You were both free last night, but didn’t go out together?”  
“No. Well, he wasn’t going to be done at work until half-eight or so, and by that time we’d found ourselves a spot in that new bar a few streets away from work. Me and the girls, I mean. Really nice wine. A bit pricey, but really nice. Good music. It was great.”  
“But...”  
“What?”  
“You wanted to spend more time with him. Why would you not have gone out together last night?”  
“We are spending more time together. We’ve had lunch four times this week, including yesterday at his team’s Partners-lunch. And I’ll be with him for most of today, won’t I?”  
“Sure, I suppose. Just seems odd, that’s all.”  
“Normally I’d have been happy to go watch a band or two, but the way John described it didn’t appeal.”  
“So, instead, you went to a bar and... what? Drank some wine and danced to music coming through the sound system?”  
“That’s it.”  
“How is that better than seeing bands play in a club?”  
“You’ll see.”

 

Steve waved as John got out of “Little Blue”. “Morning pal.”  
“Hey Steve. How are you, mate?”  
“Very well, thank you. Yourself?”  
“I’m doing all right. Yeah.”  
They stood there for a moment, neither of them moving. John glanced at the closed door then back at Steve. “Are we not going in?”  
“I’d give it a minute, pal - they’re discussing things.”  
“Is it a Kitson-chat?”  
“Sort of.”  
John was quiet for a moment. “I don’t hear any raised voices, though.”  
“Better safe than sorry. Anyway. You’ve got the day off, then?”  
“I have, for a change. How about you? When do you next get a day off? Ever?”  
“Possibly next Saturday, but won’t know for sure until Friday afternoon.”  
“That’s tough, mate.”  
“Yeah. Still,” Steve turned at the sound of the front door opening, “needs, must.”  
Kayleigh stepped through. “Hiya.”  
“Hello.”  
“Are you not coming in, then?”  
“We were talking about work, mainly.”  
“Ergh. Enough of that. Come in, tea’s being made.”  
Kayleigh stepped to one side to let Steve move past, then stepped back to block John’s path, leaving him on the step one lower than that she was on. She returned his smile, gently pressed her lips to his then took his hand and led him inside.

 

“Shit. What have I done now?” John wondered. The only sound in the room was the gentle click of teaspoons on saucers, and he had the distinct impression Mandy had something on her mind.  
Kayleigh broke the silence. “So, John. How was it at the club, then?”  
“It was great. You missed out.”  
“Really?” She glanced at Mandy. “So, did they play any songs I would have known?”  
“I don’t think so. No.”  
“Was there dancing?”  
“No.”  
“Did the crowd sing along?”  
“No.”  
She turned to Mandy. “See what I mean?”  
Mandy was nodding. “Got it.”

John looked confused.  
“Why I wasn’t interested in going to the club with you last night,” Kayleigh explained.  
“Oh. Well, there’s more to enjoying music than singing and dancing, you know.” He put down his mug. “Jim and the guys were the best by far, but everyone was decent. Obviously, no one gets to go on stage unless they can show a bit of form, but you don’t go into local clubs expecting to see the next John Mayer either.”  
“Oh! Isn’t he the one who went out with Katy Perry and Taylor Swift?”  
“Err... no idea.”  
“I think you’re right, K,” chimed in Mandy. “But not until he’d finished with Jennifer Aniston - the dirty pig.”  
John was about to comment but the sight of Steve shaking his head out of the sisters’ eyelines gave him cause to remain silent.

Mandy turned to John. “Well, we’ve been in a few clubs like that,” she said, indicating Steve, “and they’re basically... loud bands, beers and bourbon. And you don’t strike me as the type.”

John shrugged. “And I’m not. Overly-loud bands don’t appeal. I’m more interested in the music. Well, the musicians, mainly. What they’re doing and how. Getting ideas.”  
“For songs, you mean?”  
“Not really. It’s more, um... how they’ve set up their gear, how they chose the set list, what they did if the crowd wasn’t getting into it - all that.” His expression changed and he reached into his jacket pocket for his phone then swiped the screen. “In some places the best spot to watch from is just off-stage in the wings, where you can still hear the sound coming straight through the monitors.”  
A frown.  
“Well, before in-ear monitoring got cheaper, anyway...”  
He pulled a small notepad and pen from a different pocket.  
Kayleigh looked at the notepad and sighed. “Seriously, John? I thought you didn’t have to work today.”  
“I don’t.” He pushed the notepad across the table. “Paul’s asking me to pick up a couple of other things for lunch today.”  
Kayleigh glanced at the list of items. “More stuff, on top of what you’ve already bought, you mean?”  
“Yeah. I thought we could do that then go get a bit of breakfast.”  
“Could we get breakfast first? I’m starving.”  
“Even after nicking some of my bacon?” joked Steve.  
“Ummmm.... chef’s privilege?”  
“You didn’t cook it though.”  
“Seriously, John - can we go and get some breakfast, please?”  
“Yeah. Sure.”

While Mandy cleared the table, Kayleigh led John and Steve out the front door then promptly turned around - “forgot my phone” - and went back in. John took the opportunity to have a quiet word.  
“Steve - why did you nix the John Mayer thing?”  
“Because you were going to ask why he’s a pig if all these women are happy to go out with him, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
Steve shook his head. “There’s no point. It won’t matter what you say or how well you say it, because eventually one of them will say “trust you to take HIS side” and that’s when things’ll get ugly. Trust me on this - when those two are together and they start going off about something, if it’s not about you or your family, just leave them to it.”

 

Mandy and Steve waved as the blue Fiat slowly drove away.  
She nudged him. “Is it just me, or are they more like mates than anything else?”  
“It’s just you. You didn’t see the look he gave her outside.”  
“Then why...”  
“Because you looked like you were judging him again, that’s why.”  
“I wasn’t...”  
“I’m going to work.”

********************

“This is nice.”  
“Which part?”  
“All of it. Having breakfast here, with you.”  
John smiled. “Same here.”  
“I will say, though,” Kayleigh continued, as she contemplated the last piece of toast on the plate between them, “that your breakfast choice is a bit surprising.”  
“Scrambled eggs? Why?”  
“I guess.. I thought you’d be a Sunday fry-up bloke.”  
“I sort-of was for a while. When I was still living at home, because, you know, that’s just what you had for breakfast on a Sunday. And for a while after I moved out, but then... I don’t know if it was because I stopped enjoying it, or maybe I just got lazy. But I started sticking to cereal and toast and whatever. Whatever was quick. And in the cupboards.”  
“And what about now?”  
“The same, with tea usually. But I still have a fry-up as a treat sometimes.”  
Kayleigh took the last piece of toast. “We’re a bit old-fashioned, really, having Sunday fry-ups. But it’s been a bit different lately, what with Steve being at work every day. He’s been having his breakfast early and then heading off, sometimes before the kids are up.”  
“That’s going to be tough for them,” John mused.  
“Have you heard from Mary if your long days are definitely finishing this week?”  
“Not yet. We’re assuming that this will be the last week. Should be, too, seeing as how we’re now ahead of schedule.”  
“Really? No one mentioned it during lunch yesterday.”  
“Well, we’re a little bit ahead, even with not being able to work today. I will admit, though,” he said, covering a yawn, “this idea of working every day until fairly late is losing it’s appeal. Didn’t used to mind, when I was younger, trying to make a name for myself, but now? Nah. Don’t know how Steve does it, frankly. Especially since he has no idea when or if he’ll be getting any proper time off in the next couple of months.”  
“Well, he’s got to, hasn’t he?” Kayleigh thought about that for a moment. “Simple as that.”

 

After finishing their breakfast they both accepted a refill of tea and were deciding how to spend the rest of their morning when John’s phone rang.  
“It’s Paul. Here we go again.” He swiped the front of his phone. “Hi Paul.  
More stuff? Hang on, let me get my pad... okay. Fire away.  
Ahuh.  
Yep.  
Not a bother.”  
Kayleigh read the notes John wrote then waved to get his attention.  
“Paul - hang on a second. Hmmm?”  
“Does it matter what size the limes are, and should we take something to drink?”  
“Did you hear that, Paul?  
Right... any size is fine, and they’ve got plenty of everything.”  
He paused.  
“But he reckons Mon would be partial to something pink and fizzy, and a bit cheeky - if that makes sense.”  
Kayleigh grinned and gave a thumbs-up.  
“No worries Paul - that won’t be a problem.  
Right then. See you about one. Bye.”

John checked his watch. “We not going to be able to buy anything like that for at least an hour, so may as well leave it as late as possible - get it on the way there, I think. In the meantime, though,” he emptied his cup, “is there anything you particularly want to do first?”  
“There are a few things I’d like to get - a few “me” bits and a magazine or two, but can leave that until the end so I’m not carting stuff around for ages. I’d like to go window-shopping for a while, if that’s all right.”  
“Sure, but we’ve got just over two hours to fill, and I don’t fancy being on my feet the whole time - that’s the only thing.”  
“Same here. Hey - we could do that trick where we go into different furniture places and put our feet up while we “test” the sofas and stuff.”  
“It’s hardly a “trick” - everyone does it.”  
“True. Well, what do you do when you’re out shopping for ages, then?”  
“I hardly ever do it, unless I’m looking around to get some ideas for presents or whatever. Mostly I go on the Internet and get things delivered, and only go into shops if I can’t get it online or need to see it for myself. I don’t tend to go looking about in shops just to pass the time because... I feel a bit of a fraud doing it, you know.”  
“Um, not really.”  
“You do. I feel like I’m wasting their time, going in there with zero intention of buying stuff, getting their hopes up. Um... didn’t you say you worked in River Island for a while?”  
“You remembered!”  
“Oh, sure. Well, didn’t you get all annoyed when people would just wander in and around then out again without buying anything?”  
“That’s called “browsing”, John.”  
“Oh, yeah.” His smile matched hers. “So it is.”  
Kayleigh finished her tea. “Ready to go browsing, then?”  
“I am. Where to first?”  
“Lets, um... let’s just get out of here, turn left and see where we end up. But first, can you add something to that list of yours?”  
“Sure. What?”  
“I’m thinking that I could get one or two motorbike magazines for Steve so he can take them into work for everyone to read on their lunch break and whenever.”  
She noticed his smile as he wrote it down. “What?”  
“Nothing - that’s a great idea. We should be able to find Motorcycle News, and there’s a couple of classic bike magazines that should be out now as well.” He put the pad in his jacket. “Good stuff. Shall we go?”  
Kayleigh took his hand. “Yes.”

********************

The next ninety minutes were some of the most pleasant Kayleigh had ever spent in John’s company.

The weather was warm, the crowds of shoppers had yet to build up and there was lots of new-season stock in the shop windows to gaze at. Most telling, though, was the effect it was having on John. He looked properly relaxed for the first time in a long time. With no work-pressures and seemingly no other concerns he wasn’t his usual reserved self in public. She didn’t expect him to be openly affectionate - that just wasn’t going to happen - but it was a series of little things that was making the difference to her morning.  
The smiles they’d shared.  
The way that their hands occasionally brushed together as they walked. Usually by chance, sometimes not.  
The way he’d playfully sniffed her hair when they were waiting to cross the road.

But the turning point was when she’d glanced at their reflection in a shop window and seen that he was openly admiring her body. And no wonder.  
Mandy’s suggestion - “get your tart on” - had been the inspiration to borrow a pair of her boots specifically to get a bit more height and a bit more wiggle. Then Kayleigh completed the “look” with some close-fitting jeans and a tight top.  
John had been discreet - unlike some other shoppers - but he’d certainly taken an interest.

Her text to Mandy:  
“he’s checking me out!”

had been met with:  
“told you”

 

For his part, John was also enjoying his morning. He’d woken early and done just enough of the work he’d brought home to feel like he’d actually achieved something. He’d groaned internally at the thought of essentially wasting the morning before they could go to lunch, but his breakfast had been tasty and filling, the streets weren’t packed with pedestrians and the weather was behaving as well. An unexpected bonus was that he’d spotted a couple of shirts that he’d buy online after he got home.  
And it didn’t hurt that Kayleigh’s bum looked spectacular in her black jeans.  
The one nagging thought was how things might go at lunch. After all, it had been four years since he’d introduced anyone to his family in a social setting. Four long years.  
No it wasn’t. It was nearly five years since he’d introduced Charlotte to the family at a Sunday lunch, the first of many. Three years since he’d let her down. About fourteen months since he’d accepted an invitation to lunch from his mother, having refused to even speak to his father since that afternoon where Paul had to quickly step between them...

“...so what do you think?”  
“You go ahead,” he heard himself say. “I want to sit for a minute - think there’s something in my shoe.”  
“Okay.”  
His mind fully back in the moment, John sat and enjoyed the view as Kayleigh crossed the road towards the latest temporary store in the area, this one selling... no idea. “Probably poorly made ripoffs.”  
Then he took a moment to actually look at the storefront. “Still,” he thought, “big window, might be quite big inside. Could we set up a store in there? Wonder what the rent might be? Should find out.”  
He wrote some details in his notepad and put it back in his jacket, smiling as he did so. “I’m glad I’ve seen this,” he thought, nodding to himself. “Worth being here just for that.”  
“What are you looking so happy about?”  
“I, um... was thinking it must be getting close to “scone o’clock”. Should we?”  
“We should.”

They were soon sitting beside each other outside a cafe, each with tea and a scone, “to keep our strength up.”  
John noted the smile on her face. “What?”  
“I’ve enjoyed doing this, but... I’ve been holding back long enough. Time to get serious. It’s time to go and spread a few of my pounds around.”  
“All right. What did you have in mind?”  
“Well, apart from the magazines and some drinks for Monica... is it Monica?”  
“Monique.”  
“Monique. Apart from the magazines and drinks for Monique - that we’ll get a bit later - I want to start at a chemist because there’s a few essential bag-bits I’ve realised I’m short of. There’s a good one just up the road. And I’ve just gotten the urge to look at some perfumes while I’m in there.”  
“How do you “look” at perfumes?”  
“I look at the box after trying the tester bottle, then I “look” at some more.”  
“Right. Right.” He made a face. “Please don’t make me go in there with you.”  
“I wasn’t going to “make” you go in. No need to pout, John.”  
“I wasn’t pouting. I was... never mind. You do that, and I’ll... I’ll do something else for a while. Is ten minutes going to be long enough?”  
“Plenty.”

Fifteen minutes later John was five minutes into his “pace up and down to kill time” routine. Twice he’d gone into the shop and waved to get her attention, to which she’d smiled sweetly then picked up another bottle of... something or other.  
“Pity I don’t need to pee,” he mused. “That could take up some time.”  
He was pondering whether to buy a large bottle of orange juice for that precise reason when his train of thought was interrupted by a sultry voice behind him.  
“Hi John.”

Kayleigh had resisted the urge to spend up large on perfume, testing just enough to give her a mix of scents on her wrists that she was very happy with. Noting the time, she quickly picked out the items she’d actually intended to buy and joined the queue for the register.  
Standing in that short queue gave Kayleigh a clear view out the main door, from where she could see John talking to a short-skirted, short-haired blonde. It took her just a moment to take in the way each of them was standing, the distance between them, the fact that her arms were crossed and that his hands were in his pockets to decide that the woman wasn’t a rival. But the way they were smiling and enjoying their conversation gave her pause.  
“Hmmm.”  
It took just over a minute for Kayleigh to reach the front of the queue and have her purchases rung up, but that was enough time for John and his blonde companion to complete their conversation, and she was walking away as Kayleigh emerged from the chemist. Kayleigh looked at the departing figure, then back at John. “Friend of yours?”  
“That’s Charlie, from the music studio.”  
“Charlie?”  
“Yeah. We were talking about how well it went at the club last night. She’s still fizzing.”  
“Is she the singer?”  
“No. She plays bass. Has done for years. And, if Jim and me manage to get some free weekends, and a bit of luck, and a booking or two - obviously - Charlie will play with us. With her there it’ll be easy to get a good strong rhythm going so I won’t have to fake it.”  
Kayleigh looked confused.  
“On the keyboards, I mean.”

“Huh. Well, since when do women play bass?”  
John looked surprised. “Since ages.”  
“Like who?”  
“Err... Carol Kaye.”  
“Who?”  
“Carol Kaye. Famous bass player. Absolute legend. Started playing in the sixties I think, played on damn near every hit record for a decade.”  
“Right... well, is there anyone I might have heard of?”  
“Sheryl Crow...”  
“Okay.”  
“Ellie Goulding...”  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Adele.”  
“Adele? Really?”  
“Really. Bass and guitar. And drums as well, I think.”  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“Oh yeah. She’s not just a sweary songbird, you know.”

He pointed at the small store-branded bag Kayleigh was holding. “That’s all you got? You were ages in that shop. I thought you would have bought up half the place in that time.”  
“Hardly. Let’s see - I got a lip balm, a small pump-spray of hand sanitiser, a purse-pack of tissues, two nail files, a small makeup brush... and a couple of other bits. What about you? What did you end up getting?”  
“Um, some hankies.”  
“Well, Jonathan, I think I won that shopping round, don’t you? Come on - let’s go somewhere else for round two.”  
“Hmmm... how about we go find a music shop, then? I’ll show you what real shopping is.”  
She pushed her purchases deep into her bag, then took his arm. “Lead on then.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kayleigh wasn’t impressed. “That’s your idea of shopping, is it? Wandering around a store looking at guitars and pianos but not touching any of them, then looking at an online catalogue for - what was it?”  
“Downloadable tones for my keyboard, so I can get a load more sounds out of it.”  
“So what did you actually buy, after all that?”  
“Nothing.”  
She made a face. “Amateur.”

********************

It was just after one o’clock when John brought “Little Blue” to a halt outside his brother’s house. “Here we are, then,” he said.  
“It looks nice,” said Kayleigh. She turned to face him. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”  
“Hmmm,” John replied. “Paul’s impressed with the marinade options that your Keiron suggested for the steaks, so lunch should be...” He paused, then smiled as he looked past her.  
“What?”  
The sound of gentle tapping on the passenger window caused her to turn around, and she found herself looking into the smiling face of a small boy. John pressed the rocker-switch and the passenger window slowly opened. “Oh. Hello.”  
“Hello,” came the shy reply. Then, “Hi, Uncle John.”  
“Hi Ben. This is my friend, Kayleigh.”  
A shy smile.  
“Ben, can you help carry some of the bags from the boot, please? But not the one with bottles in it, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Thanks, buddy.”  
Ben hesitated, then opened Kayleigh’s door before heading to the back of the car.

As Ben led the pair to the front door, Kayleigh leaned closer to John. “That was lovely of Ben to open my door for me. Does he always do that?”  
“No. Never.” John replied. “Something’s up.”  
“Huh. Well, it was lovely, all the same.”  
John’s eyes briefly flicked skywards. “Lord,” he thought, “please let this go better than last time...”

********************

Two hours later Monique was quietly fuming, their lunch having been cut short. Paul had kept a respectful distance when John and Kayleigh had decided to leave early, but he’d hugged his mother and grandmother before they got into “Kermit”, his mother’s little green Kia. He waited until it was out of sight before walking back to the house where Monique was waiting in the doorway.  
As Paul approached he could see that she was grim-faced. “Uh oh,” he thought.  
“Honestly, Paul.”  
“What?”  
“You know what. Saying that in front of Kayleigh like you did.”  
“It’s true though.”  
“That’s not the point. There was no need for you to say it at all, because you knew fully well that she’d apologised for laughing at John when he hurt his arm that day.”  
“It wasn’t that unreasonable...”  
“Really? Then why did you wait for John to walk away before you said it, then?”  
Paul bit his lip. “Anyway - she seemed all right with it.”  
“No she wasn’t. That smile of hers was one of the forced smiles you see people do when they’ve no option other than to put up with someone being rude to them.”

Monique turned and looked down at her daughter.

“And as for you, Sophie Maree...” She took Sophie’s hand. “Miss Kayleigh was being really nice. It was very rude of you to push past her to get to your Uncle John.”  
“But I wanted to play guitar again.”  
“I know. I know it’s fun playing guitar with him, but... other people are allowed to spend time with your uncle as well, you know. You can’t just push people out of the way.”

She turned back to Paul.  
“And then when Rose blurted that out-”  
“She is 82, you know,” he interrupted.  
“I do know. And I also know she sometimes plays the “old-lady” card to get away with some of the things she says. Don’t you deny it.”  
Paul shrugged.  
Monique sighed. “Talk about bad first impressions. Kayleigh must think we’re... fans of rugby league, or... or... United supporters. I never thought I’d see the day when Ben was the best-behaved of you three.”  
“That’s just because you told him he’d go without Xbox for a week if he played up.”  
Monique looked thoughtful. “Maybe I should have said something like that to you as well.”

Paul waited until Sophie left the room. “There is one small mercy, though.”  
“Really? What?”  
“Dad wasn’t here.”  
Monique stared at him. “No. No. Saying “it could have been worse” doesn’t excuse what either of you said. Besides, do you really think John would have been keen to bring her here to meet your Dad, if he hadn’t been sick, I mean? After what happened with Charlotte? That was never going to happen.”  
“Maybe I should have let him punch Dad that one time. Just to get it out of his system, I mean.”  
Monique winced at the thought.

********************

“Kermit” was barely out of sight of Paul’s house before the urge to speak became too much. “Honestly, Mum.”  
“What?”  
“You know what. Saying that in front of that poor girl.”  
“It’s true though, dear.”  
“It didn’t need saying. And certainly not the way you said it.”

********************

John’s neutral expression didn’t fool Kayleigh for a second. “John, please pull over.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not. You’re going to bend the steering wheel if you keep gripping it that hard. Please just pull over for a minute, okay?”  
John hesitated, then nodded. “All right.”

He turned into a side street and came to a halt in a parking space, leaving the engine idling. Neither spoke for a moment then Kayleigh patted his arm. “I was having a lovely time up until then, though. Well, except when Sophie tried that rugby tackle on me.”  
John closed his eyes and shook his head.  
“But I don’t understand why my standing next to you was such a problem.”  
“She gets jealous when she’s not the centre of attention, starts acting up. But it tends to be a bit of sulking, or a whinge or two, not... not actually barging into someone to get them out of the way like she did. She didn’t hurt you, did she?”  
“No, I’m fine. Misty crashes into my legs all the time when we’re out walking, and she’s stronger than Sophie. And as for what Paul said - you know I’m sorry for what happened that day.”  
“So does Paul, and that’s the point. He knew it, but he couldn’t bloody help himself. He just had to say something. He always does.”  
He gritted his teeth. “You know what’s the most frustrating bit? You talk to him one-on-one, and he’s brilliant. But as soon as he’s got an audience... THAT happens. Every bloody time.”

At that moment John’s phone rang and the name “PAUL REDMOND” appeared in the display on the dashboard. John immediately pressed the CANCEL button on the steering wheel.

Kayleigh took his hand. “Never mind him now. I’m actually more interested in what Rose said.”  
John’s shoulders sagged and he groaned. “She doesn’t know anything.”  
“It’s just that - you’ve told me you don’t have a type.”  
“That’s true. I don’t.”  
“But she said you’ve only ever had black girlfriends before.”  
John winced. “I don’t have a type. And... well... if I did, if black girls were my type, would we be sitting here now?”  
“No. No, I guess not. But it would explain Caroline. And Cath, certainly.”  
“I don’t have a type,” he protested. “And they're not something that needs “explaining”, either.”  
“But what about Anna and Charlotte? Are they black, too?”  
“Well, yes, but... I liked them for who they were, more than anything else. And they liked me too. For a while, anyway.”  
Kayleigh twisted in her seat to face him. “Did Rose think I was just a mate from work? No wonder she was looking at me funny when you held my hand. What have you been telling them?”  
“Why would I invite a work-mate around to our family-lunch? I’ve told them we both worked in the store and that I got to know you better through car-sharing. They’ve known about Kayleigh Kitson for months, now. Both as a car share buddy and as... someone special. But I didn’t mention your skin colour at any point, because it doesn’t matter to me.”

John’s phone rang again. He pressed CANCEL again. “Oh, piss off...” he muttered.  
It rang again. John glared at the display for a moment, then simply said “That’s it,” before he again stabbed the CANCEL button and then immediately turned his phone off and put it in his jacket.

He took a couple of deep breaths then turned to face her.  
“Were you really enjoying yourself today? Before Sophie charged at you like a pig-tailed rhino and... Paul opened his fucking mouth, I mean?”  
“I was, actually. I was having a lovely time. Lunch was great, it was nice with everyone just chatting and all...”  
“Yeah,” agreed John.  
“But then it all went a bit wrong. Shame, really. I was really enjoying talking to your Mum and Monique, and - I have to say - those wines I picked out were really good. Do you suppose there’s any chance of another lunch-invite at some point?”  
“Would you really want to, after today? Knowing how much of an arse Paul can be?  
“Um... maybe not.”  
“Hmmm...”  
“What?”  
He got “Little Blue” moving again.  
“What, John?”  
“I suppose the three of you could get together sometime. Maybe mid-week, when Paul is nowhere around. How would that be?”  
“That could be fun. Will you ask them about it?”  
“Yeah, I’ll do that. But - not yet, eh? Let’s, um, let’s put today behind us first.”

Kayleigh noted the familiar surroundings they were driving through. “Where are we going?”  
“With lunch done I was going to drop you home.”  
“Oh. Can we not go watch TV at yours or something?”  
“Well, we’re closer to your place than mine, and I’d rather not go to mine, then out to drop you home then back to my place again. Not today.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“We could go get a bite to eat somewhere around here, or, um, see if there’s a film worth going to? Or, is there some more shopping you’d like to do?”  
Kayleigh thought for a moment, then shook her head. “Let’s just... well, since it’s still nice out, why don’t we find a cafe with an outdoor seating area, and enjoy the sun for a while longer with a cold drink? Like we did this morning.”  
“Yeah,” replied John. “Let’s do that.”

********************

After arriving at the small Bury house an hour later, John and Kayleigh got out of the car and had their first proper hug of the day. Despite the gentle way he was holding her, Kayleigh could sense that John wasn’t completely relaxed.  
“What is it, John?”  
“I’m just sorry about what happened at lunch.”  
“Well, it wasn’t your doing, was it? Are you going to talk to Paul about it at all?”  
“I will. But not today.”  
“Will you at least turn on your phone so I can text you?”  
“Sure. I’ll do that now.”  
She smiled then kissed him gently. “Okay. Bye, you.”

Mandy had shooed the kids out of the kitchen so she and Kayleigh could talk.  
“So? How’d it go?”  
Kayleigh smiled. “This morning was great. Really nice breakfast, nice relaxing wander around the shops, had some more to eat, then the lunch was going really well...” Her smile faded. “For a while...”  
“Oh, yes?”  
Her smile was gone. “You know how you can’t choose your family?”  
“Oh, no. Really?”  
“Yeah.”

********************

When John opened his front door he was taken aback at just how warm and stale the air inside was, having himself been in fresh or nearly-fresh air for nearly nine hours. He walked through the front room - being careful not to knock over the piles of unfolded washing - and into the kitchen where the stale air was even warmer. His eyes flashed across the stacks of unwashed dishes on the bench as he opened the window, then he cleared a space among the folders and paper on the table so he could eat the burger and chips he’d bought on the way home.  
It took just two mouthfuls of the burger to realise that the new owners of his favourite takeaway had failed him yet again, so he pushed it aside and just ate the chips. After washing his hands, he reluctantly turned his attention back to the feasibility report he’d started to read in the early hours of the morning.  
“Come on,” he muttered, “it’s not gonna review itself...”

His phone vibrated.  
“P REDMOND Incoming call”  
He tapped “Decline”, opened the folder and began to read.

This continued sporadically into the evening. As John read through the series of reports and suggestions from the consulting group, Paul would call, John would tap “Decline” and then go back to his reading.  
After three hours of this, he took some time out to look at the call history on his phone and see if there was a pattern to Paul’s calling. It didn’t take long.  
“Huh,” he mused, “trust him to only call during ad breaks.”

It was just after nine o’clock when John finished reviewing the various documents. He put the folders and his notes into the plastic crate he’d been using to carry folders and papers home every night, then moved the crate by the front door, ready for the morning.  
“Job done.”

 

His phone vibrated yet again.  
“P REDMOND Incoming call”

John’s finger hovered over “Decline” for a moment, then tapped “Accept”. “What?”  
“John. About time you picked up.”  
John spoke slowly and deliberately. “What do you want?”  
“To talk about today.”  
“You’re shitting me, right?”  
“Look - Mon has pointed out that I wasn’t exactly hospitable...”  
John bit his lip. “Seriously? How could you not realise that yourself? Fucks’ sake!”  
“Come on, John - I’m trying, all right? Mon has suggested that we have lunch again. Maybe... maybe next Sunday?”  
“Will you be there?”  
“Well... yes. Obviously.”  
John didn’t hesitate. “Then, no. Not a chance.”  
“John...”  
“No. Not after today. I’m not bringing Kayleigh anywhere near you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’ll just shoot your mouth off again and I’ll want to stab you in the face. That’s why.”

In the ensuing silence John began tapping his fingers on the table. “Are we done?” he snapped.  
“Come on John, I’m trying to do the right thing, here.”  
“About bloody time, too.” He cleared his throat. “You can start by asking Mon if she’s interested in meeting up with Kayleigh and maybe-Mum for some girl-time.”  
“Um, what?”  
“Kayleigh told me that she enjoyed her chat with them today and would like to do it again. So, will you ask Mon if she’s interested?”  
“Really? Just them?”  
“Yes. Just them.”  
Paul was silent.  
“Are you going to ask her or not?”  
“All right. Hang on.”

A different voice came over the phone. “Hi John.”  
“Hi Mon. Did Paul ask you?”  
“Yes, and yes - that sounds great.”  
“Good, good. I’ll ask Mum,” - he looked at his watch - “tomorrow if she’s interested, and you can all sort out a time and place between you. Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, Mon?”  
“Yes?”  
“Did Ben and Sophie enjoy their day?”  
“Yes. They did wonder why it ended earlier than usual, but otherwise... yeah. They did enjoy it.”  
His voice softened. “I’m glad to hear it. Goodnight.”  
“Night, John.”

John smiled as he ended the call.

The smile faded as he took in the state of the kitchen - “that can wait” - then that of the front room - “not tonight” - and trudged upstairs. He moved the unfolded washing from his bed to the small chair in the corner of his bedroom, brushed his teeth, sent a goodnight text to Kayleigh, set the alarm and crawled into bed.  
“What a day.”

********************

At 9:30, after an enjoyable dinner and two hours watching TV, Kayleigh said goodnight to Steve and Mandy then headed up to her room. On the bed was her bag, where it had remained since John had dropped her home. She removed the chemist-branded paper bag, emptied the contents on the bed and put each of the items in it’s proper place. She then reached into her bag and removed the unopened three-pack of condoms from the semi-secret pocket where she’d hidden it after leaving the chemist. She turned the pack over in her hand, dropped it into the top drawer in her bedside table and pushed it closed with a bang.  
“Shit.”


	21. Wednesday, early evening

John and Peter had found the smell of chips in the project room too distracting so had taken their notes back to Peter’s office to continue mulling over the proposed staff-size in the first of the test sites. The rest of the team had no experience juggling staff numbers so had been sent home - although John had promised that they would “show their working” when the pair of them presented their initial thoughts to them all in the morning.

They were comparing normal versus Christmas staff-counts from one of the existing stores outside Warrington when Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. John noted that Peter frowned when he looked at the display.

“Peter Hansen.  
Hi Mary.  
Ah, yes... I’m still at work. In my office.”  
His eyes flicked up. “Yeah. He’s here with me.  
Okay...  
Right.  
See you soon.”

“Mary wants a word with both of us.”  
“What about?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Bit late for her to still be here, isn’t it?”  
“She’s not. She was on her way home but is coming back in.”  
“Eh?”

Fifteen minutes later the office door opened and Mary stepped through. “Hey guys.”  
“Hi Mary.”  
“There’s something... Alan Campbell called me while I was on my way home. Something’s come up that you both need to know about.”

*************

Peter and John hadn’t moved in their seats. Both were looking at Mary, trying to fully comprehend what she’d just told them.  
“So, yeah,” Mary continued. “Alison’s in intensive care and Dave’s in bits.” She shook her head. “I can’t imagine what it would have been like to find her on the floor like he did...  
Anyway. That’s the story. Even if it goes amazingly well, Alison will need taking-care of for a month... but the doctors have told him it’s most likely going to be until mid-December.”  
John sighed. “Except work won’t want him coming back to the store right in the middle of Silly Season...”  
“Correct...”  
“So it’s more likely to be late-January, at the earliest. Right?”  
“Yes. Dave probably won’t be back at work for three months. You will be Acting Manager at the store until he gets back. Starting tomorrow.”

Peter piped up. “But... I don’t understand. The arrangement was that he’d only ever be back in the store for two or three days at most, then they’d get someone else in for the long term.”  
“I know,” Mary replied, “but it’s just not an option at the moment. There is no one up to the job anywhere, certainly no one that any store is in a position to go without. Not at this time of the year, and not for three months.”  
“What about one of the three Assistants in the store?” John asked. “Helen, or one of the Simons?”  
“No good. It has to be you.”  
“Well, what about Brenda? Brenda Kelson. She does duty manager-”  
“John,” Mary interrupted, “Alan has decided. You’re going back to the store. Tomorrow.”  
John leaned back in his chair then looked across to Peter. “Shit.”

Mary cleared her throat. “However,” she said, “it’s not quite that simple. You’ve managed to make yourself invaluable to the team, and your not being part of it is going to be a problem.”  
“Everyone’s been working hard...”  
“I know, believe me. But you’ve worked even harder, and right now, if we are going to stick to the schedule you still need to be involved. So, here’s what’s going to happen.  
The long days are due to finish this week anyway. There’s still plenty to get done but the project’s in a great position, thanks to all of you. Thing is, we can’t have you not being part of the team, so Alan has agreed that you’ll do double-duty. Store manager, as well as contributing to the project as much as you can. But you won’t be based here. It’s not practical. You’ll have to be based in the store.”

John was frowning. “How can I still be on the project if I’m not here for three months?”  
“Simple. Sometime in the next week you’ll be set up with video conferencing gear in your office in the store so you can still take part in project work.” She held up her hand when John made to speak. “I know it’s not ideal but it’s the best we can do. What we’ll also have you do, though, is spend an hour or two in here every day - well, as often as possible, anyway. And conference calls when that’s not a goer. Quite whether that will be possible right now or closer to Christmas, though...” her voice trailed off.  
She turned to Peter. “Peter - log in. There should be an email there from Alan.”

She turned back to John. “While he’s looking at that...” She picked up her phone and swiped the front. “Alan wanted to talk to you once I’d told you what’s happened... Hi Alan.  
Yes, I’ve told him.  
He’s right here.”  
She passed her phone to John.  
“Hi Alan.”  
“Hi John. Mary’s explained the situation to you, yes?”  
“She has.”  
“Good. There’s a couple of things I wanted to tell you myself. First thing - while the project is going to to do great things going forward, right now the company needs you back in the store. That’s your top priority, but you’ll still be involved in project work. You won’t be left out of it, and you will be back with the project full-time once this stint is over. You’ll get that in writing.  
The other thing is - your title is being changed to Acting Manager, simply because Dave will be back at some point. But, as of tomorrow, that store is yours to run as you see fit. Expect to be there for the full three months, and do whatever needs doing.”  
“Understood.”  
“Very good. Give me a call tomorrow, say, nine-thirty. There’s some things you’ll not have been told while you’ve been out of the store. Nothing major, more procedural than anything else. And, thank you, John.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Can you put Mary back on, please?”  
“I’m passing you back now. Goodnight...”

Mary took the phone - “Hi Alan” - and left the office, closing the door behind her. John turned his attention to Peter, who had stopped typing and was now holding the desk phone to his ear.  
“I need you to confirm that you’ve read the email and understand what’s required.  
Very good. Well, his staff status has just been changed, so can you update that in the security system, then flag his account as SENIOR with unlimited access.  
Best do that now as it’ll take a while before it gets replicated in the backup. I’ll wait...  
Thanks, Brenda. We’ll talk again in the morning, okay?  
Bye.”

He looked at John. “Well... that was... yeah.  
You are now officially the acting Manager of MCS1, with all the financial and non-financial entitlements associated with that position-”  
“And all the crap...” John interjected.  
“And all the crap,” Peter repeated, “for the next three months. Brenda just set your access rights in the store to Unlimited. As of right now - you’re the boss. Congratulations... I guess.”  
John sighed.  
“I know it’s not what you wanted,” Peter continued, “but think of it like this. You must be doing something right if both the store and project need you on board. They both need you. How often do you suppose that happens?”  
“I don’t know - maybe every time they realise they’ve cut the training budget too tight, pissed off too many good people and watched them walk out the door, leaving no cover when this sort of thing happens? So - probably quite a lot, I expect.”  
Peter laughed. “Good to see your newly-gained power hasn’t squeezed all that cynicism out of you.”  
John chuckled.  
“What do you think you’ll do first, then?”  
“Probably get these staff-size estimates sorted so the team can look at them tomorrow.”  
“No, when you walk into the store tomorrow, I mean. Your store, really.”  
“Oh. Probably... probably see if anyone has resigned rather than sign the declaration, see if we’ve been left with any holes in the teams...” He scratched his chin. “Is it too soon to go looking at everyone’s personal files?”  
Peter grinned. “Yes. Save that until next week at least.”  
“Do I get access to all Dave’s emails?”  
“Yep - there’s a priority-request with Systems on-call support. You’ll have that when you get in tomorrow.”  
John looked at his friend. “I think - there’s a few things that Dave’s sat on for too long. Maybe I’ll focus on getting them moving again.”

John sat quietly for a moment then looked over at Cath’s desk. Peter followed his gaze.  
“You can’t take her with you.”  
“I know. I wasn’t thinking that. Can I tell anyone?”  
“Your family? Sure. Work? Best to wait until tomorrow. Mind you - Alan will have told everyone who needs telling here, the notification will have gone to Head Office letting them know of the changeover, Brenda in store-HR has just updated those records, told the late-shift manager and left messages for the early-start teams so they know what’s going on. And everyone else will find out when you stride triumphantly through the front doors tomorrow, won’t they?”  
“Hardly triumphantly.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They’ll think I only got this because there’s no one else available.”  
“Maybe, but the Area Manager did pull you out of the project that’s getting a lot of attention at the moment, specifically to do this. That’s gotta count for something.  
Look - let them think whatever they want. But if they open their mouths - let them have it. Seriously. If they didn’t sign the declaration, they’ll be going anyway so “expedite their exit”, as Alan so delicately put it that time. And if they have signed the declaration, then they deserve what they get.”  
“Yeah, I suppose...”

Peter checked his watch. “Forget all that for now. Look, you won’t have any time to come back here tomorrow so we need to crack on with these sizing estimates, and you need to write up all the relevant notes so I won’t look like an idiot when I present them to the team. We might get you on a conference call for that presentation though, so you can correct all my mistakes. When do you think you’d be free for that?”  
”I’ve got to call Alan at nine-thirty, so, set up that presentation for ten-thirty and I’ll call in.”  
“Right then...” Peter was writing. “Right. Is the store running reduced hours yet?”  
“Started yesterday.”  
“I’m assuming that you’ll want to be there for six o’clock opening tomorrow, then?”  
“Yep.”  
“Then we’d best get a move on. Can’t have you turning up on the morning of your first day as Manager with zero sleep. Let’s get a brew going.”


	22. Thursday morning

The store’s smaller meeting room was full, it’s occupants subdued. John had called a meeting of all available managers, HR staff and section heads for eight-thirty, intending to quickly pass on what information he had to as many people as were available at that time of the morning. In turn, they would share the information with the rest of the staff as they arrived.

“So,” John continued, “that’s where things stand. Dave is on family-care leave, effective immediately, so he can look after Alison for as long as he needs to.”  
“When did you find out, John?” asked Helen.  
“Last night at about half-past seven, after the Area Manager called my project leader and told her that I was required to start back here this morning.”  
“Required to? Does that mean that you’re off the project, then?”  
John hesitated. “That’s not important right now. The most important thing, above all else, is that Alison has a full recovery. Everything else is secondary.” There were murmurs of agreement. “And, as for the store... it’s business as usual for the next three months, or however long it is until Dave can come back.”

After a brief pause John opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a text-alert on his phone. “Excuse me,” he said, reaching into his jacket and retrieving his phone. He tapped the screen, frowned then put it back in his jacket.  
“Look - that’s all the information I have. Can I ask you to head back to your teams and pass it on. We’ll let you know when we hear anything more. So... yeah. Thank you, everyone.  
Roisin, can you stay for a minute, please?”  
The room was soon empty apart from John, Roisin, Helen and SimonB.

John waited for the door to close. “Roisin - it’s been over a week. How many didn’t sign the declaration?”  
“Just three. Debbie Forrster, Curtis McVie and Robin Aldern.”  
“Really? Curtis didn’t sign it? Huh. Did any of them say why?”  
“No, and we’re not allowed to ask them why, either.”  
“Right. Is... is there anything they know or do that no one else knows or does?”  
“Nope. We won’t miss them.”  
John arched his eyebrows.  
“What I mean is - there’s plenty of cover for each of them.”  
“Can we hold off pushing for them to resign? Until Monday, at least?”  
“You’re a bit late. For Debbie anyway - that’s her last day. She asked to be released on Monday and Dave said yes.”  
“Okay. What about the other two?”  
“They haven’t resigned. Not yet, anyway. Why do you ask?”  
“I want to speak to both of them about it first.”  
“You can’t ask them why they wouldn’t sign it.”  
“I’m not going to. I’m going to ask them to think about staying on until after Christmas, rather than just one or two more weeks.”  
Simon looked surprised. “What? Why?”  
“Because... being short of three experienced staff during the Christmas rush isn’t a good thing.”  
“Even with the extra temp-staff that we’re due to get at the end of November?”  
“Yes - even with the extras. But I won’t be asking them to stay indefinitely - only until mid-January at the latest...” He turned back at Roisin. “What if they ask to stay permanently? Can we say yes? Have them sign it now?”  
“No,” she replied. “It’s too late. They were all in the same meeting when they were given a week to sign, and they didn’t. That option’s gone. You can extend their notice period out a little bit to suit the store if you want - as long as they agree, obviously - but that’s it.”  
“Okay,” John replied. “Well, I’ll have a word with both of them today, give them the option to stick around until after Christmas. I’ll give them until Monday to decide, but either way - they’ll still have to resign, right?”  
“Right.”

Roisin was quiet for a moment. “You do realise that if you’d given Debbie the chance to stay a bit longer, Cath would have been furious with you, right?”  
He nodded. “I know.”  
Roisin hesitated. “Is it true that she hit you once?”  
John winced at the memory. “Yep. Knocked me on my arse in the carpark, in front of about... fifty people. Then shouted at me.”  
“Why?” asked Helen. “What did you do?”  
“Made a bad decision.”  
“Clearly.”

*************

“Were you just not going to tell me?”  
“Come on, Cath - you know how it works. Peter told me to keep quiet about it.” John had just left the meeting room when her second “call me” message came through. “I went from working out possible staff numbers in the first test site to finding out I’m back in the store for three months, in the space of about 10 minutes. And we still had to finish writing it all up so Peter can present it to the team this morning. I didn’t get home until after ten o’clock.”  
“So who have you told, then?”  
“No one. I was damn near the last person to find out. By the time Campbell finished speaking to me, everyone who needed to be told, had already been told. And as for the staff here - they’ve either been told by HR, seen my car in the carpark or will see me around the store today.”  
“What did Mary say about it? About you being taken off the project, I mean?”  
“It’s because of Mary that I’m still in the project, but it’s gonna be bloody difficult to find the time to really be a part of it, what with being back at the store at this time of year.”  
“Right. Well, I’ll certainly miss having you here... bringing me tea and coffee. Peter’s got no idea how to make a decent brew.”  
John chuckled. “Yeah, well...”  
“So... how do you feel about having to be back there?”  
“Pissed off. All this time I supposedly wasn’t up to the job and would never get a store of my own, and yet - here I am. The only suitable person.  
Bastards.”

*************

Janine carefully manoeuvred her Fiesta past the trolley-return and into her assigned space. “Huh,” she said, “Thompson must have a new car.”  
“What?”  
“That blue one,” Janine said, pointing.  
Kayleigh looked closer. “That’s not his car, I don’t think. It looks like John’s. John Redmond.”  
“That’s weird, ‘cos he’s gone until next year, right?”  
“Yeah. Could he be visiting?”  
“Can’t be. You know how pissy Thompson gets when someone’s in his parking space.”  
“True. Wonder what’s going on?”  
“Dunno. Anyhow. See you here just after five, yeah?”  
“Okay.”

Kayleigh and Barbara Bask were both emerging from the corridor at the rear of the store when Craig waved to get their attention. “Good morning, Kayleigh, Mrs Bask.”  
“Morning, Craig. How are you?”  
“I’m good, yeah. Has, um, has anyone spoken to either of you yet?”  
The women looked at each other. “Ah, no. What about?”  
“Right - well, Dave Thompson will be away for up to three months to look after his wife...”

*************

“mtg”

Kayleigh looked at John’s latest reply in frustration. “Meeting?” she thought. “Still? At 11:45?”

Helen and the two Simons had been missing from the main floor for most of the morning, returning periodically as they did the store checks. Each time the question had been asked - “any news about Mrs Thompson?” but they could only offer “heard nothing else” in response.

This time, though, something was different. The three Assistant Managers had emerged from the corridor at the rear of the store then headed in different directions, each with their notepad in hand. Helen made straight for the wine section where the Promotions team were based for the week. She stopped short, waiting for a customer to move away before motioning for Kayleigh to come closer, then leaned in. “John asks that you not send him any more texts during work today,” she whispered. “He’s either got people with him or on the phone pretty much all day and needs to focus.”  
Kayleigh bit her lip. “Shit. Sorry.”  
Helen nodded then took a step back. “What needs doing, though,” she said in her normal speaking voice, “is for Promotions to be thinking about that display stand at the top of the Breakfast aisle, and where it could be shifted so customers don’t get held up as they head out of Produce.”  
“Wasn’t it Dave Thompson’s idea to put it there?”  
“Dunno. John wants it gone so that spot can be tidied up by the end of tomorrow. Cool?”  
“Yep.” The Promotions trio were nodding their heads.  
“Good.” She ticked something in her notepad. “Now - I need to see... there he is.”

Helen headed towards the seafood counter. “Hi Ray. I need a minute...”

*************

“Talk about trying to make an impact on your first day...”

“I’m getting my knives. I’m finally getting them! And cover for George as well...”

“More than just Scotch Broth and water in the vending machines! About bloody time...”

“Butchery looked happy, didn’t they...”

“It’ll be brilliant, all right. IF it actually happens, obviously...”

 

The other conversations in the cafeteria were little more than indistinct buzzing to Kayleigh, whose lunch was sitting half-eaten. Her attention was firmly fixed on Elsie, who was beaming.  
“That’s right. I’ve been asked to write about the standing-stools that I’ve been using here. They want to look at making them available as standard equipment behind the different counters. Deli, seafood, butchery - all that.”  
“That’s so exciting. You... leading the way for everyone.”  
Elsie leaned forward. “Kid, I don’t care about that. Not at all. You want to know the best bit? Using those stools every day, plus the one in the shower at home means I don’t need to think about a knee replacement right away. The doctor told me last night I’ll be good for at least six more months, and I’ll only need the one doing. Lefty should be good for six more months after that before she gets done as well.”  
“Then why are you getting a cane soon?”  
“To help me walk for more than a few minutes at a time, ’cos that’s still a bit painful.” Her face fell. “And I’ve still gotta lose some weight. I can’t get the ops until I lose a couple of pounds...”  
Kayleigh bit her tongue. Then, “I’m really pleased for you, Elsie.”

*************

By two o’clock John had run out of visitors and he’d spoken to everyone on his “to-call” list. At a loss for what to do in the fifteen minutes before the planned catchup-call with the project team, he took advantage of SimonG’s offer to hold down the fort and went out for some fresh air.

In the ten minutes he was outside not a single person spoke to him. It was a welcome change, having spent most of the previous six hours in one conversation or another. He let the sun warm his face for a minute then turned his personal phone back on.  
No more texts from Kayleigh since he’d asked Helen to have a word. It had to be done. He simply had too much going on all at once and couldn’t be distracted, but he’d still felt a bit shit about asking Helen to do what was essentially his “dirty work”. He’d already made a note to get Helen some chocolate as a “thank you”, plus finish the glowing reference she deserved for her CV.  
As for Kayleigh - he’d start with an explanation.  
But as he walked back through the staff-only entrance he remembered that the Christmas Team was having a planning session that Helen expected would run through until two-thirty. He set himself a “text Kayleigh for lunch” reminder for three o’clock then headed back to Dave’s office.

“Will you put your name on the door?”  
He’d been asked that question at least four times that morning, and each time he’d replied “It’s Dave’s office. I’ve no business changing anything.” Which wasn’t true. Alan Campbell had told him it was “his” store to run as he saw fit. So he would sit in that chair, at that desk, in that office and do what was needed to run the store. But he had no intention of putting his name on the door. It would add a sense of permanence that he wanted no part of.

*************

At 6:20 John was sitting in Peter Hansen’s office, having gone back to Area after finishing the last of the jobs on his “get this lot moving” list. After they had discussed the mostly-positive reactions to the morning’s presentation of staffing numbers in the test site, Peter had listened quietly while John outlined how his day had gone.  
“Still,” Peter mused, “no point going in half-cocked. Have you left yourself anything to get done tomorrow?”  
“There’s still plenty to look at. Dave put a lot of things on the back-burner, and the only reason I can think of - and I’m guessing, since he’s not left many notes about - is that he might not want to be seen spending money.”  
John sipped his tea. “I’ve told him before - there’s plenty of quick wins to be had. Simple and cheap. But, no. Looks like he was waiting to see the savings from reducing the store hours before doing anything, but that’s not a valid reason. Stubborn prick wouldn’t even look at anything that would give the staff a bit of a lift, get them a bit happier. I mean - stocking the vending machine properly might only make ten staff a bit happier each day, but that’s ten less unhappy staff each day in my eyes.”  
“Don’t you mean “ten fewer unhappy staff”, Mr YTS?”  
“Thanks, “Mr University”, for correcting my crap grammar.” But said with a grin.  
“Well, what did Campbell say to you about budget and spending and whatever?”  
“Just the usual - account for everything, and don’t go beserk. He told me to do what needs doing. He didn’t say anything about making the staff go without a few nice-to-haves.”  
“How soon before some of these nice-to-haves turn up, then?”  
“Tonight.” John started to count on his fingers. “The vending machine gets restocked in the next hour or so. The specialised knife sets for seafood and butchery should start turning up next Tuesday or Wednesday, and then there has to be some planning of when their work areas behind the counters can get refurbished. We’ve lined up a few repairs and tidy-ups in the bathrooms, lockers and cafeteria to be worked through in the next two or three weeks. I wanted to get a few simple things done first, especially around the staff areas, so they’re well sorted before the extra temp-staff turn up.”

“Speaking of the staff - what was the story with the three deserters?”  
“The what?”  
“The three that wouldn’t sign.”  
“Oh. Well, Forrster wants out, so Dave gave her the okay to leave next Monday.”  
“No great loss, there.”  
“Nope. McVie will stay until the start of December, then he’s off. And that’s fine, I suppose. And Aldern - Robin - he told me he’d been looking to leave at some point anyway. But he’s agreed to stay on until mid-January, hoping to pick up as many extra hours as he can before he goes. That’s something...”  
“McVie decided to walk? Really? Did he say why?”  
“No, but a little bird suggested that he didn’t like being a bit “ordinary” after his uncle got the sack...”  
“Ohhhh... poor baby....”

John chuckled, then went quiet as he looked over at Cath’s desk. Peter was about to speak when John turned to face him.  
“Can you do me a favour?”  
“What?”  
“Can you make sure that Cath keeps her diary free next Monday from about... four o’clock onwards?”  
“Sure. Why?”  
“I’ll be over to collect her. She’s going to work at the store one last time. And don’t expect her back here until Tuesday morning.”  
“Wait. What?”


	23. Friday morning

John had called another eight-thirty meeting, again bringing in all available managers, HR staff and section heads. The first item was an update on Alison Thompson - “her doctors are more confident this morning” - followed by a progress update on some of the items he and the Assistant managers had been collating and working through the previous day.  
He’d then called for any general business. There were a few unremarkable items. And then Helen spoke up.  
John was sure that no one had noticed his reaction. He was wrong.

Helen followed John into Dave’s office and closed the door. “How can you have forgotten?”  
“I didn’t forget, not as such. I just... wasn’t thinking about it, because I was sure that I’d be over in Area office right through and not have to bother with it.”  
His face fell.  
“Please tell me I don’t have to go.”  
Helen looked at him incredulously. “It’s the store’s Christmas do. You’re the Store Manager. Of course you have to go.”  
His shoulders sagged. “It’s not fancy dress, is it?”  
“No. It’s not fancy dress.”  
“Well... thank fuck for that.”

“Typical,” he thought once Helen had gone, muttering as she went. “As Store Manager, Dave could force me to go, but now that I’m Store Manager I’m not allowed to skip it myself. How does that bloody work?”

*************

John was halfway out of the door when he received the text from Peter:  
“need you to dial in asap”

He sighed. His tea break would have to wait.

John returned to the desk, hit speed-dial two on the desk phone and was greeted by a chorus of voices.  
“Hi guys.”  
“Hi John.”  
“What’s so urgent?”  
“We have news - just waiting for Mary to get back. Should be just a minute or so.”  
“No worries. Is it about working this weekend?  
“That’s what Mary is checking. Seems there’s been some noise about the numbers we put up for test-site one.”  
“What kind of noise?”  
“Don’t know yet.”  
“When did all that kick off?”  
“About half an hour ago. Anyway - we’ll talk about that when Mary comes back. The other thing is that we’ve had a bit of luck with the video conferencing gear.”  
“How so?”  
“There’ll be a screen plus camera being set up in here in the next half-hour or so, and if it works we’ll be getting a similar rig set up in your office after that - maybe at lunchtime. It does mean that they’ll need to kick you out of there while they set up and test it, then get you back in for some quick and dirty training. They seem confident that it should come together quickly. If it works, of course.”  
“Who is “they”? Is it Systems or someone else?”  
“The company that’s been brought in to scope this stuff as part of the NewTech project. We’ll be sort-of guinea pigs , but it’ll be a complete setup - not just some shonky proof of concept... hang on, Mary’s just come back. Hi Mary. John’s on the call.”  
“Great,” said Mary. “Right. Here’s the short version: they want us to keep at it for test-site two. Numbers are good, confidence is good. Test-site one, however... seems there’s a potential problem with planning permission for that site, and by problem, I mean that permission may have already been given to some other outfit to flatten that spot and put a multi-storey parking building in there.”  
“Pardon? Permission “may” have been given?”  
“It could be fixed and final, or just an admin-fail. We’ll be told in due course. But right now, our priority is to keep polishing site two, and I’d like us to have that nice and shiny for Monday morning, please. Then we can look at adapting the test-site one plans into something more generic, something that can used as a template for other stores going forward. But we can go back to standard hours to work on that as there’s no rush.  
John - you’ve heard about the video conferencing gear that we’re trying to set up today?”  
“Peter was just telling me. Sounds interesting, and should save a fair bit of travelling-time for me going between buildings. Does it work for everything we’re likely to do, though?”  
Mary was quiet for a moment. “Um... I actually don’t know. Shannon, you’ve done this kind of thing before. How well did it work?”  
There was the sound of footsteps as Shannon walked closer to the phone. “It’s fine for some meetings and presentations, I guess, and definitely for catch-ups like this. But it’s not so great where you need to be working together to get stuff done, and certainly not the way we’ve been doing it. You know, where we break into smaller groups and give the whiteboards a thrashing. You’re better off having bodies in the same room when you’re doing that.”  
There was a pause. “What it could mean for you, though, John,” she continued, “is that you could use it to keep in touch with the store when you’re over here. Like this weekend, when you have your update-chats with whoever is running the place.”  
John was nodding. “Yeah, that could be useful. But I suppose we’ll just have to see if it works or not. Forgetting that for now, though - are we looking at another early-start tomorrow? Say, all in by eight?”  
There was a chorus of voices, all in agreement.  
“All right, then,” said Mary. “Tomorrow at eight, it is. John, we’ll let you know if the video gear works properly once it’s set up and when to expect it there if it does. And can you call in again this afternoon at three? We’ll use the video if it’s working, otherwise just phone in, okay?”  
“Will do. Talk to you later, guys.”  
“Bye, John.” The call ended.

“Fucks’ sake,” John muttered. “How can the council have lost track of whether it gave someone permission to flatten an entire building? Idiots.”

*************

“Wow. He’s actually here.”  
“Oh, yeah. I saw him earlier this morning.”  
“Huh. I didn’t.”  
“That’s because you start so bloody late, you dickhead.”  
“We get here on the same bus, you fool.”  
Kayleigh grinned. Karen and Penny were both on form today.  
“Still... what’s the manager need a big TV for, then?”  
That got Kayleigh’s attention. She put the last two bottles of sparkling into the lowest rack then stood up to see what had caught her team mates’ interest. What they’d seen was a trolley laden with a large big-brand TV box, a TV stand and a number of smaller cartons being wheeled through the store by two obvious technician-types, with John and a younger woman following a short distance behind. When he noted their interest he gave a brief wave, but then a look of concern crossed his face. He started walking towards the Promotions team while the others continued towards the rear of the store.

“Good morning, team.”  
“Morning, Mr Redmond.”  
“Um, “Wine Week” isn’t over, so... why are you packing things up already?”  
Penny spoke up. “The plan for “Wine Week” was changed a week ago. The branded displays are being replaced by material promoting sensible drinking for the last day. How much is safe to drink, how the different types compare in terms of alcohol content, drink-drive limits - that kind of thing.”  
“Oh,” said John. “Right. Well, I’ve clearly missed that memo so...” he held up his hands. “I won’t hold you up.” He turned to leave, then hesitated. “Kayleigh - can I have a moment of your time, please?”

*************

At 12:15 Kayleigh was sitting opposite John at the table, their simple lunches in front of them. She’d come to enjoy their lunchtimes together while John had been at Area, as they’d invariably been away from the store. Away from familiar eyes. Free to be a couple.  
Today, though... they were in the store cafeteria. Kayleigh hadn’t been too enthusiastic when John suggested it, but his response had been simple - “I’ve got things going on, so can’t go far. If you really want to head off somewhere, just go for it.” Kayleigh’s suggestion - “Can we not have lunch in your office?” had been quickly squashed - “It’s not acceptable for the Manager to have private lunch dates in his office. Besides, Helen is in there, covering for me.”  
So there they were - in the store cafeteria where being a couple wasn’t an option, and neither was being able to eat in peace. It was the first time the Acting Manager had been out of his office for more than fifteen minutes since his return, and some of the staff had read his presence there as an invitation to catch up and chat.  
After the third mini-interruption, Kayleigh had an idea. “Take your jacket off.”  
“Do what?”  
“Take your jacket off and hang it over the chair. And make it more obvious that you’re eating something. No one is going to see that and think you’re up for a work-chat, right?”  
“Hmmm. Let’s hope so.”

John hadn’t looked convinced but after two uninterrupted minutes Kayleigh could see he was starting to relax. “Hey,” she said, “what’s the deal with that big TV?”  
“It’s for video conferencing. Like Skype, but just between here and Area office, and it’s just until Dave Thompson gets back and I can get back to the project. It means we won’t need to all be in the same place to see what’s going on, and I won’t lose as much time going back and forth between buildings when things need doing.”  
“That sounds handy.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not perfect. There will be times when I’ll need to be over there, like for the whiteboard sessions, but that might be just a couple of hours, maybe twice a week.” He sipped his tea. “The big plus-point for me, though, is that I should be able to do most of my work while I’m here, so won’t keep having to go to Area after six o’clock to finish things off. It also means that I can check back with Brenda during the day while I’m working this weekend.”  
“Really? Again?”  
“Yep. Eight o’clock start tomorrow, probably another all-day effort.”  
“I thought your long days were just about finished?”  
“Nearly - just until next Monday, we hope. Or Tuesday.”  
Keyleigh thought for a moment. “So, does that mean you’ll be able to go home at normal times again?”  
“Nearly-normal,” he replied. “Maybe five-thirty or so, I’m thinking. Six at the latest.”  
“So, does that mean we can-”

“Hello, Mr Redmond.”

John blinked slowly, then turned his head. “Hello Elsie.”  
“We’d heard that you were back but hardly anyone had seen you. It’s like you’re a ghost or something.”  
“No, no - I’m definitely here.” He paused. “How are you?”  
“I’m very well. Thank you.”  
Kayleigh cleared her throat. “You’re in for your lunch, then?”  
“I am. Just looking for ideas at the moment.” But she wasn’t looking at anything other than John. Not moving. Not getting the hint.  
“Plan B,” thought John. “Elsie, how’s the write-up coming along? For the standing-stools, I mean?”  
“Oh.’ She looked down. “Actually... well, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Right. Well...” There was a long pause, during which John looked at Elsie, then Kayleigh then back at Elsie. “Right. I’ve got an idea. Have a seat, Elsie.” He moved his lunch to one side, reached into his jacket for his notepad, tore out a page and wrote a few items on the sheet. He regarded it for a moment, added another note then slid it in front of Elsie.  
“There a new thing at the moment called “A day in the life” where you write down what your work day looks like. Here’s a quick version. Take this and write down when you get to work, when you go home and what times you have your lunch and your breaks. That’ll show how long you’re behind the counter doing your job, okay? Then, work out how long you spend doing all the preparation of the cheeses and salads and everything else to go on display, as well as when you top them up and refill them during the day. Lastly, think about how much time you spend actually serving your customers.”  
“I don’t... Mr Redmond, I don’t get it.”  
“We’re almost there. Based on what I’ve seen and heard, I’m guessing that you’re on your feet most of the day. But, you’re obviously doing okay because your knees aren’t giving you so much gyp now, right?”  
“Right...”  
“So that’s your story, Elsie. You’re on your feet for most of the day, but the standing-stools give your knees little mini-breaks along the way, so they’re not hurting so much. I mean, you wouldn’t have been recognised for your outstanding customer service if you’d been sitting down all day, right?”  
“Right...” Elsie’s smile was growing.  
“So here’s what I think you should do. Work out all those times and whatever for today... and for Monday as well. I’ll ask Simon - Mr Barrett - to sit with you early next week to help you work out the times and things, then how to write it so that other people understand how the standing-stools are helping you at work.”  
He paused.  
“Are you still using the one at home, in your shower?”  
“Oh, yes. That’s been a blessing.”  
“Well, that’s easy to write about. It helps you feel safe and secure in the shower, right? Everyone can understand that.”  
Elsie was beaming. “Thank you.” She took the sheet of paper and got to her feet. “I’ll leave you to have your lunch.”

After Elsie was gone, Kayleigh nudged John’s foot. “You like Elsie, you like Elsie...” she whispered.  
He gave her a mock-stern look, then grinned. “Oh, shut up,” he mouthed.

Kayleigh took a moment to double-check that Elsie wasn’t coming back. “So, with you going back to normal days, more or less - could we start car-sharing again?”  
“Sure, but... not in the mornings. I’m doing six-thirty starts until Dave gets back, and that’s not gonna work for you, is it?”  
“Not really, no.”  
“You could still get a lift in with Janine or whoever, and I can drop you home - but it might not be every day, and you’d probably have to wait around for half an hour or so some nights.”

Kayleigh made a face. “What a faff, having to kill half an hour, right when you want to go home.”  
“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be every day. Maybe twice, three times a week, and only for half an hour...” His voice trailed off.  
Kayleigh recognised his expression. “What? What are you thinking?”  
John looked at his watch. “You’ve just given me an idea. I need to go talk to Helen and the Simons...” He stood and reached reached for his jacket. “Only half an hour...” He smiled. “Have a good afternoon, yeah?”

*************

It was just before three o’clock when Mary’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey John. Oh... who’s that with you?”  
“Hi Mary. This is Brenda. Brenda Kelson, who will be duty-manager this weekend. Thought I’d show Brenda how the video setup works, so we can use this for the catch-up chats while I’m over there this weekend. Shannon’s idea.” He pointed to Shannon and waved.  
“Hi Brenda.” Mary paused. “Brenda Kelson... I know your name from somewhere, but I can’t remember... Have we met before?”  
“I don’t think so. Although I have heard of you, obviously.” She pointed at John.  
“John mentioned Brenda in our chat late Wednesday night, as an option for the store,” came Peter’s voice from off-screen.  
“Oh, yes.”  
“My old boss,” added John.  
“Ahem...”  
“Sorry, Brenda.” John grinned. “I say “old”, I mean “best”. The best boss I’ve ever had. No offence, Mary.”  
Mary grinned, dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand. “Huh. So... well, you’re obviously not his boss any more, so, what are you doing now, Brenda?”  
“Admin support in the store, part-time.”  
“Oh. Okay. Um, why?”  
John spoke up. “That’s sort-of my doing. I didn’t like the idea of Brenda being duty manager overnight. I asked Dave to do something about it, and he arranged for the part-time role. But Brenda still takes turns as the morning duty manager in the weekends.”  
“And I’m the better for it,” added Brenda.  
Mary was nodding. “Okay. Okay. “The best boss you’ve ever had.” Right, John?”  
“By miles. Got me ready for a job in management. And not just me, either.”  
“Even better...” Mary looked off-screen. “What do you think, Peter? Good choice?”  
“Absolutely. One hundred percent.”  
Mary took a moment, then looked back towards the camera.  
“Brenda - how would you feel about taking on some extra part-time work for the next couple of months?”  
“Pardon?”  
“If you’re as good as John says-”  
“She is,” John interrupted.  
“Well then, we’d love it if you would help us with something for a while.”

*************

“... so if you could take James through it when you hand over tomorrow, that would be brilliant. And if the video gear doesn’t work, all the phone numbers will be in the yellow folder by the desk phone.”  
Brenda and John were outside the store, waiting for Brenda’s taxi to arrive.  
“I assume you’ve written this all up for me?”  
John grinned. “Of course.” He handed her a sheet from his notepad.  
“Thanks, John. When are the builder-reps turning up?”  
“Just after eleven, but Simon - Simon Barrett - will be in after ten o’clock specifically to stick with them while they look at everything, to work out what needs doing. That way you can just get on.”  
“Okay. It won’t be the same, doing the video-conference thing. I’ll miss our chats. And our muffin-breaks.”  
“Yeah - me too.”

Brenda waited for some customers to move past them. “I’m really pleased for you, John.”  
“In what way?”  
“You being in charge of the store. Properly, for a change.”  
He sighed. “I’m not.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I didn’t want this. Campbell made me come back. I know that there was no one else available to do it, otherwise they would have picked someone else. He says I’ll be back on the project full-time when Dave is back in charge, but who knows when that will actually be, or if the project will still be there to go to. Or if they’ll even want me back.”  
“Don’t you think you’re being a bit hard on yourself?”  
“I just keep thinking that I’m going to miss out again. In Area... I’m in a place where I can work on something that could make a real difference. Well, I was... but right now I’m just keeping this place running until Dave gets back. I’m the caretaker.” He paused. “What about you? They’re wanting you to help write and refine training material for managers in the new stores. Tell me that’s not better than admin-support work.”  
“Are you saying admin-support is somehow not important?”  
John held up his hands. “I’m not saying that. I’m saying - well, don’t you think that project work will give you a.... a real sense of achievement? Real job satisfaction? I’ve never done it, but, wasn’t it gratifying to make managers out of lumps like me?”  
She smiled. “Oh, sure. And I’m flattered that Mary asked me. Was that your doing?”  
“No, actually. I knew nothing about that.”  
“Well... it is nice to think that I can still play a part in it all. But, that’s where we’re different, John. This,” she jerked her thumb at the store behind them, “this is just a job to me - something to pay the bills. I don’t judge myself based on what I’m actually doing while I’m here.”  
“I don’t do that either,” he protested.  
“Sure you do. You just described your role here as being the caretaker. Which is bullshit. You’ve not been back two full days and you’re already working through a list of things that need doing around the store. No caretaker does that. You’re running the place. You’re the manager.”  
“But I can’t make a real difference in three months. It’s the wrong time of the year for that - I can’t do anything that could upset the place over Christmas.”  
“Well, what would have been the ideal then?”  
“For Alison to not be in hospital, obviously.”  
“Obviously. But, she is, so... what?”  
“For them to have forgotten me and just found someone else.”  
Brenda was quiet. Then, “No. You’d have been just as annoyed, thinking that it was yet another time when you’d been overlooked for a chance to run a store. Be honest. What would you really have wanted?”  
“For them to have come to me and said, “we need you back at the store, but we recognise that the project is an excellent opportunity for you so we’ll find someone else.” That. If they weren’t going to give me a store under normal circumstances, why do it now?”  
“Because there really wasn’t anyone who was both suitable and available. And they knew you wouldn’t kick up a fuss. You’d be professional. You’d just get on with the job.”  
“They took advantage, you mean?”  
“Yes. But, having said that - if it was anyone else they would have been yanked from the project altogether. They’ve made concessions in your case - you’re still involved part-time and you’ll be properly back there in a couple of months or so. It’s not ideal for you, obviously. But it’s not ideal for them either - and they did it anyway.”

Helen waved to get the attention of the taxi that was approaching, then nudged John’s arm. “Here’s what I think you should do while you’re back here. Work your arse off. Get as much done as you possibly can. I mean - don’t burn yourself out while you’re doing it, but make it obvious to everyone just how good you are given the opportunity, and what a mistake they made in not giving you a store of your own.”  
“But I don’t want a store any more...”  
“I’m not finished. It should be easy to outshine Dave - he’s settled and getting lazy - but to completely outshine Dave while keeping up your good work on the project? That kind of attitude and effort’s gonna set you apart.”  
“But the company won’t care about that. It’s only concern is that the store is running properly over Christmas.”  
“It’ll set you apart on your CV, I mean. This isn’t the only company in the world. You’ve got contacts in the Chamber of Commerce, right?”  
John’s expression changed from confusion to realisation. “Oh...”  
Brenda smiled. “Now you’re getting it.”

John thought about that as he opened the taxi door. “But won’t they kick up a stink if I bugger off like all the others did, though?”  
“John - you were ignored and overlooked despite not really putting a foot wrong in twenty years. You don’t owe them shit.”

*************

It was a quiet, reflective John standing outside the store at five o’clock as Kayleigh followed Janine out of the staff entrance. He raised his hand when he saw her. Kayleigh returned his wave.  
“Janine - can you give me a minute, please?”  
“Sure.”  
She walked over to John who was taking sips from a bottle of water.  
“Evening, Mr Manager.”  
“Evening, Miss Kitson.”  
“Are you out here saying goodnight to everyone as they’ve been leaving?  
“Not specifically. I wanted some fresh air and some time away from the phone. How was your day?”  
“It’s been good, yeah. How’s your day been?”  
“Long. And it’s not over yet.” He yawned. “Never mind that, though. I hear you’re having afternoon tea with Mum and Monique tomorrow. Was that Mum’s idea?”  
“Nope - mine. Your mum... I didn’t think she’d be up for a few wines on a Saturday afternoon - thought she’d like to go a bit fancy instead. Although we do get a Prosecco each as part of the deal...”  
“Yeah. I think she’ll like that. Yeah. Not sure how Mon will go with that.”  
“Oh. Well, she did say she was happy to do that for a while.”  
“Let me guess. You two are going for a few wines afterwards, yeah?”  
“Yes we are.”  
“Hmmm. Mon’s not much of a drinker so don’t plan on a big session.” He was quiet for a moment. “You could learn something from her, you know.”  
Kayleigh frowned. “Meaning... what, exactly?”  
“Meaning, Mon knows quite a bit about wine - the different types, choices, food-matching - that kind of thing. Don’t expect to be drinking much, but you’re in for a treat - she can really pick out good wines.” He shrugged. “Apparently. I’m not a wine drinker so I just don’t know.”  
“Interesting. So, what about you? Still doing a long day tomorrow, then?”  
“We’ll see how things go, but - probably.”  
“What about Sunday?  
“Don’t know. Won’t know until later tomorrow. We’re looking to have this big lump of work sorted for Monday, and then we should be back on normal hours again. Normal-ish hours, anyway.”  
They were both quiet for a moment, then John’s eyes flicked up. “Janine’s looking at her watch - you’d better go.”  
“Okay. Okay. Call me later. Please?”  
“I will. See ya.”  
John watched Kayleigh walk away then turned and went back into the store.

*************

John motioned for Simon to come in as he stood in front of the video screen.  
“Oh. I guess... I expected you’d all be there for a while longer, that’s all.”  
“Ah, no,” replied Shannon. “I’m the last here and I’m off shortly. You know, what with the early start tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, sure. Fair enough. Well, I guess... look, I won’t hold you up. Bye, Shannon. Have a nice evening, yeah?”  
“You too, John. Good night.”  
The screen went dark.  
John sighed as he looked at the plastic crate of folders on the desk. “So much for that.”  
“For what?”  
“For going over there tonight to work on this lot.”  
Simon looked at the crate, then at John. “Do you, um, do you want me to leave you to it?”  
“No, no - it’s best that you’re in here so everyone knows where to get hold of you. I’ll go... I’ll go set up in the small meeting room for an hour or so.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yeah. And, while I remember...” John pulled some money from his pocket. “If you could pick them up when you come in tomorrow, that would be great. Get something for yourself as well.”  
“Thanks, mate. So, I’ll be here a bit after ten o’clock. That’s okay, right?”  
“It is. Right - I’ll get out of your way. Hope you have a quiet one tonight.”  
“Cheers, John.”  
John lifted the crate onto the small hand truck he’d borrowed and wheeled it out of the office, leaving Simon to finish setting himself up for the rest of the evening.

After a brief stop in the cafeteria to make some tea and get a bag of crisps, John went to the small meeting room where he sat at the main table and nursed his drink, unwilling to even look at the contents of the crate. Instead, he thought about what Brenda had said to him earlier in the afternoon:

“You’re the manager.”  
He shook his head. More like the “last resort”...

“Work your arse off.”  
It’d be nice if everyone else would as well...

“It’ll set you apart on your CV.”  
But who’s gonna be interested in that?

“You’ve got contacts in the Chamber of Commerce, right?”  
Sure, but... wait. Oh, yes...

 

He picked up his phone and chose the first “C” entry in the contact list. As usual it went straight to voicemail.  
“Hi - you’ve reached the personal number of Caroline Adams. Please direct any business queries to the listed number for Acme Distributions, otherwise leave me a message.”

John smiled, as he did every time he heard her voice. “Hi Caroline, it’s John. No rush, but, I could really use your advice on something....”

After ending the call he looked at the crate on the floor. “If they’re not gonna work late on the project tonight then I won’t either.” He pulled out the only black folder and laid it on the table. The first page was headed up “Everything Dave’s ignored” - and it was a long list.

His annoyance was replaced by grim determination.

“Right, then.”


	24. Saturday morning

John’s morning was going well. He’d arrived first but it was less than fifteen minutes before the entire team was in - and busy. He quickly put aside his annoyance about their early finish the night before as he couldn’t spare the energy. The team was motivated and on to it.

Cath was also in that morning, starting slightly later than the project team. Her initial contribution to Peter’s HR-upgrade project was already ahead of schedule but she was aiming to get further ahead and then take a couple of days off work when Francie came back from Italy. And while she could easily do that while working at home, that would mean missing out on the doughnut-based morning tea that Peter had organised for the “Small Stores” team.

There’d been a few odd looks in the earliest days of the project when Cath had shown up unannounced part-way through one of the morning teas, with no connection to the project itself other than being a friend of both John and Peter. But John had simply let her have what was on his plate without getting up for more, unlike some others.  
Now, having quickly been accepted as part of the unofficial “extended” team, Cath was welcome at all of the project get-togethers, but she and John would always sit together and share what they were eating.  
When Mary casually asked Peter “What is it with those two?” his response had simply been “They’ve got history...” to which Mary gave a knowing nod.

Just after ten o’clock Peter gave Cath the word and they carried the boxes of treats through to the project room where the team was gathered in front of the whiteboards. Cath put her boxes on the table and cleared her throat. “Is this a bad time?”  
The team responded with smiles.

Cath noted that once John had made some tea he’d ignored the food on the table and positioned himself in front of the big screen. She walked over and handed him half of her doughnut.  
“Why are you sitting here?”  
“You’ll see.”  
A few seconds later the “incoming call” tone caught John’s attention. He checked his watch. “Right on time.”  
He tapped the control pad, triggering a click from the screen as it came off standby. After three seconds a view of the project room was displayed in the lower-right corner. “Hello?”  
A moment later the rest of the screen was filled with Brenda’s smiling face.

“Good morning, John. Good morning, everyone.”  
“Good morning, Brenda,” the group chorused.  
“You’ll never guess what’s happened, John.”  
“Oh. There’s not a problem, is there?”  
“Actually, no. Simon here has just handed me some morning tea.”  
“Has he now?”  
“It’s only my favourite type of coffee and my favourite type of muffin. Two muffins, actually.”  
“Right...”  
Her voice softened. “Thank you.”  
He smiled. “I realise it’s not quite the same as being there, but... you all right?”  
“I am. You?”  
He held up his doughnut. “Oh yes.” A grin. “So tell me - how’s it going over there? Has the rain had any effect on customer numbers so far?”  
“Nah... but no one is buying sunscreen today, that’s for sure...”  
Their easy laughter got the attention of the rest of the team, initially as a source of amusement and then when they realised what the nature of the conversation was. More than one of the team had come to realise that the new stores were increasingly likely to go ahead, so their position in the team gave them a better-than-some opportunity to move ahead in their careers. As such they’d realised that they could do worse than pay close attention to what John had to say when he was in “manager mode”.

Then a phone started to ring. The conversation paused as everyone at both ends of the video call started looking around for the source of the sound. Then Simon spoke up as he pointed to the desk behind Brenda. “It’s this one here - I’ll get it.”

As John and Brenda resumed their conversation, Cath watched Simon in the background as he talked on the phone while occasionally glancing towards the camera. After a minute he ended the call and walked back towards the screen, waving to get John’s attention..  
“Excuse me. John? I’ve got a message for you, from a Mrs Adams.”  
John sat up straighter. “Oh, yeah? Go on.”  
“Well - I’m quoting here...”  
“Right.”  
“Turn your bloody phone on.”  
“Eh?”  
“That’s the message. “Turn your bloody phone on.” Seems you wanted her to call and she’s tried but your phone’s off.”  
John frowned as he reached into his pocket. “No, it’s definitely on. It’s on... it’s on silent. It’s not even on vibrate. When’d I do that? How many calls have I missed? Three? Shit...”  
He turned back to the screen. “Ah, Brenda, I have to ring her back.”  
“Is that Caroline?”  
“It is.”  
“Say Hi, would you?”  
“I will. And, um, we’ll catch up after two-thirty or so. Just call me back when you’re ready to hand over to James. I’ll be here.”  
“Will do. See you, John.”  
John was out of his chair as soon as the screen went dark. “Oh, I’m gonna get some grief for this...”

By this time Cath was already back at her desk. Her smile had gone.  
John hadn’t seen her leave. Peter and Mary had, and they’d seen the expression on her face as she’d walked away. Mary leaned closer to Peter. “What just happened?”  
“Well,” Peter replied, “there’s some history there, is all.”  
“What kind of history?”  
“It’s a bit messy. I’ll go talk to her.”

Peter went back to their shared office and pushed his chair next to hers. And waited.  
Then...  
“I know it shouldn’t bother me any more. I know that, but...” Cath sighed. “Even now, Peter. Just hearing her name is enough to make John forget that the rest of us exist. Even now...”

*************

The small Bury house was tranquil, with just the sound of the radio breaking the silence. The sisters were the only humans in the house. They were both sitting at the kitchen table in their dressing gowns, with crumbs on their plates and big mugs of tea near to hand.  
Mandy was smiling. “I’m not going to lie to you sis... I love my family. I love them with all my heart. But some days I love the idea of a lie-in and a long hot shower just a little bit more.”

Mandy regarded her sister for a moment. “So how are you feeling about this afternoon, then?”  
“Fine.”  
“Not nervous at all?”  
“No. We got along fine last Sunday. It was John’s brother, nana and niece that made things all awkward, and they won’t be there today.”  
“Still... it’s bound to be different. Family lunches tend to be, well, there’s usually lots going on to distract people, kids running around, all of that. An afternoon tea is more like - it’s just gonna be the three of you, with no distractions as such. And let’s face it - high tea is more about the occasion than getting a decent meal.”  
“True, but last Sunday we were talking all sorts of nonsense, not just family and stuff, and we got along. It’ll be fine.”  
Mandy emptied her mug. “Can I assume that this isn’t just chitty-chat? You’ll be wanting to make a good impression as well?”  
“Is that your polite way of telling me not to drink too much?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’d like to think that they’re the ones wanting to make a good impression.”  
“They might not. That business last Sunday might be the norm around there.”  
“No. They both apologised for what happened and what was said. How many times does it need saying, Mand? Today’ll be fine.”

*************

John had gone into the machine room where he knew he could talk in private. He aimed to have a short conversation with Caroline, looking for a quick answer.  
Caroline was having none of it. “How exactly is it that I still have no idea what’s been going on with you? The last I heard, you were thinking about getting out because it looked like you weren’t going to get anywhere. What’s happened that you’ve ended up managing the store while working in Area office?”  
“Short version? I was right in thinking that I wasn’t going to get much further in my career, then Peter put me up for this project based in Area, but I’ve just had to go back to the store as Manager because Dave’s having to be away for two or three months to look after his wife.”  
“Um, okay...”  
“But I’m still working on the project at the same time. Mostly from the store, but I’m over here some days. Like today.”  
“Right. Right.” She paused. “This project of yours - is it the one about setting up smaller stores in existing buildings?”  
“Well, yes. How do you know about it?”  
“Everyone in the industry knows about it. Your competitors, us distributors, everyone.”  
“How?”  
“It’s not exactly a new idea, is it, John? Just new for your lot.”  
“Yeah, I suppose...”  
“Can I just say - off the record, obviously - I can confirm that Acme is well positioned to support your new expansion plans, wherever in Greater Manchester you ultimately choose to locate your new stores.”  
John grinned to himself. “Well, can I just say - also off the record - that’s very encouraging. Although I obviously can’t do anything with that information, having been barred from anything to do with that part of the project.”  
“Because of me?”  
“Exactly.”

“So, have you lined up one of the new stores for yourself, then?”  
“No. I’m not interested any more.”  
“But you’re managing your store now. Why wouldn’t you keep at it?”  
“That wasn’t my idea. Campbell made me go back because there was no one else available. I only want to be at the store until Alison is well again and Dave comes back. Then I can get back here full-time and focus on the project, then try to get into the permanent group that’ll keep on doing it.”  
“Sensible. So, what exactly do you want my advice about?”  
“Whether I’m off my head with all this.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because you’ll tell me what I need to hear, not what you think I want to hear.”  
“Okay, but... isn’t that what your brother usually does?”  
“Yeah - we’re not really talking just at the moment.”  
“Why?”  
“He was an arse.”  
“Huh. That does sound like Paul.”

John waited a moment, then... “So?”  
“Oh. Right. Completely agree. Stick with the project and get into the ongoing group if you can. Not just anyone can run a store or big office or whatever, but even less can think strategically, up at the company-level. Just... just don’t expect to see any benefit for a while, that’s all.”  
“What? How’d you mean?”  
“If you’re wanting to use this as a way to get ahead - maybe working somewhere else - you’ll need to show results and not just intent. Saying “I’m on a project that’s working on setting up ten new stores” is fine, but not as fine as saying “my project was responsible for setting up three new stores over the space of eighteen months” - that kind of thing. Especially if you can show that you played a major part in it all.”  
John thought about that.  
“You’ve got to be in it for the long haul, John. Minimum of two years, preferably more. And don’t hang all your hopes on it, either. A lot can change in much less time than that, right?”  
“True. True.”  
“Oh. And, speaking of things changing - have you done anything about your little blonde friend at work yet?”  
“Um, actually...”

*************

“Oh, hang on a second, John.” Kayleigh was pointing at the windscreen. “Across here then second on the right, Steve.”  
“You got it.” The Citroen started to move forwards.  
Kayleigh turned her attention back to her phone. “Yeah, I’m been looking forward to this. I’ll send you a picture of the spread they lay on.” She paused. “Is it bad form to take pictures of your food at high tea, do you think?”  
“Probably, yes,” replied John.  
“Oh. Well - they’ll just have to suck it up.”  
Steve chuckled.  
“Have a good afternoon,” she continued, “and I’ll think of you while I’m sipping my Prosecco.”  
“That’s very kind of you. Have a good time. See you later...”

The call ended as the Citroen came to a stop. Steve scanned the nearby shop fronts. “Is this the right place?”  
“Yep,” replied Kayleigh. “There they are, by that grey car... Oh. Hang on. What’s he doing here?”  
“Who?”  
“That’s Paul. John’s brother. The one I told you about.”  
“Huh. Do you... do you want me to come with you?”  
“Um...”  
“Well, how about I wait here, just for a bit?”  
“Yeah. Would you, please?”  
“Sure.”  
Kayleigh got out and walked slowly towards the trio standing by the grey estate. “Hello.”  
“Hi Kayleigh,” echoed the two women.  
Paul paused. “Hello. I, um, I wanted to apologise for last Sunday. In person. I had no business being like that. You deserved better. So, yeah. I’m sorry for what I said and how I acted.”  
Kayleigh paused, then nodded. “Thank you, Paul.”  
Paul nodded in return. “Thank you. I’ll get going. Enjoy your afternoon.” He turned to his mother and wife. “Give me a call when you want picking up, yeah?”  
“Yes, dear.”  
“Right, love.”  
With a final nod to Kayleigh, Paul turned and walked towards his car.

Monique waited for the car to move away before she spoke. “We appreciate that you accepted our apology on his behalf, but I felt he should front up himself... to show that he’s not a complete oaf.”  
Kayleigh smiled despite herself.  
John’s mum spoke up. “And we’d like it if you and John would come and have lunch with us again sometime.”  
“Well, that would be nice, Mrs... Olivia. I would like that, but... it’s John that will need convincing.” She paused. “He’s still annoyed about what happened last week.”  
“I expect he is. Still, no rush. And no pressure. I’ll... Hmmm. If you will just tell John that Paul’s apologised to you today, that should set John’s mind to rest a little bit. And then I’ll have a quiet word with him in a week or two. Just to plant the idea in his head.”  
“Should I mention it to him, do you think?”  
“No - that’s... let me do that. Anyway. Shall we go in?”  
“Yes, lets.”  
Kayleigh turned back towards the Citroen, waved and gave a thumbs-up. Steve waved in response.  
“My brother in law. I wasn't sure what was happening when I saw that Paul was here, so I asked him to wait...”  
The three waved as Steve drove past, then Monique led the way inside.

*************

Soon afterwards Peter glanced at John’s phone. “What are you looking at?”  
“That’s the setup where Kayleigh, Mum and Mon are right now. It’s a three-tier, sandwich/cake/slice/biscuit mashup. Of sorts.”  
“With bubbles?”  
“Supposedly.”  
Peter scratched his chin as he looked closely at the photo on the screen. “Doesn’t look like you get a lot for your money...”  
“No, but I think it’s more about “sitting down to tea” rather than... stuffing your face.”  
“Interesting. Can you let me know what they thought of it? It could be a good way to get Lisa and Ange out of my hair for a couple of hours next weekend.”  
“Ange the sister, or Ange the cousin?”  
“The cousin. They can swap war stories.”  
“You wouldn’t be going with them, then?”  
“What - go to high tea with two pregnant women, sitting politely while they compare their aches and pains? No thanks.”

John took Peter aside and spoke quietly. “Hey, when did Cath go?”  
“While you were on the phone. Took a big lump of work home.”  
“Why?”  
“Morning tea was all gone.”  
“No,” John smiled, “why did she take work home?”  
“To get ahead. She wants a couple of days off when Francie gets back from Italy next week.”  
“Fair enough. Hey, have you told her anything about Monday?”  
“Just that she needs to keep the afternoon completely clear, in case some clot rocks up with some last-minute changes...” Peter was grinning.  
“Clot, yeah? Charming.”

*************

The text was brief:  
“two minutes”

“What was that?”  
“Paul. He’s nearly here,” replied Monique.  
“Oh. Well, we’d best head out then.”  
They paid the bill then stepped outside, avoiding the largest puddles on the footpath.   
“I really enjoyed that,” said Olivia. “Such a lovely idea. Thank you, Kayleigh.”  
“That was nice, wasn’t it?”  
Monique didn’t reply, just smiled tightly.  
“Can I assume that the pair of you are going for a drink or two?”  
Monique replied quickly. “We are.”  
“You’ll both be right to get home?”  
“Yeah - Paul’s gonna come get me.”  
“And I’ve got a ride lined up as well.”  
“Very good, then. Well,” she looked up the street, “here comes Paul, so I’m away. Thanks again, you two. See you later.”

Monique and Kayleigh waved as the car drove away, then turned to face each other. Monique was smirking. “Awkward, yes?”  
“Well, I didn’t want to say anything, but...”  
Monique was nodding. “She does lay it on a bit thick.”  
“I mean, he sounds like he was a nice man.”  
“Yeah, mostly. You look like you have a few questions. Fancy a drink, then?”  
“Hell, yes.”  
“Correct answer. Come on.”


End file.
